St Smith
by samyvulturi
Summary: La escuela St. Smith es una de mas prestigiosas de New York. Y ahí cinco grupos se disputan el reinado de la escuela. Los Cullen, Las Swan, Los Black, Los Hale y los Vulturis están en la pirámide social, pero un acontecimiento hará que trabajen juntos para poder recuperar el reinado de la escuela. Todos Humanos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes le perteneces a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mia.**_

 _ **Bienvenidos al St. Smith**_

Comienzo del nuevo año escolar y como saben cada escuela tiene jerarquía, los populares reinan el lugar, y están en el primer eslabón de la pirámide social, y la escuela St. Smith no es la excepción. Siendo una de las escuelas más prestigiosas (y caras) de New York, solo unos afortunados tenían el privilegio de asistir ahí. Y aunque la mayoría de las escuelas tienen un grupo de populares que reinan el lugar, St. Smith no tiene sólo uno, sino cinco, que destacan en distintas áreas y que sin duda, no se soportan los unos a los otros. La constante guerra entre los bandos mantenían en alerta a el resto de los estudiantes que rogaban por ser aceptados en cualquiera de los grupos, pero el derecho de admisión era algo que los lideres habían aprendido muy bien.

-Vanessa si no te apuras llegaremos tarde… en el tercer día de clases.

Bella cerró la puerta de la habitación de su hermana que se unía a la de ella por un baño compartido. Bajó las escaleras y se sentó junto a sus padres a desayunar mientras esperaba a Vanessa para ir a la escuela. Y es que Isabella "Bella" Swan junto a su hermana menor Vanessa eran las líderes de uno de los bandos populares de St. Smith. Su padre Charlie Swan era dueño de una cadena de hoteles a lo largo de Estados Unidos, y su madre Reneé Swan era una historiadora de Arte que trabaja en el MET de New York. De ahí se decía que las hermanas Swan habían heredado sus talentos. Ambas que se destacaban por su habilidades manuales-Bella (qué iba en último año) por ser una maravillosa escultora y Vanessa (en penúltimo año) por crear magnificas pinturas- eran algunas de las "joyas" de su escuela. Habían ganado varios concursos de artes plásticas lo que ayudaba a St Smith a tener una mejor reputación. Todos los estudiantes con dotes manuales se querían unir a su grupo de amigos, pero ellas lo mantenían muy íntimo. Aparte de ellas, Ángela Weber-que era una excelente dibujante, e hija de los dueños de "Weber's" importante cadena de restaurantes- y Jessica Stanley-también escultora que competía constantemente con Bella, e hija de abogados- eran parte de su pequeño grupo de amigas.

-No sé como puedes demorarte tanto Vanessa.

-Bueno ya estoy aquí, ¿O no?

En la escuela, después de que su chofer las haya dejado ahí, las dos hermanas caminaban por los pasillos hacia sus casilleros, hasta que alguien las intercepto en el camino.

-¡Nessie, tan linda como siempre!

Un muy sonriente Jacob Black les impedía continuar caminando, miró de pies a cabeza a Vanessa y le guiño el ojo… como lo hacía todas las mañanas durante los últimos cuatro. Jacob Black junto a sus hermanos Quil y Embry Black eran los líderes de otro bando de St Smith. Jacob o más conocido como Jake iba en último año junto a su hermano Embry. Un total misterio para el resto de los estudiantes ya que no se parecían mucho y no había ninguna posibilidad de que fueran mellizos, cumplían años en diferentes días. Los rumores decían que el padre de Jake había tenía una aventura fuera del matrimonio con una prostituta de la que nació Embry, la mujer que no tenía como cuidar al niño se lo entrego a Billy Black para que cuidara de él, aunque eran solo rumores. Aún así todo era un misterio. Quil iba en penúltimo año, y los tres hermanos se destacaban en el break dance, que hacía que la mayoría de las mujeres de St. Smith se murieran por atraparlos, bueno eso y la cantidad de ceros que tenían en su cuenta corriente. Billy Black era originario de Forks, un pequeño pueblo del estado de Washington, partió siendo un simple pescador, pero tuvo su golpe de suerte y empezó su propio negocio de pescadería que con los años se amplió de tal manera que exportaban a distintos países sus productos Hace unos años, después del fallecimiento de Sarah Black su esposa en un accidente de tráfico, los Black no pudieron con dolor que les provocaban los recuerdos y decidieron dejar su vida en Forks e iniciar una vida en New York. Para los hermanos el baile, especializándose en el break dance, era una distracción del dolor que les provocaba la ausencia de su madre, aunque su padre no estuviera muy de acuerdo con ese pasatiempo. Además de los Black, al grupo se les unía Seth y Leah Clearwater, hijos del socio de su padre, Harry y su esposa Sue. Seth que iba en penúltimo año también compartía al amor por el baile con los Black y era el mejor amigo de Jacob, a pesar de ser un año menor que él, cada vez que alguno de los dos tenía un problema, se hablaban, eran confidentes y además siempre iban a cada fiesta juntos. Leah iba último año y solo estaba presente en el grupo, no era muy de amigos.

Pero había algo que unía indudablemente al grupo de las Swan y al de los Black. Seth Clearwater y Vanessa Swan habían sido novios desde siempre. Cuando se conocieron en kínder se miraron y se juraron amor eterno, a los catorce años lo hicieron oficial y ahora figuran como una de las parejas más estables de St. Smith,

-¡Te he dicho mil veces que no me digas así, es como el monstro del lago Ness!

-O vamos preciosa, sabes que te encanta.

-¡Idiota! ¡No sé como Seth te soporta!

Acto seguido, Vanessa estampa una cachetada en la mejilla de Jacob Black y agarra a su hermana Bella del brazo llevándosela lejos de ahí, sí ahí empezaban cada día, él haciéndola enojar y ella pegándole. Jake se llevó la mano a su mejilla sobándose, sabiendo que a pesar de su morena piel, esa zona se enrojecerá.

-¿Te dolió Black?

Edward Cullen se apoyaba en el casillero de enfrente donde se encontraba Jacob, mirándolo divertido y alzando su ceja derecha. Edward junto a sus hermanos Emmett y Alice Cullen eran los otros líderes de los bandos de St, Smith, pero ellos se destacaban en el deporte. Los tres hermanos eran hijos adoptivos del Doctor Carlisle Cullen y su esposa Esme que es organizadora de bodas, una de las más famosas. Ella que después de haber sufrido un aborto espontáneo cuando llevaba unos años de casada con el doctor Cullen, quedó con serias secuelas, una de esas, la imposibilidad de ser madre biológicamente, pero eso no detuvo a Esme que uno de sus grandes sueños era ser madre y junto a su esposo adoptaron primero a Emmett a los dos años, y luego a Edward, que tiene la misma edad de Emmett pero él fue adoptado cuando tenía cinco años de edad. Alice fue la última en llegar, que era un año menor que sus hermanos, ella fue adoptada cuando tenía seis y sus hermanos siete. Así los Cullen formaron su familia, que era un ejemplo para la comunidad del Upper East Side de New York. Emmett y Edward eran capitanes del equipo de fútbol americano, eran tan unidos que cuando a Edward le ofrecieron el puesto de capitán decidió compartirlo con su hermano que no podía estar más feliz, y el entrenador pensó que sería una buena idea tener dos líderes en vez de uno. Las chicas de la escuela prácticamente se arrojaban a sus brazos y ellos se dejaban querer por la mayoría de las chicas que se acercaban a ellos. Alice era la capitana del equipo de porristas de la escuela, ella con su estatura baja y su elegancia al caminar y vestir era un ejemplo para las adolescentes del St. Smith que copiaban cualquier cosa que Alice usaba, convirtiéndola en tendencia.

-¡Cállate Eddie!- se burló Jake alejándose de ahí.

-¡Idiota!

-¿Empezando el año peleando con Black?- su hermano Emmett que medía un metro noventa y tenía músculos casi tan grandes como los de John Cena, hizo acto de presencia.

-Ese tipo me irrita demasiado.

-No me importa Edward, tengo algo más que contarte-le decía emocionado Emmett a su hermano- tengo un nuevo año para rogarle a Rosalie Hale.

Edward lo mira incrédulo-¿Y por eso estás tan emocionado?

-No lo entiendes Eddie-Edward rodó los ojos ante ese estúpido apodo que el imbécil de Black le había puesto- ¡Me encanta que me rechace!

-Hermanito-dijo una voz chillona a su espalda- podrías intentarlo ahora ahí viene.

Alice que se había unido a la conversación apuntó hacia la derecha de Emmett. Y efectivamente ahí venían Rosalie con su mellizo Jasper Hale. Ambos eran hijos de Martin Hale, importante y conocido banquero de New York, y su esposa Charlotte que estaba a cargo de una fundación para niños refugiados. Los mellizos se destacaban por aportar cada uno de los trofeos de primeros lugares que adornaban las estanterías de St. Smith debido a sus proyectos científicos. Ambos que se pasaban en el laboratorio de ciencias tenían una inteligencia envidiable y sin duda tomaban provecho de eso. Iniciando diversos proyectos que ya les habían asegurado su aceptación a Harvard. Por lo mismo ellos no sociabilizaban con nadie más, toda su etapa escolar se la pasaron en laboratorios, libros y entre ambos, no iban a fiestas, a bailes escolares ni habían tenido relaciones amorosas porque según ellos los podía distraer de su objetivo principal, que era tener una carrera profesional a futuro. Pero este año, que era el último para los mellizos, algo había cambiado en ellos, Jasper y Rosalie habían tenido un accidente de tráfico en el verano y que la peor parte se la llevo Jasper, un conductor que se saltó una luz roja mientras ellos estaban de vacaciones en Los Ángeles, se estampó contra la puerta del copiloto donde iba Jasper, el accidente fue tan grave para él, que a pesar de que Rosalie solo se llevó una fractura en su brazo, el quedó con grandes cicatrices en sus brazos, su cuello y su pecho debido a las profundas heridas que le provocó el accidente. Rosalie se culpaba constantemente por eso, y a pesar de que su hermano le dice que no fue culpa de ella, no puede evitar sentirse terrible, Jasper ya no usaba sudaderas cortas, cubría al máximo sus cicatrices y aunque no lo admitiera, era algo por lo que sufría. Desde entonces los mellizos se unieron más que nunca y Rosalie se volvió sobreprotectora con su hermano.

-¡Rosalie!-exclamó Emmett alzando sus brazos- ¡Mi ángel, mi sol!

-Cállate Cullen-le contestó Rosalie- no tengo tiempo para tus juegos.

-¿Otra vez al laboratorio Rosie?

-No me llames así y aléjate de mí.

Rosalie siguió caminando junto a su hermano y decidió ignorar los gritos de Emmett jurándole amor eterno. Desde que lo conoció cuando tenían catorce años, él la ha estado persiguiendo diciéndole que estaba enamorado de ella. Y ella aunque tratara de negarlo, había soñado un par de veces con él y sus ojos azules, pero el hecho de que Emmett había sido el causante de varias peleas entre las chicas de la escuela, le decía que lo único que él hacía era jugar con ella, así que decidía ignorarlo lo máximo posible.

-Rosalie-la sacó de sus pensamientos su hermano- ahí esta Demetri, vamos a pedirle los cálculos matemáticos del proyecto para mostrárselos al Sr. King.

Ambos se acercaron a Demetri Stanford, que no era parte de la monarquía del St. Smith, era lo más parecido a un nerd que podría existir, y aunque era hijo de millonarios arquitectos, su dinero no lo ayudaba a escalar en la pirámide social, sus lentes y frenos eran la burla de la mayoría de la escuela, y el hecho de que participaba en competencias de matemáticas también. No tenía amigos por lo que se pasaba la mayoría del tiempo realizando ejercicios matemáticos, y recientemente se había unido al nuevo proyecto que lideraba Rosalie y Jasper Hale, aunque ellos eran populares a pesar de no querer sociabilizar, dudaba mucho que eso le podría pasar a él.

-Gracias Demetri-le dijo Jasper- nos vemos a las cuatro en el laboratorio.

-Ahí nos vemos- respondió Demetri bajando el rostro, la timidez era otro gran factor que le impedía sociabilizar.

Demetri caminaba hacia su próxima clase con la cabeza fija en el piso, como lo hacía siempre. Cuando el sonido de un Chelo le hizo levantar el rostro, sólo una persona podía tocar así de perfecto ese instrumento, y esa persona le había robado el corazón desde que la escucho tocar por primera vez mientras caminaba por los pasillos, desde entonces a veces se escondía en los últimos asientos del auditorio cuando ella practicaba ahí, y esos momentos eran los mejores de su vida, aunque solo podía verla de lejos. Y la música y dueña de su corazón era la líder del quinto y último grupo popular del St. Smith, Jane Vulturi. Jane, junto a su mellizo Alec y sus primos Fèlix y Chelsea eran sin duda los mejores músicos que la escuela tenía. Jane en el Chelo, Alec en el piano, Félix en el violín y Chelsea en la flauta traversa eran los más alabados en todos los conciertos escolares que realizaban. Alec y Jane eran hijos de Aro y Sulpicia Vulturi, Aro junto a sus hermanos Caius-quièn està casado con Atheneodora y son los padres de Chelsea- y Marcus-viudo de Didyme y padre de Fèlix- eran los dueños de una importante productora musical y también del conservatorio de música clásica más importante de New York. Los jóvenes Vulturi sin duda habían seguido el camino de sus padres interesándose por la música y siendo conocidos por hacer las mejores fiestas de cumpleaños, ya que sus padres conseguían que el cantante de moda fuera a cantar a la fiesta y por esa razón todos esperaban poder tener una invitación a sus fiestas.

Demetri que había sido ignorado toda su vida por Jane Vulturi, probablemente ella ni siquiera sabía que el existía, a pesar de vivir al lado del otro. Él tuvo que aguantar verla con diferentes chicos mientras su corazón se rompía lentamente, pero aún a pesar de eso, su momento favorito del día era cuando la escuchaba tocar en la sala de música.

-Entonces supongo que las veré el viernes en la fiesta-le dice Jessica a su grupo de amigas mientras almorzaban.

-Obvio que estaremos ahí-le respondió Vanessa- Me costó un mundo convencer a Bella.

-Solo creo que es una estúpida fiesta.

Cada año, al término de la primera semana del recién iniciado año escolar, todos los estudiantes se colaban en la noche a la escuela y hacían una gran fiesta en el gimnasio.

-¡Todo el mundo estará ahí! Bueno en realidad yo solo quiero ver a Edward Cullen-dijo con ojos soñadores.

-Ay Jessica-exclamó Bella-No sé que le ves a ese Cullen.

-¿Qué le veo? ¡Todo! Su pelo cobrizo, sus ojos verdes, su cuerpo… Todo.

-Bueno pero el físico no lo es todo-contraatacó Bella- anda por ahí como creyéndose dueño del mundo porque juega fútbol y algunas creen que él es lindo.

-Ay como Black-comentó Vanessa- Creo que cualquier día mataré a ese tipo, espero que tus padres me puedan defender en la corte Jessica.

-Yo creo que te gusta Black -le dijo Ángela apuntándola con su tenedor-solo que no lo quieres admitir.

-¡Estás loca Ángela! ¿A mí? ¿Gustarme Black? ¡Nunca! ¿Acaso se te olvida que tengo novio, y se llama Seth y es el mejor amigo de Black?

-Ay Vanessa, han salido desde siempre-le dice Jessica- ¿Lo hicieron ya?

Vanessa sintió como se sonrojaba, y es que a pesar de haber sido novia de toda la vida de Seth, aún no habían llegado a ese punto, no porque él no hubiera querido, sino porque ella no se sentía cómoda, algo que sus amigas y su hermana encontraban que era una estupidez, pero ella aun así sentía que no era el momento.

A eso mismo tiempo en otra mesa, los Cullen también discutían de la fiesta.

-Me tienes que ayudar a traer el alcohol Eddie.

-Emmett por el amor de lo más sagrado, deja de decirme así.

-Bueno, bueno… de todas formas necesito la mayor cantidad de alcohol en mi cuerpo si mi Rosie no està ahí.

-Hermano acéptalo-le dijo Alice masticando un chocolate- Rosalie nunca te hará caso.

-Solo lo dices de envidiosa Alice, porque yo tengo el valor de hacer algo por mi Rosie, en cambio tu solo miras desde lejos a Jasper.

Alice lo mira horrorizada-¿De qué hablas? A mí no me gusta Jasper.

-Alice por favor no mientas-le dice Edward- hasta yo sé que te gusta Jasper.

-Y ti te gusta Bella.

Emmett se atraganta con la pizza que estaba comiendo- Espera un momento hermano… ¿Te gusta Bella? ¿La Swan? ¿En serio?

-¡Por supuesto que no Emmett! La detesto, es tan engreída y se cree la próxima Da Vinci del arte, aunque admito que ambos pensamos que esta guerra entre "bandos" es estúpida, no porque pensemos igual significa que me guste.

-Con una cosa estoy de acuerdo Eddie, esta guerra de bandos es estúpida, por eso yo sigo insistiendo con mi Rosie.

-¡Como que estúpida!- grita Alice- Es necesaria, solo un grupo puede reinar St. Smith, ¿Y de verdad quieres que sean las artistas, o los músicos, o los bailarines o tu Rosie, Emmett?

-Hermana no porque tú tengas complejo de ser Blair Waldorf significa que nosotros igual queramos pertenecer a tu fantasía de escuela tipo Gossip Girl-le dice Emmett.

-¿Quién es Blair Waldorf?-le pregunta Edward-¿Y qué es Gossip Girl?

-¡Maldita sea Eddie!- Emmett golpea la mesa asustando a algunos estudiantes que pasaban junto a él- Gossip Girl es la mejor serie de todos los tiempos, y Blair Waldorf era la Queen B de su escuela, tengo que admitir que siempre admiré el estilo de vida de Chuck Bass.

-Emmett-le dice Alice- no es un complejo de Blair Waldorf por mucho que me gustaría ser como ella, pero la jerarquía es importante, así funciona en todos lados.

-Todos están hablando de esa fiesta el viernes-le dice Jasper a su hermana mientras están sentados al rincón de la cafetería, los dos solos.

-Creo que es estúpido e infantil.

-A mí me gustaría ir.

Rosalie mira a su hermano como si hubiera perdido la cabeza- ¿De qué hablas Jasper? Nunca has querido ir a esas fiestas, mamá casi te tiene que rogar para que vayas a los eventos para su fundación.

-Si sé pero esto es diferente, serán personas de nuestra edad, no viejos aburridos. Además es nuestro último año Rose, desde el próximo año estaremos pegados a los libros una vez más por cinco años.

-¿Entonces quieres ir?-le preguntó Rosalie, esperando que sólo fuera una broma de su hermano- Sabes que iré contigo si tú quieres ir.

Aunque ella detestaba la idea, no dejaría solo a su hermano con un grupo de adolescentes probablemente borrachos.

-Creo que sería divertido-dijo Jasper escogiéndose en su asiento.

Rosalie suspiró y le aseguró que iría con él. De pronto divisan a Demetri que camina con cuidado cargando su bandeja con el almuerzo. Cuando él levanta la cabeza, Jasper le hace señales para que se siente con ellos, Demetri duda pero finalmente va y se sienta almorzar con ellos.

-¿Irás a la fiesta este viernes?-le pregunta Jasper.

-No, no, dudo que alguien sepa mi nombre en esta escuela y no quiero ir para estar solo.

-Jasper y yo iremos-le dice Rosalie- puedes venir con nosotros, y también hacernos compañía.

-¿Ustedes irán?- Demetri aunque no socializaba mucho, sabía que los mellizos Hale tampoco eran muy sociables con el resto de los estudiantes.

-Sí iremos-le dice Jasper con una sonrisa- vamos no seas aburrido, ven con nosotros, puedes hacer más amigos.

-No creo, además con mi estilo dudo que sirva de algo ir a esa fiesta.

-¿Con tu estilo?-Le pregunta Rose frunciendo el ceño.

-Lentes, frenos-le dice Demetri como si no estuviera viendo lo obvio- además de mi torpeza y mi timidez.

-Bueno de la torpeza y la timidez se puede trabajar-le dice Rosalie- y bueno lo otro, ¿has escucho hablar de los frenos que se ponen por detrás de los dientes y los lentes de contacto?...

-¿Irás con tu novia a la fiesta del viernes?-le pregunta Jacob a Seth mientras comía su plato de espaguetis.

-Obvio-le responde Seth sonriendo- yo llevo a mi amor a todas partes.

Jake roda los ojos ante la cursilería que empieza a florar desde su mejor amigo.

-No puedo esperar por estar ahí y bailar con todas las chicas guapas-dice Quil mirando el techo soñadoramente.

-Asqueroso, lo único que buscas es alguna vagina que te acepte.

-Leah por favor-le dice Embry- estoy comiendo.

-¿Y qué? Acaso la vagina es algo asqueroso para ti, es normal, yo tengo, todas las mujeres tienen.

-No hablo de la vagina, hablo de la idea de Quil buscando eso.

Todos en la mesa ríen, excepto Quil, que mira a Leah entrecerrando los ojos.

-Como sea-dice Jacob- espero que hayan muchas chicas lindas, necesito un poco de acción, tengo ya bolas azules.

Leah hace un gesto de asco y continúa comiendo su ensalada.

-No sé si ir a la fiesta hermana-le dice Alec a Jane- el concierto de inicio de año es en dos semanas y quiero practicar lo máximo posible.

-Vamos Alec, puedes practicar otro día.

-Además-le dice Félix- Nessie Swan estará ahí.

-Félix no le digas Nessie, odia que le digan así-lo corrige Alec- se llama Vanessa, y bueno da lo mismo, irá con el asqueroso de su novio de todas formas.

-Aún no sé qué le ves Alec-le dice su prima Chelsea- no es tan bonita.

-Yo podría decirte lo mismo a ti, ¿Jacob Black? ¿En serio?

-¡Es sexy!

-No es sexy Chelsea-le dice Jane.

-Oh Jane vamos, tú estas enamorada secretamente de Jasper.

-¡Sabes que no es cierto!

-¡Es verdad!

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Claro que sí!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que sí!

-¡Basta!-les dice Félix- por Dios pueden callarse.

-Cállate tu Félix-le dice su prima Chelsea- A ti te gusta Bella de todos modos.

-Es linda, pero creo que iré por Rosalie esta vez.

-Sabes que ella no va fiestas-le dice Alec- ni Jasper creo que irá.

-Es una pena que sean de otro bando-dice Jane.

-¿No podemos solo ser normales y no pelear por reinar esta escuela?-pregunta Alec- en serio, encuentro que todos seríamos más felices así, además tan guerra no es, Seth y Vanessa son de "bandos opuestos" y aún así son novios.

-Nunca Alec, como que me llamo Jane Vulturi, nunca renunciaremos al trono de St. Smith.

-Mejor concentrémonos en la fiesta-dice Chelsea- el viernes será el mejor día de todos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Encerrados y enredados.**

" _ **La vida nunca deja de sorprenderte"**_

-Nunca debí aceptar venir a esta estúpida fiesta-se dijo para si misma Rosalie mientras se escondía en un rincón del gimnasio observando a los adolescentes borrachos bailar pegados los unos a los otros.

Su hermano había ido al baño y se estaba demorando demasiado, y ella, sola, se estaba sintiendo cada vez más incómoda. Observaba a Emmett Cullen que aún no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, y era lo mejor, así no la hostigaba y ella veía como se comportaba mientras le juraba amor por siempre.

Emmett estaba rodeado de tres porristas que intentaban llamar su atención, y aunque se dejaba querer por ellas regalándoles unos cuantos besos en los labios, su mente estaba en otro lugar. Siempre había querido hablar con Rosalie, mas allá de los insultos que ella le daba cuando la piropeaba. Y desearía que hubiera venido a la fiesta para poder tener una instancia para conversar con ella. Y como si sus plegarias hubieran sido escuchadas, giro su rostro hacia la derecha para en un rincón ver a su Rosie intentando esconderse y con una cara de fastidio que lo hizo sonreir, al principio pensó que fue su imaginación jugándole una mala pasada, pero cuando ella abrió los ojos asustada al percatarse que la había visto, se dio cuenta que no era una ilusión, era ella, había venido a la fiesta. Se paró de su asiento, ignorando a las porristas que no recordaba cómo se llamaban, y camino en dirección a Rosalie, ella cuando entendió las intenciones de Emmett, salió corriendo en la dirección contraria, pero Emmett era un hombre decidido, y la siguió aunque eso significaba buscarla toda la noche.

Pero sabía que en solo un lugar podía encontrarla, el laboratorio. Corrió hasta ahí, y entró, para encontrarse con Rosalie mirándolo asustada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te estaba buscando Rosie.

-Deja de llamarme así, y no se para que me buscas, no tengo nada en lo que te pueda ayudar.

-Oh sí que lo tienes-le dijo Emmett guiñándole el ojo, mientras ella rodaba los ojos.

-Eres un imbécil y un asqueroso.

-Solo dame una oportunidad Rosie.

-Emmett, te tiras a la mitad de la escuela, ¿Y quieres que te dé una oportunidad?

-¿Te molesta que ande con otras chicas?

-No, pero me molesta el hecho de que si te doy la oportunidad se me pegue alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual-le dijo Rosalie enfureciéndose aún más con cada palabra que decía- Quien sabe dónde ha estado tu _amiguito._

\- O sea…-dijo Emmett acercándose a ella- ¿Acabas de admitir que tendrías sexo conmigo?

Rosalie lo miro con la boca abierta y una mueca de disgusto- ¿Me estas escuchando idiota?

De pronto la puerta se abrió para ver una silueta masculina vestido completamente de negro, con una capucha y el rostro tapado al igual que los ladrones en las películas, agarró el bolso de Rosalie que estaba en la mesa junto a la entrada y salió rápido de ahí, cerrando la puerta con pestillo por fuera. Emmett corrió a la puerta, pero el desconocido fue más rápido y no pudo impedir que los encerrara.

-¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!-gritó Rosalie- ¡Llama a alguien o patea la puerta! ¡No se supone que eres fuertes! ¡Espero que no hayas sacado tus músculos con esteroides!

Emmett se dio vuelta para enfrentarla, y es que el que ella dijera que sus músculos eran producto de los esteroides lo enfureció, nadie se metía con eso. Su cuerpo, resultado de haberse matado haciendo ejercicio diariamente era algo que lo orgullecía.

-Espera un momento _Barbie_ , primero discúlpate porque estos músculos no son producto de esteroides como dices-le dijo Emmett perdiendo la paciencia- segundo no romperé la puerta porque eso significaría que me metería en problemas, ya suficiente tengo con haberme colado a la escuela, y tercero, llamare a Edward no te preocupes.

Emmett saco su teléfono, y se decidió a marcar a su hermano, pero algo se lo impidió, la señal, no había señal.

-Maldita sea no tengo señal… ¿Puedes ver en tu teléfono?

-¡Estaba en el bolso idiota!

-¡No me grites!

-¡Tú tampoco me grites a mí!

Emmett se calló ya que los gritos solo empeoraban la situación, vi a la rubia frente a él y sonrió, demonios que hermosa era, y enfurecida se veía mejor aún.

-¿Nunca te diste cuenta que no había señal aquí?-le pregunto Emmett- pasas la mayor parte de tu vida aquí.

-A diferencia de ti Cullen, yo vengo a la escuela a estudiar, no ando con mi celular en la sala de clases-le respondió-además siempre lo apago antes de entrar.

-Bueno entonces supongo que estas atrapada conmigo aunque no quieras.

Emmett sonrió ante este regalo que le dio la vida y Rosalie…bueno ella solo suspiró pensando en que hacer para salir de ahí.

-¿Entonces me vas a decir tu nombre preciosa?-Jacob Black acorraló mas la chica que tenia atrapada contra la pared.

-¿Para qué quieres saber mi nombre?-le respondió la chica de ojos negros y largo cabello rubio.

-Mmmm… si quieres no me lo digas, de todas formas hay otras cosas que me interesan más de ti.

Y Jake se acercó a sus labios para besarla desesperadamente. Hace un mes que no había tenido sexo desde que se acostó con una pelirroja en el verano, y necesitaba desahogarse demasiado. Sabía que sus atributos físicos lo ayudaban a encontrar a alguna chica que lo ayudara a satisfacer sus necesidades, y la rubia con nombre desconocido era la chica perfecta para eso. Ella gimió cuando él le beso el cuello y metió su mano bajo la corta falda que llevaba, por un momento se les olvido que estaban en los pasillos de la escuela, que aunque estaba a oscuras, cualquiera podía pasar y verlos. Jacob tomo a la muchacha de la mano y la metió al primer salón que encontró, cerró la puerta tras él y la acorralo contra la puerta. La rubia no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a tirar hacia arriba la sudadera de Jake hasta que finalmente la prenda quedó en el suelo en alguna parte del salón. Jacob gimió contra los labios de la chica cuando ella llevo su mano a su entrepierna endurecida, y como un loco por la excitación, la tomo en sus brazos y la acostó en la primera mesa que encontró. Ella seguía gimiendo mientras Jacob le quitaba la sudadera y besaba su cuello y el inicio de sus pechos, y ella con una desesperación trataba de abrirle el pantalón.

-Sarah.

Jacob se quedó como una estatua, como si le hubieran lanzado un balde de agua fría.

-¿Qué?-le preguntó deteniendo sus besos y caricias mientras la miraba a la cara.

-Ese es mi nombre-le respondió mientras acariciaba el pecho de el- Me lo preguntaste hace un rato, ¿Recuerdas?

Y como si ese simple nombre lo hubiera vuelto a la realidad, se separó de la chica, se abrochó el cinturón, busco su ropa y salió como alma que lleva el diablo, ignorando a la chica que le gritaba una cantidad de insultos a sus espaldas.

Corrió, hasta llegar al último piso de la escuela, siguió al final del pasillo y abrió la puerta que había encontrado hace un año mientras se arrancaba de dos mujeres que lo querían matar por haber salido con ellas al mismo tiempo, subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la azotea y se sentó en el piso rodeando sus piernas con sus brazos.

-Mamá-susurro para él mismo-cuanto te extraño mamá.

Jasper terminaba de lavarse las manos en el baño de varones que para su suerte se encontraba vacío. Cuando estaba preparado para salir, la puerta se abrió de un golpe mientras una mareada Alice entraba con una gran sonrisa balanceándose en sus altos tacones azules y que cuando vio a Jasper, abrió sus ojos como platos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-le preguntó ella.

-¿No debería hacerte yo esa pregunta? Este es el baño de hombres.

-¿Qué?-Alice se volvió a balancear y tuvo que afirmase en la pared.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si… solo que creo que fue suficiente alcohol para mi hoy.

Jasper la miro divertido, y ella lo seguía mirando sin intención de salir del baño, por lo que él comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pasando por el lado de Alice y dedicándole una leve sonrisa. Cuando trato de girar la manilla de la puerta, se dio cuenta que no se abría, por más que empujo y empujo la puerta, nada.

-¿Qué le hiciste a la puerta?

-¿De qué hablas?-le preguntó Alice.

-No se abre.

-¡¿Qué?!

Alice corrió hacia la puerta mientras Jasper se sorprendía que a pesar de estar un poco borracha y con esos enormes tacones, no se había caído. Ella intento abrir la puerta, pero nada, como si la hubieran cerrado por fuera. Se maldijo internamente, por no tener su bolso para poder llamar a alguien que la viniera a rescatar.

-¡No te quedes mirándome !-le gritó Alice a Jasper-¡Saca tu teléfono y llama a alguien que nos saque de aquí!

-Primero que todo _princesa-_ él dijo lo último con el tono más irónico que puedo hacer- no me grites, yo no soy tu empleado. Y segundo, eso mismo era lo que iba a hacer.

Jasper saco su teléfono pero estaba apagado-Maldición-pensó, su hermana le había dicho que cargara su celular antes de salir, pero él se distrajo jugando, y como la mayoría de las veces Rosalie tenía razón, ahora estaba encerrado en el baño con Alice Cullen y un celular descargado.

-Se me descargo el celular-le dijo Jasper suspirando- Llama tú, supongo que andas con tu teléfono.

Alice lo miro como si estuviera loco-¿De verdad crees que ando con mi celular? ¿Acaso no me ves?

Él bajo la vista para mirar el cuerpo de Alice, que usaba un vestido strapless color negro y muy ceñido a su cuerpo, había que admitirlo, era bastante guapa. Y ella tenía razón, no había forma que tuviera un celular con ella.

-Maldita sea-susurro para sí misma Alice- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

-No lo sé…

Bella estaba en la sala de arte observando por la ventana, odiaba este tipo de fiestas donde todos se emborrachaban y al día siguiente ni se acordaban de lo que pasó. Era estúpido y demasiado infantil. O tal vez ella era demasiado madura para su edad, y aunque el ser popular la obligaba a siempre estar rodeada de gente, ella prefería la soledad, pensando en alguna idea para una escultura o leyendo algún buen libro.

-Hola.

Bella pegó un pequeño saltito por el susto. No escucho a nadie entrar a la sala, cuando se giró para observar al dueño de aquella voz se encontró con Edward Cullen.

-Hola-le respondió ella secamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-No me gustan estas fiestas-le respondió ella.

-¿Entonces vienes a esconderte aquí?-Edward la miro divertido, alzando una ceja.

-Por lo menos hasta que Vanessa se quiera ir-le respondió suspirando- ¿Y tú? ¿No se supone que las fiestas son su ambiente natural?

Edward sonrió hacia al lado y la miro fijamente- También me estoy escondiendo.

-¿De qué?

-Mejor dicho de quién, bueno creo que la conoces, tu amiga Jessica.

Bella rodó los ojos, también había visto como Jessica lo había seguido toda la fiesta, prácticamente lanzándose encima de él. No sabía cómo su amiga podía ser tal alzada en ese tipo de temas, como si prácticamente se le estuviera ofreciendo en bandeja de plata a Edward.

-Me había dado cuenta.

-Entonces… ¿Me estabas observando?-le preguntó él acercando a ella mirándola coquetamente.

-Tan egocéntrico Cullen-le respondió- en realidad estaba mirando a mi amiga, no creas que estoy interesada en mirarte como la mayoría de las chicas sin cerebro de esta escuela.

-¿Te ponen celosa todas esas chicas?

Bella estaba lista para lanzar toda su furia contra él, cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir y un agitado Alec Vulturi, como si hubiera corrido la última hora, apareció frente a ellos.

-Oh disculpen-dijo agachando la cabeza- siento molestarlos, pero Bella… ¿Has visto a Vanessa?

Bella frunció el ceño, Alec Vulturi estaba buscando a su hermana, cosa que nunca antes había pasado, incluso estaba casi segura de que ellos no se dirigían la palabra.

-Eh bueno no-le respondió- ¿Por qué? ¿Paso algo malo?

Antes de que Alec le respondiera por la puerta entro Seth, también agitado como si hubiera estado corriendo con Alec.

-Bella-le dijo pasándose las manos por el cabello- ¿Has visto a Nessie?

-¿Por qué todos están buscando a Vanessa?-se preguntó Bella.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-dijo Seth.

-Alec igual está buscándola.

Seth se giró y miro a Alec Vulturi que lo miraba con toda la furia que podía tener.

-¿Y por qué tú estás buscando a mi novia?

-Tal vez por el mismo motivo que tú-le respondió Alec acercándose a Seth- ¿Le quieres decir a tu cuñada lo que hiciste?

-¿Soy el único que no entiende nada de lo que está pasando aquí?-pregunto Edward mirando a todos.

-Yo tampoco entiendo nada-dijo Bella.

-¡No te metas en mis asuntos idiota!-le dijo Seth a Alec que ya estaba peligrosamente cerca y con la furia saliendo por los poros de ambos- ¡O te prometo que te vas a arrepentir!

-¡¿Crees que te tengo miedo?!-Alec se rio irónicamente-eres solo un cobarde que no tiene la bolas suficientes para apreciar lo que tiene al lado.

Y como si todo ocurriera en cámara lenta, Seth estampo su puño contra la cara de Alec, que cayó al suelo y luego se llevó la mano a su labio sangrante. Antes de que una pelea mayor se armara, Edward agarro a Seth por los brazos y lo alejó de Alec.

-¡Anda, dile a Bella lo que le hiciste a su hermana!

-Seth, si no me dices que mierda sucede el próximo golpe te lo daré yo, no Alec.

Seth miro a Bella y antes de que hablara la puerta se cerró de golpe, sintiendo como alguien cerraba con llave por fuera. Edward soltó a Seth y corrió a la puerta para darse cuenta que estaban encerrados.

-Está cerrada-les dijo a los demás- llamaré a Emmett para que nos ayude.

Metió la mano a su bolsillo pero su celular no estaba, buscó en los bolsillos de su pantalón y su chaqueta, pero nada.

-No tengo mi teléfono.

-No te preocupes-dijo Bella- llamaré a Vanessa.

Bella empezó a buscar su celular en su bolso, para darse cuenta que tampoco se encontraba ahí.

-Yo tampoco tengo mi celular.

Seth y Alec se miraron y también empezaron a buscar sus teléfonos, en los bolsillos delanteros del pantalón, en los traseros, pero nada. Ninguno tenía celulares y encerrados en el salón con una tensión que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

-Yo tampoco lo tengo-dijo Alec.

-Yo tampoco.

-¡¿Qué mierda?!-dijo Edward alzando la voz- ¡¿Quién demonios tiene nuestros celulares y nos encerró aquí?!

Los cuatro se miraron entre sí, y es que nadie podía responder la pregunta de Edward.

 _Media hora antes…_

-Shhh no hagas ruido-le dijo Seth a la chica mientras la embestía una nueva vez-nos van a descubrir.

Y es que estaba metido en el baño de mujeres teniendo sexo con Claire, una chica con la que se había visto ocasionalmente en las últimas semanas. Y es que aunque quería a Vanessa, el que ellas negara siempre a tener sexo con él lo estaba desesperando. Cuando conoció a Claire en el verano y ella mostro un interés en él, ni lo dudo para aprovechar la oportunidad que se le estaba presentando. Y aunque se sentía como un patán por estar engañándola, no le haría daño si ella no se enterara ¿Cierto?

La puerta del baño se abrió y ambos se quedaron estáticos, ahí frente ellos, Vanessa los miraba sorprendida, Seth aun dentro de Claire, se quedó congelado sin saber qué hacer. Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Vanessa y salió corriendo de ahí.

Alec Vulturi que se dirigía al baño de varones mientras miraba el piso y tarareaba una canción, se vio interrumpido cuando alguien choco contra su cuerpo, agarro a la chica por la cintura para que no se cayera y vio su rostro. Vanessa Swan lo miraba con lágrimas cayéndole sin parar, eso le rompió el corazón al mellizo Vulturi que había estado enamorado de ella desde que eran compañeros de kínder. Pero él nunca pudo acercarse a ella, ya que Seth Clearwater siempre había estado en su camino, ni siquiera amigo pudo ser de Vanessa ya que los bandos por el reinado del St. Smith los había separado aún más, pero el secretamente esperaba el milagro de que Vanessa Swan lo quisiera, no necesitaba que lo amara tanto como el a ella, solo necesitaba un poco de cariño, él tenía amor suficiente para los dos.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó asustado.

 _Sí, es una estúpida pregunta_ -pensó.

Vanessa no le respondió, y cuando la puerta del baño de mujeres se abrió, Alec descubrió la causa del llanto de la chica. Seth Clearwater salía de ahí arreglándose los pantalones y detrás de él, Claire Uley despeinada y los labios hinchados, por los besos desenfrenados.

-¡Nessie espera!-le gritó Seth.

 _Es su novio y no sabe que odia ese estúpido apodo_ -pensó Alec.

Vanessa al escuchar la voz de Seth, se alejó de Alec y salió corriendo, desapareciendo al final del pasillo. Seth reaccionó y corrió tan ella, dejando a Claire sola con Alec. El ultimo miró a la chica frente a él, y se preguntó que le vio Seth para ser capaz de engañar a semejante ángel como Vanessa con ella, si era bonita, por no se comparaba con Vanessa.

Decidió ir a buscarla, se dio cuenta de que este era el milagro que tanto había esperado, para estar para ella, aunque sea como un amigo.

 _¿Dónde estarán Rosalie y Jasper?-_ pensó Demetri.

Decidió ir a buscarlos y mientras pasaba por fuera de la sala de música, y escuchó el sonido del chelo que tanto amaba, se detuvo en seco y miro por la pequeña ventana de la puerta y vio a Jane Vulturi con un vestido azul sentada en una silla mientras tocaba el chelo como si todo el mundo a su alrededor no existiera. Demetri no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, mirándola, como un idiota embobado. Y es que aunque nadie en el colegio lo había reconocido, bueno en realidad nadie lo conocía ni sabía su nombre, su cambio de look que Rosalie había hecho en solo cuatro días, solo le sirvió para atraer a chicas que le preguntaban si era un alumno nuevo, si ellas supieran que él era en realidad el nerd matemático no se hubieran acercado a él. Pero a pesar de que esa noche tenía mucha suerte con las mujeres, era todas huecas y superficiales por dentro, él solo quería que Jane se fijara en él.

Rosalie le había hecho una cita con el dentista que la había tratado a ella para el mismo lunes, y con la ayuda de un poco de dinero, el profesional le quito los frenos y después de realizar los moldes y todo lo necesario, en la mañana del viernes le instaló los nuevos frenos por detrás de los dientes para que no se notaran, también el mismo lunes fue a la óptica para mandar a hacer sus lentes de contacto que había ido a retirar el viernes por la tarde. El jueves fue de compras con Jasper y Rosalie, y salió del centro comercial con un millón de ropa que nunca pensó usar, atrás quedaron los pantalones deportivos y las sudaderas de Star Wars. Para la noche del viernes, Demetri Stanford era alguien diferente, y por lo mismo nadie lo había reconocido.

Mientras miraba a Jane, sintió como alguien lo empujaba por la espalda mientras la puerta se abría. Cayó dentro de la sala de música, y escuchó la puerta cerrándose detrás de él. Levanto la vista y vio a una muy sorprendida Jane que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y el cuerpo tenso.

-¡¿Qué mierda?!-le dijo ella- ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡Sal de aquí!

Demetri se paró, la miró y aunque le gustaba demasiado, no iba a dejar que lo tratara mal, ya no era el mismo niño nerd que aguantaba la burla de todos los demás.

-¿Perdona? ¿Quién te crees tú para hablarme así?

Jane lo miro disgustada, nunca nadie le había respondido de esa forma, a excepción de su hermano y su primo Félix.

-Pero no te preocupes majestad-le dijo Demetri-le daré el placer de salir de aquí.

Demetri se dio media vuelta y camino hacia la puerta, pero adivinen que, ¡Estaba cerrada con llave!

-¡Maldita sea!-dijo Demetri empujando la puerta- esta mierda no se abre.

-Tal vez porque tu pequeño cerebro no sabe ni siquiera abrir la maldita puerta.

-Eres un real dolor en el trasero, ¿Lo sabias?

-¿Perdona?

-Perdonada no te preocupes-le dijo Demetri sonriéndole- y si estás hablando tanto de que no sé cómo abrir la jodida puerta, ven tú y hazlo, como eres tan inteligente.

Jane lo fulminó con la mirada, se acomodó su rubio cabello en la espalda y camino como si estuviera en una pasarela hasta la puerta. Pero no, nada, la maldita puerta estaba completamente cerrada.

-No se abre maldita sea-dijo- creo que estamos encerrados aquí.

 _ **Necesito verte en la sala de matemáticas, y trae a Chelsea, es una emergencia-Alec.**_

Félix miraba extrañado el mensaje de su primo, busco a Chelsea con la mirada y la encontró con un jugador de Hockey muy apegada a él. Se guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo trasero y camino hacia ella.

-Alec nos necesita, vamos.

-Puedes manejarlo tú-le dijo Chelsea aun mirando al chico moreno frente a ella- después me cuentas.

-Dice que es una emergencia, tu sabes cómo es Alec prima, nunca nos pediría ayuda si no fuera algo importante.

Chelsea suspiro y cerró los ojos, luego dirigió su atención nuevamente al moreno frente a ella- espérame aquí Afton, vuelvo en un segundo.

Mientras los primos Vulturi caminaban por el pasillo no se dirigieron la palabra, Chelsea estaba lo suficientemente enojada por haber sido alejada del moreno guapo, y Félix, estaba intrigado ya que Alec nunca había sido de los que pidiera ayuda, siempre se las arreglaba solo por muy grande que fuera el problema. Cuando entraron a la sala de matemáticas y la vieron vacía, se miraron el uno al otro.

-¿Y dónde está Alec?-le preguntó Chelsea.

-No lo sé-le respondió- me dijo que estaría acá.

Por la puerta entro Leah Clearwater junto a Quil y Embry Black.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-le pregunto Quil a los Vulturi.

-¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí?-le contraatacó Félix.

-Seth nos envió un mensaje diciendo que estaría aquí y necesitaba nuestra ayuda-le respondió secamente Leah.

El sonido de unos tacones los hizo girarse para ver a Ángela Weber y a una muy borracha Jessica frente a ellos.

-¿Dónde està Bella?-preguntó Ángela.

-¿De qué hablas?-le dijo Quil frunciendo el ceño.

-Bella me mandó un mensaje diciendo que estaba aquí y que necesitaba mi ayuda y la de Jess-le respondió.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritó Chelsea con su aguda voz, haciendo doler los odios de todos-¡¿Qué clase de juego es este?!

La puerta se volvió a cerrar, y esta vez fue Embry que se acercó a abrirla, pero como ya sabrán…nada, estaba cerrada por fuera.

-Está cerrada por fuera-dijo Embry- estamos encerrados…

Vanessa Swan corría por los pasillos del último piso de la escuela. Aun no podía creer que su novio de toda la vida la hubiera engañado y lo peor, que ella lo hubiera descubierto en el acto. No podía sacar de su mente las imágenes de Seth y Claire teniendo sexo. Y el muy maldito le decía que seguía siendo virgen y que la esperaría.

 _Si claro, maldito imbécil_ -pensó.

Vio una puerta al final del pasillo que nunca había visto antes, y tal vez fue la curiosidad o el deseo de desaparecer que llevó que fuera hasta allí. Abrió la puerta y subió las escaleras que habían frente a ella, cuando subió se dio cuenta que estaba en la azotea de la escuela y el aire frio de la noche que le golpeó la cara la refrescó, pero no evitó que las lágrimas siguieran saliendo de sus ojos. Se acercó hasta la baranda mirando a los lejos todos los edificios inmensos que adornaban la ciudad de New York, con luces y que se veían sin duda espectacular.

Las imágenes de Seth y Claire volvieron a su mente y no pudo evitar soltar un sonoro sollozo, se agachó y apoyó su frente en la baranda, rogando que toda la noche solo había sido una vil pesadilla y que en cualquier momento despertaría y todo sería como antes.

-¿Nessie?

Una voz que conocía muy bien hizo que se enderezara y se girara para ver a quien le estaba hablando.

-Jacob…-dijo nerviosa- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunto Jake ignorando su pregunta y acercándose a ella, tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y la miró fijamente a los ojos- ¿Te pasó algo? ¿Te hicieron algo? ¿Te hirieron?

Vanessa que miraba confundida a Jacob no supo que responder, él nunca se había mostrado tan amable con ella y mucho menos la había mirado así, pero por alguna razón, se dio cuenta que nunca nadie la había mirado de la forma que Jake lo hacía, y eso hizo que un calor recorriera todo su cuerpo. Agachó la cara y cerró los ojos fuertemente, luego miró a Jacob que aún tenía sus manos alrededor del rostro de ella y se mareó por un segundo con el perfume de él.

-Seth… él…-Vanessa se aclaró la garganta tratando de deshacer el nudo que se estaba formando en su garganta- lo encontré… teniendo sexo con Claire en el baño.

Luego de hablar, Vanessa rompió en llanto otra vez y Jacob solo la apegó contra su pecho, abrazándola y aspirando el olor de su cabello. Y ella, por un momento se olvidó de su corazón roto, se olvidó que estaba haciendo ahí, se olvidó de Seth, se le olvidaron las penas, sólo podía pensar en el calor que le producía el estar en contacto con el cuerpo de Jacob Black.

Hola, este es el segundo capítulo de la historia. Espero que les guste y puedan apoyar con comentarios para saber que les esta gustando.

Nos vemos pronto 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Sucesos de viernes por la noche.**

-¡Cómo pudiste hacerle eso Seth!

Bella estaba enfurecida por primera vez en su vida con Seth. Siempre se habían llevado bien y ella pensaba que era un gran chico, cosa que quedó totalmente en el pasado, después de enterarse lo que le había hecho a su hermana.

Edward que veía que todo se estaba saliendo de control, tomo a Bella de la mano y se la llevó al fondo del salón, sentándose en los últimos asientos para intentar tranquilizarla.

-¡Yo debería estar con Vanessa!

-Lo sé Bella, lo sé, si alguien le hiciera eso a mi hermana estaría igual que tú, pero ahora es mejor que te calmes un poco, y pensemos en cómo vamos a salir de aquí.

Alec que todavía seguía junto Seth, lo miraba como si fuera la persona más despreciable del mundo.

-Eres un idiota, ¿Lo sabías?

-Vulturi no ando para juegos, ahora no.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Seth miró a Alec sin saber que responder- Honestamente ni yo mismo lo sé.

-Voy a ser directo contigo Clearwater… me gusta tu novia.

-¡¿Disculpa?!

-Y voy a pelear por ella.

Seth lo miró y soltó una carcajada-Estás bromeando.

-No-le respondió un muy seguro Alec- si nunca antes me acerqué a ella era porque creía que era feliz contigo… pero veo que no.

-Inténtalo-lo desafió Seth- y veamos quien gana… su novio de toda la vida, o tú, que recién ahora muestras interés por ella.

-Pero tengo una ventaja idiota… Yo no le rompí el corazón como tú.

Seth lo fulminó con la mirada y Alec le sonrió, porque sabía que tenía razón, ahora tenía una ventaja y no la iba a desaprovechar. Pero Seth no iba a renunciar a su novia tan fácil, y ahora que tenía competencia en el camino, sabía que no iba a dejarla ir. Pero ninguno de los dos contaba con lo que Vanessa haría esa noche.

Y así fue como un viernes por la noche, Alec Vulturi y Seth Clearwater se declararon la guerra por el corazón de Vanessa Swan.

-Quiero ahorcarlo en estos momentos-le decía Bella a Edward, hablando de Seth.

-¿Quieres mucho a tu hermana cierto?

-Por supuesto… ella y yo somos más que eso… somos mejores amigas.

-Sí te entiendo, yo también tengo una relación genial con mis hermanos.

-Ustedes… ¿Son adoptados cierto?

-Sí, aunque es como si hubiera nacido de mi madre.

-La señora Esme es un amor de persona.

-¿La conoces?-le preguntó Edward.

-Sí, la he visto en un par de fiestas para la beneficencia de Los Hale.

-¿Vas a esas cosas?

-Sí… en una oportunidad la señora Hale me pidió llevar mis esculturas y los cuadros de Vanessa para adornar una fiesta de la fundación, así que fui en esa oportunidad, ahí conocí a tu madre.

-Me gustaría ver tus esculturas algún día-le dijo Edward mientras se acomodaba el cabello-dicen que eres muy talentosa.

-Algún día te las mostraré, lo prometo.

Edward se dedicó a echar un vistazo a Bella. Era hermosa, quizás una de las mujeres más hermosas que había visto en su vida. Sus ojos chocolates eran profundos, se adornaban con unas largas y gruesas pestañas, su piel es tersa y sin ninguna imperfección, sus labios eran gruesos y rojizos, su nariz era delicada y respingada, y su pelo que caía hasta por debajo de sus senos, era brillante y con unas suaves ondas. Sí, definitivamente Bella Swan era una de las mujeres más hermosas que había visto en su vida.

-¿Qué miras?-le preguntó Bella sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento-le respondió avergonzado- es solo que… eres muy hermosa.

Bella abrió grandemente sus ojos, y pensó por un momento que el encierro lo estaba volviendo loco.

-No es cierto-le dijo ella- tal vez la poca luz no te hace ver bien.

-¿Cómo qué no es cierto? Eres hermosa Bella, ¿Por qué dices que no?

Ella agachó su cabeza y se mordió el labio, nunca le habían dicho que era hermosa, al menos no directamente. Vanessa siempre fue la que se destacaba más de las dos, era la más linda, la más extrovertida, y todos los muchachos se fijan en ella, en cambio Bella, era solo la "hermana de", no le molestaba, ella adoraba a su hermana y le gustaba como era, pero que un hombre como Edward Cullen le dijera que la encontraba hermosa, sin duda la sorprendió.

-Lo digo porque es la verdad.

-Ay por Dios Bella-le dijo Edward tomándole las manos y mirándola fijamente a los ojos- creo que eres una de las mujeres más hermosas que he visto.

Ella sintió como se sonrojaba hasta el cuello, y Edward sonrió al verla así, se veía aún más hermosa. Y Bella se fijó como Edward la miraba, sintió un escalofrío que recorría su espalda, y un sentimiento de autoestima creció en ella y sólo pudo sonreír.

Y así fue como un viernes por la noche, Edward Cullen encontró a la mujer más hermosa de su vida y Bella Swan… se sintió hermosa por primera vez en su vida.

***SS***

-Estoy aburrida.

Jasper suspiró tratando de mantener la calma.

-Lo sé Alice, me lo has dicho unas quince veces.

-Lo sé lo siento, pero es que ya no aguanto, deberíamos jugar a algo.

-¿A qué?

-Mmm-pensaba Alice mientras miraba el techo del baño- ¿Veinte preguntas?

-Si no estuviera tan aburrido te diría que no, pero no sé hasta cuando estaremos aquí, así que está bien.

-Bueno, yo empiezo-Alice empezó a dar rápidos aplausos- yo una pregunta, luego tú y así sucesivamente, ¿Esta bien?

-Está bien.

-Ya a ver… ¿Cuál es tu canción favorita?

Jasper pensó la respuesta durante unos segundos- tengo demasiadas la verdad… pero si tengo que elegir solo una sería Use somebody de Kings of leon.

Alice lo miró sorprendida-¡La mía también!

-¿En serio?-le preguntó Jasper incrédulo- creía que las niñas como tu escuchaban Justin Bieber y esas cosas.

-No tiene nada de malo escuchar Justin Bieber, y bueno en realidad tengo dos hermanos mayores que aman Kings of leon, entonces a mí se me pegó el gusto también.

-Bueno es mi turno de hacer la pregunta… ¿Película favorita?

-¡Roman Holiday! Con Audrey Hepburn y Gregory Peck, definitivamente es mi favorita.

-¿Te gustan las películas antiguas?

-Creo que esa es una segunda pregunta-le dijo divertida a lo que Jasper le dedicó una leve sonrisa-pero te la responderé de todos modos… sí, me encantan, mi mamá es fanática de Audrey Hepburn así que crecí viendo todas sus películas.

-Eres una caja de sorpresas Cullen, pero bueno es tu turno.

Alice lo miró y la duda de los rumores que corrían por los pasillos la carcomía, necesitaba saber si lo que decía la gente del accidente de Jasper era cierto, pero tenía miedo de preguntar, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, además no eran amigos como para que le contara la verdad, pero decidió preguntarles de todas formas, no tenía nada que perder.

-Tengo una pregunta pero no sé si la vas a querer responder.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-le preguntó Jasper entrecerrando sus ojos azules.

-Bueno porque… tal vez es algo delicado para ti.

-Pregúntame.

Alice llenó de aire sus pulmones y apretó los labios antes de hablar- ¿Es cierto lo que dicen?... quiero decir…. ¿Lo de tu accidente?

Jasper se sorprendió un poco, nadie le había preguntado nada, y puede ser porque probablemente si lo hicieran, su hermana hubiera salido en su defensa prácticamente intentando asesinar a la persona que le preguntara. No sabía si responder, nunca había hablado con nadie al respecto que no fuera su psicólogo y Rosalie. Pero tal vez, solo tal vez, el hablar con alguien que no fuera de su círculo privado o alguien que le pagaran por escucharlo, sería bueno, alguien con una visión objetiva con respecto a lo que estaba viviendo.

-No tienes que responder si no quieres-le dijo Alice un poco nerviosa- es realidad creo que fue una mala idea preguntarte… lo siento, suelo no tener mucho filtro en las cosas que digo.

-No està bien-la tranquilizó Jasper- es sólo que nadie me lo ha preguntado directamente… bueno para responder primero tengo que preguntarte una cosa.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué es lo que dicen de mí? Digo… ¿Del accidente?

-Bueno-le respondió Alice- dicen que fue un accidente de tráfico, que tu hermana iba conduciendo y que un conductor ebrio chocó la puerta del copiloto donde tú ibas, y que te llevaste la peor parte del accidente.

-La verdad es que pensaba que la gente sabia menos, pero veo que saben bastante, eso fue lo que pasó, y sí… la peor parte me la llevé yo, Rose solo se fracturó un brazo.

-Pero… ¿A qué te refieres con la peor parte?

-¿Esa no es una tercera pregunta?

-Creo que sí-le respondió Alice agachando la cabeza un poco avergonzada.

-Bueno, tengo muchas cicatrices, y no son de esas que no se notan tanto en la piel, son… bastante feas a la vista.

-¿Tanto así?

-Créeme yo nunca he sido un tipo vanidoso, pero estas cosas… son horribles, bastantes feas, por eso siempre las cubro.

-No creo que sea para tanto…

-Lo son créeme… mi hermana se siente culpable de todo, pero yo no la culpo de nada… pero a veces me pregunto-Jasper alzó su vista al techo- ¿Por qué me tenía que pasar a mí? ¿Por qué a los diecisiete años tengo que quedar marcado de por vida? ¿Quién sea que este arriba, por qué permitió que esto me pasara? ¿Tan mala persona soy?

Alice se quedó con un nudo en la garganta al ver a este Jasper con la voz quebrada y mirando el techo. Nunca pensó que se sintiera tan mal, y eso le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos. Algo dentro de ella le decía que tenía que ayudarlo, sea como sea, necesitaba que el serio chico del laboratorio de ciencias volviera a sonreír.

-¿Sabes?-le dijo ella- mi madre dice que Dios nos manda pruebas porque sabe que somos fuertes, lo que quiero decir… qué Dios sabe que tú eres lo suficientemente fuerte como superar esto, y que al final del camino, entenderás por qué estas cosas te pasan a ti, y la enseñanza que tendrás, lo tenaz que te vuelves, es el mejor regalo que puedes recibir, porque al final de cuenta eres un sobreviviente…. Un sobreviviente de la vida y eso… eso es algo que no muchas personas pueden decir.

Jasper miró a la pequeña chica a su lado, y en ese momento supo que ella le había dado la respuesta que tanto estaba buscando. Sintió su espalda más relajada, como si le hubieran sacado un peso de encima que venía cargando desde su accidente.

Y así fue como un viernes por la noche Jasper Hale empezó su sanación y Alice Cullen adquiría una nueva misión en su vida, hacerlo sonreír.

****SS****

-¡Maldita sea, como es posible que se llevaran nuestros celulares!

Chelsea volvió a gritar como lo había estado haciendo la última media hora. Félix ya se estaba cansando, Quil, Leah y Embry la intentaban ignorar y Ángela le sujetaba el pelo a Jessica que vomitaba en el basurero. No sabían cuánto tiempo iban a estar encerrados y ya todos, menos Chelsea, se habían habituado a la idea de que saldrían en la mañana cuando el conserje que llegaba todos los sábados a los siete de la mañana, los sacaría de ahí.

Aún era un misterio como sin darse cuenta perdieron sus celulares, en el trayecto del gimnasio al salón, pero honestamente ya no importaba. Lo único que querían era salir de ahí.

-¡Me voy a volver loca!-Chelsea seguía gritando y la paciencia de Leah llegó a su límite.

-¡Tú nos estas volviendo locos!-le gritó- por favor cierra la boca.

-¡Oblígame!

-¡Chelsea basta!- le gritó Félix- puedes sentarte y permanecer en silencio por una vez en tu vida.

-¡Nunca Félix!

-Si no te callas le diré a mi tío Caius lo que hiciste el verano en Bora Bora y no creo que esté muy contento.

Chelsea fulminó a su primo con la mirada, y se sentó en la silla del profesor. Félix le agradeció internamente por cerrar la boca.

-Tengo hambre-le susurró Embry a Quil.

-Lo sé yo también-le respondió-siento que en cualquier momento moriré de hambre.

-Cállense-les dijo Leah enfadada y cruzando sus brazos.

El sonido de las arcadas de Jessica hizo que todos hicieran una mueca de asco. Ángela arrugó la frente, y el olor a vómito le inundó las narices, por un momento pensó que vomitaría también.

Así fue como un viernes por la noche, Félix Vulturi agradeció saber lo que pasó en Bora Bora, Chelsea se quedó callada por primera vez, Leah Clearwater se decía que su vida no podía estar peor, Quil y Embry Black pensaron que morirían de hambre, Jessica Stanley estaba teniendo la peor borrachera de su vida y Ángela… ella pensó seriamente en conseguir una nueva mejor amiga.

****SS****

-No puedo creer que seas tan superficial y egocéntrica-le dijo Demetri.

-¡Si no te gusta como soy puedes irte!-le gritó Jane.

-Me encantaría irme pero no puedo, apenas salga lo primero que haré es alejarme de ti.

Jane lo fulminó con la mirada, y aunque Demetri Stanford la sacaba de sus casillas, tenía que admitir que era guapo, demasiado guapo. Se sorprendió cuando le dijo que no era alumno nuevo, ella nunca lo había visto antes. Pero eso no sorprendió a Demetri, que sabía perfectamente que antes de su cambio de look, era completamente invisible para ella. Él nunca había visto este lado de Jane, que se mostraba frente a él como una niña superficial y mimada. Tal vez solo estaba enamorado de la chica que amaba tocar el chelo, pero no de la verdadera Jane, estaba enamorado de la ilusión que se había creado en su mente. Y su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, y aunque estaba tratando de mantener la compostura, cada vez se le hacía más difícil, y es que con nada palabra que decía Jane, se decepcionaba aún más de ella.

-Ya dejemos de pelear-le dijo Jane- Paz, por un momento aunque sea.

Demetri entrecerró los ojos, dudando de la verdad de sus palabras.

-¿Qué?-le preguntó Jane- Tampoco soy tan mala.

-Lo dudo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque crees que soy un alumno nuevo, cuando en realidad llevo años en esta escuela y vivo al lado tuyo.

Jane lo miró sorprendida abriendo sus ojos-¿Eres hijo de los Stewart?

-No… los señores Stewart tienen como ochenta años Jane-le respondió Demetri- soy hijo de los Stanford.

-¡¿Los Stanford tienen un hijo?!

-Sí, soy yo-le dijo apuntándose con el dedo índice.

-Nunca me enteré de tu existencia-le dijo Jane, haciendo que el corazón de Demetri se estrujara aún más- bueno aunque es para mejor, con lo desagradable que eres.

-¿Yo desagradable? Perdona pero tú eres la única aquí que se cree superior al resto.

-Yo no me creo superior, yo lo soy.

Demetri rodó los ojos y se alejó lo máximo posible de ella. No podía con esta versión real de Jane, la odiaba, lo superaba. Era mucho mejor la versión que él tenía en su mente, pero sabía que esa era solo una ilusión que el mismo se había creado. Y Jane, ella lo miraba de reojo y se preguntaba por qué no lo había visto antes, era guapo, demasiado guapo, y lo mejor, es que la encaraba y no se quedaba callado como la mayoría de la gente, eso le llamaba la atención.

Y así fue como un viernes por la noche, Jane Vulturi se enteró de la existencia de Demetri Stanford, y él… él terminó con el corazón roto.

***SS***

-No es tu culpa, ¿Lo sabes cierto?

Emmett la miraba fijamente mientras ella agachaba la cabeza aguantando las lágrimas. Y es que después de una hora de pelear, luego de hacer las paces, para finalmente terminar hablando de la vida, Rosalie le contó a Emmett sus remordimientos por el accidente que había protagonizado junto a su hermano. Él que la había escuchado atentamente, sentía como su corazón de estrujaba cuando ella se echaba la culpa de todo.

-Si lo es-le respondió con los ojos llorosos-si yo hubiera visto el auto, si hubiera puesto más atención.

-No Rosalie no-Emmett le tomó las manos- no es tu culpa, deja de atormentarte.

Ella sonrió levemente- Me llamaste Rosalie al fin.

-Honestamente creo que Rosie es mejor, pero por esta vez te diré Rosalie.

-No eres tan desagradable como pensaba.

-¡Gracias Dios!- Emmett alzó los brazos hacia el cielo-he esperado que me digas eso por mucho tiempo.

-Bueno mantenlo en tu memoria porque no te lo volveré a repetir.

Emmett sonrió y le agradeció a Dios por haberse quedado encerrado con Rosalie.

-¿Quién crees que nos haya dejado encerrados acá?

-No le sé-le respondió ella- quizás algún idiota queriendo hacernos una broma.

-Probablemente, aunque ha sido agradable, por fin pude hablar contigo.

Rosalie se rio, Emmett no era tan malo como pensaba, detrás de ese hombre musculoso, había alguien amable, divertido y serio cuando la ocasión lo requería. La había escuchado atentamente, y ella nunca pensó que le contaría sus penas y culpas, pero sintió alivio, y aunque su hermano le dijera que ella no tenía la culpa de nada, no podía evitar esos sentimientos que no la dejaban dormir por las noches.

-Y bueno volviendo al tema anterior… tú eres demasiado buena Rosalie, por eso te culpas constantemente.

-No lo sé… pero me rompe el corazón ver a mi hermano todas las mañanas haciendo hasta lo imposible por cubrirse las cicatrices.

-¿Son muchas?

-Sí, tiene en los brazos, el pecho y el cuello.

-Demonios… por lo menos no quedó con secuelas en el rostro.

-Es porque se cubrió el rostro, por eso la mayor parte de sus cicatrices están en los brazos.

-¿Y han ido a algún doctor que pueda arreglar eso?

-Mis padre y yo hemos hablado con Jasper de eso, pero él no quiere que nadie vea sus cicatrices… mis padres y yo solo las hemos visto cuando estuvo en el hospital y desde entonces se cubre de todo el mundo incluso de nosotros-a Rosalie se le quebró la voz- me gustaría poder ayudarlo.

-Lo ayudas estando siempre con él, apoyándolo y dándole su espacio, cuando esté listo, cuando haya superado sus miedos, tal vez busque ayuda.

Rosalie se sorprendió con las palabras de Emmett, nunca pensó que pudiera ser tan maduro, y sus palabras la aliviaron, y sintió un calor rico recorriéndole el cuerpo.

-Gracias-le dijo sonriéndole- gracias por escucharme Cullen.

Emmett le sonrió ampliamente- cuando quieras Hale.

Y así fue como un viernes por la noche, Rosalie Hale le abrió su corazón a Emmett Cullen, y él como nunca antes, sintió esperanza en conquistarla y tenerla en sus brazos algún día.

****SS****

-¿Te sientes mejor?

Jacob miró a Vanessa que aún seguía apoyada en su hombro, llevaban media hora así, sentados en el piso, encima de una manta con almohadas mirando las luces de los edificios. Tal vez habían pasado quince minutos, tal vez una hora, pero ninguno de los dos quería separarse, se sentían extrañamente bien el uno con el otro.

-Sigo sin entender como tienes una manta y cojines aquí.

Jacob rio entre dientes.

-Bueno encontré este lugar hace un año-le empezó a contar a Vanessa- ¿Recuerdas cuando andaba con Valerie?

-¿La pelirroja que se fue de intercambio a Suiza?

-Si esa, bueno la cosa es que mientras andaba con ella, también salía con Jennifer.

Vanessa se separó de él y lo miró abriendo sus ojos incrédula.

-¿¡Saliste con Jennifer!?

-Sí- respondió avergonzado Jacob.

-Por Dios Jake, eso es caer bajo, ¿Qué le veías? Tiene cero neuronas en su cabeza, ¿De qué te sirve eso?, sabes que mejor no me digas nada, ya se entonces para lo que era buena.

-En fin-dijo Jacob rodando los ojos- me estaba escapando porque me querían matar, entonces encontré este lugar. Un día traje la manta y las almohadas, y cuando quiero estar solo vengo acá, nadie sabe de esto… bueno ahora tu sabes, y preferiría que no se lo dijeras a nadie.

-No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie-Vanessa se detuvo, sintiendo un poco de miedo de preguntarle lo que quería saber, pero tomo valor y lo hizo de todas formas- ¿Por qué vienes solo? Quiero decir… ¿Por qué quieres estar solo a veces? No me malinterpretes es solo que… eres popular y bueno la compañía no te falta.

Jacob miró a Vanessa, y tenía que admitir que sus ojos eran los más hermosos que él había visto. Y es que sí, él estaba jodidamente enamorado de la novia de su mejor amigo. Hace ocho meses lo había aceptado, su mejor momento del día era cuando veía a Nessie y se enfrascaban en su discusión matutina. Se sentía el peor hombre del mundo, mientras Seth le contaba lo frustrado que estaba porque Nessie no quería tener sexo con él, Jacob se alegraba internamente, y es que se ponía cada día más celoso cuando veía a su amigo y a la chica que amaba, besarse en los pasillos o cualquier evento en el que asistían. Jake se dijo a si mismo que todo era una fase, pero ya habían pasado meses y el sentimiento hacia Nessie crecía cada día más y no sabía qué hacer para detenerlo. La extrañó todo el verano, y eso que la vio un par de veces cuando estaba con Seth, pero no era suficiente, él debía ser el único estudiante que anhelaba la vuelta a clases. Pero a pesar de todo lo que sentía, ¿Sería capaz de confesarse con ella?

-Eem bueno yo…-Jacob dudó un poco al principio, pero tomó una bocanada de aire y la miró a los ojos- cuando pienso en mi mamá vengo aquí.

Vanessa lo miró sorprendida, primero porque nunca creyó que Jacob Black era alguien sentimental, y segundo porque él se atreviera a contarle a ella sobre su madre.

-La extrañas.

No fue una pregunta, era una aseveración.

-Demasiado, a veces me imagino como sería si ella siguiera aquí… digo, si pudiera verme en mis ensayos de baile, o en las presentaciones que he hecho, estoy seguro que ella estaría feliz de que bailara, no como mi padre que lo odia.

-El bailar es tu vía de escape ¿Verdad?

-Sí, la verdad es que me libera-le respondió Jacob- además eso nos unió a mis hermanos a mí.

-Y los hizo populares-bromeó Nessie- y los hizo tener chicas.

Jacob rio y la miró coquetamente- ¿Celosa Swan?

-De nuevo con el egocentrismo Black.

-Ok, ok, lo siento.

-Sabes-le dijo Vanessa sonriéndole tiernamente- tu mamá estaría muy orgullosa de ti.

Jacob vio en sus ojos que no estaba bromeando, y un nudo se formó en su garganta, nadie le había dicho algo parecido.

-¿Eso crees?

-¡Por supuesto! Eres muy talentoso, bailas increíble y eres inteligente, estoy segura que si tu madre estuviera aquí, en tu graduación a fin de año sería la más orgullosa de todas.

Jacob rio y Nessie quedó fascinada con el sonido, era agradable. Lo miró otra vez no podía negar lo atractivo que era, alto, moreno, cuerpo musculoso pero no exagerado, brillante cabello y ojos negros profundos. Y la miraba… la miraba como si ella fuera la estrella más brillante del universo y eso le gustaba, tal vez demasiado.

Jake se acercó un poco más a ella y sintió su aroma, y por un momento pensó que se volvería loco.

-Seth es un idiota… ¿Los sabes cierto?

Nessie agacho la cabeza, por primera vez desde que estaba con él se acordó de lo que había hecho su novio.

-Tal vez se aburrió de mi-le respondió ella-No sé si sabes pero… bueno hay temas en los que no concordamos.

-Se algo… bueno Seth es mi mejor amigo, me cuenta todo.

-¿Sabías lo de Claire?

-No… te prometo que no sabía nada de eso Nessie- Jacob se dio cuenta que la llamo por el apodo que él le había creado y se corrigió de inmediato- Vanessa quise decir, lo siento es solo que la costumbre me hace llamarte así, sé que lo odias.

-En realidad no lo odio, me agrada, pero me gustaba pelear contigo.

-¿Gustaba? ¿Estamos hablando en pasado?

-Puede que ahora me agrades un poquito más-le respondió Nessie- quiero decir, no eres tan malo como pensaba.

-Bueno, debo decir lo mismo de ti, creo que hasta podría ser tu amigo.

Vanessa se rio y sus ojos se desviaron a los labios de Jake, por ese momento se vieron demasiado apetitosos. Él se dio cuenta de lo que miraba Nessie e hizo lo mismo, los labios de ella eran gruesos y rojizos, se veían suaves y Jake ansió probarlos. Se acercó a ella lentamente para no asustarla y cuando ella no se alejó, se dio cuenta de que deseaba lo mismo que él. Cuando sus labios se rozaron, un millón de fuegos artificiales estallaron en ellos y no supieron cómo pasó, pero Vanessa terminó bajo el cuerpo de Jake, recostada en la manta y con su cabeza en una de las almohadas. Era como si un imán los atrajera indudablemente, solo se separaban lo justo y necesario para respirar y luego volvían a atacar sus bocas como si lo necesitaran desesperadamente. Cuando la mano de Jake subió desde el muslo hasta el trasero de Nessie, se quedó helado cuando sintió la ropa interior de ella, sabía que esto estaba llegando demasiado lejos, al fin y al cabo, seguía siendo la novia de su mejor amigo. Se apartó de ella como si lo quemara y se sentó, pasó las manos por su cabello desesperado, sentía que se iba a volver loco, había besado a la mujer que estaba en sus sueños por meses, pero también había traicionado a su mejor amigo.

-Lo siento Nessie, yo… perdona.

Vanessa se sentó y se acercó lo que más pudo a él.

-¿No te gusto?

Jake la miró y suspiró. Si ella supiera lo que causaba en él, lo desesperado que se sentía por volver a besarla.

-No es eso Nessie… Dios tal vez me gustas más de lo que deberías.

-Entonces no pares… no me rechaces, no ahora.

-Ness estás confundida… mañana hablarás con Seth y todo se aclarará.

-No es por Seth-le dijo ella- no sé por qué y no me preguntes nada más… pero… se siente demasiado bien estar a tu lado y no quiero dejar de sentirme así

-Dios… ¿Por qué me haces esto Nessie?-Jacob llevó su mano izquierda a la nuca de ella y la acercó a él- ¿Me quieres volver loco?

Y sin nada más que decir la volvió a recostar, y està vez fue ella quien tomó la iniciativa cuando le sacó la sudadera a Jacob y se deleitó con su abdomen tonificado, él también le quitó la suave camisa color rosa y se la observó, y creía que nunca había visto algo más hermoso en su vida como la chica frente a él, con un sostén de encaje negro. Pero eso también le recordó que ella era virgen, y eso no se tomaba a la ligera, incluso para él.

-¿Estás segura?-le preguntó mirándola fijamente.

Ella le tomo el rostro con sus suaves manos y lo besó, y para Jacob esa la afirmación que necesitaba. Sí, tal vez mañana Nessie se arrepentiría, sí, estaba siendo el peor del mundo al quitarle la virginidad a esa chica, sí, estaba traicionando a su mejor amigo, pero eso no le importó, se dio el privilegio de ser egoísta y disfrutar de lo que se le había presentado.

Y así fue como un viernes por la noche, Vanessa le entregó su virginidad a Jacob Black, y él… él le entregó su corazón.

***SS***

Hola, nuevo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Alguien me preguntó por las Denali, y bueno muy pronto van a aparecer lo prometo Nos vemos pronto y me ayudarían mucho si me dejan un comentario para saber si les esta gustando.


	4. Chapter 4

**La unión hace la fuerza.**

-Estoy muy decepcionados chicos, son las estrellas de esta escuela y resulta que eran ustedes detrás de las desastrosas fiestas de principio de año.

El director de la escuela, miraba a los adolescentes frente a él. Y es que el sábado en la mañana, el conserje había llegado a la escuela y encontró un caos y a diecisiete alumnos encerrados.

Edward, Alice y Emmett Cullen, Isabella Swan, Jasper y Rosalie Hale, Seth y Leah Clearwater, Quil y Embry Black, Chelsea, Félix, Alec y Jane Vulturi, Demetri Stanford, Jessica Stanley y Ángela Weber. Todos ellos estaban con la cabeza agachada, mirando fijamente el piso. Y es que sí, quien sea que los haya encerrados, había conseguido que todos se metieran en problemas, porque ahora el director de la escuela lo hacía responsables a ellos y por lo tanto tendrían que ser castigados. Además llamaron a sus padres.

-Disculpe señor director-interrumpió el conserje ingresando al salón- encontré a dos más merodeando por el pasillo.

Vanessa Swan y Jacob Black entraron detrás del conserje con la cabeza agachada. Todos los demás abrieron los ojos como platos, y es que nadie se imaginaba que ellos dos pudieran andar juntos. Se sentaron al final del salón y trataron de escuchar lo que decía el director. Pero practicante nadie lo escuchaba, Jessica tenía una resaca tremenda, Ángela se quedaba dormida en la silla, Seth miraba extrañado a Jacob, Alec miraba a Nessie con ojos soñadores, Bella miraba a su hermana pidiéndole una explicación, Edward miraba al frente, Nessie miraba a Jacob, él miraba el piso, Chelsea se miraba las uñas, Félix trataba de llamar la atención de Alec, Quil y Embry se apretaban el estómago aguantando el hambre, Leah suspiraba enfadada, Jane fulminaba con la mirada a Demetri y él le sonreía provocándola, Rosalie miraba preocupada a su hermano, Emmett la miraba ella, Alice miraba a Jasper, y él trataba de tranquilizar con la mirada a su hermana.

-Entonces… ¿Quedó claro?

Todos miraron al director y negaron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

-Dije que desde el lunes, cuando su jornada escolar acabe se quedarán a limpiar y ordenar la escuela, por seis semanas.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron todos juntos.

-Agradezcan que es un castigo simple, por las buenas familias que tienen y porque son alumnos destacados, así que como les gusta tanto planear fiestas juntos, ahora van a trabajar en equipo, dejare a alguien a cargo de que los organizará y supervisará las tareas… y creo que la persona indicada para esto es usted señor Demetri.

-¡Me niego rotundamente!-gritó Jane.

-Señorita Vulturi-dijo el director- usted no està en condiciones de exigir cosas, así que ya saben, desde lunes, después de clases, desde las cuatro hasta las siete de la tarde, por seis semanas.

Todos suspiraron y empezaron a gritarse entre sí, el caos se avecinaba hasta que por la puerta entraron sus padres.

Oh, oh, definitivamente estaban en problemas.

***SS***

 _Lunes, cuatro y quince de la tarde, cafetería de la escuela._

Con la escuela ya vacía, los castigados se habían juntado en la cafetería para poder empezar con sus labores. Pero algo durante el día había hecho que todos estuvieran un poco molestos, más bien dicho, alterados hasta el infinito.

-¿Y quiénes eran esos?-preguntó Chelsea-¿Alguien los conoce?

Apenas llegaron el lunes por la mañana a la escuela, se dieron cuenta de que ya nadie los perseguía, a los chicos ya no los acosaban, a las chicas nadie las miraba ni imitaban. Era como si después del viernes se hubieran vuelto invisibles para el resto de la comunidad escolar. ¿La razón? Ahora todos los estudiantes seguían, acosaban y miraban a los nuevos chicos, un grupito que llegó formado a la escuela el mismo lunes pero que pareciera que todos conocían de antes, bueno no todos.

Por la puerta entró corriendo Jessica, se acercó a la mesa y trató de recuperar la respiración.

-Hable… con… Mike… Newton-dijo llevándose la mano al pecho- Me… dijo… quienes… eran… los nuevos.

Todos la miraron esperando que hablaran, pero ella no podía calmar su respiración. Cuando al fin pudo hacerlo, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y habló.

-Aparentemente el nuevo grupito está compuesto por las primas Denali y dos chicos más.

-¿Denali?-preguntó Rosalie- ¿No es el apellido de la nueva integrante de nuestro proyecto de ciencias, Demetri?

Él asintió, y es que el profesor King les había dicho que desde mañana martes tendrían una nueva integrante, de apellido Denali.

-Bueno la cosa es que…-sigue Jessica- ellas vienen de Alaska, son primas, pero viven todas con Eleazar y Carmen Denali, el padre de Tanya, las otras dos vivieron a vivir con sus tíos, sus padres se quedaron en Alaska. Tanya es una artista, Irina es la que se unirá al proyecto de Rosalie, Jasper y Demetri, Kate toca el chelo, así que supongo que será tu competencia Jane.

-Nunca-le respondió- nadie es competencia para mí, dudo que pueda superarme.

Todos rodearon los ojos y soltaron un suspiro.

-Bueno da lo mismo… las primas vinieron acompañadas de dos chicos, que déjenme decirles, están buenísimos-Jessica se mordió el labio- uno se llama Garret Abraham, viene de Chicago y por lo que escuche hoy iba a dar la prueba para el equipo de futbol americano.

-¿¡QUE!?-gritó Emmett- ¡Primero nos quitan la atención y ahora se meten en mi territorio!  
-Cálmate Emmett-lo tranquilizó Edward- Ni siquiera sabemos si el entrenador lo aceptó.

-¡Dejen de interrumpirme!... bueno sigo, el otro y último es Laurent Prage, es francés y viene de intercambio, y es bailarín, ¿De qué? Eso sí que no sé.

-Lo que no entiendo-dijo Alice- es como ellos se conocían desde antes y por qué todos los demás los siguen.

-Mike me dijo que ellos vinieron a la fiesta el viernes-le respondió Jessica- aparentemente son divertidísimos y animaron la fiesta.

-Además si lo piensas bien-habló Vanessa-es como tener un grupo, con todos nosotros.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Lo que quiero decir Quil, es que la Tanya esa es artista, Irina es un cerebrito, Kate es música, Garret deportista y Laurent bailarín… ¡Es como tenernos a todos nosotros en un solo grupo!

-Maldita sea tienes razón-dijo Félix- ahora ya no tienen que elegir entre seguir a un grupo, pueden tenernos a todos en uno.

-No me sorprendería que ellos hayan sido los que nos encerraron.

-Seth eso es ridículo, ni siquiera nos conocen, no seas estúpido.

Todos miraron a Bella, y es que ella no solía tratar a la gente así, y menos si era el novio de su hermana.

-¿Llamaste estúpido a mi hermano?-la encaró Leah- ¿Al novio de tu hermana?

-No es mi novio-le dijo secamente Nessie, Jacob agachó el rostro para que no vieran su sonrisa.

-Espera-dijo Emmett- ¿Ustedes terminaron? ¿No que estaban juntos desde siempre o algo así?

-Tú lo dijiste Emmett… estábamos, pasado, yo no tengo nada que ver con Seth.

-Nessie… por favor.

-¡No la llames así idiota!-Alec salió a la defensa de Vanessa.

-¿La estas defendiendo?-le susurró Jane a su hermano.

-La gente debería aprender a meterse en sus asuntos-le dijo Seth fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Como tú estás acostumbrado a meterle otra cosa a la gente-murmuró Edward.

-¿Meter qué?-preguntó Rosalie.

-Dios… estoy tan confundido-dijo Jasper mirando el techo- no sé qué sucede.

-¿Qué cosa metiste Seth?

-Leah podemos hablar después-le respondió- y sigamos con esta estúpida reunión.

-Mejor empecemos con organizarnos-dijo Demetri subiéndose a una silla para poder mirarlos a todos- bueno entonces… Alec, Jacob, Seth, Vanessa y Quil se encargaran de limpiar la cocina.

-¡Yo no voy a estar cerca del maldito infiel!-gritó Nessie.

-¿Engañaste a Vanessa?-preguntó Quil.

-Ahora todos sabemos que metió Seth-dijo sonriendo Emmett, recibiendo un golpe en el estómago por parte de Edward.

-Nessie mi amor…

-¡No me llames así!

-A ver me importa un comino si se odian o no, ese no es mi problema, no hay cambios y punto- les dijo Demetri y todos refunfuñaron- Bueno continuo… Chelsea, Félix, Embry, Jessica y Ángela se encargaran de los baños.

-¡Estás loco!

Todos se taparon los oídos por el agudo grito que Chelsea dio.

-Los ignoraré y continuaré… Edward, Bella y Leah se encargaran de las oficinas de la directiva.

-¡Yo no estaré con ellos!

-Ignora, ignora-se decía Demetri mientras Leah continuaba alegando- Continuaré… Emmett, Alice, Rosalie y Jasper, ustedes se encargaran del gimnasio… y bueno finalmente Jane y yo nos encargaremos de ordenar la biblioteca.

-¡Lo hiciste a propósito!-le gritó Jane- ¡Quieres torturarme con estar toda la tarde sola contigo!

-No eres el centro del universo Vulturi-le respondió- eso es todo por hoy, recuerden que yo tengo que supervisar antes de que se vayan… ¿Tienen alguna duda?

Todos se miraron entre sí, nadie quería preguntar lo que la mayoría no sabía, y solo una persona tenía la suficiente personalidad y cero filtro para hacerla. Emmett alzó su mano y Demetri lo señaló, dándole la palabra.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?

***SS***

-Que estúpido eres Emmett-le decía su hermana mientras ordenaba las pelotas de basquetbol- tenías que hacer esa estúpida pregunta, ahora el chico nos odia.

Rosalie y Jasper que barrían muy cerca de ellos se rieron. Y es que después de la pregunta sobre Demetri, él les hizo un trabajo extra, limpiar la sala de arte. Alice fulminó con la mirada a su hermano, Rosalie y Jasper solo sonreían y trataban de no amargarse.

-Qué iba a saber yo que era el cerebrito Alice-le respondió su hermano.

-Tiene un nombre Emmett-le dijo Rosalie- se llama Demetri.

-Bueno Demetri… para mí siempre será la rata de laboratorio.

Rosalie lo miró con la ceja alzada, sí, la había cagado. Ella y Jasper también pertenecían a ese grupo de cerebritos como decía Emmett.

-Maldición lo siento Rosie… mejor cambiemos de tema.

-Si mejor-le dijo Jasper- Rose mañana tendremos que conocer a la Denali… se me olvidó su nombre.

-Irina creo-le respondió.

-Sigo sin entender como ahora somos invisibles y ellos ahora reinan el lugar-dijo Alice- ¡Mi sueño de ser Blair Waldorf se acabará!

-Enana cálmate-le dijo su hermano poniendo sus manos en los hombros de ella-pensaremos en algo.

-¡Pero en que! ¡Me volveré loca!

-Hermanita ya estás loca.

Jasper rio y miró como Alice trataba de regular su respiración. _Sí, definitivamente esa chica era un demonio de Tasmania_ \- pensó.

-¡Tengo una idea!-gritó Emmett.

-¿Qué cosa?- le preguntó Rose.

-Les diré pero primero terminemos esto… y luego juntemos a todos los demás.

***SS***

El silencio reinaba en la cocina. Quil barría, Alec y Nessie lavaban y secaban los platos respectivamente, Jacob y Seth ordenaban la gran despensa.

-He hecho de todo Jake-le susurraba Seth a su mejor amigo- pero no quiere escucharme.

Desde la mañana del sábado, Jacob evitaba todo lo posible a su amigo, la culpa lo carcomía, y aunque no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, eso no evitaba que la culpa no lo dejara dormir. Tampoco había hablado con Nessie después de lo sucedido, quería hacerlo, no sabía que pasaría desde ahora en adelante, no sabía si empezarían algo o si sería un eterno secreto. Un error que nunca debió ocurrir.

-Dale tiempo Seth-le respondió mientras ordenaba las latas de atún- está herida.

-¿Y tú como sabes eso?

-¿Es obvio no? Quiero decir… La engañaste con Claire.

-¿Y cómo sabias que la engañe con Claire?

 _Maldición -_ pensó Jacob. Y es que Seth no le había dicho lo que había pasado con Nessie, aunque él lo sabía perfectamente. Sabía que la había cagado y ahora no tenía como salirse de esta. En el comedor quedó muy claro que Seth había engañado a Vanessa, pero nunca mencionaron a Claire.

-Ella me lo contó-dijo Jake-cuando nos encerraron… quiero decir a ella la encerraron en diferente salón que yo-mintió- pero nos encontramos en el camino y me trató de sacar información.

-Ah bueno… deberías habérmelo dicho... ¿Te pasa algo conmigo Jake?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Te siento… extraño.

Jacob trago sonoramente- no te preocupes Seth… son cosas tuyas debes estar muy nervioso por lo de Nessie.

-Si tienes razón…

´-¿Estás cansada?-le preguntó Alec a Nessie.

-Un poco-le respondió- ha sido un día extraño.

-Si quieres yo puedo terminar y…

-No, no-lo interrumpió- el trabajo es de ambos.

Alec y Vanessa se quedaron en silencio, y continuaron lavando. Él estaba más concentrado en mirar las delicadas manos de ella mientras lavaba, después observó su rostro y se quedó embobado.

-¿Qué miras?-le preguntó Vanessa, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Cuando iba a responderle Emmett entró por la puerta mirándolos a todos.

-En el comedor, cinco minutos.

Y salió.

***SS***

-¡De verdad eres un idiota!, ¡es el quinto libro que me tiras en la cabeza! ¡El quinto!

Demetri se rio mientras acomodaba los libros en las estanterías más altas. Jane que ordenaba las primeras estanterías, estaba siendo blanco de todas las bromas de él, y en cualquier momento explotaría.

-Te odio-le dijo ella- sé que me quieres torturar.

-También te odio princesa.

-No puedo creer que esté aquí contigo, eres lo peor que me ha pasado.

Demetri la ignoro y continúo con su trabajo. Y es que desde el viernes por la noche, la actitud de él había cambiado por completo, su ideal de la perfecta Jane se había destruido, y ahora lo único que quería era hacerle la vida imposible, para que pudiera aprender más de la vida y darse cuenta de que ella no era superior a los demás.

-Siento que te asesinaré en cualquier momento-murmuró Jane, pero Demetri la escuchó claramente.

-Ya me has asesinado con las miradas que me pegas.

-Ojalá las miradas mataran…

-Tu aliento lo hace-le dijo Demetri riéndose- ¿No te lavas los dientes? Desde acá te siento…

Jane le iba a contestar con toda la furia que tenía cuando Jasper entró por la puerta.

-En el comedor, cinco minutos.

Y salió.

***SS***

-¿Estás más tranquila?-le preguntó Edward a Bella mientras aseaban la oficina.

-Estoy bien.

Edward miró por la ventana a Leah que limpiaba la oficina de enfrente. Desde que llegaron lo único que hacía era alejarse de ellos como si tuvieran peste.

-¿Qué le sucede a Leah?-dijo- No entiendo por qué me odia tanto.

-No te odia a ti-le respondió Bella- es a mí.

Edward frunció el ceño- ¿A ti? ¿Y por qué?

-Es una larga historia.

-Tengo tiempo-le dijo sonriéndole de lado- ambos tenemos tiempo.

Bella dudó un poco si contarle la historia o no. Pero desde el viernes, Edward le inspiraba confianza, así que decidió contarle de todas formas.

-Lo que pasa es que me odia porque bueno… yo tuve algo con Jacob Black.

Edward la miró y se rio esperando que fuera una broma, pero ella no se reía- ¿Es en serio?

-Sí… fue el verano del año pasado-le contaba Bella-estábamos en la casa de la playa que tienen mis padres con Vanessa y Seth… y bueno no sé muy bien como pasó pero… estuvimos juntos el verano.

-Espera… ¿Tú y Black? ¿En serio?

-Fue hace mucho tiempo… Seth y Vanessa estaban siempre juntos entonces nos acercamos más.

-Lo que no entiendo… ¿Por qué Leah te odia por eso?

-¿En serio no atas los hechos aun?-le preguntó y Edward negó con la cabeza- A Leah le gusta Jake.

-¿¡Que!?

-Ella me lo dijo un día que me encaró…

-¿Te encaró?

-Sí, ella…

El sonido de la puerta los interrumpió, Alice entraba dando pequeños saltitos.

-En el comedor, cinco minutos.

Y salió.

***SS***

-¿Y bien? Dinos…

Rosalie miraba impaciente para que Emmett hablara. Todos, los diecinueve castigados estaban en el comedor como Emmett lo había planeado.

-Tengo una idea para volver a ser los amos y señores de esta escuela-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Y cuál es esa brillante idea?-preguntó Bella.

-Unámonos-todos lo miraron como si estuviera loco- hagamos un grupo más grande que el de ellos, si estamos separados nunca volveremos a ser los mismos de antes, pero juntos… podemos hacer la diferencia.

-No creo que sea una buena idea-dudó Vanessa.

-Yo tampoco-dijo Jane- Algunos de aquí nos odiamos.

-Si ese es un comentario para mí no me ofende-habló Demetri.

-Yo creo que es una buena idea, aunque no todos me agraden de aquí-dijo Alec mirando a Seth- siempre he creído que la guerra entre nosotros era estúpida, si nos unimos podemos alcanzar más cosas que por separado.

-Yo también creo que es buena idea-dijo Edward.

-¿A qué te refieres con unirnos?-preguntó Jasper- ¿A ser amigos?

-Nos es necesario ser amigos-dijo Emmett.

-Gracias a Dios-lo interrumpió Leah.

-Pero sentémonos juntos en el almuerzo-continuó- salgamos juntos, bueno no todos al mismo tiempo, pero mezclémonos, hagamos fiestas, vayamos a eventos sociales juntos y que vean que somos los mejores amigos del mundo… aunque no sea verdad.

-Eso podría funcionar-dijo Ángela- quiero decir… nosotros somos muchos, los Denali solo cinco… además, hemos estamos aquí desde hace mucho tiempo más que ellos.

-Si no hacemos esto-siguió hablando Emmett- puede que nos volvamos invisibles para siempre.

-Y no hay que olvidar que cada uno de los del nuevo grupito amenaza alguno de nuestros territorios-dijo Quil- si son buenos en lo que hacen, pueden quitarnos el proyecto de ciencias, el grupo de baile, el concierto de música, la exposición en el museo, los partidos de futbol… en fin, todo.

-¿Están todos de acuerdo?-preguntó Emmett, todos se miraron entre sí y asintieron, unos más seguros que otros, pero sabían que este plan podía funcionar perfectamente… o terminar en el peor de los fracasos- Bien entonces es un trato, ya saben lo que dicen… la unión hace la fuerza.

***SS**

Hola, estoy de vuelta, espero que les guste el capítulo y al fin aparecieron Las Denali. Bueno primero quiero responder un par de preguntas que me hicieron, primero actualizaré los lunes y los jueves. Segundo si Rose es virgen… bueno en un par de capítulos más se sabrá.

Muchas gracias por leerme y por el apoyo, y espero que me dejen un comentarios para ver si les està gustando. El próximo capítulo se llama, "Empezó la guerra" y se sabrán unos detalles más de ciertos personajes, especialmente de Rosalie.

Nos vemos el jueves!


	5. Chapter 5

**Empezó la guerra.**

 _¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hiciste algo por primera vez?_

 _***SS***_

-Entonces me tomaré una semana para decidir-dijo el profesor King.

Todos los que estaban en el proyecto de ciencias asintieron. Irina Denali había llevado una nueva propuesta para el proyecto, y el profesor decidió verlo, le gustó tanto que pensó que sería una mejor opción que la que habían realizado Rosalie, Jasper y Demetri. Estos no estaban contentos de que la recién llegada invadiera su territorio, pero al fin y al cabo el señor King decidiría y no podían hacer nada más.

-Pueden retirarse-les dijo- excepto tú Rosalie… tengo que discutir algo contigo.

Jasper miró a su hermana y esta le asintió, todos salieron por la puerta para dejar al profesor y a Rosalie solos.

-Entonces Rosalie… sé que estás molesta por no haber aceptado tu propuesta inmediatamente.

-No se preocupe Sr. King, yo entiendo… ¿Me puedo retirar ahora?

-¿Sabes?-continuó el profesor ignorando su pregunta- si quieres el proyecto puedo dártelo, sólo tendrías que hacer algo por mí.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Una noche más… vamos Rosalie, sabes que la pasábamos bien juntos.

Sí, Rosalie Hale y su profesor Royce King habían tenido una aventura. El año pasado cuando el señor King llegó a la escuela después de haberse graduado de la universidad, sintió una atracción instantánea por Rosalie. Ella que solo tenía dieciséis años, se vio alumbrada por la atención que ese hombre de en ese entonces veinticuatro años, le daba. Un día después de una clase, ella se lo encontró en una cafetería que estaba cerca del central park, y una cosa llevó a la otra y terminaron besándose. Desde entonces, todo el resto del año se veían a escondidas, hasta cuando una noche de Agosto, ella perdió su virginidad con su profesor. Cuando el año escolar terminó, ella decidió que debía terminar su relación también, no tenía futuro, sin decir todos los problemas que habría si su relación saldría a la luz. No se lo había contado a nadie, hasta que un día Jasper la siguió y la vio besándose con Royce en una cafetería en Queens. Jasper empezó a notar un cambio en su hermana, y por lo mismo decidió seguirla, cuando la vio con su profesor, se fue a su casa y esperó que volviera, discutieron, se enojaron, pero él le prometió que no se lo contaría a nadie. Cuando Rosalie le dijo que había terminado su relación, él estaba mucho más tranquilo, también sabía que eso no traería nada bueno.

-Estás loco Royce-lo encaró ella- nunca haría eso.

-Oh vamos Rose-dijo él acercándose peligrosamente a ella- no puedes negar lo bien que la pasábamos.

-Detente… ya te dije que no quería nada contigo.

Rosalie se alejó de él y salió por la puerta. Pero Royce King era un hombre que siempre obtenía lo que quería, y ella era algo que él deseaba más que nada en el mundo. Y él tenía algo que seguramente haría que estuviera en sus brazos otra vez.

 _Ni sabes lo que te espera, Rosalie Hale_ -pensó Royce, llevándose su mano a la barbilla.

***SS**

 _Jueves, Nueve de la noche._

Todos los invitados empezaban a llegar. El señor y la señora Hale eran los anfitriones de la nueva fiesta de beneficencia para la fundación de ella. Los chicos decidieron ir, ya que como habían planeado, ahora serían amigos, y necesitaban ser vistos juntos en sociedad.

-¡Te ves tan linda Bella!

Alice había estado hablando la última media hora sin parar. Edward, Emmett, Bella, Nessie y ella estaban en un círculo mientras bebían champaña, ser hijo de millonarios tenia ventajas, uno de esos, podían beber alcohol sin ningún problema.

-Gracias Alice-le respondió.

Bella pensaba que Alice era simpática, un poco hiperactiva pero simpática.

-Espero que mi Rosie venga pronto-dijo Emmett-seguro debe estar tan hermosa como siempre.

-Tan enamorado que estas hermano-bromeó Edward.

-No te enamores Emmett-le dijo Nessie para luego tomar un sorbo de champaña-el amor es una mierda.

-Vanessa…

-¿Qué? Ay Bella deja que me exprese.

-Solo quiero decir Vanessa, que Seth es un idiota… ¡Cómo pudo hacerte eso! ¡Si eres tan linda! Yo nunca confié en el, hay algo es su mirada que no me gusta, pero bueno si a ti te gustaba… o te gusta, está bien, solo lo digo porque yo tengo como sexto sentido, a veces creo que veo el futuro, y yo sabía que algo así se veía venir, lo presentía, a veces me asusta mi don, pero bueno uno aprende a vivir con eso, creo que eso es mi futuro, ver el futuro, suena extraño lo sé, pero no me veo en una universidad tan aburrida, creo que duraría una semana como mucho, no lo sé…

-¡Alice respira!-le dijo Edward- y deja a Vanessa tranquila.

-¡Ahí está mi Rosie!

Rosalie y Jasper entraban sonriendo levemente. Él con un impecable traje negro y ella con un vestido corto de color morado. Cuando vieron a los chicos, se acercaron a ellos.

-Rosie tan hermosa como siempre.

-Gracias Cullen-le respondió- hoy te ves decente.

-¡Me hizo un cumplido!

Todos rodaron los ojos y suspiraron, luego vieron a las Denali y los dos nuevos chicos entrando.

-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?-preguntó Vanessa.

-Mi padre los invitó -contestó Jasper- el padre de Tanya tiene negocios con mi padre, y bueno…ya imaginaran el resto de la historia.

Tanya Denali vio a los chicos y se acercó a ellos, todo su grupito la siguió sonriendo ampliamente.

-Buenas noches-dijo ella- no había tenido la oportunidad de presentarme, soy Tanya, ellas son mis primas Irina y Kate-las señaló- y ellos son Garrett y Laurent, amigos nuestros.

-Mucho gusto… soy Edward, ellos son mis hermanos Alice y Emmett, ellos son nuestros amigos Rosalie y Jasper Hale y Vanessa y Bella-dijo con el tono más amable que encontró.

-¿Bella?-preguntó Tanya- ¿Bella Swan?

-Sí -respondió- ¿Por qué?

-Supongo que serás mi competencia.

-¿A qué te refieres con competencia?-le preguntó Alice.

-¿No lo sabes aún Bella?-ella negó con la cabeza- Para la exposición que harán a fin de mes solo podrá haber una escultora… yo me inscribí, y tendré que competir contigo quien se queda con esa puesto.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y miraron a Bella, ella no sabía lo que estaba hablando. La profesora de arte siempre la elegía a ella para la primera exposición del año, nunca había tenido competencia. Y el no saberlo lo había puesto nerviosa.

-No creo que sea competencia querida-le dijo Vanessa sonriendo- mi hermana no tiene competencia… es la mejor.

-¿Tú eres la cornuda cierto?-le dijo Irina soltando una carcajada- ¡Ay querida, realmente estás quedando como una estúpida, ya todos saben que tu novio se aburrió de esperar que abrieras las piernas y se las abrió a alguien más!

Vanessa se calló al instante y agachó la cabeza. Aún no estaba preparada para enfrentar los comentarios de la gente respecto a lo ocurrido con Seth, con quien no había hablado. Con otra persona con la que no había hablado era con Jacob, y eso también le tenía los nervios de punta.

Alice que vio el estado de ánimo de Vanessa, decidió salir en su defensa.

-Por qué no tomas tu uñas falsas, tu pestañas postizas y tus extensiones… y te largas de aquí.

Irina la miró con los ojos abiertos- ¿Y tú quién te crees que eres enana?

-¡Me llamaste enana, me llamaste enana!

Alice estaba dispuesta a lanzarse sobre Irina, cuando Emmett la agarró por la cintura y la puso detrás de él.

-Señorita-le dijo dirigiéndose a Irina- nadie insulta a mi hermana, así que le sugiero que se vaya de aquí, antes de que se arrepienta.

-¿La estás amenazando?-le preguntó Garrett acercándose a él.

-No le estoy advirtiendo… y la advertencia va también para ti, idiota.

Edward se puso entre medio de los, tratando de separarlos- Ok, creo que lo mejor sea que nos retiremos.

Agarró a su hermano del brazo y se alejó de ahí junto a las chicas y Jasper. Cuando estuvieron al otro lado del salón, soltó a Emmett que estaba enfurecido.

-¡¿Qué se creen?!-dijo- te juro que me decía algo más y le rompo la cara a ese hijo de puta.

-Emmett-le dijo Rosalie- estamos en un evento público, cálmate.

Él la miró y trató de contenerse, lo hacía por ella, para no restar puntos, más de los que había restado ya.

-Debemos hacer algo para vengarnos de esa estúpida de Irina-dijo Alice- ¡¿Quién se cree para decirle eso a Nessie?! Deberíamos vengarnos.

-No importa Alice-le respondió Vanessa- creo que es hora de que me vaya acostumbrando a estos comentarios de la gente.

-Yo estoy con Alice-dijo Bella y todos la miraron sorprendidos- ¿Qué? Se metió con mi hermana, eso no se lo perdono a nadie.

-Yo me uno también-habló Rosalie- la estúpida de Irina està a punto de quitarme el liderazgo del proyecto de ciencias, se lo merece.

-Si Rosie está en esto, yo también.

-Bueno si Rosalie y Emmett se unen-dijo Jasper- yo también, aunque me da un poco de miedo pensar en lo que harás Alice.

-No te preocupes no seré mala… bueno no tanto, será una travesura.

-Qué nadie salga lastimado-le advirtió Edward- yo también participaré… la noche està aburrida, pongamos algo de acción y diversión a esto.

Y así, los Cullen, los Hale y las Swan empezaron su venganza contra Irina Denali.

***SS***

 _ **Te espero afuera del baño de hombres en cinco minutos, necesito hablar contigo es urgente.**_

Jacob envió el texto a Nessie y fue directamente a los baños. Desde lo que había pasado el viernes por la noche, no habían hablado, y se estaba volviendo loco sin hablar con ella. No sabía que pasaría de ahora en adelante, y cada día se le hacía más difícil mirar a Seth a la cara, y él lo estaba notando. El sonido de unos tacones lo alertó, Nessie caminaba elegantemente hacia él. Jake la miró de pies a cabeza. Llevaba un vestido color azul, de una manga y ajustado hasta unos centímetros arriba de la rodilla, sus rizos iban tomado en una moderna cola de caballo. Cuando salió de su trance, agarró la mano de ella y la llevó hasta el final del pasillo, luego dobló a la derecha, para que nadie los viera.

-Nessie por Dios… estaba desesperado… ¿Cómo estás?

Jacob tomó la cara de ella entre sus manos y la acercó a él.

-Estoy bien… disculpa por no responder tus llamados… he estado distraída toda la semana.

-Yo sé que ha pasado mucho en tan poco tiempo, pero Nessie… te extraño.

Ella lo miró y por un segundo se perdió en los ojos del chico moreno frente a ella, pero había tomado una decisión, y no podía flaquear ahora.

-Jake… lo mejor será que nos alejemos un tiempo.

Jacob la soltó y se alejó de ella. Era como si le hubieran pegado un puñetazo en el estómago.

-¿Qué?

-Ya lo oíste Jacob… no me arrepiento de lo que pasó en serio, pero honestamente no estoy lista para empezar nada aún… además tu eres el mejor amigo de Seth, ¿Cómo crees que va a reaccionar cuando se entere de que me acosté contigo?

-Me importa bien poco lo que piense Seth… él la cago primero, ¿Aún sientes algo por él verdad?

-No Jake… sabes mejor me voy, no tengo nada más que decirte, solo aléjate de mí y olvida todo lo que pasó el viernes por la noche.

Vanessa camino decididamente lejos de Jake, y es que la decisión estaba tomada, no podía enrollarse de nuevo con el mejor amigo de su ex novio, por mucho que le haya gustado, por mucho que lo haya disfrutado. Esa noche, decidió dejar en su pasado a Jacob Black.

***SS***

Jane y Alec Vulturi escuchaban como Chelsea hablaba sin parar. Los mellizos sintieron un poco de envidia de que Félix se haya enfermado y no haya podido venir a la fiesta, y ahora estaban atascados aquí, escuchando como su prima se quería literalmente devorar al camarero moreno.

-Sólo ve con el-le decía Jane- siempre has tenido una debilidad con los morenos.

-¡Ay es cierto!-exclamó- me imagino como sería besarlo, sacarle la ropa, tocarlo sin parar, y lamer su prominente pe…

-¡Ok eso es demasiado para mí!-gritó Alec- voy al baño.

Salió corriendo de ahí evitando escuchar las perversidades que su prima le quería hacer a ese pobre camarero. En el camino al baño de encontró con un millón de gente que lo saludaba y le comentaba lo guapo que se veía en traje. Suspiro de alivio cuando estaba llegando a la puerta del baño, pensaba estar media hora ahí, arrancándose lo máximo posible de la fiesta. Pero unos murmullos lo alertaron y se acercó silenciosamente hacia el final del pasillo.

 _-¿Qué?-_ escuchó la voz del hombre y la encontró demasiado familiar.

 _-Ya lo oíste Jacob… no me arrepiento de lo que pasó en serio, pero honestamente no estoy lista para empezar nada aún… además tu eres el mejor amigo de Seth, ¿Cómo crees que va a reaccionar cuando se entere de que me acosté contigo?_

Oh, oh, esa voz la conocía perfectamente, era la voz de la chica con la que soñaba hace años… _Espera… ¿Jacob? ¿Acostarse con Jacob? ¡¿Qué demonios?!-_ pensó Alec.

 _-Me importa bien poco lo que piense Seth… él la cago primero, ¿Aún sientes algo por él verdad?_

 _-No Jake… sabes mejor me voy, no tengo nada más que decirte, solo aléjate de mí y olvida todo lo que pasó el viernes por la noche._

Alec corrió al baño y se encerró ahí. Por un momento se quedó en silencio tratando de unir todo lo que había escuchado.

 _¿Vanessa y Jacob Black? ¿Se acostó con el mejor amigo de su (ex) novio? No puede ser_ … -pensaba- _esto no puede estar pasando, debe ser un error._

Salió del baño y sus ilusiones de que todo haya sido un error se esfumaron cuando se encontró cara a cara con Jacob y mientras desviaba su mirada, veía unos metros más allá, caminar apresuradamente a Vanessa Swan.

***SS**

-¿Entonces todos entendieron?-preguntó Alice- ya te lo expliqué Vanessa, y no te vuelvas a desaparecer de nuevo.

-Está bien Alice, está bien-le respondió- y sí entendí tu macabro plan.

-¿Todos lo entendieron?-volvió a preguntar.

Todos asintieron y se fueron a sus posiciones.

Alice buscó con la mirada a Irina Denali y cuando la vio sola cerca del bar, agradeció internamente de que su plan no podía ir mejor. Se acercó a ella y trató de poner la mejor cara de amabilidad.

-Irina me quería disculpar… no fui muy amable contigo.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, por lo mismo quería disculparme, espero que entiendas que fue solo un reflejo mi mal comportamiento.

Antes de que Irina pudiera responderle, Emmett tropezó con algo imaginario y la copa de vino tinto que tenía en su mano se derramó en la parte de atrás del vestido de ella, específicamente su trasero. El llevar un vestido blanco y una mancha media rojiza en el trasero no era algo muy bonito que lucir.

-¡Idiota!-le gritó- ¡Me arruinaste mi vestido!

-Disculpa, disculpa fui un idiota-le decía Emmett mientras buscaba servilletas para limpiarle el trasero.

-¡No me toques estúpido!

Irina se alejó de ellos y mientras caminaba, toda la gente murmuraba y se reía silenciosamente al mirar el desastre en su parte trasera. Cuando iba a mitad de pasillo, Bella, que también se había tropezado con algo imaginario, la empujó levemente haciendo que Irina chocara con un mesero y que él derramara en ella todas las copas de champaña.

-¡Idiota! ¡¿Qué no sabes hacer tu trabajo?! ¡Este vestido lo pagas tú!

Ella siguió caminando con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, pero Vanessa, que también tropezó con algo imaginario, se agarró del pelo de Irina para no caer, lo que provocó que Nessie se quedara con las extensiones de la rubia en la mano.

-¡Mi cabello!-decía mientras tocaba su cabeza y luego se dio vuelta para encarar a Nessie- ¡Tú, eres una hija de puta, lo hiciste a propósito! 

Se empezó a acercar peligrosamente a Nessie cuando Jasper llegó al rescate.

-Vamos Irina-le dijo-te llevaré a un lugar donde puedas asearte.

La chica lo miró y asintió, le quito de las manos a Vanessa sus extensiones y siguió caminando ante las risas de todos en el lugar. El maldito salón era extremadamente largo hasta el baño de mujeres, por lo que le quedaban aún varios metros por recorrer. Cuando ya iba a mitad de camino Rosalie se paró frente a ella, impidiéndole el paso.

-Muévete Rosalie.

-Lo haré pero antes necesito decirte algo.

-¿No puede ser en otro momento?

-Te diría que sí… pero no-le respondió Rose sonriendo- ¿Has hecho enojar a mis amigos sabes? Y eso no està bien, por lo mismo te seguimos hace un rato y ¿Adivina qué? Te encontramos metiéndote mano con el barman.

Irina iba a responder cuando se proyectaron imágenes de ella, en uno de los pasillos, besándose apasionadamente con el barman y donde él tenía la mano perdida bajo el vestido de ella. Miró a quien estaba detrás de la proyección y Edward le sonrió alegremente mientras la saludaba con su mano.

La gente empezó a murmurar y luego Irina vio a sus primas y sus tíos al lado de la mesa de banquete, se dirigió hacia ellos con la intención de explicarles lo que había sucedido, cuando un pequeño pie hizo que tropezara y cayera encima del pastel de tres pisos color café. Los gritos y risas de la gente no tardaron en aparecer y sus primas fueron en su ayuda, por el contrario de sus tíos, que se alejaron lo más que pudieron para evitar la vergüenza.

Irina empezó a maldecir y golpear a cualquiera que se acercaba, hasta que Alice se paró frente a ella y le sonrió ampliamente.

-No te metas con nosotros-le dijo- empezó la guerra, perra.

Y se fue, dejando a Irina llorando de rabia, sucia, humillada y buscando venganza.

***SS***

-¡Viste su cara!-reía Edward- ¡Dios pagaría por ver su cara de nuevo!

Todos reían mientras bebían champaña, los chicos estaban sentados en el suelo y las chicas en unas sillas, el evento estaba casi vacío así que se podían permitir relajarse un poco más.

-¡Se lo merecía, te juro que fui suave con ella!-decía Alice.

-¡Nunca me había divertido tanto!-reía Jasper.

Alice miraba como Jasper reía y pensaba que nunca había visto una sonrisa tan linda. Los ojos de él se arrugaban y su nariz se encogía levemente, era sencillamente adorable. Y ella sonreía porque estaba cumpliendo su meta que se hizo a si misma el día que se quedó encerrada con Jasper en el baño. Y pretendía que él siguiera sonriendo, aunque eso significaría hacerle travesuras a la gente.

-¡Tengo que admitir que ha sido genial!-decía Bella mientras reía- ¡Nunca había hecho algo como esto!

-Te lo digo ahora Bella… al lado de Edward Cullen, todo será diversión.

-¡Qué egocéntrico eres!-le respondió ella riendo- pero tienes razón, al lado de todos ustedes, todo es diversión.

-Al parecer no será tan difícil llevarnos bien-decía Rosalie- pensaba que eran unos pesados.

-¡Oh Rosie me haces llorar!-exclamó dramáticamente Emmett.

Vanessa reía hasta que desvió su mirada y vio a Jacob Black saliendo de la mano con una rubia, que nunca había visto antes. Se veía como él se tambaleaba, parecía estar borracho, pero lo que le dolió a ella, fue cuando Jake tomó a la chica de la cintura y la besó. Algo tan simple como eso, hizo que le doliera el pecho.

-¡Parece que Black volvió a sus andanzas!-dijo Edward- ¡No puedo creer que anduvieras con él Bella!

-¡¿Anduviste con Jacob Black?!-gritaron todos, incluyendo Vanessa.

-¡Edward no te volveré a contar nada!... Y sí anduve con él.

-¿Cuándo?-preguntó Vanessa, sin duda no se veía venir que su hermana había tenido algo con Jacob, y otra punzada atravesó su pecho, pero trató de disimular- ¿Y por qué no me di cuenta?

-Porque estabas muy ocupada estando con Seth-le contestó- además preferimos mantenerlo en secreto.

-Bellie te me estas cayendo-le decía Emmett- y yo que pensaba que eras virgen de labios.

-¡Emmett no digas esas cosas!

-Está bien Rosie, está bien.

Emmett se acurrucó en las piernas de Rosalie y ella no lo rechazó, cosa que hizo que él celebrara internamente. Todos siguieron hablando y riendo, pero no contaban con que alguien los miraba desde lejos.

-Sigue riendo Rose, no te durará mucho-decía Royce King mientras bebía whisky- Empezó la guerra.

***SS***

Hola, jueves de actualización, espero que les guste el capítulo y nos vemos el lunes con una nueva actualización. Gracias por los comentarios y nos vemos el lunes!


	6. Chapter 6

**Cambios**

Bella Swan estaba sentada en el piso de su habitación mientras su hermana apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro. Un mes. Un jodido mes había pasado y era como si todo hubiera pasado ayer. Lloraban sin parar, no sabían cómo iban a ser capaces de superar esto, todo había sido tan rápido, tan repentino, que aún no eran capaces de asimilarlo. Todo era tan malditamente injusto. Aun recordaban ese jueves en la noche, cuando estaban tan felices de que habían vencido a Irina y estaban haciendo nuevos amigos con los Cullen y los Hale, y después se convirtió en la peor noches de sus vidas. Un mes, un mes y no podían olvidar, ¿Alguna vez se podía olvidar algo así? ¿Se podía avanzar a pesar del dolor? ¿El dolor se iría alguna vez? ¿O los seguiría por siempre?

 **Hace un mes**

 _-Deberíamos salir mañana-decía Alice- ¡Tarde de chicas!_

 _-Creo que sería una buena idea-aprobó Rose._

 _-Bueno si las chicas salen, entonces nosotros igual-dijo Edward- Jasper debes venir a nuestra casa para jugar futbol._

 _-Me encantaría._

 _Mientras los chicos conversaban animadamente, Carlisle Cullen se acercaba a ellos, después de haber recibido una llamada del hospital._

 _-Disculpen chicos-dijo seriamente- necesito hablar con Vanessa y Bella._

 _-¿Pasa algo papá?-preguntó Edward._

 _-Niñas lamento informarlas de esta manera, pero no me queda otra opción… sus padres han tenido un accidente automovilístico, es necesario que vayan al hospital ahora_.

 **Presente.**

¿Así de fácil se acababa la vida? Después de ese día, Charlie Swan estuvo dos semanas internado, pero su esposa Reneé Swan no pudo resistir semejante accidente, falleciendo la madrugada del viernes. Las hermanas Swan sintieron que el mundo se les vino abajo, pero los Cullen y los Hale las sostuvieron, cuando recibieron la mala noticia, Bella lloró en los brazos de Edward y Vanessa en los de Alice. Desde entonces se habían unido cada día más, y ellos habían acompañado a las hermanas Swan en lo que les fuera posible.

Jacob Black cuando se enteró de lo que había pasado, se maldijo por haberse emborrachado esa noche y acostarse con esa rubia que no recordaba el nombre. No pudo estar ahí para Nessie, la dejó sola con su dolor. Pero el único que podía entenderla era él, Jake sabía perfectamente lo que era perder a su madre, y de la misma forma, un trágico accidente automovilístico.

Después de un mes de luto, las hermanas Swan creyeron que era necesario volver a sus actividades, y eso significaba volver a la escuela. Todo el mundo sabía lo que había pasado, y por lo mismo fueron respetuosos con el dolor de ellas. Los profesores las ayudaron a ponerse al día, y se lamentaron que no hayan podido participar en la exposición de arte de principio de año. Bella había descargado toda su rabia y pena en las esculturas, en un mes, había realizado cerca de diez, era en lo que ocupaba la mayoría de su tiempo. En cambio Vanessa, no había vuelto a tocar un pincel desde que su mamá murió, no volvió a pintar, era como si algo dentro de ella se hubiera muerto.

-¿Quieren hacer algo hoy a la tarde?-les preguntó Alice.

El trato seguía en pie, todos los grupos se sentaban juntos en una larga mesa al almuerzo, habían vuelto a llamar la atención de los estudiantes, pero la guerra con las Denali se detuvo, por un tiempo, estaban más preocupados de los que ocurría con las Swan.

-Prefiero que no-le respondió Bella- papá aún no está del todo bien, es mejor que estemos con él en la tarde.

-Yo tengo que comprar algo después de clases e iré a casa Bells-le informó su hermana.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-¿O nosotras?-le preguntó Rosalie, haciendo alusión a ella y Alice.

-No se preocupen-les respondió-prefiero ir sola.

Nadie había querido insistir, prefirieron que ellas vivieran su dolor como creían pertinente.

Desde este mes y un poco más que había pasado, indudablemente los grupos se habían acercado, Demetri había hecho una amistad cercana con Alec y Félix, para el desagrado de Jane, y Ángela y Jessica se acercaban cada vez más a los hermanos Black y los Clearwater, incluso, Ángela y Embry habían tenido un par de citas. Todo marchaba bien, no había peleas. Por ahora.

***SS***

-Que terrible que pasara algo así-comentaba Jane- Si a mamá le pasara algo así, me muero con ella.

-No digas eso Jane-le decía Alec-tal vez deberíamos acercarnos a ellas, ver si necesitan algo.

Alec Vulturi no había podido sacarse de la cabeza lo que escuchó en la fiesta, sobre lo de Vanessa y Jacob. Y cuando se enteró de la muerte de Reneé Swan, su corazón se estrujaba al no poder estar al lado de Vanessa. Incluso un par de lágrimas había derramado el día del funeral, al que fueron todos, y la veía en primera fila, junto a su padre y su hermana, vestidos de negro y llorando en silencio. Sin escándalos, sin gritos, solo en silencio, como perdidos en su propio dolor.

-¿Si ellas necesitan algo? ¿O si Nessie necesita algo?-le dijo su hermana alzando una ceja, él agachó su cabeza instantánea mente- vamos no tienes que fingir conmigo hermanito, yo sé que estas colado por ella desde hace tiempo.

-Eso da lo mismo, yo soy invisible para ella… desde que unimos los grupos no me ha dirigido la palabra.

-Alec… su madre murió hace prácticamente el mismo tiempo que nos unimos, no creo que ella ande muy pendiente de hacer algún tipo de relación social con alguien, además a eso agrégale lo que pasó con el estúpido de Clearwater.

-Tienes razón… y odio al imbécil de Seth.

Jane le iba a contestar pero algo llamó su atención, por los pasillos, Demetri venia caminando muy sonriente junto a Kate Denali. Sí, junto al enemigo.

-¿¡Qué mierda!?

Alec miró hacia donde miraba su hermana y rio a carcajadas, ganándose una mirada fulminante de parte de Jane.

-¿No se suponía que estábamos en guerra con ella?-dijo enfadada.

-Tal vez Demetri no forma parte de esa guerra.

Demetri se acercó a ellos y se despidió de un beso en la mejilla con Kate quien siguió caminando por el pasillo. Luego se fue a saludar a Alec con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Buenos días a ti también Jane-le dijo Demetri sonriendo- ¿Por qué esa cara, _princesa_?

-¿En serio me lo preguntas? ¡Que hacías con esa!

-¿Estas celosa?

-Claro que no, solo digo que teníamos un trato, nos uniríamos para destruirla a ella y su grupito.

-Jane, yo nunca acepté ese trato, además yo no estaba en ningún grupo, no necesito esta estúpida guerra… además Kate es linda, inteligente, me gusta y lamento decirte esto, pero… toca mejor el chelo que tú.

Jane lo miró y solo suspiro para darle la vuelta, acomodarse el cabella para atrás y salir caminando dignamente.

 _No te daré pelea Stanford_ \- se decía a sí misma- _no te daré el placer de verme enojada, anda a revolcarte con esa perra._

***SS***

-¿Te ha vuelto a molestar?... ¿El señor King?

Jasper le preguntó a su hermana. Desde hace días que la notaba extraña e intuía que la razón de eso era Royce King. Lo había descubierto en varias ocasiones mirando a Rosalie, y notaba lo incomoda que se ponía en presencia de él.

-Un poco-le respondió- pero no te preocupes, puedo manejarlo.

-Aun así me preocupo Rose… soy tu hermano y quiero lo mejor para ti.

-Estoy bien en serio, si llega a sobrepasar los límites, te avisare.

Jasper intentó quedarse tranquilo con la respuesta de hermana, pero no podía. Intuía que algo no iba bien.

-¿Le dirás a Emmett?-le preguntó- digo… se han vuelto muy cercanos últimamente.

-Por supuesto que no, si él se llega a enterar se alejará de mi… y no quiero que eso ocurra.

-¿Qué pasó con la idea de concentrarnos solo en la universidad?-le dijo él sonriendo.

-Podría decirte lo mismo hermano-le contestó Rosalie también sonriendo ampliamente- ¿Alice Cullen?

-Somos amigos Rose… además seamos sinceros, ella puede andar con cualquiera de esta escuela… ¿Por qué querría estar conmigo? Tú y yo sabemos que mis cicatrices la asustarían al momento que las viera.

Rosalie lo miró con tristeza, las inseguridades de su hermano, eran inseguridades de ella también. Desde niños habían sido muy unidos, algunos dicen que los gemelos o mellizos tienen un vínculo especial, ellos eran la prueba viviente de eso.

-No digas eso Jasper, no te desprecies a ti mismo… Alice es una buena chica, deberías invitarla a salir.

-Exacto deberías invitarme a salir, llevo mucho tiempo esperándote.

Los dos hermanos se dieron vuelta para encontrarse con la menor de los Cullen sonriendo, estaba con su traje de porrista y sostenía unos pompones de colores blanco, azul y naranjo en la manos.

-Mi practica termina a las cuatro-siguió hablando- después del castigo podemos ir a cenar, ¡Te veo en la tarde!

Y se fue, sin darle una posibilidad de decirle algo. Jasper quedó estático en su lugar y Rosalie al ver la reacción de su hermano, rio a carcajadas.

-¡Deberías ver tu cara Jazz! ¡Amo a Alice!... voy a química, anda pensando en la cita de hoy-y se fue.

Jasper seguía sin poder reaccionar. ¿Tenía una cita con Alice? ¿Alice Cullen? ¿La capitana de porrista? ¿La chica más popular de la escuela?

 _¡Maldición, la vida me sorprende_!-pensó.

***SS***

Emmett miraba el reloj que colgaba de la pared por quinta vez en quince minutos. Odiaba la clase de biología. Y odiaba más al Sr. King, nunca le gustó, se sentía incómodo con su presencia. Además de añadir que estaba a cargo de la asignatura que más odiaba. Pero solo faltaban cinco minutos y su tortura acabaría, iría a la cafetería, compraría un pedazo de pastel de chocolate que vendían ahí, y se lo llevaría a Rosalie, sabía que era su favorito. Sí, eso haría.

Cuando el timbre sonó, se apresuró para tomar sus libros y salir lo más rápido de ahí.

-Señor Cullen, necesito hablar con usted-le dijo el profesor cuando ya estaba llegando a la puerta.

Emmett lo maldijo internamente, pero de todas formas se dio vuelta y enfrentó al hombre frente a él.

-Usted dirá Señor King, para que soy bueno.

-Quería hacerte una pregunta… espero que no te moleste.

-Pregunte… aunque no puede prometerle que no me molestaré.

Royce King agachó la cabeza y soltó una leve risa. Sin duda Emmett Cullen tenía carácter, y no se quedaba callado o se agachaba frente a nadie.

-¿Tienes algo con Rosalie Hale?-preguntó- Quiero decir… ¿Son novios?

Emmett arrugó el ceño, curioso por la pregunta que su profesor le había hecho- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Los he visto mucho juntos últimamente-respondió Royce mientras mordía una manzana que tenía encima de su escritorio- sé que Rosalie no es muy sociable, y de la noche a la mañana, tú y ella son inseparables.

-No veo como eso es dé su incumbencia profesor… lo que Rosalie y yo hagamos es de nuestro problema.

-Va a ser de mi incumbencia si es que ella se distrae del proyecto, elegí su propuesta por sobre la de Irina Denali… debe mostrarme que es capaz.

-Señor King-Emmett estaba tratando de guardar la compostura y no perder la paciencia- estoy bastante seguro que Rosalie es lo suficientemente capaz para equilibrar las cosas, es demasiado inteligente. Por lo que no me preocuparía si fuera usted, además… como le dije antes, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con ella no es de su incumbencia.

Y sin decía nada más salió de ahí, hacia la cafetería como lo había planeado durante clases. Royce se quedó sorprendido por la respuesta de Cullen, pero no se inmutó en ningún momento, solo sonrió y siguió comiendo su manzana.

-Me incumbe más de lo que crees Emmett Cullen… más de lo que crees… es lamentable que te conviertas en un daño colateral.

***SS***

-¿No has hablado con ella entonces?-le preguntó Jacob a Seth mientras jugaban play station en la casa del primero.

-No Jake, la llamé cuando me enteré de lo de su madre y luego le envié un texto… no quise presionarla más.

-Todos pasó tan rápido… muchos sucesos en tan poco tiempo.

-Lo sé, a veces aún no lo creo.

-Mi padre està triste también… sabes que él es muy amigo de los Swan, dice que el padre de las chicas està terrible… como un muerto en vida.

-Me imagino, por todo lo que está pasando, dudo que pueda estar de otra forma… y Bella y Nessie deben estar igual o peor.

-Deberías ir a verla, debe estar terrible.

-No quiere verme Jake, por mucho que intenté que me escuchara, no quiere… prefiero dejarla sola.

-Yo sé lo que es perder a tu madre Seth, ella necesita a alguien ahí con ella…

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por ella?-le preguntó Seth a su mejor amigo poniendo en pausa el juego, para mirarlo fijamente- tú nunca te llevaste bien con Nessie, peleaban todo el tiempo.

-Que no nos lleváramos bien no significa que no me preocupe… era tu novia amigo… además como te dije, yo sé lo que se siente perder a tu madre, solo por eso te preguntaba-mintió Jacob.

Seth pareció conforme con la respuesta y puso play de nuevo al juego, pero la mente de Jake no estaba precisamente en eso. Se había mantenido lejos de Nessie como ella se lo había pedido, pero cada día se le hacía más difícil. Sabía que estaba pasando por algo terrible, él lo había vivido en carne propia, y lo único que quería era ayudarla, pero no sabía cómo acercarse a ella. Sólo quería abrazarla, darle ánimos y apoyarla, pero ahora solo se tenía que conformar con mirarla desde lejos.

***SS***

Bella estaba en su habitación, después de que llegó de clases y verificó que su padre estaba bien, se encerró ahí y empezó una escultura. Mientras golpeaba el material tratando de darle forma, pensaba en lo injusta que era la vida. Y pensaba en su mamá, su madre que después de un mes no podía dejar ir, ¿Cómo se podía dejar ir a alguien que uno ama?

Se odió por no haberle dicho que la amaba, que había sido la mejor madre del mundo, a pesar de ser un poco loca. Nunca le agradeció todo lo que había hecho por su hermana, por ella, por apoyarlas en su sueño de ser artistas. La mayoría de los padres odiarían que sus hijos siguieran una carrera artística, ella estaba feliz. Sin duda había tenido la mejor mamá, pero le duró muy poco. Ahora su madre no estaría para su graduación de la escuela, de la universidad, cuando se case y tuviera hijos, no conocería a sus nietos.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos y desatando su rabia y pena en la escultura, que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien abrió su puerta y entró silenciosamente a su habitación.

-¿Estas bien?

Bella se sobresaltó y giró para ver quien le hablaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo siento… toqué la puerta pero no respondiste, tu padre me dejó entrar, dijo que iría a su despacho y bueno eso…

Edward Cullen agachó la cabeza sintiéndose avergonzado. No sabía que decir ahora, y se sentía como un intruso al entrar a su habitación, nunca había estado ahí.

-No respondiste mi pregunta-le dijo ella- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quería ver como estabas.

-¿Y cómo quieres que este?-lo espetó ella- ¿Riendo, saltando, llorando?

-Bella no te cierres…

-¡¿Cerrarme?!-gritó- ¡Mi madre acaba de morir, Edward!

-Lo sé Bella-intentó acercarse a ella, pero daba un paso y Bella retrocedía dos- pero no te cierres, no te quedes con la pena guardada, yo te entiendo.

-¡¿Entenderme?! ¡Tú tienes a tu madre viva Edward! ¡La mía se fue, me dejó sola!

-Soy adoptado Bella, mis padres me abandonaron.

-¡No es lo mismo!

-¡Por supuesto que no!-gritó él de vuelta- ¡Mis padres me abandonaron porque no me querían! ¡En cambio tu madre te amó hasta la muerte!

Isabella se quedó estática sin saber que responder. Edward tenía razón, su madre la había amado hasta la muerte, su madre murió amándola y ella sabía que la amaba. En cambio él, había sido abandonado por dos padres que no lo quisieron tener, ni cuidar, ni amar.

-Pero encontraste a los Cullen-le dijo Bella calmándose- y ahora eres feliz.

-Sí… pero eso no quiere decir que haya sanado del todo, fui adoptado a los cinco años, aún tengo recuerdos del orfanato de donde me sacaron.

-Pero es pasado… yo ahora tengo que vivir con esto por el resto de mi vida-la voz de ella se quebró y comenzó a llorar- ¡Nada tiene sentido ahora! ¡Nada!

-¡Por supuesto que sí!... tienes tu arte, tu hermana, tu padre, tus amigos… me tienes a mí- Edward empezó a acercarse y pasó sus manos por los hombros de ella- yo sé que no llevamos hablando mucho tiempo, pero te prometo que estaré aquí cuando me necesites, no te dejaré sola…

Bella levantó la vista y miró a Edward, y sintió en el fondo de su corazón que no le estaba mintiendo, que él se quedaría con ella, por primera vez desde que su madre murió no se sintió sola.

-No puedo traerte de vuelta a tu madre- continuó- pero puedo ayudarte a sanar, solo tienes que abrir tu corazón a mí.

Ella no dijo nada y se derrumbó en los brazos de Edward, llorando como no lo había hecho y como tanto lo necesitaba.

***SS***

Vanessa Swan caminaba con desconfianza por las calles de Queens, cuando llegó a la farmacia agradeció internamente. Se acercó al mostrador y pidió lo que necesitaba. En ningún momento se quitó sus grandes gafas de sol, tenía miedo de que la reconocieran, incluso cuando dejó el Upper East Side para ir a Queens, creía que ahí nadie la reconocería, sería lo mejor.

Cuando el taxi la llevó devuelta a su casa, corrió escaleras arriba y pasó a saludar a su padre a su despacho. Cada día se veía más demacrado y triste, y ella no sabía cómo ayudarlo. Después fue a avisarle a Bella que había llegado, prefirió no preguntar porque tenía los ojos hinchados y estaba en compañía de Edward Cullen, así que entró a su habitación, se encerró en el baño y procuró ponerle pestillo a la puerta de ella y a la de Bella, sus piezas se unían por el baño compartido.

Sacó la caja de su mochila y siguió las instrucciones, sin duda lo peor era esperar, aunque sea tres minutos. Jugó con una botella de champú, con el jabón, se volvió a maquillar los labios, eran los minutos más largos de su vida. Cuando el tiempo ya pasó, se acercó al objeto plástico, lo levantó y miró el resultado.

-Maldición, no puede ser-dijo- estoy embarazada.

***SS***

Hola, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, es una capitulo con mucho cambios pero espero que haya sido de su agrado. Nos vemos el jueves! Gracias por su apoyo y comentarios.

Saludos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Complicaciones.**

" _La gente suele decir que no encuentra las palabras para decir lo que siente. Pero en realidad, encontrar las palabras en fácil, lo difícil es encontrar el valor para decirlas"_

 _***SS***_

Alec Vulturi caminaba por los pasillos de le escuela, después de haberse fugado de la clase de matemáticas, decidió alejarse lo más posible de ese salón. Cuando iba pasando por fuera del baño de mujeres, escuchó los sonidos típicos de arcadas y vómitos. Su caballero interior le decía que entrara y le ofreciera ayuda a la chica, pero su patán interior le decía que siguiera caminando. Cuando las arcadas se escucharon más fuertes, supo que algo no andaba bien con la pobre. Tocó la puerta del baño y entro pidiendo permiso. Camino hasta el fondo y vio una pequeña silueta arrodillada en el inodoro, agarrándose el cabello con la mano derecha, y la otra mano la tenía en el pecho. Alec podía reconocer esos rizos en cualquier parte, se acercó a la chica y le acarició la espalda mientras reemplazaba la mano de ella por la de él en su cabello. Dejó que terminara sin decirle nada, y cuando ella tiró la cadena del inodoro, él se alejó para darle espacio.

-No necesitabas ver eso-le dijo la chica- no era algo muy digno para mí.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Necesitas que te lleve a la enfermería? Ahí te llevaran inmediatamente al hospital…

-¡No!-lo interrumpió- nada de hospitales, solo estoy un poco mareada.

-¿Estas segura? Te vez pálida y ese vomito no era normal…

-¡Estoy bien!-le aseguró- incluso tengo un poco de hambre… mataría por un chocolate caliente y un brownie.

Alec la miró extrañado, hace menos de un minuto estaba vomitando probablemente todo su desayuno y la comida de ayer, y ahora quería una bomba de chocolate para su estómago. Aunque si eso era lo que ella quería, eso era lo que tendría.

-Conozco un lugar a unas cuadras de aquí-le dijo- tienen unos brownies exquisitos y el chocolate caliente es el mejor, podemos ir… si quieres.

-¿No nos estaremos fugando de la escuela? ¿Qué pasa si nos descubren?

-Podemos salir por la puerta de la cocina… no es la primera vez que me escapo, además, volveremos para el almuerzo, así tu hermana no se preocupa.

Ella asintió y él sonrió ampliamente, su día había empezado de maravilla. Tomó a Vanessa de la mano y salieron de allí.

***SS*** 

Emmett miraba furioso a Garret mientras entrenaban. El entrenador lo había aceptado en el equipo, y ahora tenía que aguantarlo, cosa que lo traía con un humor de los mil demonios. Lo único bueno que seguía siendo el capitán del equipo, e iba a seguir siendo así.

-Fulminándolo con la mirada no lo hará desaparecer Emmett-le dijo su hermano.

-Lo sé… pero no lo soporto… se cree el mejor, cualquier día de estos le patearé el trasero te lo juro.

-¡Cullens!-gritó el entrenador- ¡Paren los secretos y muevan sus traseros!

Los hermanos obedecieron y siguieron con la práctica. Para la mala suerte de Emmett, Garrett se seguía destacando por sobre los demás, a pesar de que solo llevaba unas semanas entrenando. El chico era bueno, demasiado, para el desagrado del más fuerte los Cullen, que cada vez que podía, manifestaba su descontento con la presencia de un nuevo integrante al equipo.

-Mañana en la noche harán esa pequeña reunión para el homenaje de Reneé Swan-le comentó Edward mientras estaban en el camerino.

-Cuando dices pequeña reunión-le decía Emmett- ¿Te refieres a de verdad pequeña? ¿O tipo gala?

-Es tipo gala-le respondió rodando los ojos- el director del museo donde trabajaba la señora Swan, donará tres obras a la fundación de la los Hale, por supuesto en nombre de Reneé Swan, y le harán un homenaje por sus años de trabajo y apoyo tanto al museo como a la fundación.

-¿Crees que las chicas estén listas para esto?... quiero decir, ha pasado poco tiempo.

-No lo sé… pero de todas formas debemos ir, para apoyarlas.

Emmett asintió y el entrenador entró al camerino, llamando la atención de todos.

-Bien ahora que tengo su atención-dijo- es hora de que vayan escogiendo sus números que estarán en la camiseta oficial. En una semana debutaremos en nuestro primero partido, así que necesito saber los números ahora… recuerden que no hay cambios a medio años, lo que escojan es lo que usaran toda la temporada… y como siempre el capitán, buenos los capitanes, elegirán primero. Así que Cullens, ¿Qué números quieren?

Edward sonrió y le murmuró algo al oído a su hermano, este asintió alegremente y se frotó las manos.

-Para mi entrenador el número ocho-le respondió- y para mi hermano Emmett el número siete.

-Está bien… ahora Garret.

-Mi numero era el ocho-respondió, y los Cullens hicieron una mueca de desagrado-pero bueno supongo que elegiré otro… el cinco.

Y así todos fueron eligiendo sus números, pero los escogidos por los hermanos Cullen tenían un significado especial. Pero el de Garrett, para la mala suerte de uno de ellos, también.

***SS***

Demetri caminaba alegremente por el pasillo, cuando de la sala de música salió Jane Vulturi, azotando la puerta y caminando a su dirección enfadada, bueno más que enfadada, furiosa.

-¿Qué te pasó princesa?-le dijo Demetri sonriéndole.

-¡¿Qué, qué pasó?! ¡¿Qué pasó?!

-Oye cálmate princesa-la sujetó por los hombros, tratando de tranquilizarla, lo que fue inútil.

-¡¿Calmarme?! ¡Nunca! ¡No puedo creer lo que sucedió! ¡Y más encima el idiota de Alec no està para haberme apoyado! ¡¿Dónde demonios està ese imbécil?!

-¿Me puedes decir qué demonios ocurre?

-Ocurre que la estúpida de Kate Denali me quito mí solo… ¡Puedes creerlo! ¡El hijo de puta del profesor le dio mí solo a ella! ¡Y yo solo iba a estar en la canción grupal!

-¿Iba? ¿Por qué hablas en pasado?

-¡Porque me fui del estúpido show! ¡Yo no sirvo para ser segunda!

-Oye calma… tal vez debe ser un error.

-¡No fue un error! ¡La rubia oxigenada me sonría burlonamente mientras el profesor me quitó mí solo! ¡Por eso renuncié! ¡Prefiero no estar en el jodido show!

-Esto te puede servir como una enseñanza a ser más humilde.

Jane lo miró, y si las miradas mataran, Demetri ya estaría muerto y enterrado bajo cincuenta metros.

-¡Idiota! ¡Pero te juro que esa hueca de Kate se arrepentirá! ¡Como que me llamo Jane Vulturi esto no se quedará así!

Y se fue, dejando a Demetri con un dolor de cabeza, por todos los gritos que se llevó.

***SS***

-¿Iremos a ensayar después de clases?-le preguntó Seth a Jacob.

-Claro que sí, el coreógrafo dijo que la presentación será el mismo día que el show de los músicos, así que no podemos perder más tiempo.

-Escuché que hay un nuevo integrante al equipo-dijo Embry- Ángela me dijo que escuchó decir eso a Mónica.

Y efectivamente tenía razón, un nuevo integrante se presentó ese día al ensayo, y era Laurent Prage. Todos quedaron sorprendidos, sabían que era bailarín, pero nunca pensaron que sería la misma área que ellos. Cuando el ensayo empezó, Laurent miraba insistentemente a Jacob, haciéndolo sentir un poco incómodo.

La cosa que Jacob no sabía, era que Laurent también había escuchado la conversación que había tenido con Vanessa aquel trágico día de la fiesta. Cuando vio a Alec Vulturi de espaldas escuchando una conversación, se escondió en un pilar que estaba cerca y escuchó todo. Sabía que Jacob era el mejor amigo de Seth, y también sabía que se había acostado con Vanessa. Pero se calló, esperando saber cuándo usar la información que tenía, no se la comentó a nadie y planeó durante semanas que haría.

Cuando el ensayo terminó, Laurent aprovechó que Jacob estaba solo, cuando sus hermanos y su amigo le pidieron ayuda extra al coreógrafo con unos pasos. Se acercó a él, que estaba bebiendo agua en un rincón y lo miró de pies a cabeza.

-¿Qué quieres?-le dijo Jake- no creo que me miraste todo el ensayo porque te gusto.

-La verdad no… prefiero las mujeres…pero déjame decirte que hay algo de ti que me gusta.

-¿Y qué seria eso?

-Tu liderazgo.

Jacob rio como si le hubieran contado el mejor chiste de la vida- El liderazgo se gana, no se traspasa porque sí.

-Creo que tú estarías muy dispuesto a dejar el liderazgo del equipo y dejármelo a mí.

-¿Qué estás diciendo idiota? Yo me gané ser el líder, y las decisiones las tomo yo, así que anda por buen camino si no quieres que convenza a todos para sacarte de aquí.

Jacob tomó su bolso e iba preparado para salir de ahí, pero la voz del francés lo detuvo.

-¿Incluso si te dijera que sé lo de Vanessa?

Jake se giró y lo miró con toda la furia que tenía contenida.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Lo que escuchaste… sé lo que pasó entre tú y la niñita Swan, pero ahora dime… ¿Cómo se sentiría tu amiguito si se enterara que su mejor amigo lo traicionó? Eso no se perdona tan fácilmente…

-¡Cállate idiota!

-Ya perdiste a Vanessa… ¿Ahora perderás a tu mejor amigo también?

-Puedes decirle lo que quieras, vamos a ver a quien le cree Seth, ¿A ti o a su mejor amigo?

-Tienes razón… puede que te crea a ti, pero… ¿Sabes? Soy más inteligente de lo que parezco, por lo mismo, si no sabes, los celulares tienen algo llamado grabadora, tengo toda tu conversación en mi celular, por lo mismo lo único que tengo que hacer es mostrársela a Seth, y no solo perderás tu amistad con él, el escándalo que habrá será terrible… ¿De verdad crees que Vanessa podrá aguantar todo esto? Después del escándalo de Seth engañándola, y de lo de la muerte de su madre… ¿Le agregaras algo más a la lista?... te doy un mes, para no levantar sospechas, después del tiempo me darás tu lugar y yo seré el líder del grupo… por el contrario, todos sabrán de la traición que tú y Vanessa le hicieron a Seth.

Y sin nada más que decir se fue, dejando a Jacob confundido y sin saber qué hacer.

***SS***

Jasper sonreía mientras miraba el techo de su habitación. Las cosas con Alice habían resultado de maravilla. Habían ido a cenar pizza un pequeño restaurant Italiano, se rieron toda la noche, hablaron de sus padres, de sus sueños, sus metas, sus anhelos. Se sorprendió cuando ella le confesó que sí quería ir a la universidad, quería ser diseñadora de vestuario y le dijo que ella misma se confeccionaba alguna de su ropa. Ella era fascinante, era inteligente, divertida, un poco loca, hiperactiva, muy por el contrario de él. Pero de alguna extraña manera ambos se balanceaban a la perfección, y eso era lo que tenía a Jasper sonriendo como un bobo.

-Hijo tienes una llamada-le dijo su madre entrando a su habitación-dice que es Alice Cullen y que se cansó de llamarte a tu celular.

-¿Ah?

Corrió a buscar su celular a su mochila y tenía cuatro llamadas perdidas de Alice, lo tenía en silencio, siempre lo dejaba así durante sus clases y luego lo ponía con sonido. Pero andaba tan distraído y embobado que lo había olvidado completamente.

-Hijo-miró a su madre que agitaba el teléfono inalámbrico- aún està esperando la llamada.

Eso lo hizo reaccionar y corrió hacia donde estaba su madre y le arrancó el teléfono de las manos.

-¿Diga?

 _-¡Hasta que por fin contestas!_

-¿Alice?

 _-¡¿Quién más iba a ser?! ¡¿O acaso esperas la llamada de otra persona?!_

-¡No por supuesto que no! Es solo que… no nada.

- _¡Bueno en fin! Da lo mismo, solo te llamaba para preguntarte a qué hora vienes por mí mañana._

-¿Ir por ti?... ¿A qué te refieres?

- _¡¿Cómo qué a qué me refiero?!-_ Jasper se alejó el teléfono de la oreja por semejante grito- _¡Mañana es la fiesta para el homenaje de Reneé Swan! Pensé que iríamos juntos…_

-¡Oh si claro por supuesto!... disculpa ando distraído últimamente.

- _¿Està todo bien_?-preguntó Alice notoriamente preocupada.

-Sí, està todo bien… entonces mañana paso por ti a las siete y media, la ceremonia comienza a las ocho así estaremos bien en el tiempo… ¿Te parece bien?

 _-¡Sí claro! Solo te pediré que lleves una corbata celeste._

-¿Celeste? ¿Por qué celeste?

 _-¡Ya verás, solo hazme caso! ¡Nos vemos mañana en la escuela!_

-Nos vemos.

Cuando colgó el teléfono, su sonrisa boba que había estado ahí desde hace días volvió a aparecer. Un carraspeo lo sacó de su ensoñación y vio que su madre seguía en la puerta de su habitación. Le devolvió el teléfono y le sonrió tímidamente.

-Así que…-habló su madre- ¿Tú y Alice Cullen?

-No saques conclusiones rápidamente mamá… solo somos amigos.

-Estoy segura que esa sonrisa boba que has tenido estos días es por ella, ¿O me equivoco?

Jasper no sabía que responder, su madre lo conocía perfectamente, así que engañarla definitivamente no iba a funcionar.

-Ella nunca podría estar con alguien como yo mamá…

-¿Entonces por qué pidió que la llevaras a la ceremonia mañana?

-¿Escuchaste eso?

-Cariño, Alice habla bastante fuerte, incluso cuando està al teléfono.

Jasper rio, y es que sin duda la voz de Alice podría ser un poco chillona cuando quería.

-Solo somos amigos, además seamos realistas mamá… cuando vea mis cicatrices se espantará.

Charlotte Hale tragó en seco al ver a su hijo triste, como madre trataba de hacer todo lo posible para ayudarlo, pero él se había cerrado tanto en sí mismo que generó una fortaleza en su interior que nadie había sido posible derrumbar. Pero desde que él y Rosalie habían empezado a sociabilizar todo había cambiado, y sobre todo desde que Alice Cullen había llegado a su vida.

-Hijo, no digas esas cosas… Alice es una buena chica, no la dejes ir por tus inseguridades… tal vez ella es mejor de lo que piensas.

-¿Y si no lo es? ¿Y si me lastima?

-¿Y si, sí lo es? ¿Y si se convierte en algo hermoso en tu vida?, deja tus barreras a un lado y tal vez te sorprendas con lo que te puedas encontrar.

Luego le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue, dejando a Jasper con algo de esperanza en su corazón.

***SS***

-Mmmm-Vanessa cerraba los ojos y gemía- esto es lo más delicioso que he probado.

Alec la miraba divertido, desde que habían llegado, se había tomado tres tazas de chocolate caliente y cinco brownies. Nunca había visto a una chica que comiera tantos dulces, siempre había estado rodeado de mujeres que hacían todas las dietas posibles para mantenerse delgadas. Pero Vanessa Swan se comía su quinto brownie como si en algún momento fuera a desaparecer.

-Esto es lo mejor que he probado, Alec.

-¿Sabes mi nombre?-preguntó sorprendido.

-¿Crees que me hubiera escapado contigo si no supiera quién eres? ¿Qué clase de mujer crees que soy?

-No me malinterpretes… es solo que creí que era invisible para ti.

-Que no te hablara no significa que no supiera que existías, no soy tan perra.

Alec se alegró, siempre pensó que él no existía en el mundo de ella, al contrario de él que en su imaginación había inventado su propio mundo en donde la reina era sin duda Vanessa Swan. Incluso había creado melodías en el piano para ella, que soñaba enseñárselas algún día.

-¿No crees que es mucho chocolate? Digo… hace una media hora estabas vomitando… ¿No te sientes mal?

-No-dijo Nessie con la boca llena- creo que me comería otro brownie y hasta un cupcake de red velvet.

Alec rio y llamó a la camarera para que le trajera otro brownie y el cupcake, cuando esta se acercó a ellos, llevaba en una bandeja unos pie de manzana, después de terminar de ordenar, miró a Vanessa que estaba pálida y cerraba fuertemente los ojos.

-¿Estas bien?-le preguntó.

-No… ese pie de manzana hizo que se me revolviera el estómago-Vanessa tragó fuertemente- que asco.

Y sin decir nada más, tapó su boca con la mano y corrió hasta el baño de mujeres. Alec se paró y la siguió, desde afuera escuchaba las arcadas y como vomitaba fuertemente. Espero pacientemente a que terminara, y luego algo en su mente hizo clic y abrió los ojos y la boca sorprendido.

 _Dios…-_ pensaba- _mareos, vómito, ganas de comer chocolate, náuseas y asco por el pie de manzana, luego más vómito… no puede ser._

Empezó a sacar cuentas, y todo en su mente encajó perfectamente. Entró al baño sin pedir permiso y la vio mojando su frente y sus antebrazos. Ella no le dijo nada, pero con la expresión que tenía en el rostro, sabía que sospechaba que él sabía la verdad.

-Lo sabes-dijo Vanessa- o lo sospechas.

-¿Estas embarazada?-preguntó Alec de golpe.

-Sí.

Y de pronto un incómodo silencio los invadió. Era todo lo que Alec necesitaba, una confirmación. Se apoyó en el lavamanos tratando de asimilar todo, la chica de la que había estado enamorado toda su vida, estaba embarazada, a los dieciséis años iba a tener un hijo. En el ambiente social en la que ellos estaban eso no era algo bueno, era terrible, la gente hablaría, y sería un escándalo. Un escándalo más tremendo cuando se enteraran de quien era el padre de le criatura. Él no era imbécil, sabía perfectamente quien era.

-¿Es de Jacob Black, cierto?

Vanessa se quedó de piedra. No sabía que responder, creía que nadie sabía lo que pasó entre ella y Jacob, bueno estaba equivocada. Se quedó en silencio por varios minutos, no sabía si negarlo, echarse a reír o solo enfrentarlo.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Te escuché… bueno los escuché el día de la fiesta de los Hale… no te preocupes no le diré a nadie.

El silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos. Vanessa no entendía como había pasado todo, ayer no hablaba con Alec, y ahora él era el único que sabía su más grande secreto, como si fueran amigos de años.

-¿Tú familia lo sabe?-preguntó Alec y ella negó- ¿Y cuándo piensas decírselos?

-Nunca.

-¿Cómo que nunca? Vanessa no sé si sabes, pero el vientre te empezará a crecer.

-Sí lo sé-le dijo ella rodando los ojos- pero no puedo… mi madre acaba de morir Alec- empezó a sollozar y eso le rompió el corazón al mellizo Vulturi- Además… ¿Te imaginas lo que pasará si digo que el padre es Jacob Black? Habrá un escándalo lo sabes…

-Si lo sé… pero no puedes seguir ocultándolo… se notara en un par de meses.

-No… no sé notara… porque no tendré a este bebé.

Alec se quedó de piedra, _¿No tener al bebé? ¿Se refiere a abortar_?-pensó- _No puede estar pensando eso…_

-Vanessa… ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Vas a… abortar? ¿Tienes idea de lo que estás hablando?

-¡No puedo tener a este bebé Alec!-le decía ella llorando- ¡Mi padre me va a matar!

-¿Por qué dices eso?-él se acercó a ella y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, le limpió las lágrimas con sus pulgares- ¿Y si esto ayuda a tu padre? ¿A tu familia? ¿Y si esto es una manera de traer alegría a sus vidas, después de la muerte de tu madre?

-¡Eso nunca pasará! ¡No cuando todo el mundo se entere de quien es el padre del bebé!

-¿Es ese el problema?... ¿Es que Black sea el padre del hijo que esperas?

-Por supuesto que lo es-dijo ella soltándose de su agarre y alejándose de él- hace poco terminé con Seth… ¡Y ahora estoy embarazada de su mejor amigo!

-Vanessa podemos encontrar una forma para solucionar esto.

-¿Cómo? Es imposible Alec… él es el padre de mi bebé, no hay nada que pueda cambiar eso.

Alec la miró detenidamente, tenía razón, no podía cambiar el hecho de que Jacob Black era quien la había dejado embarazada. Pero algo en su corazón le decía que tenía que hacer algo, que tenía que encontrar el valor de ayudar a la chica frente a él, y decirle todo lo que sentía por ella.

-Vanessa yo…-tomó una bocanada de aire y cerró los ojos- yo te he amado desde el primer día que te vi en kínder.

Ella abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa y abrió su boca dispuesta a hablar, pero Alec la interrumpió.

-Déjame terminar… yo sé que esto es muy raro y que probablemente estés malditamente confundida, pero necesitaba decírtelo. Todos estos años he soñado que terminaras con el imbécil de Seth, siempre supe que no era bueno para ti, que te rompería el corazón eventualmente… y tuve razón. Con lo que no conté es que tuvieras algo con Jacob Black, no te juzgo si fue para vengarte…

-No fue para vengarme-lo interrumpió la chica.

-¿Entonces?

Vanessa suspiró y se limpió las lágrimas que habían caído por sus mejillas- Estoy enamorada de él.

-¿Qué?

-Nunca amé a Seth… nunca y lo supe en el momento que besé a Jacob por primera vez-Alec cerró los ojos y apretó fuertemente los puños- sé que no es lo que quieres escuchar, pero es la verdad… no fui capaz de entregarme en cuerpo a Seth, quien había sido mi novio de toda la vida, pero con Jacob fue diferente… fue tan natural, tan espontáneo… no supe que estaba enamorada de él hasta ahora, cuando le pedí que se alejara de mí, y siento que cometí un error, lo extraño y cuando mi madre murió-la voz de Vanessa se quebró-lo único que quería era que estuviera abrazándome y que me dijera que todo iba a estar bien… pero lo conozco, el día de la fiesta lo vi saliendo con una chica, y los dos sabemos cómo terminó eso, Jacob Black nunca cambiará… ni por mí, ni por el bebé que estoy esperando… además estoy segura que no lo querrá, ¡Va a perder todo! ¡A su mejor amigo, su popularidad, todo! ¿Y por qué? ¿Por ser padre a los diecisiete años? Le estoy ahorrando un problema.

-No digas eso Vanessa… yo estoy dispuesto a ayudarte… sé que no me quieres como yo a ti, pero de todas formas quiero ayudarte… solo tienes que dejarme.

-¿Y cómo pretendes hacer eso?

Alec sabía lo que tenía que hacer, era una locura estaba claro, pero no había otra forma de ayudarla. Y él estaba dispuesto a hacer ese acto de amor por ella, aunque significara llevarse a todo el mundo en su contra, honestamente no le importaba, solo quería que Vanessa estuviera feliz y tranquila.

-De la única forma que se me ocurre… digámosle a todo el mundo que yo soy el padre de tu bebé.

***SS***

Hola, espero que les haya gustado. Gracias a las quienes me han apoyado y han comentado Como ya saben nos vemos el lunes!

Saludos


	8. Chapter 8

**Besos, penas, planes y decisiones.**

" _Ayer por primera vez, supe lo que era aritmética, cuando, sin que nadie se diera cuenta me besaste en los labios. Ayer por primera vez, supe que uno más uno, son uno_ "

***SS***

-Reneé Swan siempre fue una persona que amaba la vida, amaba su trabajo y sobre todo a su familia- habló el señor Martin Hale frente a todo el mundo en la ceremonia- Por eso, ahora su hija mayor Isabella Swan nos dedicará unas palabras, un cálido aplauso por favor.

Todos aplaudieron cuando Bella subió al escenario, llevaba un largo vestido color negro, que se ceñía delicadamente a su figura. Se paró frente al micrófono y miró al público, diviso a su padre, a su hermana y a Edward, quien había sido su apoyo en los últimos días. Suspiró y comenzó su discurso.

-Mi madre era sin duda la persona más maravillosa de la tierra. Desde que era pequeña, nos inculcó a mi hermana y a mí a seguir nuestros sueños, por más imposibles que parezcan. El arte nos unió a las tres de una manera inexplicable. Nos hacía sentir vivas, y sé que ella estaba encantada cada vez que iba a exposiciones en las Vanessa mi hermana y yo participábamos. Sus ojos siempre brillaban de orgullo cuando yo terminaba una escultura, o cuando Vanessa terminaba un cuadro, y hablo por las dos cuando digo que ella era una de las más grandes inspiraciones para nuestras obras. Recuerdo cuando para su cumpleaños le dimos nuestras primeras obras… yo tenía seis años y mi hermana cinco, eran solo bocetos desordenados, pero ella lloró de emoción. Desde ese día supe que con mi arte haría que mi madre estuviera feliz, y realmente espero haberlo logrado. Nunca pensé que tendríamos que vivir con este dolor, di por seguro que mi madre estaría siempre conmigo… y me equivoqué. A los que tienen las suerte de tener a sus mamás con ustedes, les aconsejo que les digan que las aman, abrácenlas, no se enojen por estupideces y cosas banales, aprovechen el tiempo en familia, porque se pueden arrepentir… yo daría todo por solo cinco minutos más con mi mamá-la voz se le quebró, pero siguió de todas maneras- pero me conformo con saber que tengo una hermana a la que adoro por sobre todas las cosas, y un padre maravilloso que se desvive por nosotras. Por eso, quiero que esta celebración sea alegre, porque no solo nos reúne el arte, que tanto mi madre amaba y que era lo que hacia todos los días se su vida, sino también porque nos reunimos para ayudar a la fundación de la que fue participe por tantos años. Así que quiero dedicarle el éxito de esta velada a ella y decirle que Dios tiene un nuevo ángel en sus manos y que no podría haber sido alguien mejor que tú mamá, te amamos.

La gente aplaudió efusivamente. Vanessa se quitaba las lágrimas de emoción al igual que Charlie Swan. Cuando Bella bajó del escenario, abrazó a su familia y luego a sus amigos. Rosalie estaba con Emmett, Jasper y Alice estaban raramente combinados, ella usaba un vestido celeste, del mismo color que la corbata de Jasper, también estaba Edward. Agradecía como en tan poco tiempo de amistad, ellos las habían acompañado en todo momento, estando pendiente de ella y de Vanessa, y eso le llenaba el corazón de amor, se sentía querida y protegida, que era exactamente lo que necesitaba en esos momentos tan difíciles que estaba viviendo. Edward se acercó a ella y le dio un gran abrazo.

-Tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti-le dijo cuándo la soltó- fue un discurso hermoso.

-Gracias Edward, en serio, no lo digo solo por eso, lo digo por todo lo que has hecho por mí en todos estos días.

-Te prometí que nunca te dejaría sola, y te lo voy a cumplir.

Bella lo volvió a abrazar y enterró su cara en su pecho. Edward la tomó de la mano y la llevó lejos de la gente, sabía que necesitaba alejarse un poco. La llevó hasta el balcón y cerró los grandes ventanales tras ellos, dándoles un poco de privacidad. Miró a Bella que tenía los ojos llorosos, volvió a atraerla a su cuerpo y la abrazó.

-Me gustaría poder quitarte ese dolor Bella… no sabes cuánto.

-Me ayudas-le respondió ella arrugando la nariz- no tengo las palabras para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí.

-No agradezcas, para eso estamos los amigos.

-Nunca pensé que fueras tan buena compañía Cullen.

-Lo mismo digo Swan… resultaste ser más interesante de lo que creía.

-Qué bueno saberlo… tú también me sorprendes.

-Y te juro que te puedo seguir sorprendiendo-le dijo Edward sonriéndole de lado.

-¡Qué coqueto de pones Cullen!

-¡Sé que igual te gusto un poquito!... aunque no lo quieras admitir.

-¡El ego Cullen es sorprendente!

-Oh vamos… yo tengo que admitir que si me gustas un poquito.

-¿Te gusto un poquito?-le preguntó sorprendida.

-Bueno un poquito no-se corrigió-me gustas bastante.

-¡Ya basta Cullen! No me mientas.

-¿Por qué te mentiría?

-¿Puedes tener a cualquier chica a tu lado y te fijas en mí?

-¿No debería hacer yo esa pregunta? Tú eres fascinante Bella… sin duda el que tiene que preguntarse eso soy yo. Tu eres una artista, eres inteligente, preciosa, divertida… aun no sé porque eres mi amiga, solo soy un atleta.

-Oh vamos Edward-le dijo ella tomando sus manos-eres muy inteligente, lo que pasa es que tú no tienes confianza en ti mismo en ese ámbito. En todo lo demás eres bastante confiado… tú también eres más que un atleta, eres inteligente, divertido y bueno… también… guapo-agachó la cabeza avergonzada.

-¿Entonces si te gusto un poquito?

Ella alzó su rostro y miró los ojos de él. Sin duda tenía los ojos verdes más hermosos que había visto, y los que decir de sus labios. En un acto de valentía se acercó a Edward y lo besó. Tan simple como eso, hizo que el corazón de ambos palpitara desenfrenadamente, se dejaron llevar, moviendo sus labios en una danza suave, tranquila, disfrutando del roce que eso significaba.

-Lo siento-murmuró avergonzaba Bella cuando se separó de él.

Edward tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y la volvió a besar. Una y otra y otra y otra vez. Y esa noche Bella se dio cuenta que necesitaba a Edward para sentirse viva.

***SS***

-Dios, se ve como una puta.

-¡Jane!

-¿Qué? ¡Ay papá! No me digas que es mentira…

Jane estaba con su padre Aro Vulturi mientras ella veía a Kate, que estaba un vestido rojo chillón, ceñido a su cintura, con un escote en V por delante y por detrás, y para rematar, mostraba su pierna derecha por el corte que llagaba hasta su muslo.

-¡O es escotado en la espalda o es en el frente! No puedes andar con los dos, aparte se le ve demasiado la pierna… y ese color tan de… de… ¡Puta!

-¡Jane basta!-la regañó su padre- te pueden escuchar.

-¡Pues que me escuchen! Estoy segura que no soy la única que piensa eso.

-Y a ti que te importa hija, deja que se vista como quiera.

-Jane deja a la pobre chica tranquila-le dijo Alec acercándose a ellos con su madre Sulpicia.

-¿Pobre? ¿En serio Alec?

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Sulpicia.

-Lo que pasa cariño-le respondió su esposo- es que tu hija anda criticando como se viste esa pobre muchacha, que va en su escuela.

Sulpicia miró adonde Aro le señalaba, y se sorprendió al ver a Kate. Sin duda no parecía una chica de escuela. Se veía mucho mayor, universitaria, o incluso ya con edad suficiente para estar casada y tener una familia. Y ella estaba de acuerdo con su hija, esa vestimenta no era adecuada para un evento como ese.

-Yo creo que Jane tiene razón-dijo- Se ve terrible.

-¡¿Cierto que sí, mamá?! Yo no sé como puede venir así a un lugar como este.

-Mamá no alientes a Jane-le dijo Alec- ella se puede vestir como quiera.

-Tienes razón hijo se puede vestir como quiera-le contestó su madre- pero este es un evento para recordar a Reneé Swan, y dudo que un vestido de ese tipo sea apropiado, aparte… ¡Todos la miran como si se la quisieran devorar! Si fuera mi hija, la tomaría de un brazo y la sacaría de aquí.

-¡Aún no puedo creer que me haya quitado mí solo!

-¿Ella es la que te quitó el solo?-le preguntó Aro y ella asintió- bueno veo que ese es el motivo de tu desprecio hacia ella… Si te hubieras esforzado más Jane, el solo hubiera sido tuyo, estoy pensando que ya estás perdiendo el talento últimamente.

-Papá yo…

-¿Qué?-le dijo su padre- no me vengas con tonterías, nunca habías tenido competencia antes y ahora que viene alguien, de inmediato te quita el solo, ojalá fueras como tu hermano.

-Papá…

-No Alec, no la defiendas, ella siempre se ha comportado solo como una niñita mimada, no te va bien en la escuela y tu "supuesto talento" se ha ido, yo te dije que te esforzaras más, pero claro… no lo hiciste lo suficiente, nunca serás suficiente como tu hermano.

-¡Aro Basta!

Jane agachó la cabeza y aguantó las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Su padre siempre había sido duro con ella, la presionó para que tocara el chelo, nunca le llamó la atención, pero cuando era niña estaba celosa de que toda la atención de su padre fuera para Alec. Sabía que su hermano no tenía la culpa, pero decidió tocar el chelo para tratar de que su padre se sintiera orgulloso de ella. Pero nunca fue suficiente, él le exigía más y cuando le contó que su solo lo tendría otra chica, Aro golpeó la mesa y se retiró sin probar su cena.

-Agradece que no cancelo su fiesta de Halloween-continuó Aro- y lo hago solo por tu hermano, él no merece pagar por tus constantes errores.

Alec tomó a su hermana de la mano y se la llevó de ahí. Para él siempre fue incomodo ser el favorito de la casa, pero prefería callarse y no decir nada, antes que aguantarse los gritos de su padre. Aro Vulturi era un hombre con demasiado carácter, un solo grito hacia que cualquiera se quedara callado, pero la debilidad de él era su hijo. Su único hijo varón, del cual estaba orgulloso y era sin duda, lo mejor que tenía en su vida.

***SS***

-¡La fiesta de los Vulturis son sensacionales Rosie!

Emmett le contaba con lujo de detalles a Rosalie como eran las fiestas de Halloween de los Vulturis. Cada año, desde que los mellizos tenían catorce, hacían una gran fiesta celebrando esa festividad, todos se ponían disfraces y en más de alguna ocasión, las cosas se habían salido un poquito de control. La mezcla entre adolescentes hormonales, disfraces provocativos y mucho alcohol, no era muy buena.

-El año pasado, yo me disfrace de constructor.

-¿Constructor?-le preguntó divertida.

-Sí… constructor, pero un constructor sexy, tipo magic Mike.

-O sea… más como un estríper.

-¡Exacto! Tengo que decir… arrasé en la fiesta.

-¡Ese ego!

-Bueno en fin-continuó Emmett- ¡La fiesta estuvo sensacional! Mike Newton se emborrachó tanto que vomitó en el piso y luego Jessica Stanley se cayó en el vómito. ¡Fue lo más divertido que he visto en mi vida!

-Es un poco asqueroso…

-Sí también es asqueroso, pero divertido… también recuerdo que Eddie estaba tan borrado con el alcohol que terminó cantando y bailando single ladies de Beyonce en el escenario, ¡Aún tengo las grabaciones!

Rosalie rio imaginándose a Edward en esa situación-Me tienes que mostrar esos videos.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-exclamó Emmett- no perdería una oportunidad para avergonzar a mi hermanito… y bueno Rosie… ¿Qué hiciste tú el año pasado para Halloween?

Rosalie agachó la cabeza avergonzada. Y es que el año pasado, pasó Halloween con Royce King en una fiesta- Me quedé en casa-mintió.

-¡Este año no será así! Irás a la fiesta conmigo.

-¿Contigo?

-¡Si! ¿Y sabes que sería entretenido?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Deberíamos ir con disfraces combinados!

-¿Combinados?

-¡Si! ¡Vamos Rosie! Seremos como Brad Pitt y Angelina Jolie, Bonnie y Clyde, tú me entiendes… podríamos buscar un tema e ir disfrazados juntos.

-Es la primera buena idea que te escucho decir Cullen, está bien, pero tendremos que pensar en algo bueno…

***SS***

Alec llevaba a Vanessa a su casa cuando decidió tocar el tema que hace días rondaba por tu cabeza.

-Vanessa… sé que no querías que tocara el tema de nuevo, pero… ¿Estás segura?

-Sí Alec, estoy segura.

-Te vas a arrepentir…

-No-lo interrumpió- no lo haré, es lo mejor, no puedo dejar esta carga sobre tus hombros, no te lo mereces.

-No es una carga Vanessa, un bebé nunca es una carga…

-Cuando tienes dieciséis si lo es, por favor Alec es en serio, no quiero tocar más el tema. Si no quieres ayudarme, yo…

-¡No! Yo te ayudaré… te lo prometí, aunque no esté de acuerdo, te ayudaré.

El silencio los volvió a invadir. Vanessa estaba nerviosa, aún no le decía a su padre y su hermana de su embarazo. Y sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo, en cualquier momento su barriga se podía asomar y todos se darían cuenta. Cuando llegó al edificio donde vivía, se despidió de Alec con un beso en la mejilla y entró. Saludó al portero con la misma sonrisa que la caracterizaba y subió al ascensor. En su habitación, se sacó el vestido, se desmaquilló y soltó su cabello. Recordó que al día siguiente tenía que llevar el libro de matemáticas, mientras lo buscaba en su cajón, una fotografía cayó a sus pies, después de haber tomado un libro del año anterior. Se agachó para recogerla y al mirarla el pecho se le apretujó. Era ella abrazada con Seth, los dos sonreían alegres mientras se miraban fijamente a los ojos, estaban en la casa de la playa de sus padres, y junto a ellos estaban Bella y Jacob. Él tenía el brazo derecho en el hombro de ella y sonreían felices a la cámara. La foto era del verano del año pasado, Vanessa sonrió cuando recordó esos días, habían sido los mejores de su vida. Los cuatro se dedicaban a ir a la playa, jugar tenis, turistear por los alrededores y todas las noches veían películas comiendo pizza, comida china, helado, o cualquier cosa que se les antojara.

-¿Cuándo todo se complicó tanto?-se decía a sí misma- ¿Por qué tenía que cambiar todo? Estábamos tan bien antes… ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de ti Jacob?

Vanessa no aguantó más y comenzó a llorar amargamente. Sabía que ella le había dicho a Jacob que se alejara de ella, pero nunca pensó que sería tan difícil. Extrañaba pelear todas las mañanas con él, su sonrisa burlona que mostraba esos perfectos y blancos dientes. Extrañaba esa noche cuando la abrazó y le hizo el amor. Para ella no había sido sexo, había sido más, le había entregado lo único que nunca olvidaría aunque quisiera, su primera vez.

-¿Por qué Jacob? ¿Por qué no me puedes querer como yo te quiero a ti? Sí tan solo estuvieras a mi lado… las cosas serían más fáciles, no tendría que estar pasando por esto sola.

Se llevó su mano derecha hasta su vientre. Donde crecía su… hijo. Su hijo y de Jacob. Fruto de una noche que para ella había sido la más importante de su vida y que pensaba para Jacob solo había sido una más. Se abrazó el vientre, como queriendo protegerlo, y lloró sin parar mientras caminaba a su cama para acostarse a dormir.

-Pero no te preocupes Jacob-murmuró- nunca te enterarás de la existencia de este bebé.

***SS***

Hola, espero que les haya gustado. Espero que puedan comentar y nos vemos el jueves!

Saludos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Fiesta de Halloween con los Vulturi.**

Halloween es sin duda la mayor festividad que todos los alumnos del St Smith esperan. Y eso es por las grandiosas fiestas que los Vulturi realizaban. Todos iban, se disfrazaban y se emborrachaban hasta que más de alguno terminaba en el hospital por intoxicación. Este año, todos necesitaban la fiesta. Hace dos días había sido el show artístico, el grupo de Jacob había tenido su presentación y todo había salido bien. Eso hasta que Laurent le recordó el trato que habían hecho y Jacob había tenido un arranque de ira. Jane estaba furiosa en el publico viendo como Kate tenía su solo, mientras su padre decía lo magnifico que Alec había estado. Esta fiesta era para botar todas las tensiones que se habían acumulado durante los últimos días.

-Y… ¿Qué tal me veo?-decía Chelsea a sus primos.

Alec, Jane y Félix la miraron de pies a cabeza. Llevaba un vestido animal print que apenas cubría su trasero y sus pechos amenazaban con salirse del strapless. Estaba exageradamente maquillada, con tonos celestes y unos muy rojos labios, los tacones eran de unos quince centímetros y era un milagro como aún no se había caído.

-¿Qué se supone que eres?

-¿Qué crees que soy Jane?

-¿Una prostituta?

-¡Sí!, ¿lo logre?

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Alec.

-¡Qué quería ser una prostituta! Ese era mi disfraz de Halloween y lo logré.

-Eres una idiota Chelsea-le dijo Jane- hubieras elegido algo más original.

-¿Cómo tú? ¿Disfraz de ángel? ¿En serio?

-¡Al menos me veo decente!

Jane tenía un vestido blanco corto, además de unas alas y una aureola en la cabeza. Alec se había vestido de vampiro, y Félix del fantasma de la ópera. Aún debatían sobre el disfraz de Chelsea cuando vieron a Edward entrar con Bella y Vanessa. A él le había costado mucho convencer a las hermanas de venir, aun no se sentían con ánimos de salir, pero insistió tanto, que terminaron aceptando. Edward y Bella venían disfrazados de esqueletos, se maquillaron la cara incluso. Vanessa venia de caperucita Roja, con un vestido corto y ajustado, y la infaltable capa. Al fin y al cabo Halloween, para , eran disfraces sexys y provocativos.

Alec se acercó a ella apenas la vio entrar y se la llevó a tomar algo, mientras caminaban vieron entrar a Jacob Black y toda su banda. Jake venia de hombre lobo, para la mala suerte de Nessie, que vio como inconscientemente fueron combinados. Seth estaba con un disfraz de Deadpool, Quil del sombrerero loco, Leah de pocahontas y Embry entró de la mano de Ángela Weber, para la sorpresa de todos. Él venia de Frankenstein y ella de Anabelle. Todos se veían tan ridículos, pero harían lo que fuera por una noche con alcohol y amigos.

-¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te duele algo?

-No Alec, estoy bien.

-¿Estas segura? El doctor dijo que debemos ir inmediatamente si te sientes mal.

-No exageres… estoy bien.

-¿Estas bien físicamente? ¿O psicológicamente?

Vanessa lo miró y suspiró. En estos últimos días se había dado cuenta de que Alec la conocía mucho, tal vez más de lo que a ella le gustaría. No podía mentirle, se daba cuenta de inmediato, y sabía perfectamente lo que le pasaba con solo mirarla.

-No te voy a mentir… fue lo más traumático que he tenido que vivir.

-¿Te arrepientes?

-No lo sé… probablemente lo haré… pero no quiero pensar en eso, no ahora.

-Claro, disculpa, ese tema no es para tocarlo en una fiesta… ¿Vamos a bailar?

-¡Por favor!

Mientras ellos iban a bailar, Jacob y Seth miraban con recelo la nueva amistad de la chica que ambos querían. Jake andaba con un humor de los mil demonios, se había alejado de todo el mundo, incluso de Seth, pero este insistía y trataba de mantenerse lo más cerca posible. Y para Jacob, le fue imposible seguir alejando a su mejor amigo, sin que este sospechara.

-No me gusta eso-dijo Seth apuntando hacia donde estaban bailando Vanessa y Alec- Ese idiota es un tarado, babea por Nessie.

-¿Babea por ella?-le preguntó Jacob extrañado- ¿Crees que a Alec le gusta Nessie?

-No lo creo, estoy seguro. Él mismo me lo dijo.

-¿Qué? ¿Él te lo dijo? ¿Cuándo?

-El día que nos dejaron encerrados. El muy idiota tuvo la cara para decirme que le gustaba Nessie y que pelearía por ella… y que aprovecharía que yo le rompí el corazón. No le creí al principio, quiero decir… ¡Ella ni siquiera le hablaba! Y los últimos días no se han separado, tal vez subestimé al hijo de puta.

-¿Tú crees que a ella le guste él?-Jacob sentía como un nudo en la garganta se empezaba a formar, y por más que intentaba que desapareciera, no podía.

-No lo sé Jake, no he hablado con Nessie desde que pasó lo que tú ya sabes… no quiere escucharme, me manda al carajo cada vez que me acerco… además, me prohibieron la entrada a su edificio, así que estoy jodido, creo que ya tendré que dar vuelta la página.

-¿Tan rápido te das por vencido? Que idiota eres Seth-Jacob no puedo controlar la ira de su voz. No podía creer como su amigo se podía rendir tan fácil, al fin y al cabo, Nessie era una mujer por la que valía la pena pelear.

-Hey amigo… ¿Por qué te enojas? Creí que no te gustaba Nessie…

-Seth, yo solo digo que has estado con ella desde cuando… ¿Kínder? Maldita sea, eso es toda una vida, ¿Tan rápido te olvidaste de ella?

-Ella al parecer lo hizo.

Ambos dirigieron su mirada a Alec y Vanessa. Él se veía como un idiota embobado sonriéndole, y ella le sonreía solo un poco. Jacob se dio cuenta inmediatamente que estaba triste, ella fruncía las cejas y agachaba la cabeza, eso solo lo hacía cuando estaba triste. Se preguntó que era lo que pasaba, estuvo tentado a ir y preguntarle él mismo, pero se controló y decidió seguir cumpliendo la promesa que le hizo. Mantenerse alejado de ella.

***SS***

-¡Se ven tan lindos juntos!

Alice saltaba dando aplausos mientras llegaba con Jasper. Ella iba vestida de la mujer maravilla y él del capitán américa, con el escudo y todo. El comentario iba dirigido a Emmett y Rosalie que iban tiernamente combinados, como Mario Bross y la princesa Peach.

-Gracias hermanita-le contestó Emmett- sé que me veo lindo.

-¡Engreído! Mi cumplido iba más dirigido a Rose que a ti, pero bueno ahora que estamos todos aquí, ¡Vamos a divertirnos!

Los cuatros fueron a bailar, hace tiempo que no se divertían tanto. Bella y Edward se les unieron y por una noche, ella se olvidó de todas las penurias que había vivido últimamente. Los seis reían y hacían bromas entre ellos. Desde que los grupos del St. Smith se unieron, se habían hecho nuevas amistades, pero la de ellos seis sin duda era la más cercana. Llevaban siendo amigos solo unos días cuando tuvieron que enfrentar un momento tan difícil como lo era la pérdida de una madre. Ahora todos trataban de ayudar a Bella a superar esa situación tan traumática, y ella se sentía increíblemente agradecida con sus nuevos amigos.

Rosalie y Emmett cada día se acercaban más, aun no llegaban a los besos, pero era porque él había decidido ir con calma, no quería asustarla. Y ella se sentía cada día más querida por Emmett que a pesar de tener un porte como de luchador profesional, era tan tierno como un osito de peluche.

Alice y Jasper se miraban como si no existieran otras personas en el universo y eso les causaba mariposas en el estómago. Seguían hablando, conociéndose y cada día estaban más encantados el uno con el otro. Aunque ninguno de los dos se había declarado nada.

Edward y Bella, después de su beso en la ceremonia en homenaje a Reneé Swan, habían seguido viéndose y besándose en más de una ocasión. En la escuela pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, ya empezando los rumores de que estaban saliendo. Ellos no habían desmentido nada, y seguían siendo cariñosos en los pasillos.

Todo estaba bien, hasta que Edward levantó la vista y vio una mujer que estaba en la barra del bar. Tenía alrededor de unos treinta y cinco o un poco más, era alta, delgada, de pelo castaño. No alcanzó a divisar mucho más de la mujer, porque todos pasaban impidiéndole la vista. Lo que sí le llamó mucho la atención, era que lo miraba fijamente, triste, y se sintió incómodo. Decidió no preocuparse de más por el tema, y poner toda su atención en divertiste con la chica que le gustaba y sus amigos.

***SS***

Cuando las Denali, Garrett y Laurent llegaron a la fiesta, todos se sorprendieron, nadie sabía que estaban invitados. Eso hasta que Chelsea les aclaró a sus primos que ella había sido la que los había invitado a la fiesta, según ella, había que tener cerca a los amigos y a los enemigos aún más. Tanya se veía divertida en su traje de Maléfica, Garrett venia de Batman, Irina de la viuda negra, hasta se había puesto una peluca y Laurent venia de zombi.

Jane bufaba enojada por la presencia de ellos, pero se enojó aún más, cuando vio a Demetri entrar del brazo de Kate, ambos disfrazados de diablos. Lo que sí la sorprendió, fue cuando vio a Kate besando la comisura delos labios de Demetri, para luego alejarse de él. Jane con una rabia que no podía entender, fue hasta él para encararlo.

-¿Qué haces con esa perra aquí?

Demetri la miró sorprendido y la escaneó de arriba abajo, en ese vestido blanco se veía preciosa, acentuaba cada una de sus ligeras curvas, y él trató de no volver a caer en los encantos físicos de ella.

-Un poco irónico tu disfraz de ángel princesa, ¿O no?

-Vete al diablo idiota, te hice una pregunta.

-Nos invitaron a la fiesta y vine con ella.

-¿Por qué?

-¿A qué te refieres por qué?

-¿Por qué tú la trajiste a la fiesta?

-Porque sí.

-Esa no es una respuesta.

-Porque quise hacerlo.

-Tienes un gusto bastante asqueroso, déjame decirte.

Demetri alzó una ceja y le sonrió-¿Estás celosa princesa?

-¿De esa perra?-Jane soltó una carcajada- No seas ridículo.

-Yo creo que estas celosa.

Demetri se acercó a ella, la tomó por la cintura y la acercó a él, sus pechos se rozaban y la respiración de Jane se agitó. No sabía lo que le pasaba, él le provocaba sensaciones que nadie más le había provocado, y eso le asustaba. No se controlaba cuando estaba cerca de él, actuaba impulsivamente, más de lo que general.

-Suéltame.

-Sé que estas celosa.

-Te equivocas.

-Vamos Jane-empezó a acercarse a sus labios peligrosamente-sé que te gusto un poco.

-¿Me dijiste Jane? Nunca me dices así.

-¿Prefieres Vulturi?

-Apártate Stanford.

-¿Estoy interrumpiendo?

La voz de Kate los sobresaltó a ambos, se separaron como si se quemaran el uno al otro. La miraron con los ojos abiertos, mientras ella tenía una cara de sorpresa y confusión.

-No para nada-le contestó Demetri- solo estábamos hablando con Vulturi.

-No parecía que hablaban.

-No lo hacíamos-dijo Jane.

-Si lo hacíamos-la contradijo Demetri-¿Vamos a bailar Kate?

La chica asintió y se alejaron de Jane tomados de la mano. Lo que enfureció a la rubia y estuvo a punto de ir y probablemente asesinar a ambos. Le irritaban, la molestaban y ella ya no podía controlarse. Lo más probable es que hubiera ido hasta donde ellos, pero la estridente voz de su padre se lo impidió.

-Jane.

Volteó a ver a su padre y este la miraba seriamente- Dime papá.

-No quiero problemas Jane, y no te lo diré dos veces.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Te conozco, sé que no te agrada esa chica, pero no quiero problemas, ¿Me escuchaste? Ya te dije que tu hermano no tiene que pagar por tus constantes errores.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Eres tonta Jane?- ella agachó la cabeza y trató de retener las lágrimas que amenazaban por salirse de sus ojos- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? Ya te lo dije, no hagas escándalos que pueden arruinar la reputación de tu Alec.

-¡Alec! ¡Siempre Alec! ¿No puedes preocuparte por mí un poco? ¿Si quiera sabes lo complicado que ha sido para mí todo esto?

-Me importa un demonio lo que te pase a ti, ya eres un caso perdido, no tengo esperanza de que hagas algo bueno con tu vida. Pero a Alec no lo arruines Jane, porque no te lo permitiré.

Y sin decir nada más, Aro Vulturi se fue, dejando a Jane con el corazón roto, porque sí, los padres igual rompen los corazones de sus hijos. Lo que ella no sabía, era que Demetri había escuchado toda la conversación, y entendía, porque Jane se comportaba de esa manera. Esa noche, Demetri volvió a soñar con la Jane de sus ilusiones.

***SS***

La fiesta siguió sin ningún problema, ni peleas. Todos los chicos supieron mantenerse fuera de los problemas e intentaron alejarse de las Denali, Garrett y Laurent. Lo que si no se pudo evitar, fueron los emborrachamientos, y las situaciones vergonzosas y embarazosas.

Emmett intentó imitar a Mario Bross saltando sobre las mesas, pero lo único que consiguió fue un gran golpe en el trasero cuando aterrizó en el piso. Ahora Edward tenía un video para chantajearlo.

Jessica Stanley como todos los años, se volvió a emborrachar, lo que causó que se quedara dormida encima de unas sillas, y para su mala suerte, Mike Newton vomitó en encima de ella. Aunque no se diera cuenta, pero lo más posible, es que mañana no solo se levantaría con una resaca terrible, sino también con un olor a vómito que le duraría días.

Embry paró la música de la fiesta, recibiendo abucheos y reclamos de todos los asistentes, pero se olvidaron de eso, cuando frente a toda la fiesta, le pidió a Ángela que fuera su novia. Al parecer la unión de grupos, resultó también en unión de parejas.

Más de un estudiante tuvo que ser llevado al hospital por consumo excesivo de alcohol, otros terminaron con huesos rotos al caerse, muchos tacones se rompieron. Y a pesar de todo eso, la fiesta de Halloween de los Vulturi, terminó siendo más tranquila de lo que muchos pensaban.

***SS***

Hola, este es un capitulo corto, pero hay cosas que pronto se van a ir desenredando que pasaron en este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado, y les agradecería que me dejaran un comentario. Nos vemos el lunes.

Saludos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorpresas y peticiones.**

" _Cuando alguien te quiere no tiene que decirlo. Se sabe por la forma en te trata"_

***SS***

-Dios, estoy nervioso-dijo Emmett- este partido tiene que salir impresionantemente bien.

-Tranquilo hermano, ganaremos y lo otro igual nos saldrá bien… Somos Cullen, ¿Desde cuándo nos ponemos nerviosos?

-Tienes toda la razón Eddie, somos unos jodidos campeones, en el juego y en el amor-dijo Emmett sonriendo ampliamente- ¿Quién lo diría? Si hace un año me hubieran dicho que nosotros haríamos esto, me reiría y no lo creería.

-Yo tampoco lo creería, pero ahora date cuenta de las vueltas que da lo vida.

-¡Y que vueltas!

-Pero no me arrepiento de lo que haré, estoy muy seguro.

-Y yo también.

Edward y Emmett se abrazaron y entraron a la cancha. Hoy era el primer partido de fútbol y tenían que ganar. No había otra opción. Y los hermanos entraron con esa mentalidad.

Alice animaba el partido junto a las demás porristas, estaba impecable con su traje color blanco y azul, que estaba perfectamente planchado. Jasper estaba muy cerca observándola, y ella le sonreía cada vez que se encontraban con las miradas.

Toda la escuela estaba ahí, incluyendo Bella y Rosalie que fueron a ver a los chicos. Cuando Emmett vio a Rosalie, le lanzó muchos besos, causando que todas las chicas alrededor suspiraran por los detalles amorosos que recibía la rubia. Edward sonrió cuando vio a Bella, pero cuando miró hacia las primeras gradas, su rostro se transformó en confusión. Ahí sentada, como si quisiera pasar desapercibida, estaba la misma mujer que había visto en la fiesta de Halloween de los Vulturi, lo miraba con tristeza y él empezó a sentirse incómodo. Por lo que decidió alejarse lo máximo posible de ahí.

Después de casi dos horas de partido, el equipo de St. Smith, ganó por los puntos anotados por Emmett, Edward y para la mala suerte de ellos, Garrett. La gente los aplaudía y ellos celebraban. Eso hasta que el entrenador tomó el micrófono e hizo callar a todo el mundo.

-¡Por favor démosle un aplauso a las estrellas de este equipo! ¡Los hermanos Cullen y Garrett Abraham!

Todos aplaudían, gritaban y tocaban el bombo y las trompetas. Pero todos empezaron a calmarse cuando Emmett le quitó el micrófono al entrenador.

-¡Gracias, gracias! ¡Yo y mi hermanito Eddie le queremos dedicar este triunfo a las mujeres que robaron nuestros corazones! ¡Rosalie Hale y Isabella Swan!

Todos aplaudían y silbaban, las chicas se sonrojaron a morir, ante la declaración de los hermanos Cullen.

-¡Elegimos nuestros números de camisetas por ellas!-dijo Edward cuando su hermano le pasó el micrófono- ¡Yo elegí el ocho, porque es la cantidad de letras que tiene el nombre de Isabella!

-¡Y yo hice lo mismo con mi Rosie, por eso elegí el siete! ¡Chicas, les queremos decir serán las futuras señoras Cullen!

-¡Pelearemos por sus corazones!

Mientras todos aplaudían, celebraran y las mujeres suspiraban por aquella demostración de amor, Isabella miró hasta las primeras filas de las gradas, y encontró a una mujer, de unos conocidos ojos verdes, mirándola fijamente. La asustó, la miraba con tristeza, como si quisiera pedirle ayuda. Nunca antes la había visto antes, decidió no darle importancia, y concentrarse en lo maravilloso que se sentía, el que Edward Cullen se le declarara en frente de toda la escuela.

***SS***

-¿Entonces me dirás para que me trajiste aquí? Digo la comida es buena, pero estamos en la misma mesa que nuestra primera cita.

Jasper había invitado a Alice al restaurant donde habían tenido su primera cita. Le dijo que tenía algo muy importante que decirle, ella pensó lo peor, creía que le diría que necesitaba espacio, tiempo, o esas cosas que dice la gente cuando quiere terminar algo, pero no se atreven. Bueno en este caso no había mucho que terminar, eran amigos, pero la química y la atracción entre ellos era indudable. Alice se sentía extremadamente cómoda con Jasper, a pesar de ser tan diferentes, y poco a poco, ella había empezado a conocer la verdadera personalidad de él, esa que se escondía detrás de un muro de penas y timidez.

-Quería hablar contigo de algo muy importante.

-¿De qué?-le preguntó Alice preocupada.

-Pequeña yo… ay Dios esto es tan difícil… no es como decirlo…

-Jasper… si quieres que nos alejemos, solo dímelo- Él la miró sorprendido y después soltó una pequeña risa- ¿De qué te ríes? No es gracioso.

-¿De verdad creías que te iba a traer hasta aquí, para decirte que quiero que nos alejemos?

-¿No?

-Por supuesto que no Alice… yo quería hablar contigo de otra cosa.

Ella soltó el aire que tenía retenido en sus pulmones y se sintió más relajada- Entonces, tú dirás.

-Pequeña yo te quiero mucho.

-¿Me quieres?

-Por supuesto-él le tomó la mano y la miró fijamente- Te quiero mucho.

-Yo también te quiero Jazz.

-¿En serio?-preguntó emocionado.

-Sí-le respondió tímidamente, agachando la cabeza- estaba tan nerviosa porque creía que me querías lejos de ti.

-Eso nunca pasará pequeña.

-Eso espero… ¿Eso era lo que me querías decir?

-Bueno en parte si… Ali quiero que sepas que esto es difícil para mí.

-¿Difícil? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Yo nunca he tenido una novia, he tenido cosas en el pasado no te lo negaré… pero desde que pasó el accidente… yo no soy la misma persona.

-Jazz… yo te quiero como eres, con tus defectos y virtudes, y bueno tengo que confesarte algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Recuerdas esa noche que nos quedamos encerrados en el baño? ¿El día de la fiesta de inicio de año?

-Claro que lo recuerdo, aunque me sorprende que tú te acuerdes-dijo divertido- Estabas demasiado borracha.

-¡No estaba borracha! Estaba un poco mareada por el alcohol… son dos cosas completamente diferentes.

-¡Es lo mismo!

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-Bueno en fin… ¿Qué pasa con eso?

-Después que jugamos a las veinte preguntas, y tú me contaste lo de tu accidente… me hice una nueva meta en mi vida.

-¿Qué meta?

-Hacerte sonreír.

Jasper la miró emocionado y sonrió ampliamente. Sin duda Alice era mucho mejor de lo que él pensaba, su madre tenía razón, ella era una buena chica, de esas que no se consiguen fácilmente. Acercó las manos de ellas a sus labios y las besó tiernamente.

-Eres increíble-le dijo sonriendo.

-Sigo queriendo hacerte sonreír Jazz… si tan solo me dejas, haré lo posible para hacerte muy feliz, lo prometo.

-Pequeña… ya me haces feliz.

-¿En serio?

-Por supuesto… me encanta estar contigo y por lo mismo quiero pedirte algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ali yo sé que soy una persona complicada… estoy lleno de miedos y traumas, me cuesta confiar en las personas… si al principio estaba reacio a tal vez estar cerca de ti, es porque tenía miedo.

-¿Miedo? ¿Miedo de mí?

-En parte si Ali… yo nunca pensé que estaría con alguien después de mi accidente, mis cicatrices son horribles, cualquiera se asustaría con solo verlas, pueden dar asco. Tenía miedo de ilusionarme contigo y que después te alejaras de mí por eso.

-¡No digas eso Jazz! Ya te lo he dicho, no me importan tus cicatrices, no me importa como sean… nunca harán que me aleje de ti.

-¿Estas segura de eso?

-Mil porciento segura-ella se acercó a él y le acarició la mejilla- por favor confía en mí, te prometo que no te decepcionaré.

-Al principio tenía mis dudas… pero después hable con mi madre y ella me ayudó.

-¿Tu madre te ayudo?... ¿Le hablaste de mí?-preguntó sorprendida, ella conocía a los Señores Hale, pero no en el plan de querer estar cerca de Jasper amorosamente.

-Sí, le hablé de ti. Creo que te ama-le respondió divertido- ella me dijo que tenía que darme la oportunidad de ser feliz.

-Tu madre es una mujer sabia-le dijo sonriendo.

-Siempre lo ha sido… bueno pero por lo mismo, decidí hacerle caso y escucharla. Voy a ser feliz y tú eres una de las personas que me alegran los días.

-¿En serio lo soy?

-Por supuesto… por lo mismo pequeña-dijo nervioso y tomando una bocanada de aire- te quería preguntar…. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Alice lo miró con los ojos abiertos, y su boca se abrió sorprendida, se acercó a él y lo besó, lenta y tiernamente, disfrutando del roce del que ahora era su novio. Se separó de él para dejarlos respirar y luego volvió a besarlo, una y otra vez, para el encanto de Jasper, que se sentía embriagado con el aroma a vainilla de ella y sus labios que según él, sabían a menta mezclada con vainilla.

-¿Eso es un sí?-le preguntó cuando se separaron.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-le respondió y lo volvió a besar- Aunque creo que tenemos un problema.

-¿Cuál?

-Hay que decirle a mis hermanos.

-Diablos… Emmett me matará… Aunque no debería ya se le declaró a mi hermana enfrente de toda la escuela.

-Supongo que están a mano, por lo menos con Emmett, no con Edward.

-Maldita sea, Edward si me matará.

***SS***

Bella estaba tan cansada cuando llegó al edificio donde vivía, que saludó con pereza al portero y casi se quedó dormida en el ascensor. Cuando Zafrina, la cocinera de la casa la vio entrar, le ofreció el pastel de nueces que a ella tanto le gustaba, pero lo rechazó. Aún estaba triste, aún sentía la ausencia de su madre, el pastel de nueces le recordaba a ella. Reneé Swan una vez por semana se encargaba de que Bella tuviera una rebanada de pastel y ahora, solo Zafrina podía ofrecérselo.

Pasó por la habitación de Vanessa y la vio recostada escuchando música. Se acercó a ella y la besó en la frente. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que su hermana aún no volvía a la pintura. La entristecía eso, Nessie era extremadamente talentosa, y el hecho de que lo haya dejado después de la muerte de su madre, hacía pensar a Bella que estaba desperdiciando su talento.

-¿Volverás a pintar?

-¿Qué dices?-le preguntó Vanessa sacándose los audífonos.

-¿Volverás a pintar?

-No lo sé Bella… no insistas.

-Nessie…

-Sabes que odio ese apodo-le dijo cortante.

-Bueno Vanessa… no desperdicies el talento que tienes... a mamá no le gustaría.

-Detente, no quiero hablar de eso.

Bella suspiró y decidió no seguir con el tema- Bueno ratoncita, no insistiré más.

-¿Ratoncita? Hace tiempo no me llamabas así.

Bella se sentó en la cama de Vanessa y esta apoyó su cabeza en las piernas de su hermana mayor, quien empezó a acariciarle el cabello, como lo hacía cada vez que estaba triste, tratando de reconfortarla.

-Siempre serás mi ratoncita, mi hermana menor… eso nunca cambiará.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Por supuesto, siempre estaremos juntas, pase lo que pase. Por eso quiero que confíes en mí, cuando estés triste o por cualquier cosa.

A Nessie se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Siempre había confiado en su hermana, pero con lo que había pasado últimamente, y sobre todo con la muerte de su madre, no se había atrevido a contarle lo de Jacob y lo de su embarazo. No se sentía preparada, tenía miedo de desilusionarla, a ella y a su padre.

-¿Confías en mi Vanessa?

-Por supuesto que sí.

-Entonces creo que me dirás lo que sucede con Alec.

-¿A qué te refieres?-le preguntó extrañada.

-Vamos ratoncita… hace unos días se han vuelto inseparables, están juntos en la escuela, te he visto cómo te viene a dejar un par de veces.

-Somos amigos.

-Tal vez tú, pero él no quiere ser tu amigo.

-Bella no quiero hablar de eso…

-Ness...

-No me gusta ese apodo.

-Lo siento-le dijo suspirando- espero que no ocupes a Alec para vengarte de Seth, él es un bueno chico.

-No lo estoy utilizando Bella… es mi amigo, ha estado conmigo acompañándome, solo eso.

-¿Te gusta?

-No lo sé… quiero decir es un buen chico y todo lo demás, pero no quiero pensar en eso por ahora.

-¿No quieres pensar en chicos?

-No, no quiero, no por ahora.

-Debes ser la única adolescente de dieciséis años que no quiere pensar en chicos.

-Tal vez tú, a tus diecisiete años, pienses diferente-le dijo Nessie con una mirada y una sonrisa divertida y un tanto misteriosa.

-¿A qué te refieres?-le preguntó Bella frunciendo el ceño, sabía que su hermana escondía algo.

-Creo que deberías ir a tu habitación.

-¿A mi habitación?

-Sólo ve Bells, no preguntes nada más.

Bella asintió y se paró de la cama, cuando abrió la puerta del baño, para ir a su habitación, la voz de su hermana menor la detuvo.

-Bells…

-¿Dime?-le preguntó volteándose.

-Tú… ¿Me seguirás queriendo a pesar de todo, cierto?

-Por supuesto ratoncita, eres mi hermana, ¿Por qué lo dices?

-No por nada… no te preocupes… cierra la puerta y buena suerte.

-¿Buena suerte?

-Ya lo verás.

Bella obedeció a su hermana y cerró la puerta que daba a su baño compartido. Antes de ir a su habitación se miró en el gran espejo y luego abrió la puerta. Su corazón se detuvo al ver su cama llena de flores de colores rosados, morados y celestes, así como una gran cantidad de globos, de todos los colores posibles. En el centro de su habitación, un papel colgaba de unos de los globos, se acercó y lo tomó para leer lo que contenía.

 **Prometo ayudarte a sanar, solo tienes que confiar en mí.**

Automáticamente recordó a Edward, eso era lo que le dijo cuándo fue a verla a su habitación hace unas semanas. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y un carraspeo a su espalda la sorprendió.

-Y… ¿Confiarás en mí?

Bella se volteó y vio a Edward, extremadamente guapo, en unos jeans negros y una camisa azul marino. Estaba con un ramo de flores en la mano y le sonreía ampliamente, mientras esperaba su respuesta.

-Por supuesto que confío en ti.

-¡Qué bueno! No tenía un plan B si me decías que no-le dijo divertido mientras se acercaba a ella para besarla- Te prometo que te ayudaré a limpiar el desorden que hice en tu habitación.

-¿Cómo hiciste esto?-le preguntó Bella abrazada a él, cuando se separaron después del beso- Esta hermoso.

-En realidad… Vanessa me ayudó.

-¿Vanessa te ayudó?- Edward asintió sonriendo-con razón quería que viniera a mi habitación.

-Tengo que hacer algo para agradecerle- murmuró para sí mismo- también vine a otra cosa.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Creo que después de besarte todos estos días y declararte mi amor delante de todo el St. Smith, merezco algo más… ¿No crees?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Isabella Marie Swan-le dijo alejándose de ella y entregándole el ramo de flores- ya no quiero tener una relación donde pueda besarte sin tener que llamarte mi novia… por lo mismo, ¿me harías el extraordinario honor de ser mi novia?

Bella le sonrió y se acercó a él para besarlo-Por-beso-supuesto-otro beso- que sí.

Edward le acercó más a su cuerpo y la siguió besando. Ahora que eran novios, todo estaba en su lugar, no importaba lo que pasara. Serian Cullen Swan contra el mundo.

***SS***

Vanessa estaba en matemáticas, aburrida hasta el infinito. Odiaba esa clase, odiaba al profesor. Lo único que quería era irse, poder irse a su casa y dormir. Los últimos días habían sido los peores de su vida, estaba exhausta tanto física, como psicológicamente. Sin la ayuda de Alec no podría haberlo hecho. Le debía tanto, él se había quedado a su lado sin juzgarla y eso fue exactamente lo que necesitaba en esos momentos.

Cuando el timbre sonó, se tarde más de lo inusual en guardar sus cosas. Salió de las últimas del salón y apenas puso un pie en el pasillo de la escuela, todos, literalmente todos los estudiantes se voltearon a verla y empezaron a murmurar. Ella no entendía lo que pasaba, hasta que miró que todas las paredes, estaban empapeladas con algo que no supo saber que era, hasta que se acercó y tomó uno de los papeles.

 _No puede ser_ -pensó- _se supone que esto es confidencial… ¡¿Cómo demonios pudo pasar esto?!_

En sus manos tenia los informes médicos que demostraban el aborto que se había realizado. Sí, ahora toda la escuela sabía que ella había abortado. Sintió sus ojos humedecerse y comenzó a temblar, la gente a su alrededor siguió murmurando y por un momento no supo que hacer, sus piernas le empezaron a temblar y no podía moverse.

-¡Vanessa!

La voz de Alec fue una salvación, camino hacia ella y la acercó a su pecho, abrazándola. Él tampoco sabía lo que había pasado, apenas salió de química, vio lo que había pegado en las paredes, estaba por toda la escuela. Corrió a buscar a Vanessa y la vio con uno de los papeles en las manos, se veía tan indefensa, tan triste y él la iba a salvar de esto.

-¡Muévanse!-les gritó a todos que estaban observando- ¡¿No tienen otras cosas que hacer?! ¡Muévanse antes que les patee el trasero a todos, hijos de puta!

Todos empezaron a moverse, unos chocaban con otros y trataron de alejarse lo más posible de ahí. Alec se caracterizaba por ser tranquilo, así que cuando explotó, todos se asustaron y trataron de irse por miedo al mellizo Vulturi.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Vanessa?

-¿Cómo pasó esto? Alec… ¿Qué pasó?

-No lo sé cariño, no lo sé… pero te prometo que averiguaré que demonios pasó y la persona que lo hizo, se va a arrepentir, te lo prometo.

-Alec-Vanessa ya no aguantó y comenzó a llorar amargamente- ¿Qué voy a hacer?

-No te preocupes bonita, no te preocupes, yo te ayudaré…

-Señorita Swan-la voz del director de la escuela los alarmò- creo que tenemos que hablar.

-Señor Hudson yo…

-En mi oficina, ahora.

-Yo iré con ella.

-Señor Vulturi, usted no està implicado en este asunto, por lo que no necesito de su presencia.

-Tengo mucho que ver Señor Hudson, así que si no me deja acompañar a Vanessa, tendré que hablar con mi padre, sobre la cantidad de donaciones que hace a esta escuela.

El director lo miró sorprendido, las amenazas de ese tipo, eran generalmente cosa de Jane, no de él- Esta bien señor Vulturi, vamos.

Los tres empezaron a caminar a la oficina del director, mientras pasaban por fuera de la sala de baile, Seth y Jacob miraron a Nessie, ambos tenían los papeles en sus manos. Seth la miraba con confusión y un poco de rabia. Jacob la miraba triste, sin entender nada, con la mirada le exigía una explicación, pero Vanessa desvió la mirada y enterró la cara en el pecho de Alec, que fulminó con la mirada a los mejores amigos.

-Todo estará bien Vanessa-le susurraba- te lo prometo, todo estará bien.

***SS**

Hola, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, les agradecería que dejaran un comentario por favor y nos vemos el Jueves.

Saludos.


	11. Chapter 11

**Escándalo.**

" _No te rindas, por favor de cedas, aunque el frio queme, aunque el miedo muerda"_

 _Mario Benedetti_ _ **.**_

***SS***

 _ **¡Escándalo! La hija menor del empresario hotelero Charles Swan, Vanessa, ha estado envuelta en un escándalo de aquellos. Según estudiantes de la prestigiosa escuela St. Smith, donde asista la chica, junto a su hermana mayor Isabella Swan, papeles fueron repartidos por todos los pasillos de la escuela, en ellos, se ve claramente el historial clínico que da cuenta de un aborto que se había realizado la chica de dieciséis años. ¿Quién habrá sido la persona que detonó esta bomba? ¿Vanessa Swan tendrá enemigos dentro de su escuela? ¿O fue una jugada de los contrincantes de Charles Swan, en los negocios?**_

 _ **Este nuevo golpe, llega después del fallecimiento de la matriarca de la familia, Reneé Swan. Al parecer una nube negra està encima de los Swan que no han podido tener un momento de paz en mucho tiempo. La pregunta es… ¿De quién era el bebé de la menor de los Swan? Se sabía por las revistas de cotilleos que Vanessa mantenía una relación de años con Seth Clearwater, hijo del empresario pesquero Harry Clearwater y su esposa Sue, pero según fuentes cercanas a los adolescentes, habían terminado su relación por una supuesta infidelidad del chico. ¿Será Seth el padre del bebé que abortó Vanessa? ¿O la chica se vengó de su novio y de ahí quedó embarazada? No lo sabemos. Lo que sí sabemos es que ninguno de los involucrados se ha referido al tema, aunque esperamos lo que hagan.**_

Charlie Swan dejó la revista encima del escritorio de su despacho que tenía en casa. Frente a él, Vanessa tenía la cabeza agachada y lloraba en silencio. Bella parada junto a ella, le sobaba los hombros tratando de poder tranquilizarla un poco.

-Ahora mismo me vas a explicar, ¡Qué demonios es esto!-Vanessa se sobresaltó, al igual que Bella.

Charlie siempre se caracterizó por ser un hombre calmado y pacífico, así que sin duda los gritos hacia su hija menor asustaron a ambas, e incluso a los sirvientes de la casa que pudieron escuchar los gritos de su jefe.

-Papá, perdóname.

-¡¿Perdóname?! ¡Maldita sea Vanessa! ¡Necesito que me des una explicación de que es esto! ¡¿Es cierto o no?!

-Sí.

Bella no sabía que pensar, no sabía cómo actuar. Estaba tan confundida, se sintió culpable. Si no se hubiera concentrado tanto en su dolor, si hubiera sido un poco menos egoísta, se podría haber dado cuenta de lo que le pasaba a su hermana menor.

-¡Joder Vanessa! ¡¿UN ABORTO?! ¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?!

-Papá yo…

-¿Quién es?-preguntó Charlie tratando de calmarse.

-¿A qué te refieres, papá?

-¡No te hagas conmigo! ¡¿Quién era el padre de ese bebé que abortaste?!

-No te lo diré.

-¡Vanessa!

-Papá…

-Bella no te metas-la regañó- Sale de aquí, esto es entre tu hermana y yo.

-Pero papá…

-¡Fuera ahora!

Bella besó a su hermana en la cabeza antes de salir del despacho. Vanessa que aún estaba con la cabeza agachada y llorando, seguía recibiendo la furia de su progenitor, que no hacia más que gritarle y pedirle explicaciones, que ella no estaba dispuesta a darle.

-Vanessa quiero que me digas ahora mismo, ¿Con quién te acostaste?

-¡Papá!

-Dímelo.

-No.

-¡Dímelo maldita sea! ¡Yo no pasaré por esta vergüenza solo!

-¿Vergüenza?-Nessie se levantó de su silla para encarar a su padre con los ojos llorosos- ¿Eso es todo lo que te importa? ¡¿La maldita vergüenza?! ¡Claro! ¡Podía arruinar el futuro de tu jodida empresa!

-¡Por un demonio Vanessa, no te pases de lista conmigo! ¡No me grites, maldita sea! ¡Aquí la única persona que ha cometido el error eres tú!

-¡¿Acaso me has preguntado si estoy bien?! ¡¿Acaso crees que esto no es duro para mí?! ¡¿Sabes lo traumático que ha sido?! ¡Primero la muerte de mamá y después esto! ¡No sabía qué hacer, papá!

-¡Claro no sabías que hacer! ¡Mataste a tu hijo Vanessa! ¡Pudiste haber evitado esto! ¡¿Y sabes cómo?! ¡Cerrando las piernas! ¡¿Era tan difícil hacer eso?! ¡Te he dado todo, maldita sea! ¡Todo!

-¡¿Me lo has dado todo?! ¡¿Crees que con darme dinero, mandarme a la escuela y tener un techo en mi cabeza es darme todo?! ¡Se te olvidó lo más importante! ¡El cariño! ¡El estar con nosotras y no vivir metido en tu trabajo! ¡¿Me preguntaste si estaba bien después que mamá murió?! ¡Te importó un carajo!

-¡No me eches la culpa de tus errores, Vanessa!

-¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡Agradezco que mamá no esté viva en estos momentos! ¡Para que así no veo la clase de padre en que te has convertido! ¡Seguro que estaría muy decepcionada contigo y te odiaría!

Charlie Swan perdió los cabales por unos segundos, lo que terminó en que estampara su mano derecha contra la mejilla de su hija. Esta giró la cara, le ardía y sentía que algo corría por su labio. Llevó la mano hasta ahí y se percató de que era sangre. El golpe había sido tan duro como lo imaginó. Su padre se quedó estático, y se arrepintió de inmediato de lo que había hecho. Nunca les había pegado a sus hijas, hasta hoy. El asunto lo sobrepasó y no supo controlarse. Ahora no sabía qué hacer ni decir, viendo a Vanessa sangrando por su labio y con la mejilla enrojecida.

-Vanessa yo…

-No digas nada, papá-le dijo ella derramando lágrimas en silencio.

-Disculpa hija, yo perdí los cabales…. Disculpa.

-No te preocupes papá… solo te diré que no me importa cuántas veces me pegues, me grites o me regañes, nunca te diré quién me dejó embarazada. Nunca.

Y sin decir nada más, salió del despacho de padre para ir a su habitación. Dejando a Charlie derrumbado, llorando y con una presión en el pecho que le impedía respirar. Lloró, lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho, y deseó que su mujer estuviera ahí con él. Ella siempre sabía que hacer, que decir y cómo actuar. Tomó un retrato de Reneé y lloró contemplándola, hasta que se quedó dormido en el sillón de su despacho.

Vanessa apenas llegó a su habitación, fue recibida por su hermana, que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos y lloraron juntas. Bella esperó hasta que su hermana se calmara, sabía que tenían una conversación pendiente y aunque no quería presionarla, necesitaba una explicación. Cuando el llanto de su hermana menor se calmó, se levantó hasta el baño y humedeció una pequeña toalla con agua tibia. Se acercó hasta Vanessa y limpió el resto de sangre ya seca que quedaba en sus labios.

-¿Me vas a contar que pasó?

-Si te refieres a mi labio, creo que sabrás que papá me golpeó.

-No me refiero a eso ratoncita. Sabes de lo que te hablo.

Vanessa suspiró y se debatió entre decirle la verdad a su hermana o no. Bella y ella siempre habían sido mejores amigas además de hermanas, se habían apoyado y aconsejado en los momentos difíciles. Por lo mismo creyó que si alguien en la vida se merecía una explicación de lo sucedido, esa era su hermana.

-¿Qué quieres saber?-le preguntó Vanessa con un nudo en la garganta- Te prometo que te contaré todo lo que quieras.

-Supongo que es verdad lo del aborto, ¿No es así?

-Sí.

-¿Era Seth el padre del bebé?

-No.

-¿No? Vanessa, por favor explícame lo que está sucediendo, no entiendo nada.

Nessie tomó aire y trató de contener sus lágrimas- ¿Recuerdas la fiesta de principio de año? ¿Cuándo nos encerraron?

-Por supuesto que lo recuerdo.

-Ese día me encontré con Claire y Seth en el baño.

-Sí… algo me dijo Seth ese día.

-Salí corriendo, no sabía que hacer me sentía tan dolida. No sé como pero llegué a la azotea y ahí nos quedamos toda la noche.

-¿Nos quedamos?

-Sí… no salimos hasta la mañana siguiente.

-¿La mañana siguiente?

Vanessa agachó la cabeza y Bella abrió la boca por la sorpresa. Todo tuvo sentido en su cabeza ahora. No lo podía creer, su cabeza se llenó de un millón de preguntas que no sabía cómo formular.

-¿Jacob Black?

-Lo siento Bella…

-¡Me estas jodiendo Vanessa! ¿En serio? ¡Dios mío, no puedo creerlo!

-No me juzgues, Bells.

-No te juzgo, pero es que… ¿No se odiaban? ¿Jacob sabía que estabas embarazada de él? ¿Quién más lo sabe? ¿Él te obligó a abortar?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Por supuesto que no, él no me obligó a nada, en realidad no lo sabía.

-¿No le dijiste? ¡Vanessa estás loca! ¡Deberías haberle dicho!

-Lo sé, pero me asusté… Alec me quería ayudar pero yo le dije que no, y…

-¿Alec? ¿Alec Vulturi lo sabía y yo no?

-Perdóname Bella-le decía Vanessa juntando sus manos y ya no aguantando sus lágrimas- no quería decepcionarte, mamá había muerto hace tan poco, me asusté.

-Me dijiste que Alec te quería ayudar… ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Él me dijo que si quería tener el bebé, se haría cargo, me ofreció que dijéramos que era de él.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es retorcido Vanessa!

-Lo sé, no quería arruinar su vida con algo así, era un bebé, no un pájaro o un pez… Cuando decidí tomar la decisión de no tener al bebé, Alec me acompañó a la clínica y estuvo conmigo en todo momento. Nunca me dejó sola, por eso hemos andado tanto tiempo juntos estos últimos días.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste tomar una decisión así Ness?! ¡¿Y Jacob?!

-Le dije que se alejara de mi antes de saber que estaba embarazada, por eso decidí no contarle nada. Creí que nunca se enteraría, por supuesto estaba equivocada… ¡No sé como pudo pasar esto!

-Vanessa, ¿Qué sucede con Jacob? ¿En serio perdiste tu virginidad con él? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-No lo sé Bells, no lo sé… se sintió correcto en el momento, sé que no me creerás probablemente, pero me enamoré de él.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te enamoraste de él?!

-Sí, te lo juro que lo evité, pero no pude.

-Ratoncita, ¿Te imaginas como debe estar Jacob? ¿Lo confundido que debe estar? ¿No crees que se merece una explicación?

Y Bella tenía razón. Jacob estaba en su habitación aún con el papel en las manos, se lo había llevado a su casa y lo releyó mil veces. No creía lo que decía, debía ser un error. Su Nessie, la Nessie de la cual se había enamorado no habría hecho eso. No tendría el corazón para abortar a un hijo. Estaba tan confundido. No entendía nada. Estaba seguro que si lo que decía el historial clínico era verdad, él era el padre de ese bebé. Lo sentía. Y por lo mismo se derrumbó en su cama, preparándose para pedirle una explicación a Vanessa.

-Sí lo sé-le dijo Vanessa a su hermana- sé que le debo una explicación, y tendré que dársela. Más temprano que tarde.

***SS***

Emmett no estaba escuchando a su profesor de biología. Aparte de que lo odiaba, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado con Vanessa Swan. Hace dos días no venía a clases, al igual que Bella. Y tenía que admitir que les tenía mucho cariño a ambas, las veía como unas hermanas, las quería de la misma forma que quería a Alice. Estaba decidido a pedirle a Rosalie, Jasper, Edward y Alice, ayuda para descubrir quien estuvo detrás de ese acto tan horrible contra Vanessa.

Cuando el timbre sonó, tomó sus libros rápidamente y se dirigió hasta la salida, o eso pensaba hacer.

-Emmett necesito hablar contigo.

Se volteó para ver a Royce King apoyándose en su escritorio. Cada día odiaba más a ese tipo, y algo en su interior le decía que no debía confiar en él. Esperó que todos los demás alumnos salieran del salón y cerró la puerta para enfrentarse a su profesor.

-¿Qué necesita hablar conmigo, Sr. King?-suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

-Es sobre Rosalie.

Emmett arrugó el ceño- ¿Rosalie? ¿Otra vez? Creí que habíamos dejado claro todo la última vez que nos hablamos sobre ella.

-Vi tu declaración de amor hacia Rose, el día del partido-dijo Royce ignorando el comentario anterior de Emmett- muy romántico, déjame decirte.

-¿Rose? ¿Desde cuándo los profesores tienen tanta confianza con sus alumnas?

Royce rio suavemente- Supongo que ahora sí son novios.

-No señor King, aún no somos novios.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué le interesa?

-Solo era una pregunta.

-Los profesores deberían dedicarse a enseñar las materias, no ha meterse en la vida privada de sus alumnos.

-Calma Señor Cullen-le decía Royce mientras levantaba la mano y reía levemente- No quería incomodarlo.

-Lo hace, y la verdad es que me parece un poco extraña la fijación de su parte hacia Rosalie.

-¿Qué insinúas con eso?

-Yo no insinuó nada Señor King, solo creo que es extraño. Si el problema de usted es que cree que Rose se distraerá de su estúpido proyecto, no se preocupe, no pasará.

-Eso espero, porque por el contrario, usted pagará por eso.

Emmett alzó una ceja sorprendido por el comentario de Royce- ¿Me està amenazando Señor King?

-No por supuesto que no, es más una advertencia.

-¿Una advertencia? Bueno creo que mejor no se moleste en amenazarme o como dice usted darme advertencias. No me importa lo que usted me diga, yo seguiré con Rosalie y pelearé por ella contra todos, así que honestamente, le agradecería que dejara de meterse en mis asuntos.

-Oh por Dios, ¡Te enamoraste de ella!-Royce se rio burlonamente, provocando la ira de Emmett- No eres el primero en su vida Cullen.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

-Nada, solo espero que lo sepas.

Emmett, controlándose de no cometer una locura y probablemente quedar expulsado, tomó sus cosas y camino hasta la puerta, cerrándola de un portazo. Avanzaba enfurecido por los pasillos, hasta llegar al baño, donde se mojó la cara, tratando calmarse. Sabía que algo no andaba bien, detrás de esa extraña obsesión del profesor Royce King por la relación sentimental de él y Rosalie, había algo más, algo que el sin duda también quería descubrir.

**SS***

-¡Aún no puedo creer lo que pasó con Nessie!

Alice estaba en su walking closet, mientras Jasper esperaba sentado en la cama de ella.

-Lo sé es terrible-concordó- ¿Has sabido algo de ella? ¿O de Bella? Hace dos días no van a la escuela.

-Hablé por teléfono con Bella ayer en la noche-le respondió Alice saliendo del closet y sentándose enfrente de él- Me dijo que Nessie està muy afectada.

-¿Entonces es verdad lo que decían esos papeles?

-Al parecer sí, no puedo creer que haya pasado eso… Nessie tiene mi misma edad, dieciséis años no es una buena edad para embarazarse y tener un bebé.

-Sí, pero lo abortó.

-¡Ay no lo digas!

-Pero eso pasó… si es verdad no podemos juzgarla, no sabemos las razones que tuvo para hacerlo. Tal vez estaba asustada o qué sé yo.

-¿Crees que sea de Seth?-preguntó Alice- No conozco a nadie más con el que haya salido.

-No lo sé pequeña… aunque Seth ha andado muy extraño estos días, en el almuerzo apenas habla.

-Sí, Jake està raro también.

-Debe estar preocupado por su mejor amigo, si de verdad Seth era el padre de ese bebé, debe sentirse muy mal también.

-Sí tienes razón… ¡Pero no hablemos más de eso! ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

-Sí claro.

-Tengo un abrigo guardado en los cajones más altos de mi closet y lo quiero usar, sabes que mi estatura no me ayuda-dijo riendo y él rio con ella-¿Lo puedes sacar por mí?

-Claro cariño, yo te ayudo.

Alice tomó de la mano a Jasper y lo llevó hasta su walking closet. Le mostró donde estaba el abrigo, y él alzó sus brazos para poder alcanzarlo. Un poco de la piel de su muñeca quedó al descubierto, y Alice pudo notar la cicatriz que había ahí, era de unos seis centímetros y se perdía dentro de la manga del suéter de Jasper. Era de un extraño color rosado y estaba hundida en su piel. No supo que hacer, ni decir. Era la primera vez que veía una de las cicatrices de Jasper, él aún no se encontraba listo para mostrárselas. Cuando él miró la cara de Alice para preguntarle si estaba tomando el abrigo adecuado, la vio observando su muñeca y se asustó al darse cuenta de que lo estaba mirando.

Rápidamente bajó los brazos y se cubrió, salió del closet, se sentó a los pies de la cama y miró fijamente al piso, con la vista perdida, mientras tenía un millón de sensaciones que lo embargaban. Alice cuando reaccionó, fue detrás de él y lo encontró tan afligido, que se arrodilló frente a él y tomó sus manos.

-Jazz…

Él no respondía, tenía miedo de mirarla. Miedo de ver el asco y el rechazo en sus ojos. Alice llevó su mano a la mejilla de él y lo obligó a mirarla, lentamente se acercó a él y lo besó tiernamente. Dulce y lentamente. Cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos. Alice vio en él miedo, temor y vergüenza. Jasper vio en ella, amor, ternura y un poco de preocupación.

-Jazz no huyas de mí-le susurró.

-Lo siento pequeña, me asusté.

-No tienes por qué, solo me sorprendió.

-¿No te dio asco?

-Por supuesto que no. Es solo que siempre has sido tan reservado en ese tema, que no supe cómo reaccionar, no quería que te enojaras.

Jasper la atrajo hasta él y la abrazó- Nunca me enojaría contigo.

-¿Me prometes que me mostraras?

-Te lo prometo, algún día… es solo que aún no estoy preparado.

-Tómate el tiempo que quieras, yo siempre estaré contigo.

Jasper sonrió y la abrazó aún más fuerte. Sabía que no se había equivocado. Había elegido a la chica correcta.

***SS***

Edward salía de la escuela después de clases. Era uno de los pocos estudiantes que quedaban, se había quedado hablando con los profesores de Bella y Vanessa para pedirle las tareas de ellas y poder llevárselas. Nadie se lo había pedido, pero quería ayudarlas, sobre todo por lo que estaban pasando. Les había preguntado a todos sus conocidos si alguien sabia quien lo había hecho. Aún no podía creer como alguien podía ser tan vil para ventilar una información así, no le cabía en la cabeza, no lo entendía, no le encontraba una explicación.

Mientras salía de la escuela, pensó en ir a la pastelería para comprar pastelillos para su novia y su ahora cuñada. También quería comprar palomitas y chocolates para ver una película. No podía mejorar la situación, pero quería intentar hacer algo mínimo por ellas, tratar de distraerlas y poder apoyarlas. Esos eran sus planes, hasta que escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

-Disculpa.

Se dio vuelta para ver que frente a él, estaba la mujer que vio en la fiesta de Halloween de los Vulturi y también en el partido de futbol.

-Dígame-le dijo Edward, amablemente.

-¿Usted conoce a Esme Cullen?

Edward quedó sorprendido y un confundido por la pregunta de la mujer

\- Sí, por supuesto-le respondió- es mi madre.

-¿Su madre?

-Sí, mi madre… ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-Oh si claro, he intentado comunicarme con ella, pero no contesta los teléfonos… tengo un conocido que trabaja aquí y me dijo que sus hijos estudiaban aquí.

-¿Y cómo supo que yo era su hijo?

-Lo supuse… además te vi en el partido con tu hermano.

-Oh-dijo incomodo- ¿Para qué quería comunicarse con ella?

-Me voy a casar, y quiero que ella planee mi matrimonio.

-Tiene un sitio web, correos, teléfonos y una oficina, ¿Y aun así no pudo contactarse con ella?

-No, no pude-le dijo nerviosa la mujer- Sé que es un atrevimiento venir hasta acá, pero de verdad la necesito a ella… ¿Tienes un tiempo para que hablemos?

Edward frunció los labios, había algo de la mujer que no le daba mucha confianza- En realidad estoy apurado, voy a ver a mi novia y su hermana.

-¡Oh si claro! La linda chica a la que te declaraste-le dijo sonriendo- no te quito más tiempo entonces- la mujer empezó a buscar algo en su cartera y después le entregó una tarjeta a Edward- ¿Puedes decirle a tu madre que me llame? De verdad quiero que ella planee mi fiesta, dile que le pagaré lo que me pida.

-Sí claro… nos vemos.

-Adiós.

Edward se alejó de ahí, con una sensación extraño en su interior. Esa mujer lo confundía, lo miraba de forma extraña, lo incomodaba y eso no le gustaba. Sentía que la conocía desde antes, así que decidió leer la tarjeta que le había dado, para ver si la recordaba por el nombre.

 _ **Elizabeth Masen.**_

 _ **Abogada de familia.**_

No, definitivamente no la conocía.

***SS***

Hola, espero que les haya gustado. Ahora se empezará a desenredar un poco la historia, y nuevos secretos ya van a salir. Ojalá puedan regalarme unos comentarios. Este lunes no actualizaré porque me voy de vacaciones y no tendré señal, por eso nos vemos el jueves de la próxima semana.

Saludos.


	12. Chapter 12

**Acción de gracias en el Upper East Side.**

Rosalie y Alice llevaban el pavo y la salsa de arándanos para la mesa. Era lo último que faltaba, todos ya estaban sentados. Ese año para acción de gracias, los Hale y los Cullen se habían juntado en la casa de los últimos para celebrar la festividad. También, para que las familias pudieran compartir más debido al noviazgo de Jasper y Alice. La cena estaba muy amena, todos reían, conversaban y se llevaban de las mil maravillas. Pero Edward no hablaba demasiado, hubiera deseado pasar esa fiesta con Bella, pero debido a todos los problemas a los que se habían enfrentado las últimas semanas, habían decidido quedarse en casa y cenar con sus amigos más cercanos, Los Black.

-Supe lo que le pasó a la hija menor de Charlie, es terrible lo sucedido-dijo Charlotte Hale.

-Es una pena-comentó Carlisle- es muy joven.

-¿El director no ha averiguado quien fue el que pegó los papeles en la escuela?-preguntó Esme a los chicos.

-No, pero cuando yo sepa quien fue, ¡Lo mataré!

-¡Alice!

-¿Qué? ¡Ay papá, es la verdad! No puedo creer que alguien sea capaz de hacer eso, el director es un inútil…

-¡Alice!

-¡Ay mamá sé que tú también lo piensas! Yo misma me dedicaré a buscar el culpable, estoy segura que lo encontraré antes que el señor Hudson.

-Y yo te ayudaré-le dijo Edward.

-¿Cómo esta Bella, Edward?-le preguntó Martin Hale- Sé que son novios…

-Está bien-le respondió-dentro de lo que se puede.

-Pobres chicas-dijo Esme-este año ha sido muy difícil para ellas.

Decidieron no tocar más el tema de Vanessa y los Swan. Y Edward lo agradeció, no tenía ganas de hablar de eso. Estaba aburrido, y decidió preguntarle a Bella como estaba y que hacía. Con su celular debajo de la mesa, para que sus padres no lo regañaran, empezó a mandarle mensajes de texto a su novia.

 _ **Infinitamente aburrido, te extraño, ¿Cómo estás?-E.C.**_

 _ **Bien, un poco incómoda la cena, pero dentro de todo, bien. ¡También te extraño!-B.S.**_

 _ **¿Incómoda? ¿Los Black le han dicho algo malo a Vanessa?-E.C.**_

 _ **En realidad no, pero en cualquier momento Jacob y Vanessa se enterrarán un tenedor el uno al otro-B.S.**_

 _ **Jajaja ¿Por qué lo dices?-E.C.**_

 _ **Han estado discutiendo desde que empezó la cena, espero que tu cena esté un poco mejor-B.S.**_

 _ **Està tranquila, aunque muy aburrida, Alice esta con Jasper y Emmett con Rose, me siento solo-E.C.**_

 _ **Pobre, me gustaría hacerte compañía-B.S.**_

 _ **Y a mí que estuvieras acá… aunque preferiría ver como pelean Black y Vanessa, apuesto por tu hermana, es ruda-E.C.**_

 _ **Jajaja yo igual apuesto por ella-B.S.**_

 _ **¿Nos veremos mañana, cariño?-E.C.**_

 _ **¡Claro que sí! ¿Vienes a mi casa?-B.S.**_

 _ **¡Por supuesto! Necesito que Vanessa me cuente como mató a Black, nos vemos mañana. Te quiero-E.C.**_

 _ **¡Idiota! Jajaja Nos vemos, también te quiero.-B.S.**_

Guardó su teléfono en su bolsillo y siguió comiendo su pavo. Volvió a poner la atención en la conversación que se estaba dando en la mesa, todos reían y creyó que incluirse haría la cena un poco menos aburrida de lo que para él era.

-Señor y Señora Hale-dijo Emmett poniéndose serio como nunca antes- les quiero decir que estoy enamorado de su hija.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Esme y Carlisle se sorprendieron con lo que dijo su hijo, aunque ya sabían que le gustaba Rosalie. Alice daba pequeños aplausos en silencio y Jasper reía ampliamente. Edward se sorprendió y sonrió levemente. Rosalie quería que la tierra la tragara y se puso roja como el tomate. Charlotte y Martin Hale lo miraban con una ceja alzada.

-Así que estás enamorado de mi hija-le dijo su posible futuro suegro.

-Sí señor Hale, y quisiera su bendición para cortejarla.

-¡¿Cortejarla?! ¡Estamos en el siglo veintiuno, hermanito!

-¡Alice!

-Ya mamá, me callo.

-Hermanita para tu información, yo pretendo hacer las cosas correctamente-le decía Emmett- no como tu novio, que no le preguntó a nadie si podía andar contigo. Ni a papá, ni a mamá, ni a Edward ni mucho menos a mí.

Jasper se puso rojo y su sonrisa desapareció al instante, pero su novia salió en su defensa-¿Por qué Jazz tenía que pedirte permiso a ti?

-¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Eres mi hermanita! ¡La bebé de esta casa!

-¡No soy una bebé, Emmett!

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Siempre serás la bebé para todos nosotros.

-Estoy con Emmett-dijo Edward.

-Ja! Ves enana, tengo razón.

-¡No la tienes!

-¡Por supuesto que la tengo!

-¡No Emmett!

-¡Que sí!

-¡Basta!-los regañó, Carlisle- no actúen como niños.

-Claramente ese comentario ha sido dirigido hacia ti, Emmett.

-¡Alice!

-Ya mamá me callo.

-Ahora que dejaron de discutir-dijo Edward- creo que deberías seguir con tu petición, hermanito.

-Si claro… señor y señora Hale, ¿Ustedes me darán el permiso para cortejar a Rose y espero algún día, ganarme su corazón?

-Bueno-habló Martin- dependerá de lo que decida Rose… hija, ¿Tú quieres que Emmett te corteje?- Rosalie se puso aún más roja, y sin poder decir ni una palabra, asintió levemente- Supongo entonces que tienes mi bendición Emmett.

-Y la mía- concordó Charlotte.

-Solo espero que no dañes a mi hija, es mi princesa.

-Si la dañas te romperé la cara-dijo Jasper y todos rieron.

-Lo mismo digo cuñadito.

***SS***  
En la casa de los Swan todo era un caos. Habían invitado a los Black y ni Vanessa ni Bella pudieron negarse sin una buena excusa, así que no podían hacer nada más que aceptar y cenar con ellos. Todo iba tranquilamente bien, eso hasta que Jacob y Nessie empezaron a lanzar indirectas el uno al otro. Jake estaba furioso con ella por haberle ocultado su embarazo, y aunque aún no habían hablado, él no podía evitar desatar toda su furia contra ella.

-Amigo Charlie-le decía Billy Black- gracias por invitarnos, creía que querías deshacerte de nosotros este año.

Todos rieron, eso hasta que Jake atacó por primera vez.

-Tal vez Nessie quería deshacerse de nosotros-dijo- Como ella es experta en eso.

Vanessa lo fulminó con la mirada y Bella se empezó a poner nerviosa- Tal vez debería deshacerme de ti, ¿No? Estoy segura que preferirías estar con esas rubias oxigenadas, en vez de aquí… y no me digas Nessie, me llamo Vanessa.

-Seguro que preferiría estar con una rubia exuberante-le dijo sonriendo petulante- nada en contra ustedes, Bella y Charlie.

-Todos seriamos más felices si solo te vas.

-Vanessa-le advirtió su padre-basta.

Intentaron seguir la conversación lo más amena posible, pero el ambiente entre Jacob y Vanessa se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Embry, Quil y Bella intentaban que su hermano y hermana respectivamente no intercambiaran palabras. Pero lo que no podían evitar, eran las constantes miradas fulminantes y asesinas que se pegaban el uno al otro.

-Deberíamos tomar el café en la azotea-comentó Charlie- sorprendentemente la tarde no està tan fría.

-Me encantaría, amigo-le aseguró Billy.

-A Vanessa le encantan las azoteas, ¿No?

Jacob le alzó una ceja y ella tomó constantes respiraciones tratando tranquilizarse y no lanzarse encima de él y acuchillarlo.

-Por supuesto, me gusta ver las luces de los edificios-dijo inocentemente.

-También te gusta pasar los viernes en la noche, en las azoteas.

-¡Vete al diablo, Black!

-¡Vanessa!

La voz de su padre la hizo quedarse en silencio. A pesar de que no habían vuelto a hablar del tema del aborto, la relación con su padre aún estaba muy tensa. Por lo mismo no quería añadir más razones para que su padre la regañara.

-Te odio, Black-murmuró, pero Jacob alcanzó a escucharla.

-No más que yo, Swan,

Algo dentro de ella se rompió, le dolió escuchar eso. Ella no lo decía en serio, era por la molestia y enfado del momento. En cambio él, lo decía de verdad, o eso creía ella. No dijo nada más, se quedó en silencio y siguió con su cena.

Durante el resto de la cena siguieron lanzándose indirectas, que solo ellos y Bella entendían. Cuando la cena al fin se terminó, todos fueron a la azotea, a excepción de Vanessa, que pidió poder retirarse a su habitación, aludiendo que estaba cansada y no se sentía bien. Charlie lo aceptó, solo para poder terminar con las constantes peleas de ella y Jacob.

Cuando Vanessa salía del baño, con su pijama corta, la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe, para que Jake entrara y cerrara con pestillo. Por un momento se vio hipnotizado con las piernas al descubierto de la chica que amaba. Esas largas y blancas piernas que había tocado una vez hace ya varias semanas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, idiota?-le dijo Vanessa- ¿Quién te crees para entrar así a mi habitación?

-Tenemos que hablar.

-Yo no quiero hablar.

-Me importa un carajo Nessie, hablaremos y punto.

-No puedo Jake-le dijo con la voz rota. Él por un momento se sintió mal por ella, pero luego recordó todo y su corazón se endureció.

-Ya te dije que me importa un carajo, hablaremos ahora.

-Maldición Jake, ¿No puedes dejarme tranquila?

-¿Ese bebé era mío?

Vanessa se quedó en silencio. Tenía miedo de admitirlo y que él la odiara para siempre. Pero sabía que no podía seguir retrasando esta conversación. Tarde o temprano se enteraría, además sentía un gran peso en su espalda, que solo se iría cuando le dijera la verdad a Jacob. Incluso si eso significaba perderlo para siempre.

-¿Y? ¿No me dirás nada? ¿Era el bebé mío o no?

-Sí Jake, era tuyo.

Esas eran las palabras que Jacob tanto miedo tenia de escuchar. Aún guardaba la mínima esperanza de que esos informes eran falsos, pero con Vanessa afirmándolo, ya no podía negarlo. Quería llorar. No sabía por qué, pero quería llorar. Se sentía como un idiota, como un hijo de puta. Casi fue padre, si no hubiera sido porque Nessie abortó al bebe, cosa que sin duda lo tenía enfurecido y a la vez entristecido.

-O sea mataste a mi hijo.

-Jake…

-¡Mataste a mi hijo, maldita sea!

-Shhhh…. Te pueden escuchar.

-¡Me importa un carajo!-se acercó amenazadoramente a ella y la agarró fuertemente de los brazos-¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!

-¡¿Qué querías que te dijera?!-le dijo Vanessa soltándose de su agarre y alejándose de el- ¡Tú tienes diecisiete años, Jake! ¡Yo tengo dieciséis! ¡¿De verdad íbamos a tener un hijo a esta edad?! ¡Era una locura y lo sabes!

-¡Era mi hijo Vanessa! ¡¿No crees que merecía saberlo?!

-¡Estaba asustada!-le dijo llorando- No sabía qué hacer.

-Yo te hubiera apoyado Ness… yo me hubiera quedado contigo-la voz se le rompió y apretó fuertemente los ojos- No tuviste que hacer eso, era mi hijo también, no solo tuyo.

-¿Y qué íbamos a hacer? ¡Tú te vas a la universidad en el verano! ¡A mi aun me falta un año de instituto!

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Hubiéramos pensando en algo, que se yo! ¡Ese tipo de decisión no la tenías que tomar tu sola! ¡Era mi hijo también, por un jodido demonio!

-Déjame sola, por favor-le suplicó en un susurro.

-Claro-le dijo Jacob irónicamente-Ahora quieres que me vaya y te deje tranquila… ¿Sabes? Nunca pensé que fueras así… nunca creí que fueras capaz de semejante atrocidad, no quiero que me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra en el resto de mi puta vida…

-Jake…

-No quiero que te me acerques, no quiero que me hables, no quiero que me mires…

-Jake…

-Desaparece de mi vida, te juro que para mí, estas muerta.

Y sin decir nada más, se giró y salió por la puerta, con el corazón roto y lágrimas en los ojos. Nessie quedó de rodillas en el suelo, con un dolor en el pecho y llorando fuertemente. Necesitaba a Jacob, necesitaba que la perdonara, pero lo único que tenía era su rencor y su odio. No lo culpaba, probablemente ella hubiera reaccionado igual. Decidió llamar a la única persona que nunca la había juzgado, y la única que la podía consolar en esos momentos.

-Alec…-habló cuando contestaron-te necesito-le dijo con la voz rota por el llanto.

 _-¿Dónde estás?_

-En mi casa.

 _-Voy para allá_ …

-¡No! ¡Juntémonos en cualquier parte, menos aquí!

 _-Te iré a buscar y después iremos a donde quieras, voy en camino._

 _***SS***_

-¿En qué piensas?-le preguntó Emmett a Rosalie cuando se quedaron solos en el salón.

Sus padres y los Hale habían ido al balcón a conversar, Edward estaba su habitación y Alice andaba en algún lugar con Jasper.

-Nada en especial-mintió Rosalie.

La verdad es que si tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza. A pesar de la vergüenza que pasó cuando Emmett les pidió permiso a sus padres para cortejarla, creía que era un gesto muy tierno, y sentía que se estaba enamorando de ese osito atrapado en un cuerpo de la roca. Pero algo la detenía para no poder enamorarse por completo de él, y eran sus secretos. Sabía que debía contarle lo que de ella y Royce, pero no sabía cómo, además le daba miedo que pudiera juzgarla.

-Sabes…-le decía Emmett-me ha pasado algo, bueno no es la primera vez que me pasa… no había querido comentártelo porque decidí no darle mucha importancia al principio… pero ahora siento que debo decírtelo.

-Me estas asustando… ¿Qué sucede?

-El profesor Royce King habló conmigo.

El corazón de Rosalie se detuvo por un instante, empezó a sudar frio y a ponerse nerviosa- ¿De que hablaron?

-De ti.

-¿De mí?-preguntó temblorosa.

-Sí… No me gusta el Rose… no es la primera vez que me pregunta sobre ti y nuestra relación, no quiero que te alarmes… pero siento que el esconde algo, pasa mucho tiempo preocupado de ti…

-Emmett…

-Es extraño, se preocupa demasiado, eso no lo hacen los profesores normales…

-Emmett…-quería decirle, quería explicarle, pero por alguna razón él le impedía hablar.

-Además su cara y su presencia como que me altera, no sé, es tan raro…

-Me acosté con él.

Emmett se quedó callado al instante y sin poder creer lo que Rose le había dicho, se puso a reír, al ver que ella no reía, se dio cuenta que era verdad. Su sonrisa desapareció al instante y sintió un frio recorrerle todo el cuerpo, se paró del sofá intentando calmarse y pensar con más claridad.

-Emmett…

-No digas nada-la interrumpió.

Ella se paró y se acercó a él, intentó tomarle una de sus manos pero Emmett se alejó de ella como si tuviera lepra, eso le partió el corazón.

-No lo puedo creer…

-Te lo quería decir, te lo juro… pero no sabía cómo, además esa relación terminó antes de que empezara el verano y yo…

-¿Relación? ¿Tuviste una relación con él?

-Sí… por ocho meses.

-¡Ocho meses! ¡Estuviste ocho meses con tu profesor!

-¡Baja la voz!

-Me estas jodiendo-le decía moderando el volumen de su voz- por favor Rose dime que me estas jodiendo.

-No Emmett… lo siento.

-Ahora entiendo todo… por qué las preguntas, las insistencias… ¡Estaba celoso! ¡Joder!

-Te juro que ya he terminado la relación con el mucho antes de empezar el año escolar.

-No importa cuando terminaste con él Rose… siempre estará ahí, es tu profesor, el mío también… ¡Maldita sea! ¿Alguien más lo sabe?

-Solo Jasper, nadie más.

Emmett suspiró y trató de calmarse, se restregó los ojos, como si eso pudiera darle las respuestas que necesitaba ahora. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Iba a ignorar esto y seguir adelante? Esto era algo muy grande como para olvidar, y hacer como si nunca hubiera pasado.

-Emmett yo…

-Necesito pensar Rose-la cortó- solo déjame pesar y estar solo un rato.

No le dijo nada más, prácticamente corrió a su habitación y se encerró ahí sin poder dormir en toda la noche. Rosalie intentó mantener las lágrimas en sus ojos, pero no lo logró, lloró amargamente antes de salir de ahí e irse a su casa a llorar en su habitación.

**SS**

-¿Segura que estas bien?

-Sí Alec, lo estoy.

Él sabía que estaba mintiendo, hace una hora que ella apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de él y no había dicho nada, solo le había asegurado que estaba bien, pero él sabía que eso no era cierto. Sentados debajo de un árbol en uno de los lugares más apartados del central park, miraban el cielo ya oscurecido y con la luna iluminando en todo su esplendor.

-Te quiero-le dijo Alec- y me siento terrible al verte así.

-Estoy bi….

-No me mientas, sé que no lo estas… y probablemente sé que Jacob Black tiene que ver con eso, ¿Cierto?

Vanessa suspiró pesadamente y se separó un poco de él para mirarlo a la cara- ¿Alguna vez te podré mentir?

-Lo dudo-sonrió-sé que quieres a Black… pero sea lo que haya pasado hoy, no te merece.

-Tal vez soy yo quien no lo merezca a él.

-No digas eso…

-Es la verdad Alec, me odia y con justa razón. Hoy me recriminó por haber matado a su hijo, ¿Cómo crees que me sentí? Me equivoqué, cometí el peor error de mi vida, nunca debí haber tomado una decisión así sin consultarle antes… ¡Joder él era el padre del bebé! Mi bebé… nuestro bebé.

-No puedes llorar sobre la leche derramada, lo hecho, hecho està, no puedes hacer nada para cambiar eso… sé que todo se ve negro y gris ahora, y que probablemente te va a sonar muy cliché lo que te diré, pero pasará Vanessa… pasará, el tiempo cura todo, aunque no lo creas.

-Lo sé, es solo que ya quiero que todo pase luego.

-¿Sabes que yo siempre estaré aquí? No importa lo que pase.

-Lo sé. Creo que nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente, en tan poco tiempo haz hecho mucho por mí.

-Y lo seguiré haciendo, hasta que me lo permitas.

Vanessa volvió a acomodar su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

-Alec…

-Dime.

-Te quiero.

El corazón de Alec se infló en su pecho y en un acto de valentía, se separó un poco de la chica y acarició levemente su mejilla para acercarse lentamente hasta ella y besarla. La besó como lo había soñado tanto tiempo, y tenía que admitir que era aún mejor de lo que había imaginado. Vanessa se sorprendió por la calidez que la invadió cuando Alec la besó, le gustó demasiado, tal vez más de lo que debería.

-Yo también te quiero-respondió antes de volver a besarla una vez más.

***SS***

Seth caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, acción de gracias ya había acabado y la vuelta a clases lo tenía concentrado en sus estudios y lo prefería así. Ya tenía la cabeza muy enredada con todo lo que había pasado con Nessie, y había preferido mantenerse alejado del problema. Sabía que el hijo no era de él, y quien sea quien era el padre, se había acostado con Vanessa cuando aún estaban juntos, así que prefería no saber la identidad de ese chico, porque o si no le partería la cara.

Su móvil vibrando lo sacó de sus pensamientos justo cuando llegó a su casillero, lo abrió para guardar sus libros mientras desbloqueaba su celular. Tenía un mensaje de un número desconocido, lo abrió de todas formas y era un archivo, pensaba que iba a ser una canción que alguno de los chicos le había mandado para una nueva coreografía. Sacó sus audífonos que tenía en el bolsillo, los conecto y se dispuso a escuchar el contenido de su mensaje.

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-Ya lo oíste Jacob… no me arrepiento de lo que pasó en serio, pero honestamente no estoy lista para empezar nada aún… además tu eres el mejor amigo de Seth, ¿Cómo crees que va a reaccionar cuando se entere de que me acosté contigo?_

 _-Me importa bien poco lo que piense Seth… él la cago primero, ¿Aún sientes algo por él verdad?_

 _-No Jake… sabes mejor me voy, no tengo nada más que decirte, solo aléjate de mí y olvida todo lo que pasó el viernes por la noche._

Seth sabía perfectamente de quien era la voz femenina, Vanessa. Trató de que todo en su cabeza tuviera sentido, pero no, no lo tenía.

 _¡¿Vanessa y Jacob?! ¡¿Me vieron la cara de idiota todo este tiempo?!-_ pensaba- _No puede ser… Jake es mi mejor amigo, ¡Nunca me haría eso! Joder… no puedo engañarme… Vanessa y Jacob…_

Vio todo rojo, la rabia lo enfureció al saber que su novia en ese entonces, se había acostado con su mejor amigo. Se sacó los audífonos, guardó su celular en su bolsillo y cerró la puerta de su casillero de un golpe. Varios chicos alrededor se asustaron de verlo enojado, y se asustaron aún más cuando lo vieron acercarse a su mejor amigo y lanzarle un puñetazo en la cara.

***SS***

Hola, siento la demora, pero mis vacaciones duraron más de lo esperado. Ahora sí estoy de vuelta y nos vemos el lunes sin falta. Ojalá puedan regalarme unos comentarios.

Saludos.


	13. Chapter 13

**Otra vez…**

-Estoy profundamente decepcionado de ustedes, no es el primer incidente que protagonizan este año, que para muchos es el último.

Edward, Emmett, Alice, Bella, Vanessa, Jasper, Rosalie, Alec, Jane, Seth y Jacob estaban en problemas… otra vez.

-¿`Pelearse? En que estaban pensando-continuaba el director- yo no puedo dejar pasar esto, no puedo ignorar el hecho de que estaban prácticamente matándose en el pasillo.

-No estábamos matándonos, solo le daba un merecido al idiota de Jacob.

-¿Te puedes callar Seth? Los golpes te los mereces tú más que yo.

-¿Acaso yo me acosté con la novia de mi mejor amigo?

-¡Te voy a romper la cara!

Jacob se lanzó a Seth… otra vez. Jasper y Emmett los detuvieron antes de que la cosa se pusiera más fea, pero fue lo suficiente para que el caos empezara… otra vez.

 _+Flash Back+_

Caos.

Eso podía definir lo que estaba pasando en los pasillos del St. Smith. Seth y Jacob comenzaron una pelea que nadie se atrevía a interrumpir.

-¿Te acostaste con ella? ¡Por un demonio Jacob, eres mi mejor amigo!

-¡No tienes nada que reclamarme idiota! ¡Tú la engañaste primero!

-¡Pero joder tu eres mi mejor amigo! ¡Nunca te perdonaré!

-¡Deja de actuar como un niño! ¡Tú la engañaste primero, ahora sufre las consecuencias!

Golpes, insultos, gritos. Después de cinco minutos de pelea, todos sabían que Jacob Black y Seth Clearwater se estaban peleando por Vanessa Swan. Los rumores corrían rápido, y pronto tenían a una gran audiencia viendo la pelea.

Emmett y Edward llegaron en ese momento para separarlos, pero todo parecía inútil. Seth parecía un demonio enfurecido y Jacob no se quedaba atrás. Gracias a Dios, Alec y Jasper llegaron para ayudar a detener a los chicos, mientras que Vanessa miraba la situación aterrada.

-¡¿Es verdad Vanessa?!-le gritaba Seth- ¡¿Te acostaste con él?!

-No le respondas-le decía Alec.

-¡Tú no te metas!

-¡Me meto todo lo que quiero, idiota!

-¡Claro la defiendes, porque también te quieres meter entre sus piernas!

Acto seguido, Alec golpea a Seth y este le devuelve el golpe. Las cosas se tensan aún más que antes. Jane en su papel de hermana sobreprotectora, va y encara a Vanessa por poner a su hermano en esa situación. Cosa que no resultó del todo sabio porque Alice, Rosalie y Bella salieron en defensa de la menor de las Swan.

-¡Jodete Vulturi!-le gritaba Alice- ¡No te metas en cosas que no te incumben!

-¡Me incumbe porque mi hermano acabo de ser golpeado por culpa de esta perra!

Jane no debió decir eso, Alice le pegó una feroz cachetada que se escuchó hasta el Time Square. Cuando algo sale mal, siempre puede empeorar. El caos fue mayor. Alice y Jane peleaban, los demás intentaban separarlas, Seth y Jacob continuaron peleando. Todos gritaban, peleaban, se golpeaban, eso hasta que un pitido llamó su atención.

-¡Vulturis, Swans, Hales, Cullens, Black y Clearwater se separan ahora mismo!

La estridente voz del Sr. Hudson hizo que por un segundo se calmaran.

 _+Fin de Flash Back+_

-¡Basta ya! ¡Por Dios, no pueden comportarse como personas civilizadas!

El grito del Sr. Hudson pareció haber calmado un poco el ambiente, pero solo un poco. La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo y todos estaban enojados los unos con los otros. Seth estaba enojado con Jacob por acostarse con su entonces novia y con Alec por defender a Vanessa, Jake estaba enojado con Seth por ser un idiota y también con Alec por estar tan cerca de Vanessa, la última estaba enojada con su ex novio y el chico que le quitó la virginidad por actuar como unos completos cavernícolas, Jane odiaba a Nessie por haber metido a su hermano en semejante enredo y que terminara golpeado, Bella, Alice y Rosalie querían golpear a Jane por haber insultado a la menor de los Swan y Alec estaba tan furioso con Seth que podría descuartizarlo si pudiera.

-Como le estaba diciendo antes de que el señor Black y el señor Clearwater empezaran un nuevo ring de lucha-decía el Sr. Hudson- no puedo dejar pasar esto, por lo que estarán castigados… otra vez.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron todos al unísono.

-Lo siento, ya no sé qué más hacer con ustedes, de seguro no querrán involucrar a la policía en esto por ser agresión física y estoy seguro que sus padres no estarán muy contentos, por lo que he decidido en darles un nuevo castigo.

Suspiros, bufidos y muecas. Ninguno quería tener un castigo otra vez, pero sabían que sería lo mejor si no quería que sus padres se involucraran en esto. Por lo que tuvieron que aceptar cualquier cosa que el director creyera que fuera pertinente.

-Bien, supongo que ya se habrán aburrido de tanto limpiar, así que supongo que sería bueno que se dedicaran a la organización de los libros que donaremos a la caridad, así como la ropa y alimentos perecibles que los demás estudiantes han estado donando.

-Pero eso es demasiado-decía Jane- Hay como una tonelada de ropa, miles de libros y cientos de alimentos, no terminaremos nunca.

-Bueno señorita Vulturi, tendrán que ingeniárselas de alguna manera, pero quiero que todo esté en cajas, selladas y listas para ser repartidas.

-¿Es una broma, verdad?

-Señorita Vulturi, ¿Quiere agregar algo más a la lista de castigo?

-No Sr. Hudson.

-Entonces le agradecería que se quedara en silencio y no se quejara más-Jane hizo una mueca que el director prefirió ignorar- Mañana empiezan, ¿Quedó claro?

Todos asintieron al mismo tiempo con una cara de fastidio, sabían que organizar todo les tardaría un mes o incluso más, solo esperaban que todo saliera bien y todos estuvieran tranquilos y dejaran sus problemas de lado, o si no se meterían en problemas… otra vez.

***SS***

-¿Podemos hablar?

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar.

Desde que Rosalie le había contado su secreto a Emmett, este no había querido hablar con ella. No la juzgaba, pero no lo entendía. Y se le hacía aún más difícil ir a sus clases cuando el profesor que le enseñaba había tenido una relación con la chica que quería. Las cosas que tenía en la cabeza habían hecho que Emmett se alejara de Rosalie y la evitara como si fuera peste.

-Vamos Emmett, si te lo conté es porque confío en ti.

-Lo sé, y te agradezco que lo hicieras, antes de hacer una locura.

-¿Una locura? ¿A qué te refieres?

-A pedirte que seas mi novia.

El corazón de Rosalie se estrujó al escuchar esas palabras- ¿Piensas que es una locura?

-Ahora si… Rose yo te quiero en serio.

-Y yo a ti Emmett.

-Pero no puedo con esta situación.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Rose yo no quiero herirte, pero creo que será mejor que nos mantengamos lejos por un tiempo, yo necesito pensar y creo que tú también.

El corazón de Rosalie se apretujó en su pecho. Quería salir corriendo y llorar por todo, llorar por haber sido tan estúpida para contarle a Emmett, llorar por haber estado con Royce y creer que eso era amor, llorar por Emmett, porque una parte de ella decía que lo había perdido.

Pero su orgullo era mucho más grande que las ganas de ponerse a llorar, así que decidió tragarse las lágrimas, levantar la cabeza y no dejarse morir porque un chico no quería estar con ella.

-Bueno-le dijo seriamente- que conste que tú lo decidiste así.

-Rose yo…

-No digas nada-lo interrumpió- supongo que no puedo confiar en ti.

-¿De qué hablas?-le preguntó Emmett confundido hasta la medula.

-Yo te conté mi más grande secreto porque pensé que eras una persona confiable.

-Lo soy-aseguró.

-No, no lo eres-le debatió Rosalie mientras acomodaba su rubio cabello- si lo fueras, no hubieras dejado que eso te afectara, pero lo hace, y supongo que ya no tenemos nada más que hablar.

-Rose, estas malinterpretando las cosas.

-Yo no estoy malinterpretando nada, Emmett. Tú fuiste muy claro conmigo.

-Solo quiero pensar.

-Bueno piensa entonces, pero después no te quejes si soy yo la que no quiere estar cerca de ti.

Y se dio media vuelta para caminar dignamente por los pasillos, dejando a un confundido y triste Emmett.

Rosalie Hale era orgullosa, ese era uno de sus defectos y a la vez cualidades, así que no iba a rebajarse y rogar para que un chico la quisiera, incluso si ese chico era alguien tan especial y único como Emmett Cullen. Su orgullo era mayor de lo que ella creía.

Pero mientras caminaba por los pasillos, no podía evitar el nudo en su garganta y la presión en el pecho que la empezaba a atormentar. Y desde hace mucho tiempo, Rosalie Hale se sintió la persona más sola del universo entero… otra vez.

***SS***

Bella se asustaba cuando se daba cuenta de lo fácil que era enamorarse de Edward Cullen. Era sin duda el hombre más perfecto en la faz de la tierra. Era guapo como el demonio, con su cuerpo atlético, sus facciones perfectas, sus intensos ojos verdes, esos labios con su sonrisa torcida y el pelo cobrizo revoloteado. Además de ser increíblemente divertido, amable y honesto.

Si a principios del año escolar, alguien le dijera que se iba a enamorar de él, se hubiera reído en su cara y dicho que eso era una completa locura. Aunque a veces se sentía así, loca. Loca por él, por sus labios y por sus manos. Ya no podía controlar las emociones y corrientes eléctricas que embargaban su cuerpo cuando los besos se hacían cada vez más fogosos y apasionados.

Habían hablado del tema muchas veces. Edward no era virgen, pero Bella sí. Y después de lo que pasó con su hermana, sin duda se tomaría el sexo de una manera más responsable que su pequeña hermana. No habían dicho cuando lo harían, pero él le había prometido que sería paciente con ella y la esperaría hasta que estuviera lista, y no podía estar más agradecida.

Pero ya no podía controlar sus hormonas adolescentes, y no quería tampoco.

La noche después de la pelea de Jacob y Seth, Edward y Bella estaban en la habitación de esta besándose como siempre. Charlie Swan andaba en un viaje de negocios en Chicago y Vanessa andaba en alguna parte con Alec. Solo estaba la gente que trabajaba en la casa y parecía que el universo estaba confabulando para que Bella perdiera su virginidad.

Cuando Edward subió la mano por su muslo, esta vez no lo paró como otras veces, es más, dejó que continuara su camino. A los pocos minutos, se besaban, tocaban y acariciaban como si mañana fuera el fin del mundo.

-Bella… no creo que… debamos-decía entre beso y beso- para… en serio…

-Quiero hacerlo.

-¿Estas segura?

Bella lo volvió a besar y Edward tomó eso como una respuesta afirmativa. Él nunca había estado con una chica virgen. Tuvo sexo por primera vez a los quince años y con una chica de diecisiete, por lo que desde entonces, sus encuentros sexuales eran solamente eso, sexuales, carnales.

Pero ahora era diferente. Nunca había amado a una chica, y aunque ninguno de los dos lo había dicho, estaba seguro que lo hacía y que ella lo amaba también. A menudo se asustaba con los sentimientos que lo embargan cada vez que estaba con Bella. La necesitaba, la extrañaba por las noches y amaba ir a la escuela, solo para verla. Y no solo eso, quería a Vanessa también, como una hermana pequeña, quería protegerla y le dolía ver como todo se había arruinado en su vida. También se había encariñado con Charlie, él siempre lo había tratado bien, y a pesar de tener esa fachada de hombre serio y rudo, Edward sabía que aún estaba triste por la muerte de su esposa y amor de su vida.

Le encantaba estar en la casa de los Swan, todos eran amables con él y le encantaba cuando Bella hacia la cena junto a Nessie y los invitaban a comer a él y Alec, que últimamente andaba mucho por ahí, después comían los cuatro como si fueran los mejores amigos del mundo y se olvidaban del pasado y los problemas actuales.

También amaba lo increíble que Bella se llevaba con su familia, como sus padres la adoraban y como Alice la consideraba una de sus mejores amigas, también Emmett expresaba su cariño con ella, a menudo le daba gigantes abrazos de osos como si la fuera a quebrar en cualquier momento. Veían películas todos juntos y la vida era buena, por ahora.

Pronto la ropa empezó a estorbar y todo surgió de manera natural. Tal vez no era el mejor lugar, tal vez no era en una habitación llena de velas y pétalos de rosas como sale en las películas, pero para ambos, no había nada más romántico que ese momento.

El momento en donde te unes físicamente con la persona que amas por primera vez, y todo parece correcto, los cuerpos se amoldan y encajan como si fueran piezas de un rompecabezas, como si hubieran nacido por estar juntos.

Bella y Edward nunca fueron de esos chicos románticos que creían en las almas gemelas y el amor sin fin, pero lo que ellos tenían estaba muy cerca de parecerse a eso. Y no importaba lo que dijera la gente, de que eran unos niños creyendo enamorarse, el amor adolescente muchas veces es puro, sorprendente y solo se vive una vez.

Se amaron como nunca y ambos se dieron cuenta de que nunca vivirían algo como eso, esa conexión que solo se da una vez en la vida. Y no importaba que pasara de ahora en adelante, nadie podría quitarles ese momento, por lo que volvieron a amarse… otra vez.

***SS***

Jane estaba enfadada como el demonio, no podía creer que estuviera castigada… otra vez. Su padre la mataría, estaba segura que no le diría absolutamente nada a Alec, como siempre, era el niño predilecto de papá.

Su día no podía empeorar más, se peleó con su profesor de música porque seguía poniendo a Kate como solista principal y eso la tenía más que estresada. Cuando iba hacia la cafetería, un imbécil con el cerebro del porte de un alfiler, según ella, le derramó en la ropa una botella de agua, ella le dijo hasta de lo que se iba a morir. Después se tropezó y la falda se le subió mostrando toda su ropa interior.

Sí, era un mal día para ser Jane Vulturi.

Pero su día siempre podía empeorar.

Cuando se dirigía a la salida, para poder irse del "ayuntamiento de los demonios de Satanás" refiriéndose a su escuela, vio algo que llamó su atención. Tal vez llamó demasiado su atención.

Demetri Stanford besaba apasionadamente a Kate, prácticamente tenía su lengua en la garganta de ella. Y para estar en la escuela y un lugar público, parecía que necesitaban una habitación. Definitivamente no era legal besarse así en público.

 _Maldita perra-_ pensaba- _me encantaría ir y alejarse de él, tirando de ese asqueroso pelo teñido que parece paja. Él es mío. Mío…. Espera…. ¿Mío?... ¿Qué demonios estoy diciendo?_

Aunque quería evitarlo, verlos a los dos besándose como si quisieran comerse, le revolvió el estómago. Primero porque le dio un asco terrible. Segundo porque no creía que Demetri tuviera tan mal gusto. Y tercero porque tenía celos. Aunque ella no lo quería admitir.

Pasó por el lado de ellos haciendo una mueca de asco, antes de dirigirles la palabra.

-Deberían conseguirse una habitación, es muy asqueroso que se devoren en el pasillo, no todos tenemos buen estomago como ustedes.

Y se fue. Molesta con la vida, con Kate y con Demetri… otra vez.

***SSS***

Hola, siento no haber actualizado el lunes pero estoy cero inspiración. Sé que el capítulo no es muy largo pero la verdad es lo mejor que me salió jaja espero que les haya gustado y ahora me pondré las pilas, y trataré de actualizar sí o sí. Espero que me regalen unos comentarios y también les quería pedir si me podrían recomendar unos fics para leer.

Estoy trabajando en varias historias, completamente diferentes a esta pero que me tienen entusiasmada, pero aún no se por cual decidirme. Espero que puedan leerme en esa historia también cuando la publique.

Espero que estén todas muy bien y les deseo un feliz fin de semana. Nos vemos el lunes

Saludos.


	14. Chapter 14

**Nochebuena en el St. Smith.**

-Joder, no puedo tener más mala suerte. Encerrada con estos perdedores y con la peor tormenta de nieve de los últimos diez años. ¿Por qué siempre tengo que quedarme encerrada?-dijo Jane.

Veinticuatro de Diciembre, Nochebuena. Pero los castigados seguían en el colegio. Después de un mes cumpliendo el castigo impuesto por el director, hoy acabaron todo. Aunque la mala suerte los seguía sin duda, pues el clima estaba terrible, en las noticias lo habían catalogado como la peor tormenta de nieve de la última década. Y para más mala suerte aun, las entradas frontales estaban prácticamente bloqueadas por la nieve. Pensaron en salir por las ventanas, pero para eso tenían que subir al segundo piso y después ingeniárselas para bajar por la ventana. Además en las noticias dijeron que el clima había prácticamente enterrado los autos en nieve y muchos motores no funcionaban adecuadamente porque estaban congelados, el transporte público estaba suspendido-aunque no es que lo hubieran utilizado- y muchas calles estaban bloqueadas.

Sus padres les habían dicho que esperaran ahí, y que a la mañana siguiente podrían llamar a alguien para que los ayudara a salir, se suponía que el clima mejoraría.

En fin, estaban atrapados. Otra vez. Es como si el universo se hubiera confabulado para que siempre se quedaran encerrados en el St. Smith.

-Okey-dijo Emmett- creo que tenemos dos opciones. La primera es quedarnos sentados aquí como estúpidos…

-Cada uno se sienta como puede.

-¡Cállate Eddie!

-¡No me digas Eddie!

-Silencio, por favor-dijo Alice rodando los ojos.

-En fin-continuo Emmett- la segunda opción es preparar una cena.

-¿Nosotros?-preguntó incrédula Jane- ¿Cocinando?

-Hermanito-le dijo Alice- no sé si sabias esto, pero la mayoría de aquí ni siquiera ha entrado a una cocina.

-Bella y Vanessa cocinan de maravilla-comentó Edward.

-¡Si! Vanessa hace unos pasteles deliciosos-habló Alec.

-Lo sé, los he probado-decía Seth- antes me los hacia a mí.

-¡Seth, deja de ser un idiota!

-¡Si no te hubieras acostado con mi mejor amigo, tal vez no sería un idiota contigo y tu nuevo novio!

-¡Joder no me metas a mí!-dijo Jacob.

-¡No es mi novio! ¿Y sabes que, Seth? ¡Eres un hijo de puta! ¡No puedo creer que estuve contigo!

Discusiones, gritos, más insultos. Tal vez tener a Bella, Vanessa, Seth, Jacob, Edward, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Jane y Alec juntos y revueltos no era una buena idea. Las tensiones aún estaban a flor de piel y el odio entre algunos de ellos no había disminuido ni un poco.

-Pensé que todos habían olvidado los problemas-susurró Jasper mientras todos discutían- parece que me equivoqué.

Las cosas el último mes habían estado tranquilas. Todos cumplían con su trabajo y últimamente nadie había discutido. Las Denali y su grupito estaban cada vez llamando más la atención en el St. Smith y como los demás chicos se había separado otra vez, la popularidad de ellos iba en descenso. Pero a nadie le parecía importar eso. Cada uno estaba tan metido en sus problemas personales que lo demás pasaba a segundo plano.

Las discusiones entre ellos se habían acabado, pero era netamente porque no querían ser sorprendidos por alguna autoridad escolar y agregar un nuevo castigo a la lista. Pero ahora, no había nadie que los viera, por lo que podían insultarse sin problemas.

-¡CALLENSE!

El grito de Emmett los espantó a todos, y automáticamente se quedaron en silencio.

-Gracias-dijo- bueno como estaba diciendo, sé que aquí muchos se odian… quiero decir, Seth te entiendo, yo también me enojaría si alguien se folla a mi novia pero…

-Emmett-lo reprendió Edward.

-Y también entiendo que Jane odie a las chicas, después de semejante bofetón que le dio Alice, debería haberlo grabado para subirlo a YouTube…

-Emmett.

-Y sé que debe ser incómodo para Jacob y Seth sentarse con Alec que prácticamente se come a Nessie con la mirada y…

-No me digas Nessie, me llamo Vanessa.

-Y Emmett-dijo Edward- entendimos tu punto.

-Bueno en fin… lo que quiero decir es que estoy jodidamente muerto de hambre y es nochebuena, ¿Podemos dejar de discutir una noche y poder tener una cena como gente civilizada? O algún intento de cena, no creo que en la cocina encontremos alimentos dignos de navidad.

-Yo creo que es una buena idea-lo apoyó Rosalie.

-Yo igual-concordó Jasper.

Los demás también estuvieron de acuerdo. Aunque no quisieran admitirlo, también estaban muertos de hambre y lo de la cena no era una mala idea.

-Yo creo que lo mejor es que nos repartamos las tareas-dijo Bella.

-Lástima que el nerd de Demetri no esté aquí-dijo Emmett- la última vez lo hizo bien repartiendo tareas.

-¡Gracias a Dios no está aquí!-exclamó Jane alzando sus brazos al cielo- Si estuviera ya me hubiera suicidado.

-¡Oh vamos!-se rio Alice- ¡Se nota que te gusta!

-¡Por supuesto que no, idiota!

-¡¿Me llamaste idiota?!

-¡¿Ahora eres sorda también?!

-¡¿Quieres que te golpee otra vez?!

-¡Maldición!-gritó Emmett- ¿No habíamos quedado en que no pelearíamos más? ¡Parecen niñas de kínder peleando por muñecas!

-Ya que nadie se ofrece-dijo Jasper- yo organizaré las tareas… lo más importante, la comida… ¿Quién cocinará?

-Yo y Vanessa tenemos un poco más de experiencia-dijo Bella mientras Vanessa asentía- nos podemos encargar.

-Yo también las ayudo-habló Alec, y Jacob y Seth rodaron los ojos.

-Y yo-dijo Edward- creo que podremos hacer algo entre los cuatro.

-Bien-continuó Jasper- yo también los ayudaré, entre cinco terminaremos más rápido… ¿Y los demás?

-Seth, Emmett y yo podemos organizar las mesas y las sillas-dijo Jacob- se necesitara fuerza bruta para eso… y podemos traer el árbol de navidad que está en el vestíbulo, digo… para que se vea más navideño.

-Yo no estaré con este idiota.

-Joder Seth, ¿No que no íbamos a pelear más?-le dijo Emmett- y también podemos traer las colchonetas del gimnasio y algunas mantas que donaron los alumnos para poder pasar las noche más cómodos, ¿Okey Seth?

-Okey-contestó.

-Esa es una buena idea-dijo Jasper- bueno solo quedan Rosalie, Alice y Jane.

-¡Decoremos!-dijo Alice- podemos sacar adornos de las salas y los pasillos y así se verá más bonito.

-Es una buena idea-afirmó Jane y todos la miraron sorprendidos- ¿Qué? Ya me escucharon no lo volveré a repetir.

-Entonces manos a la obra-finalizó Jasper.

Cada uno se fue a sus tareas. Los que estaban en la cocina empezaron a revisar la despensa, los refrigeradores, todo. Y estaban en lo cierto, no había casi nada para asemejar una cena navideña. Pero había varios pollos enteros, así que en vez de pavo, comerían pollo relleno. Bella y Edward preparaban el relleno para el pollo, Vanessa hacia un pastel de nueces y uno de chocolate, Alec y Jasper preparaban acompañamientos para el pollo.

Jacob, Seth y Emmett acomodaron una larga mesa en el medio de la cafetería y apilaron las demás en los rincones. Después fueron por el árbol del vestíbulo y lo instalaron cerca de la mesa. Luego se dirigieron al gimnasio para sacar colchonetas, las acomodaron también en la cafetería, en forma de círculo. Jacob y Seth querían en hilera, pero Emmett los ignoró y las puso en círculo, según él tenía un plan. Ninguno de los dos lo quiso seguir convenciendo.

Alice, Jane y Rosalie recolectaron todos los adornos de la escuela y los pusieron en la cafetería. Alice recordó que el comité que realizaba los bailes siempre guardaba las cosas que sobraban en la bodega de la escuela, así que fueron a ver si encontraban algo. La suerte estaba de su lado, ya que había manteles y candelabros con velas.

A las nueve de la noche, y después de haber hablado con sus padres por teléfono, se sentaron todos a comer. Emmett se había tomado su papel de anfitrión muy en serio, por lo que se sentó en la cabecera y alzó su vaso con jugo-era lo único que había- y ofreció un brindis antes de comenzar a comer.

-Bueno mis pequeños saltamontes, ¿No ven que no era difícil hacer esto? Tal vez no era lo que muchos ustedes esperaban, pero así es la vida, así que feliz nochebuena y comamos que muero de hambre.

-¡Falta la oración, Emmett!-exclamó Alice.

-¡Verdad! Bien tomémonos de las manos.

Todos hicieron caso y después de una oración, comieron y conversaron dejando sus problemas de lado por una noche. La comida estaba genial, a pesar de ser una improvisación. Los pasteles de Nessie hicieron furor y todos terminaron más que satisfechos.

Cuando la cena terminó, Emmett insistió en que tenía un juego antes de dormir. Y todos se ubicaron en una colchoneta, tomando una taza de chocolate caliente que Vanessa había preparado.

-Okey el juego es el siguiente-dijo Emmett- en realidad no es un juego, es más bien… compartir sueños.

-¿Compartir sueños?

-Sí Seth, compartir sueños, metas, para este nuevo año que se viene.

-¿No que eso se hace en año nuevo?-preguntó Jasper.

-Sí, pero no creo que en año nuevo la paz entre algunos aquí se mantenga, además, vamos es navidad… siempre en navidad se piden deseos de amor y felicidad… empezaré yo, ya que ustedes aburridos no están convencidos… mi sueño es que un entrenador de futbol profesional me descubra, y ser muy famoso y billonario.

Todos rodaron los ojos.

-Creo que ese sueño es un poco imposible.

-¡Nada es imposible en esta vida, Eddie!

-¡Yo sigo, yo sigo!-dijo Alice mientras daba aplausos- mi sueño es ser una diseñadora famosa… y vestir a celebridades como Angelina Jolie o Karlie Kloss, y ser parte de todas las semanas de la moda de todo el mundo.

-Muy buen deseo Alice-le dijo Emmett asintiendo con la cabeza- ahora elige a alguien que siga.

-Mmm muy bien… elijo a Bella.

-Bueno yo…-comenzó a hablar-mi sueño es tener mi propia galería de arte y también hacer una exposición en solitario.

-Eso lo lograras-le dijo Nessie sonriendo- ni siquiera es una sueño muy imposible.

-¿Estás diciendo que el mío lo es?-le dijo un muy amurrado Emmett.

-Yo nunca dije eso.

-Bueno sigamos-interrumpió Alice- Bella tienes que elegir a alguien.

-Alec.

-Yo quiero ir a Julliard, he soñado con eso desde niño y creo que es lo que más quiero.

-Sueños académicos-dijo Emmett- bien elige a alguien.

-Jane.

-Yo quiero que mi papá esté orgulloso de mí.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Pensaron que pediría algo superficial, como un closet lleno de ropa o probablemente la muerte de Demetri, pero no, la sinceridad de sus palabras los dejó helados a todos. Para nadie era un secreto que Aro Vulturi tenía una preferencia por su hijo varón mientras que Jane pasaba a segundo lugar.

-Papá está orgulloso de ti, Jane.

-Sabes que no Alec-lo contradijo con un nudo en la garganta- pero supongo que hay que aceptarlo, ¿No?... En fin, elijo a Seth.

-Mi sueño es dirigir la empresa de papá, sé que él cree que solo pienso en el baile pero no es así, quiero tomar su lugar algún día… solo espero que sea lo suficientemente inteligente para eso.

-Lo eres Seth-dijo Nessie sorprendiendo a todos, incluido Seth- solo tienes que confiar en ti mismo.

-Gracias Vanessa-le contestó con una sonrisa sincera- y elijo a Rosalie.

-Yo quiero tener una familia, sé que todos me ven como una cerebrito, y que probablemente quiera ir a una gran universidad y eso, y no lo niego es un sueño también, pero este es mi sueño ideal. Quiero tener hijos y un esposo que me bese cuando llegue a casa y me ame, es todo lo que pido.

Emmett miró tiernamente a la chica de sus sueños, y es que a pesar de que el último mes habían estado distanciados, los sentimientos no habían cambiado- ¿Y a quién eliges?

-A Vanessa.

-Yo quiero ser feliz, es todo lo que pido.

-Simple, pero importante-dijo Emmett- ¿Y quién sigue?

-Edward.

-Okey yo… concuerdo con Vanessa, ser feliz, al fin y al cabo es lo importante, alguien, no recuerdo quien fue, dijo que "El éxito no es la clave de la felicidad, la felicidad es la clave del éxito", así que supongo que eso es lo que deseo.

-¡Tan poeta mi Eddie!-bromeó Emmett y Edward rodó los ojos suspirando- Okey Pablo Neruda, elige a alguien.

-Black.

-Mi sueño es bien simple, quiero mi propio estudio de baile y quiero ser papá.

El silencio reinó otra vez. Nessie se movió incomoda y agachó la cabeza aguantando las lágrimas.

-Bien-interrumpió Emmett sabiendo que si la conversación seguía, terminaría en pelea- No te preguntaré a quien eliges porque solo queda Jasper. Así que Jazz, cuéntanos.

-Yo quiero ir a Harvard y estudiar medicina.

-Como todo cerebrito-bromeó Emmett- ¿Ven que no era tan difícil? Ahora nos conocemos un poquito más.

Se escucharon unas campanas que anunciabas las doce de la noche.

-¡Feliz navidad!-gritó Alice.

Y a pesar de no llevarse bien, de haberse quedado encerrados en la escuela y no haber comido algo tradicional navideño, era una navidad bonita. Ya que habían sido capaces de superar sus diferencias y ojalá poder empezar de nuevo, sin rencores.

***SS***

Hola, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo es lo mejor que me salió también quería aclarar algunas dudas que me dejaron y que no pude responder en el capítulo anterior. Sobre el tema del aborto de Nessie, se seguirá tocando ese tema y desde todos los puntos de vista, además queda una conversación pendiente con Jacob, así que si o si saldrá más adelante el tema, pero en un par de capítulos más. Lo del odio a los chicos, de apoco dejaré algunas pistas así que no se impacienten

Espero que me apoyen con sus comentarios y nos vemos el jueves.

Saludos.


	15. Chapter 15

**¡** **Feliz cumpleaños, Jasper y Rosalie!**

Las semanas habían pasado sin ningún inconveniente. Bueno en realidad no había pasado nada porque todos se ignoraban, pensaban que era mejor que andar peleándose por los pasillos y luego ser castigados.

Cuando fue año nuevo, los Cullen organizaron una gran fiesta. Alec y Vanessa se besaron en frente de todos a las doce, generando todo tipo de reacciones en los asistentes. Pero Jacob, al ver semejante escena, agarró del brazo a la primera chica que vio y se la llevó a la cama. Tener el corazón roto apesta.

Emmett, cansado ya de sus dudas internas, decidió parar de portarse como un jodido idiota y viendo el ejemplo de Alec y Vanessa, fue donde su mujer-porque el decía que Rosalie era _su_ mujer- y la besó para la sorpresa de ella y los padres de la chica.

 _Flash Back_

 _Emmett vio como Alec, con una seguridad envidiable, tomaba a Vanessa de la cintura, la acercó a él y la besó como si el mundo se le fuera a acabar._

 _Entonces se dio cuenta de algo._

 _Estaba siendo un maldito idiota. ¿A quién le importaba el pasado de Rosalie? Por algo era pasado. ¿Quién era él para alejarla?_

 _Su padre siempre le decía que un caballero no tiene memoria y una señorita no tiene pasado, entonces, ¿Por qué él pensaba tanto en el pasado? ¡Lo mejor es el presente! No podemos cambiar el pasado, y no sabemos qué pasará en el futuro._

 _Esquivó a su familia y amigos que lo querían abrazar por el nuevo año y se dirigió con un seguro caminar donde su mujer. Si, joder, su mujer. Cuando llegó a su lado, esperó que Jasper la soltara después del abrazo, y luego la agarró de la cintura y le plantó un gran beso en los labios._

 _Rosalie quedó impactada, pero no se alejó, es más, le contestó el beso con la misma intensidad que él._

 _-Lo siento-le dijo él cuando se separaron- he sido un idiota._

 _-Si lo has sido-le contestó Rose con una voz dolida- Además, no sé si quiero estar contigo._

 _-¡Oh vamos!-le decía risueño- me quieres, me respondiste el beso, lo que significa que quieres estar conmigo._

 _-Me tomaste por sorpresa, eso es todo._

 _-¡Si, claro!_

 _Se rio ante la mirada asesina de Rosalie. Luego se puso serio y habló._

 _-Eres mi mujer ahora Rose, no me importa tu pasado, no me importa lo que hayas hecho, quiero estar contigo y no acepto un no por respuesta, me cansé de esperar._

 _Fin del flash back._

El orgullo de Rosalie se fue a quien sabe dónde y ahora están saliendo.

Se perdonaron por haber sido tan estúpidos y orgullosos y ahora estaban más felices que nunca.

Ya estaban a quince de Enero. Una fecha especial ya que era el cumpleaños número dieciocho de los gemelos Hale. Generalmente no les gustaba realizar fiestas ni nada por el estilo. Sus cumpleaños anteriores eran simples, sus padres los sacaban a cenar a su restaurant favorito, les daban de regalo lo que ellos pedían y al llegar a casa soplaban las velas en un pastel de chocolate. Pero eso era antes. Ahora, Jasper tenía una novia, y Rosalie una cuñada, que estaba empecinada en hacer la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños para ellos. Por lo que ninguno de ellos dos se resistió a los pucheros de Alice Cullen y dejaron que planearan la fiesta.

Todos estaban emocionados, la celebración se haría en la residencia Hale y los padres de estos no podían estar más contentos de que sus hijos al fin sociabilizaran.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!-le dijo Bella a los mellizos cuando entraba a la casa de la mano de Edward- ¡Alice te luciste, el lugar està precioso!

Efectivamente la pequeña de los Cullen adornó todo el lugar, ganándose más de algunos piropos por su impresionante trabajo.

-Gracias Bella-contestó- solo lo mejor para mi novio y mi cuñada.

Después de seguir hablando, Edward le dijo a Bella que iría a buscar algo de beber. Cuando llegó al improvisado bar, una silueta femenina se puso junto a él, al ver quien era, le sorprendió que le pareciera extrañamente familiar. Definitivamente la había visto antes.

-Hola-lo saludó la mujer- ¿Me recuerdas?

-Hola… lo siento-dijo avergonzado- creo conocerla, pero no recuerdo de dónde.

Ella se rio levemente- Soy Elizabeth Masen, te pedí ayuda para contactar a tu madre para que planeara mi boda.

-¡Ah, lo recuerdo!-exclamó- hablando de ese tema, ¿Pudo contactarse con ella?

-Si muchas gracias…. Emm no me has dicho tu nombre.

-Edward, Edward Cullen.

-Bueno mucho gusto Edward… en realidad tienes el mismo nombre que mi futuro marido.

-¿En serio? Que coincidencia… espero que sean muy felices juntos.

-Eso espero… nos volvimos a rencontrar después de mucho tiempo, fuimos novios en la secundaria-le empezó a contar- Por cierto… ¿Cómo está tu novia? Debo decir que eres todo un romántico, después de lo que hiciste el día del partido.

-Oh no, no puedo llevarme todo el crédito de eso… mi hermano Emmett formó parte del plan también-le dijo incomodo- y hablando de mi novia, será mejor que me vaya, debe estar buscándome.

-¡Oh si claro! Un gusto verte Edward.

-Igualmente.

Bella estaba de lo más animada hablando con Vanessa y Alec cuando la vio.

Tanya Denali se acercó descaradamente a Edward que iba con un vaso en cada mano. Trataba de alejarse de ella, pero al parecer Tanya estaba en celo, porque se le tiraba encima como si mañana se fuera a acabar el mundo y solo tendría una oportunidad para tener sexo antes de morir.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!

La voz de Alice llego a los oídos de Bella.

-¡¿Qué hace esa perra aquí?!-dijo con una mueca de asco- ¡¿Y que hace con Edward?! ¡¿Y por qué demonios, Bella, no vas y asesinas a esa perra?!

-¡Alice! Edward está bastante grande, debería ser capaz de decirle que se aleje.

Bella volvió a ver a su novio que no hacía nada para liberarse de los contantes coqueteos de Tanya. Pero cuando la rubia pasó lo mano por el pecho de Edward hasta la hebilla de su cinturón, y este no se alejaba, hizo que la joven Swan viera todo rojo y la furia se empezó a apoderar de su cuerpo.

Se fue lo más lejos posible. Los celos se estaban apoderando de ella y no quería parecer una novia lunática. El aire fresco que corría por el balcón pareció ayudarla. Estaba furiosa, con Tanya y con Edward. Joder debería haberla apartado e irse. Punto.

La inseguridad de Bella volvió a aparecer. Tanya era prácticamente perfecta. Tenía un cuerpo envidiable, senos grandes, pequeña cintura y un formado trasero. Su rubio cabello era brillante, su piel no tenía imperfecciones y sus ojos azules eran preciosos. Al lado de ella, Bella se sentía patética.

Aun no sabía lo que Edward había visto en ella. Pudiendo tener a cualquier chica que se le antojase, la eligió a ella. Pero aun después de todas las palabras de amor que él le dedicaba, no podía confiar cien por ciento en él. Sabía que en algún momento encontraría a una chica más bonita, y terminaría con el corazón roto.

-¿Te aburriste en la fiesta?

Dio un pequeño saltito y se giró para ver a la persona que le estaba hablando.

-¿Qué? ¿Tan feo soy para que pongas esa cara?-le dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

-Lo siento, es solo que no esperaba que nadie viniera.

-Bueno ahora tendrás mi compañía.

-No creo que sea una muy buena idea.

-¡Oh vamos! ¿Acaso Cullen se enojara? Yo lo vi muy bien acompañado de Tanya…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Nada, solo lo que vi.

-Garrett solo déjame sola.

Él le sonrió y se acercó un poco a ella- Bella, ¿Sabes por qué el número de mi camiseta tiene cinco letras?

-¿Por qué?

-Por ti.

Ella lo miro sorprendida y arrugó el entrecejo- ¿De que estas hablando?

-De que lo hice por ti, Bella tiene cinco letras…obviamente cuando tu novio eligió el numero yo no tenía idea que era por las mismas razones que yo… además creo que elegí mejor que él, sé que no te gusta que te digan Isabella.

-¿Y cómo sabes eso?

-Te he estado observando-ella abrió sus ojos como platos-no me mires así, que me haya mantenido alejado no significa que no te mire…

-Garrett será mejor que me vaya.

Cuando ella se estaba preparando para irse, Garrett le agarró el antebrazo.

-No te vayas, disculpa si te incomodé.

-Será mejor que me vaya en serio, no quiero tener problemas.

-No tendrás problemas te lo prometo… pero si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, aquí estaré.

-Ella no necesitará nada de ti.

Bella se giró para ver a Edward, con una mueca de desagrado y el cuerpo completamente tenso. Nunca lo había visto así, se asustó. Garrett alzó la barbilla y enderezó la espalda para mirar al novio de Bella con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro.

-Creo que eso lo decidirá ella-dijo aun sonriendo- es libre de tomar sus propias decisiones.

-Por supuesto que lo es, pero sé que no necesitará nada de ti.

-Garrett gracias por la oferta, pero será mejor que te vayas-le dijo Bella tratando de calmar el ambiente.

Garrett se despidió de ella con una sonrisa y un saludo con la cabeza para Edward. Este, con un humor de perros, lo ignoró y apenas desapareció de la vista de ellos, empezó a pasearse como león enjaulado por todo el balcón. Bella lo miraba ansiosa y nerviosa, no sabía que pasaría ahora, y honestamente, el comportamiento de Edward no la tranquilizaba para nada.

-¿Te puedes calmar?-le dijo ella.

-¿Calmarme? Un chico estaba prácticamente lanzándose encima de ti, ¿Y tú quieres que me calme?

Bella sintió como la ira se apoderaba de su cuerpo-¡¿Lanzarse encima de mí?! ¡¿Estas bromeando, cierto?!

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Además, tú no hiciste nada para alejarlo!

-¡¿Disculpa?! ¡Hace unos minutos, Tanya se estaba lanzando encima de ti y tú no hiciste nada! ¡Así que no me vengas con estupideces!

-¿Tanya?-le preguntó extrañado- ¿De qué hablas, Bella?

-¡¿De qué hablo?! ¡¿De qué hablo?! ¡Tanya te estaba toqueteando, y coqueteando en mis narices y tú estabas bastante cómodo, déjame decirte!

-Bella eso es estúpido-le dijo acercándose a ella-tu sabes que nunca estaría cómodo con algo así.

-Edward te vi, ¿Ya obtuviste lo que querías de mí, no? ¿Mi virginidad? ¿Ahora te iras corriendo detrás de otra chica?

Edward abrió la boca, totalmente sorprendido e impresionado por lo que le había dicho Bella.

-Bella… ¿De verdad piensas eso de mí?

-Ya no sé ni que pensar.

Edward la miró, dolido por sus palabras. Nunca habían tenido problemas de confianza, pero el hecho de que Bella creyera que fuera semejante de estar con ella solo para quitarle su virginidad, fue algo que le dolió y no podía evitarlo. Sin decirle nada más, se dio media vuelta y salió como alma que lleva el diablo, dejando a Isabella con un agujero en el pecho.

***SS***

-¿Te gustó la fiesta?

Jasper besó a Alice en la frente.

-Me encantó, preciosa.

-¿De verdad?-le preguntó ilusionada.

-Por supuesto, nunca había tenido una fiesta de cumpleaños y me encantó todo lo que hiciste.

-Bueno me alegro, porque aún tengo una sorpresa para ti.

-¿Una sorpresa?-le preguntó divertido- ¿A las tres de la mañana?

-¡Si! ¡Vamos!

Alice agarró del brazo a Jasper y lo llevó a su auto. Dos horas y media más tarde, Alice aparcaba en la casa que los Cullen tenían en los Hampton.

-Ali, ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Ya va a amanecer, además no hemos dormido nada.

-¡Exacto! Quería que viéramos el amanecer juntos, ¿Y qué mejor que con vista al mar?

La casa de los Cullen en los Hampton era inmensa. Estaba a orillas de la playa, tenía seis habitaciones, sala de juegos, un mini cine y la sala contaba con una chimenea y un gran ventanal que daba una vista privilegiada al mar.

Jasper prendió la chimenea porque el frio clima de Enero los estaba congelando. Mientras tanto, Alice fue por unas colchas y almohadas que acomodó en el centro de la sala, junto a la chimenea. Abrió las cortinas del gran ventanal y trajo chocolate caliente.

-Me encanta estar aquí contigo-le dijo Alice.

Estaban en el piso, abrigados con la colcha, escuchando el sonido de la chimenea mientras esperaban el amanecer.

-Y a mi pequeña.

El silencio los inundó, era un silencio cómodo, a veces las palabras sobraban, no había momento más maravilloso que este.

Alice se acercó a Jasper y lo besó en el cuello, luego fue ascendiendo hasta tu mandíbula y luego sus labios. Jasper se lo respondió, y luego el beso empezó a ser más necesitado, mas apasionado. Ambos se olvidaron del mundo, no había nada mejor que estar besándose en esos momentos. Con la chimenea al lado y el mar del otro.

Pero no todo puede ser perfecto.

Los miedos e inseguridades de Jasper salieron a flote. Se alejó de Alice con más brusquedad de la que hubiera querido.

-Perdón pequeña… no puedo.

-¿Por qué no, Jazz? Yo te quiero y tú me quieres a mi… ¿No quieres estar conmigo?

-Por supuesto que quiero Ali-él se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla- pero no puedo… no puedo dejar que veas… solo no puedo.

Alice se dio cuenta de que las inseguridades de Jasper eran peores de lo que ella pensaba. Pero no estaba dispuesta a rendirse, ella lo amaba, y quería que él confiara en ella. Sabía que era difícil, pero quería intentarlo.

-Jazz… no tienes que esconderte de mí.

-Te dará asco Ali-le decía con la voz cortada- no querrás verme más.

-Eso es estúpido, yo te quiero, no me importan tus cicatrices, ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?

-Eso lo dices ahora que no las has visto, pero cuando las veas…

-Cuando las vea, te amaré más, ¿Y sabes por qué?

-¿Por qué?-le preguntó con la cabeza agachada.

-Porque a pesar de eso este vivo, y estas aquí conmigo- Alice puso su mano en la nuca de él y lo acercó a ella- no me alejes Jazz, por favor no te escondas de mí.

Lo besó y esta vez no lo dejó apartarse. Ella le quitó el suéter que llevaba y quedó solo en una sudadera manga corta. Jasper se separó de ella y trató de volver a tomar el suéter que estaba a su lado, pero Alice no lo dejó. Besó cada una de sus cicatrices y luego le quitó la sudadera. Las marcas en la piel de Jasper estaban por sus brazos, su pecho y su estómago, eran grandes y algunas tenían un fuerte color rojizo, pero no le importó, las besó como si fueran lo más maravilloso del planeta y lo acarició con todo el amor que le tenía.

Jasper estaba reacio al principio, pero cuando la vio besarlo, con tanta dedicación, con tanto amor, todo se le olvidó. Se le olvidaron los miedos, las inseguridades, las cicatrices. Lo único que podía pensar, era que tenía la mejor mujer a su lado y no importaba como se viera. En ese momento todo era perfecto, ellos eran perfectos juntos.

Él se entregó a ella, y ella se entregó a él.

No había imperfecciones.

No había temores.

Solo amor, una chimenea y el amanecer en la playa.

***SS***

Hola! Lo siento, sé que he dejado abandonado esto, pero el lunes y martes se realizaron las pruebas que me pueden permitir el ingreso a la universidad, por lo que estuve estudiando toda la semana pasada y el lunes estaba demasiado cansada Pero ahora ya se terminó eso y puedo concentrarme más en la historia.

Según lo que tengo calculado, la historia tendrá 26 capítulos más el epilogo, así que aún queda historia por delante.

Nuevamente les pido disculpas y nos estamos viendo el lunes.

Saludos!


	16. Chapter 16

**San Valentín para corazones llenos y rotos también.**

A Jane Vulturi le encantaba San Valentín. Mucho de sus admiradores le mandaban flores, chocolates y uno de esos cursis peluches rosados. Pero este año era diferente.

Ya estaba cansada de ver los constantes coqueteos, besuqueos y muchas veces, toqueteos, que se daban Demetri y Kate en el pasillo. Los odiaba. Odiaba como el idiota, sin cerebro y estúpido de Demetri-según ella- había caído en los "encantos" de Kate.

Había andado toda la mañana de un humor de los mil demonios, además tenía que soportar toda la cursilería que su hermano inspiraba. Le había comprado un gran ramo de rosas y una caja de chocolates a Nessie, y Jane no podía estar en más desacuerdo en la nueva relación de su mellizo, pero en fin, sabía que no la escucharía.

Cuando llegó a la escuela, el amor andaba en el aire. Vio a Jasper y Alice besándose en el pasillo como dos idiotas-según Jane- a Emmett dándole un gigante oso de peluche a Rosalie, que le sonreía como una estúpida-según Jane otra vez- y un millón de otras parejas que de repente de acordaban que estaban enamoradas.

Jane no podía odiar más este jodido y maldito día.

Odiaba San Valentín.

Odiaba a los enamorados.

Odiaba la escuela.

-¿Cómo estas, princesa?

Demetri la miraba con una gran sonrisa.

También odiaba a Demetri.

-¿No deberías estar con tu rubia sin neuronas?

-¿Estas celosa, preciosa?

-¡Ja! Eso quisieras tú, yo solo te pregunto, digo es San Valentín, ¿No deberías andar con rosas, o dulces como el resto de los idiotas enamorados?

Él se rio levemente y le acarició la mejilla- Kate no es mi novia.

-Suéltame idiota-le dijo Jane mientras se alejaba de su tacto- no me toques, no sé donde han estado tus manos últimamente.

-Creo que tienes razón, últimamente mis manos no han estado en lugares muy _santos._

Jane hizo una mueca de asco- Eres desagradable.

Empezó a caminar para alejarse de él, cuando se topó con Kate que iba corriendo en la dirección contraria. Se dio vuelta para ver donde iba, y se la encontró colgándose del cuello de Demetri y metiéndole la lengua en la garganta.

Hizo otra mueca de asco y su cuerpo se estremeció.

Joder, sí.

Odiaba San Valentín.

***SS***

Bella miraba otra vez el ramo de rosas blancas que Edward le había dado.

Le encantaban, sobretodo porque sabía el significado de ellas. Recordó el día que Edward y ella se habían reconciliado después de la pelea en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Jasper y Rosalie.

 _Flash Back.  
Bella estaba sentada en la sala de arte durante el almuerzo. Estaba sola. Quería estarlo. Estaba trazando líneas en su cuaderno de dibujo para una nueva escultura que pretendía hacer, eso hasta que un ramo inmenso de rosas blancas apareció frente a sus ojos._

 _Alzó la vista para ver esos ojos verdes esmeraldas que tanto amaba, pero también con los que estaba enojada._

 _-Soy un idiota-le dijo._

 _-Lo eres-confirmó ella._

 _-Te prometo que ya no seré un idiota… joder Bells, te juro que no volveré a dejar que Tanya se me acerque, ni ninguna otra chica, no me importa ser grosero con ellas, te prometo que no volverá a pasar._

 _Bella lo miró y sus barreras cayeron- Discúlpame también, te prometo que me mantendré alejada de Garrett._

 _Edward le sonrió y se acercó a ella para besarla. Habían estado sin hablar por tres días y había sido suficiente para que él la extrañara como un maldito lunático._

 _Ella se separó y le acarició la mejilla, para luego desviar su vista hacia las rosas que le había dado. Acarició uno de sus pétalos suavemente y luego lo miró con sus grandes ojos cafés chocolates._

 _-¿Por qué rosas blancas?-le preguntó._

 _Edward sonrió y la besó una vez más antes de responderle._

 _-Generalmente los chicos le regalan rosas rojas a sus novias, pero el rojo es un color muy fuerte para ti. Cuando te veo, veo luz, claridad, pureza. Tienes el corazón más puro que haya visto jamás. Te preocupas por los demás sin pedir nada a cambio. Siempre estás ahí para la gente que amas, incluso si esas personas no se lo merecen. El blanco representa eso, llámame cursi, tal vez lo sea._

 _Bella le sonrió antes de acercarse a él- No es cursi, es perfecto._

 _Fin del flash back._

-Supongo que te gustaron las rosas.

Bella miró a su novio y le sonrió.

-Me encantan, lo sabes.

-Qué bueno que te gusten-le dijo poniendo las manos en su cintura y atrayéndola a él- te llevaré a cenar hoy.

-¿De verdad?

-¡Claro! Es San Valentín… seamos como todos los enamorados cursis y románticos.

-Oh… Así que, ¿Estamos enamorados?

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-exclamó Edward y la besó cortamente en los labios- mi practica termina a las seis, pasaré por ti a las siete e iremos a esa restaurant italiano que te gusta.

-Me parece una excelente idea.

La besó una vez más.

Nunca se saciaría de sus labios.

***SS***

-Deja de mirarlos, Jake.

Jacob desvió su vista hasta su hermano que estaba a su lado mientras almorzaban en la cafetería. Mordió su sándwich una vez más sin decir una palabra. No era el mejor día para el humor de Jacob Black. Trató con todas sus fuerzas de no mirarlos, de no mirarla a _ella._ Pero falló. Otra vez.

-Jake…-le dijo Embry en todo de advertencia.

-Ya si lo sé-le contestó molesto-es solo que no puedo creer que este con ese.

Vanessa y Alec estaban de lo más acaramelados en una de las mesas del fondo. Ella recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de él, y este le acariciaba el cabello.

-Ness sabe lo que hace-le decía Quil- será mejor que te sigas manteniendo alejado de ella, papá se puso furioso cuando se enteró de que te habías acostado con ella.

-Y eso es tu culpa, idiota-le espetó Jake a su hermano menor- no pudiste mantener tu bocota cerrada, sabes que papá siempre escucha todo, te dije que ese tema no se hablaba en la casa.

-Jake tiene razón Quil, debiste haberte quedado callado… papá dijo que guardaría el secreto… imagínate si Charlie se hubiera enterado.

-No quiero ni pensar en eso, probablemente me hubiera pateado el trasero, y no le importaría que sea el hijo de su mejor amigo.

-Lo que quería decir, Jake-le decía Quil mientras dejaba su pedazo de pizza en el plato para mirarlo fijamente- sé que no fue una simple follada para ti, aunque tú digas eso…

-Fue una simple follada, nada de importancia-mintió.

-Eso es lo que dices hermano, pero joder estaba embarazada de tu hijo, Joder eso es algo importante-continuó Quil hablando en susurros para que no lo escucharan, y luego le dio un sorbo a su refresco- además te conozco, veo tu cara cuando la miras, cuando la mirabas incluso cuando ella era la novia de Seth… sé que te mantuviste alejado porque era la novia de tu entonces mejor amigo, no tienes que fingir con nosotros. No me sorprendería que tuviste ese asunto con Bella ese verano, solo para estar cerca de Ness.

-No digas estupideces, lo que pasó con Bella no tiene nada que ver con Vanessa.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Por supuesto que lo estoy, Quil, además el tema del embarazo no se vuelve a tocas, ustedes y Bella son los únicos que saben eso, los demás solo lo sospechan… bueno y creo que probablemente Seth sacó las conclusiones para saber que las sospechas son ciertas.

-También tienes que hacer las paces con Seth-le dijo Embry- Joder, han sido mejores amigos desde que tengo uso de razón.

-Lo éramos, pero seamos honestos… ¿De verdad me perdonará por acostarme con su novia? Ustedes saben cómo es Seth, es orgulloso, estoy seguro que me golpearía otra vez con solo el hecho de acercarme a él.

-Tal vez-concordó Quil-pero creo que debes intentarlo, al final, están peleando por nada… quiero decir, ninguno se quedó con Nessie.

Las palabras de Quil tuvieron mucho sentido para Jake. Él y Seth habían sido mejores amigos toda la vida, y ahora ni siquiera se dirigían la palabra. Eran dos extraños. Estaban enojados por una chica que no se quedó con ninguno de los dos, es más se quedó con otro chico.

En el fondo de su corazón, Jacob extrañaba a Seth.

Extrañaba a su mejor amigo.

Extrañaba sus tardes de video juegos y hablar sobre chicas.

La idea de hablar con Seth tal vez no era tan descabellada después de todo.

Empezó a idear la forma de hablar con él sin peleas. Pero sus pensamientos se fueron al bote de basura cuando vio a la chica con la que se había acostado la noche anterior. Se paró y se dirigió hasta ella, para coquetearle y quien sabe, tal vez llevársela un rato al baño y olvidarse de esos ojos chocolates que aun rondaban por su mente sin parar, y él ya no sabía qué hacer para que dejaran de atormentarlo.

Quería olvidarse de esos ojos.

Quería olvidarse de esos labios.

Quería olvidarse de ese cuerpo.

Quería olvidarse _para siempre_ de Vanessa Swan.

***SS***

Edward llegó a su casa con una sonrisa en la cara. La práctica había estado dura, pero ahora su ánimo estaba de mil maravillas, porque pronto estaría con Bella, en una cena, solos.

Dejó las cosas en su habitación y pensó en sus hermanos. Seguro estarían en alguna cita romántica con Jasper y Rosalie.

Tenía el tiempo justo para ducharse, cambiarse e ir por Bella. Cuando estuvo listo, tomó sus cosas y caminó hacia la salida, escuchó unas voces en el despacho de su padre. Era extraño. Su padre se supone que estaría en el hospital y su madre en su oficina. Se acercó para escuchar mejor lo que decían.

 _-Quiero que desaparezcas de nuestras vidas, ¿Me escuchaste?_

Okey, definitivamente esa era la voz de su madre, ¿Qué hacía aquí a estas horas?

 _-Solo quiero hablar con él, decirle la verdad…_

¿Quién era esa voz femenina? Le sonada extrañamente familiar.

 _-¡Ni se te ocurra! Escúchame bien, si no te vas, te pondré una demanda que ni tú, ni todo el dinero de tu marido te podrán sacar, ¿Entendido?_

La firme y dura voz de su padre lo sorprendió. Carlisle Cullen no le hablaba así a nadie, menos a una mujer.

 _-¡Él merece saber la verdad! ¡Necesito pedirle perdón!_

 _-¡No tienes nada que decirle! ¡Ni siquiera pedirle perdón! ¡Mi esposo ya te dijo que si no te alejas, te demandaremos y por mi hijo estoy dispuesta a cualquier cosa!_

 _-¿Se les olvida que soy abogada de familia? ¡Además él es mi hijo!_

¿Mi hijo?, Joder, Edward estaba más confundido que el demonio.

 _-¡No es tu hijo!-_ le estridente voz de Carlisle volvió a aparecer _\- perdiste todos tus derechos cuando lo dejaste solo en ese orfanato. Esme es su madre y yo su padre. Punto._

 _-No pueden quitarme ese derecho… yo lo tuve en mi vientre._

 _-Edward es menor de edad, no puedes venir aquí y joderle la vida_ -habló Esme- _legalmente es nuestro hijo, así que no puedes hacer nada sin nuestro consentimiento o puedo ponerte una orden de restricción._

 _-Edward es mi hijo biológico._

Edward se quedó en shock. ¿Hijo biológico? No sabía que pensar, no sabía qué hacer. Su cuerpo se paralizó y sus ojos se aguaron en cosas de segundos.

 _-Su padre quiere conocerlo igual._

 _-Yo soy su padre._

 _-Tal vez él tiene que elegir lo que quiere, no pueden decidir por él, además ya cumplirá los dieciocho años._

 _-Entonces si quiere buscarte a los dieciocho no pondré ninguna objeción-dijo Esme- pero sigue siendo menor de edad, por lo que no te acercarás a él, tu renunciaste a él voluntariamente._

 _-Me arrepiento… necesito pedirle perdón._

No supo cómo, no recuerda cómo fue que se movió y abrió de golpe la puerta del despacho de su padre. Sus padres abrieron los ojos como platos y de inmediato se dieron cuenta de que había escuchado todo. Edward desvió su mirada a la mujer que estaba en la habitación. Y se sorprendió. Era Elizabeth Masen. La misma mujer que le había pedido ayuda para contactar a su madre, la misma mujer que lo miraba con tristeza incomodándolo, la misma mujer con la que había hablado dos veces.

En su mente todo encajó.

El motivo para hablar con él.

Los mismos ojos verdes esmeraldas.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos para intentar aclarar su mente, pero no podía, y aunque sabía que esa mujer era su madre biológica, no sentía nada por ella.

No la conocía.

No quería conocerla.

-Edward-la voz de su padre lo sacó de sus pensamientos- te podemos explicar todo.

-Hijo mío…-Elizabeth hizo el intento de acercarse a él pero Edward se alejó de ella inmediatamente- por favor no me rechaces.

Edward se rio amargamente antes de levantar su rostro y mirarla fijamente a esos ojos exactamente iguales a los suyos.

-¿Rechazarte? ¿Cómo tú lo hiciste conmigo?

-Hijo yo te puedo explicar todo…

-¡No me llames hijo!-le gritó y Elizabeth saltó por la impresión y empezó a derramar lágrimas- yo no soy tu hijo.

-Elizabeth será mejor que te vayas-interrumpió Esme- esto es demasiado para Edward y necesita asimilarlo.

-Pero yo necesito hablar con él… hijo tu padre quiere conocerte…

-No sé de qué està hablando señora-le contestó Edward- mi padre se llama Carlisle Cullen y mi madre Esme Cullen, son mis padres desde que tengo uso de razón y así seguirá siendo. No me importa si usted me tuvo en su vientre, no me importa si tiene mi misma sangre o mí mismo ADN, yo tengo una familia, y usted no pertenece a ella.

-Hijo… por favor.

-Papá dile que se vaya.

-Elizabeth-le habló Carlisle- no quiero llamar a seguridad.

Elizabeth Masen entendió que no era el tiempo, aún no. Así que tomó su bolso, le dio una última mirada a su hijo se marchó sin decir nada más, mientras las lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas. Pero no se rendiría, no lo haría.

Edward no había dicho nada. No había derramado ni una lagrima. Estaba ausente, y sin duda sus padres no querían presionarlo a que hablara, solo esperaron pacientemente hasta que dijera algo. Él se aclaró la garganta y miró a sus padres fijamente.

-Esto… ¿No cambia nada, cierto?-dijo con la voz apagada- quiero decir…. ¿Ustedes seguirán siendo mis padres?

Esme derramó lágrimas silenciosas hasta llegar a él y abrazarlo.

-Por supuesto que no cambia nada, cariño-dijo mientras lo seguía abrazando.

Carlisle se acercó a él para abrazarlo también.

-Siempre seremos tus padres, campeón. Eso no lo cambiará nada ni nadie.

-Qué bueno saberlo-dijo Edward- porque yo no quiero otros padres, los quiero a ustedes.

-Te amamos hijos-le dijo Esme.

-Y yo a ustedes, papás.

Y se quedaron en silencio mientras Edward abrazaba en silencio a sus padres.

Sus verdaderos padres.

No importaba el ADN ni la sangre.

En su corazón él era un Cullen.

Y eso nunca cambiaría.

***SSS***

Hola! Espero que estén súper bien y les haya gustado el capítulo. Ojalá que me apoyen con algunos comentarios y como ya saben nos vemos el jueves.

Y Rosemmett, decidí tomar tu idea y el próximo capítulo habrá una pijamada de chicas, así que gracias por la idea.

Saludos!


	17. Chapter 17

**¿Algún día se acabará el drama en el Upper East Side?**

-¿Trajiste palomitas?

Alice miraba a Rosalie mientras esta sacaba de una bolsa una gran cantidad de envases de palomitas. Ellas, junto a Bella y Vanessa, habían decidido hacer una pijamada en la residencia Swan.

-Nunca había estado en una pijamada-dijo Rose.

-Yo tampoco-comentó Bella- bueno yo y Vanessa solíamos hacer pijamadas cuando éramos niñas, después se convirtió en algo normal.

-Necesitaba esto-dijo Alice mientras se tiraba en la cama de Bella- el tener solo hermanos hombres es un poco estresante, digamos que tienen unas locas manías.

-¿Manías?-preguntó Vanessa-¿A qué te refieres?

-Edward es tan maniático con el orden, quiero decir… si dejo la manta con la que me estoy abrigando en el sofá mientras voy al baño, quiere decir que la voy a seguir ocupando. No sé cuál es su maldito problema de andar arreglando el desorden de otros… y Emmett, siempre come con la boca abierta, me toca el pelo después de comer pollo frito… en fin, necesitaba un tiempo de chicas.

-No puedo creer que Emmett sea así… él no se comporta así conmigo.

-Porque mi hermanito mayor solo muestra su mejor lado contigo, Rose. Espérate un par de meses más, ya verás todas sus facetas.

-Yo no tengo ninguna queja de Jasper-dijo Rosalie- a veces siento que tiene vagina y no pene.

-Tiene pene-Alice sonreía mientras hablaba- créeme lo sé.

-¡Asco! Joder Alice, es mi hermano, no necesito tanta información.

Y así pasaron la noche, hablando de sus hermanos, novios, chismes de la escuela, etc. Las cuatro se habían hecho muy cercanas desde que la unión de grupos comenzó. Además de que estaban ligadas `políticamente por decirlo de alguna manera.

Vieron películas increíblemente cursis, comieron comida chatarra y se contaron secretos. Por esa noche solo eran adolescentes normales que compartían entre ellas. No había problemas de sociedad en la escuela, no había abortos, ni nada que preocupara por el momento. Excepto una cosa, algo que define el futuro de la mayoría de las personas y que ellas difícilmente podrían escapar.

La universidad.

-Gracias a Dios Alice y yo estamos en penúltimo año-dijo Vanessa- yo no podría decir ahora a que universidad asistir.

-Yo solo pido Harvard-dijo Rosalie- ha sido mi sueño desde niña y no pienso en otra cosa.

-¿Tu que harás Bella?-le preguntó Alice- El sueño de Edward es ir a Stanford, queda muy lejos de aquí… ¿Piensas seguirlo?

-No lo sé Ali, honestamente yo me quiero quedar en Nueva York, aquí está mi familia y no sé si pueda alejarme de eso.

Para el círculo cercano de Edward no era un secreto el regreso de la madre biológica de él. Sus hermanos habían decidido no tocar mucho el tema, solo le habían asegurado que estarían a su lado sin importar lo que pase.

Bella había intentado hablar con él, pero él se había cerrado completamente, y lo entendía, sabía que no era un tema fácil para hablar. Pero el estado de ánimo de Edward había descendido considerablemente y sus cercanos ya no sabían cómo ayudarlo.

-¿Edward esta mejor?-preguntó Vanessa- sé que estas semanas han sido difíciles para él.

-No ha querido hablar conmigo-le contestó Bella- evita el tema de todas las formas posibles y yo no quiero presionarlo.

-En casa está igual… con Emmett no queremos insistir mucho, pero se nota el cambio… esta desganado, no sale mucho de su habitación, y el entrenador le dijo a mi padre que ya no està rindiendo como lo hacía antes… mis padres ya están preocupados, creen que debe ver a un psicólogo o algo así.

-Yo creo que deben dejarlo asimilar todo-comentó Rose- debe ser muy fuerte saber que tu madre biológica ha vuelto, quiero decir… Ali, tú y Emmett son adoptados igual, imagínense fueran ustedes en esa situación…

-Yo obviamente estaría confundida hasta el demonio, si mi madre biológica me abandonó cuando era bebé y la necesitaba… ¿Para qué me quiere ahora si ya no la necesito?

-Eso es lo que debe estar pensando Edward-dijo Vanessa- tal vez debería darle una oportunidad, puede ganarse una nueva madre, tendrá dos… ¡Yo que no daría por tener a mi madre de vuelta!

-Sí… yo también extraño a mamá… solo hay que apoyar a Edward y que él decida qué es lo mejor para él.

La conversación siguió en cosas banales pero la mente de Bella estaba en su novio. Su cambio había sido drástico y ella y ya no sabía qué hacer para ayudarlo. Le había dado su espacio, pero lo extrañaba. Extrañaba al Edward que se reía por todo y era tierno y atento con ella.

Pero tenía que ser paciente. No tenía otra opción.

-A mi padre lo llamó el Dr. Amun.

-¿Quién es el doctor Amun?-preguntó Vanessa.

-Es el doctor que tomó el caso de mi hermano cuando tuvimos el accidente-contestó Rosalie- lo llamó para decirle que tienen un nuevo tratamiento que quieren probar con Jasper.

-¿Un nuevo tratamiento?-decía Bella- ¿Para qué?

-Para sus cicatrices, dicen que con este tratamiento, no se van a borrar por completo, pero se pueden borrar un poco hasta que solo queden unas líneas o algo así.

-¿Jazz ya lo sabe?-preguntó Alice arrugando el entrecejo.

-Mi mamá habló con él ayer, pero no quiere escuchar… dice que son solo tonterías, que solo le darán esperanzas para que después quede igual… pero no sé, yo tengo un buen presentimiento sobre esto, puede funcionar, pero Jasper està tan cerrado a hablar de eso que no escucha a nadie.

-Quizás yo pueda hablar con él-se ofreció Alice mientras se llevaba una palomita a la boca- tal vez me pueda escuchar un poco más a mi… yo lo quiero tal cual es, pero si esto le sirve a él y a su autoestima, entonces será mejor intentarlo.

-Ojalá te escuche.

La charla siguió con los chismes de último momento. Al parecer Jane y Kate habían discutido en el pasillo el pasado viernes, y se dijeron hasta de lo que se iban a morir la una a la otra. Y Demetri al medio no sabía qué hacer para controlar a esas dos fieras que lo único que querían era sacarse el pelo.

Mientras estaban enfrascadas en la conversación se dieron cuenta de que después de todos los problemas que habían pasado últimamente, se habían olvidado por completo de lo que había pasado el día de la fiesta de principio de año, cuando se quedaron encerrados.

-Yo creo que las Denali y su grupito tienen algo que ver-dijo Vanessa- después de ese día se volvieron más populares que nunca, ellos tienen que estar detrás de todo esto.

-Además… ¿De dónde demonios salieron esos?-comentó Alice- aparecieron de la nada y nos empezaron a joder la vida, ¡Y nosotros ni siquiera los conocemos!

-Ali tiene razón, desde que llegaron a la escuela, ellos se han encargado de quitarnos todo-habló Rosalie- no creo que sea una coincidencia…

-Deberíamos investigar, esto no me gusta nada, ¡Como que me llamo Alice Cullen averiguaré que se traen esos!

Así empezó la misión de Rosalie, Alice, Bella y Vanessa de saber quiénes eran las Denali y que demonios hacían en el St. Smith.

***SS***

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea!

Jane estaba enfurecida en la sala de música. Ya era tarde y estaba segura que la mayoría de la escuela se había ido. Pero ella seguía practicando un solo que al fin se le había dado, y esta vez no podía fallar, tenía que demostrarle a su padre de lo que era capaz.

Pero hace más de media hora fallaba en la misma parte y eso la tenía con los nervios de punta.

Alec también tenía un solo, y su hermano era jodidamente bueno en todo lo que hacía, ella necesitaba estar a su altura. Nunca había competido con su hermano, lo amaba más que a nadie en el mundo, y por lo mismo lo admiraba. Admiraba como tenía esa facilidad con la música, mientras ella tenía que practicar mil veces para que le saliera bien.

-No dejaré que la idiota de Kate se ría de mi-pensaba en voz alta- seré mucho mejor que esa perra, lo sé.

-Siempre supe que estabas loca, preciosa. ¿Pero hablar sola? ¿En serio?

Jane se giró para ver al dueño de la voz de sus pesadillas. Sí, pesadillas.

Demetri Stanford.

-¿Qué haces aquí, idiota?

-Por si no lo sabias _, princesa_ , la escuela es un lugar público, puedo estar aquí sí quiero.

-Hablo de la sala de música, estúpido.

-Te escuchaba.

-Me gusta ensayar en privacidad.

Se giró nuevamente y dio un gran suspiro antes de comenzar nuevamente la pieza musical. Iba perfecto, todo estaba saliendo como a ella le gustaba, ya veía a su padre diciéndole lo orgulloso que estaba de ella. Eso hasta que llegó a la maldita parte y se equivocó. Otra vez.

-¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!

-¡Cálmate princesa!

-¡¿Qué me calme?! ¡¿Qué me calme?!

Demetri se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros para que se calmara. Pero luego Jane hizo algo que lo descolocó. Se puso a llorar.

Como una niña de cinco años cuando le quitan su juguete.

Y eso le rompió el corazón a Demetri. A pesar de intentar con todas sus fuerzas de olvidarse de ella. La Jane de sus sueños seguía en alguna parte de su corazón. Y esta Jane que estaba llorando en sus brazos se parecía mucho a esa. No era fría, calculadora y arrogante. Era humana. Lloraba como todos, se frustraba como todos, sentía como todos.

-Oye calma-le decía mientras la abrazaba, apretándola levemente contra su pecho- todo estará bien, te saldrá bien esa parte, no te desesperes.

-No… lo… entiendes-hablaba ella entre sollozos- si esto no sale perfecto, mi papá nunca me querrá…

-¿Qué dices? ¡Por supuesto que tu papá te quiere! No digas esas cosas.

-Es la verdad, Stanford-le dijo soltándose de su agarre y alejándose de él- para Aro Vulturi lo único bueno en su vida es su hijo Alec, yo no existo para él. Amo a mi hermano… ¡Pero quiero que mi padre me vea a mí también! Yo quiero que se sienta orgulloso de mí…

-Se siente orgulloso de ti, cariño.

-¿Cómo me dijiste?

Demetri se golpeó mentalmente por llamarla así- lo siento… no era mi intención…

Y otra vez Jane hizo algo que descolocó a Demetri.

Se acercó a él, se puso de puntitas y lo besó sin siquiera pedirle permiso.

***SS***

Jacob estaba en la azotea nuevamente. Necesitaba pensar y ese era su lugar favorito.

Aunque tal vez no fue una buena idea ir ahí.

Los recuerdos de lo que había pasado con Nessie eran demasiado fuertes. En ese lugar la había hecho suya, en ese lugar había sido feliz como nunca lo fue en su vida. En ese lugar se olvidó de todo y no podía mentir, amo cada momento al lado de esa chica.

Ahora su mente era un caos, la universidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y su padre lo seguía presionando. Pretendía hablar con Seth y arreglar todo, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Y por otro lado, Vanessa.

Joder, Vanessa Swan.

Tenía que admitir que no se había olvidado de ella. La recordaba todos los días. Recordaba sus besos, la forma en que lo tocaba, lo bien que se sentía su piel en sus manos. Se había follado a más chicas de o que podía contar últimamente, pero ninguna había igualado si quiera un poco lo que Nessie le hizo sentir.

Y también la extrañaba como un loco.

Extrañaba sus risas, su pelo, sus peleas matutinas, todo. Pero de solo pensar lo que había hecho con el bebé, le revolvía el estómago. Joder, ella _mató_ a su hijo. El hijo de ambos. Y eso era algo que nunca en su vida le iba a perdonar. Podía amar mucho a Vanessa Swan, pero eso no lo olvidaría nunca, cada día lo recordaba con un agujero en el pecho.

Y estaba celoso.

De ese idiota con cara de niñito de papá de Vulturi-según Jacob- odiaba como ahora eran novios. Joder, si novios. No aguantaba cuando los veía besarse y abrazarse en los pasillos. O como él le sonreía como un estúpido cada vez que la veía. Porque a pesar de que Alec no era de su total agrado, tenía que admitir que el mellizo Vulturi sí quería a Vanessa, no tanto como él, pero la quería. Se había quedado a su lado cuando todos le habían dado la espalda-incluso él- y había hecho que Nessie lo quisiera.

Sabía que era un buen tipo. Pero lo odiaba.

-¿Siempre vienes aquí?

Saltó y se dio media vuelta para ver a la intrusa en su lugar secreto.

-Leah… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me estoy arrancando de Fèlix.

-¿Vulturi?-preguntó extrañado. ¿Por qué Félix Vulturi perseguía a Leah?

-Sí… Joder no sé qué le sucede… està tan empeñado en tener una cita conmigo, suena desesperado, como si le quisiera probar algo a alguien… no me sorprendería que fuera gay.

Jacob se rio por solo pensar que Félix Vulturi pudiera ser gay- Pero… ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-No lo sé… caminé, encontré a puerta y aquí estoy… no sabía que tu venias acá también.

-En realidad vengo hace tiempo, es mi lugar favorito… tal vez era, ya no me gusta tanto.

-¿Aquí te tiraste a Vanessa Swan?-Jacob la miró sorprendido ante las palabras tan certeras de Leah- no me mires así… puede que no hable mucho, pero observo y soy muy intuitiva, estoy en lo correcto, ¿O me equivoco?

Jake suspiró un poco antes de continuar, no sabía por qué estaba siendo sincero con Leah Clearwater, pero no tenía nada que perder.

-No te equivocas, fue aquí.

-Sé que no fue una simple follada para ti.

-¡¿Por qué todo el mundo me dice eso?!- dijo Jacob mientras movía sus brazos.

-Porque es la verdad-Leah se sentó junto a Jacob mientras miraban lo que New York les ofrecía- como te dije, yo observo. Me daba cuenta como mirabas a Vanessa mientras era novia de Seth… sé que te comportaste como un jodido mal amigo al acostarte con ella, pero no te juzgo.

-¿No me juzgas?-le preguntó incrédulo- Traiciono a tu hermano, ¿Y no me juzgas?

-No, no soy ciega, sé que Seth es un jodido idiota y engañó a Nessie no solo una vez, si no más… pero lo que si sé, es que te extraña. Mi hermano es orgulloso y no lo quiere decir, pero extraña a su mejor amigo.

-Y yo lo extraño a él- confesó Jacob- joder, estoy actuando como una niñita.

Leah rio melódicamente- Tal vez Black, pero espero que tú y Seth arreglen sus diferencias.

-Yo también.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y sorprendentemente no era incómodo. Jacob miró a Leah y se dio cuenta por primera vez que era linda, no, linda no era la palabra. Era hermosa. Demasiado. Su piel morena era perfecta, su nariz era pequeña y respingada, sus labios eran delgados pero femeninos y sus ojos eran preciosos.

Tal vez Jacob nunca se había dado cuenta de lo que tenía cerca.

-¿Qué me miras?-le preguntó Leah.

-Nada-contestó rápidamente- solo que me sorprendes, Leah Clearwater.

-¿Eso es algo malo?

-No, todo lo contrario. Es increíble.

***SS***

-Ali no quiero hablar más del tema.

Jasper se paró de la cama de su novia y fue a la ventana para mirar. No quería hablar del tema, no quería hablar con Alice.

-Pero Jazz, puede ser una buena oportunidad.

-Ali, ya te lo dije no quiero hablar más del tema, y punto.

Alice ya no sabía qué hacer. No podía entender como Jasper podía ser tan terco. No escuchaba a nadie, no escuchaba razones. Ese tratamiento le podía mejorar su calidad de vida y él ni si quiera quería saber de qué se trataba. Y Alice Cullen nunca fue una chica que se caracterizaba por tener una gran paciencia.

-Joder… ¡¿A qué le tienes miedo, Jazz?!

-A nada, pero no quiero hablar más del tema, ¿Es tan difícil de entender eso?

-¡Si, es muy difícil! ¡Es que no te entiendo, Jasper Hale! ¡¿Por qué simplemente no escuchas?!

-¡¿Para qué?!-gritó Jasper girándose, y encarando a Alice, quien se había sobresaltado por el grito- ¡Siempre es lo mismo! ¡Te dicen que es un buen tratamiento y después no resulta! ¡Las cicatrices seguirán aquí!

-Esto puede funcionar…

-¡No, no lo hará!-la interrumpió- ¡Siempre dicen lo mismo!

-Tienes que tener fe, y confianza de que esta vez…

-¡No! ¡No Ali, es mi última palabra!

-Pero solo escucha de que se trata, esto puede servir… las cicatrices se pueden ir….

-Estas tan empeñada en el tema que parece que te dan asco mis cicatrices, ¿Es por eso, Alice? ¿Te dan tanto asco mis cicatrices que lo único que quieres es que desaparezcan?

-No digas estupideces…

-No son estupideces… claro, ya las viste, ¿Son asquerosas, no? ¿Tanta pena te doy que no me quieres dejar, pero si me presionas con ese tratamiento?

-¡Joder Jasper! ¡Estás tan equivocado! ¡Yo te quiero como eres!

-Pues no se nota… ¿Sabes qué? No puedo seguir haciendo esto.

El corazón de Alice se apretó fuertemente. Sabía que el tema iba a ser difícil, pero nunca pensó que tanto. Jasper sin duda no quería saber nada del tema, y ella lo único que quería era ayudarlo a que se sintiera mejor con él mismo.

-¿De qué hablas?-le preguntó en un susurro.

-No quiero seguir con las presiones… las esperaba de mis padres, de Rose… pero no de ti…. Lo siento Alice, ya no quiero seguir contigo.

Los ojos de ella se aguaron en cuestión de segundos. Lo miró fijamente y al mellizo Hale se le partió el corazón, pero ya había tomado su decisión. Y no dejaría que nadie la cambiara, ni siquiera ella. Y si tenía que alejarla para que no viera sus cicatrices nunca más, lo haría.

-Jazz no digas eso… yo te quiero…

-Lo siento, no puedo.

Y Jasper se fue de la pieza de Alice, de la residencia Cullen y ella también sentía que se estaba yendo de su corazón.

***SS***

Rosalie estaba en una reponedor sueño cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar.

Joder, ¿Quién la llamaba a las dos de la mañana?

Vio el identificador de llamadas y era Vanessa. ¿Por qué Vanessa la llamaba a esa hora?

-Alo…-contesto con voz somnolienta.

 _-¡¿Rose?! ¡Joder, lo siento tanto!_

Rosalie se sentó en su cama al sentir el tono de su amiga.

-¿De qué hablas, Vanessa?

 _-Espera… ¿No lo sabes?_

-Me estas asustando… ¿Saber qué?

 _-Alec me acaba de mandar el link, te lo enviaré a tu correo… según me dijo, Fèlix se lo envió luego de que un chico del equipo de básquetbol de lo enviara a él._

Rosalie se paró de inmediato de la cama y fue hasta su escritorio para prender su computador.

-¿Pero qué es?

 _-¡Ay Rose! No sé cómo decírtelo…_

-Vanessa, maldición, me estas asustando.

 _-¿Ya estás en tu correo?_

-Espera estoy entrando.

Cuando Rosalie entró a su correo, vio el link que Vanessa le había enviado. Hizo clic, y decidió no haberlo hecho.

-¿Quién hizo esto?-dijo con un hilo de voz.

 _-¡No lo sé, Rose! El link anda dando vueltas, no sé quien demonios lo hizo…_

Rosalie no escuchó nada más, lo único que podía ver, era el sitio web donde salían fotos de ella, desnuda, durmiendo en una cama.

Una cama que ella conocía.

La cama de Royce King.

***SS**

Hola, espero que estén súper bien y que les haya gustado el capítulo. Como ya saben nos vemos el lunes, espero que tengan un buen fin de semana.

Saludos :D


	18. Chapter 18

**Cuando algo sale mal, siempre se puede complicar más.**

Con el paso de las semanas el tema de Rosalie era lo único que se hablaba en el St. Smith. Después de que las fotos se filtraran en internet, Rosalie llorando le admitió todo a sus padres, su relación con su profesor, todo. Y estos pusieron una demanda contra Royce King, primero por haber estado con una menor de edad, segundo para que se le quitara su licencia de profesor, tercero por tomar fotos a una menor de edad desnuda y cuarto, por filtrarlas en internet, aunque él seguía insistiendo en no tenía nada que ver con eso.

Emmett se había quedado al lado de Rosalie sin importar lo que dijera la gente. Además, de que al día siguiente de cuando se filtraron las fotos, enfurecido por ver a la chica que amaba llorando sin control, fue donde Royce y le dio una paliza de aquellas mientras estaban en el instituto.

Consecuencia de eso, fue expulsado por una semana y los Cullen donaron una jugosa cantidad de dinero para la nueva biblioteca de la escuela.

El lunes empezaba con una nueva semana, y con eso, Emmett volvía a la escuela después de estar expulsado. En la mañana mientras tomaban desayuno, Carlisle Cullen llegó de su turno nocturno y se sentó en la mesa con su familia.

-Papá te ves cansado-comentó Edward- deberías ir a dormir.

-Iría, pero tengo que salir antes.

-¿Adónde iras cariño?-le preguntó su esposa.

-Necesito ir a ver a Charlie.

-¿Swan?

-Si hijo, a tu suegro… algo pasó en el turno y será mejor que le vaya a advertir.

-¿Qué paso papá?-habló Alice mientras bebía su café-¿Más problemas? ¡Ya estoy estresada!

-Y yo-concordó Emmett-solo quiero un poco de paz y tranquilidad.

-Siento decepcionarlos chicos, pero si son problemas.

-¿Qué sucede, amor?

-Les diré solo porque sé que son muy cercanos a los Swan y se enteraran de todos modos…

-Joder papá-dijo Edward- me estas asustando.

-Edward el vocabulario.

-Lo siento, mamá.

-En la noche descubrimos que una enfermera estaba aceptando sobornos a cambio entregar información clínica de pacientes.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con los Swan?-preguntó Emmett.

-Lo que pasa hijo, es que la enfermera también trabajaba en una clínica que realiza abortos…

-Joder-habló Edward- tiene que ver con Vanessa.

-Edward….

-Lo sé, lo siento mamá, cuidaré mi vocabulario.

-Después de que la presionáramos a que contara todos los sobornos que había recibido, confesó entre ellos el dar el historial clínico de Vanessa Swan, donde salía que se había realizado un aborto.

-¿Y dijo a quién se lo entregó?

-Sí Alice, lo dijo. Nos contó que Irina Denali le había pagado mil dólares por el historial.

-¡¿Qué?!-Gritaron los hermanos Cullen.

-¡¿Irina fue quien le hizo eso a Vanessa?!-preguntó Edward horrorizado.

-Sí-le contestó Carlisle- uno de los pacientes afectados interpondrá una demanda contra la enfermera, y se les va a informar a los otros pacientes involucrados si es que quieren unirse a la demanda, creí que lo mejor era que yo le avisara a Charlie.

-No puedo creer que esa niña haya sido capaz de algo tan horrible-comentó Esme- ¡Son adolescentes! Como pueden tener tanta maldad…

-¡Te juro que cuando la vea, le arrancaré la cabeza!

-¡Alice!

-¡Pero mamá! No sabes lo terrible que fue eso, más encima las chicas habían perdido a su madre hace poco…

-Lo único que quiero chicos-habló Carlisle- es que lo mantengan en silencio y no se involucren, por favor.

Pero Alice pretendía desobedecer a su padre. Irina Denali no se escaparía de la venganza de una Cullen.

***SS***

-Rose, ¿De nuevo no iras a clases?

Jasper miraba preocupado a su hermana que seguía acostada, mientras él ya estaba listo para irse a la escuela.

Desde que el asunto de las fotos había salido a la luz. Rose no había salido de su casa, la vergüenza que sentía era muy grande, sabía que si iba a la escuela, los murmullos y comentarios de la gente no pararían y no estaba segura si podría soportarlo.

Solo había aceptado visitas de ciertas personas, entre ellas de Edward, Alice, Bella, Vanessa y Emmett. Quienes cada vez que iban trataban de hacerla reír, y creaban panoramas para que ella se distrajera, ya sea ver películas o juegos de mesas para que no pensara tanto en la situación.

Pero Rose pensaba todo el día en eso. La cara de sus padres cuando se enteraron la tenía grabada en mente, y sabía que era hora de confesar todo. Cuando les dijo a sus padres de su relación con Royce King, estos interpusieron la demanda y a pesar de que la relación fue consentida, Royce fue detenido por haber mantenido relaciones sexuales con una menor de edad.

-No Jazz, no iré.

-Rose, tendrás que salir algún día.

-Sí, lo sé, pero no ahora.

El sonido de la puerta les llamó la atención y su madre entró con el rostro serio, pero no enojado.

-Jasper ya es tarde, ve a la escuela, necesito hablar con tu hermana.

-Sí mamá- se acercó a Rosalie y le dio un beso en la frente- cuídate, cualquier cosa me llamas, te amo.

-Y yo a ti-le contestó.

Después se acercó a su madre y la besó en la mejilla- Te amo mamá, nos vemos.

-Te amo hijo.

Jasper se fue y cerró la puerta tras él. Charlotte Hale se sentó en la cama de su hija y estiró la mano para acariciarle el cabello. Como madre le dolía ver a su hija sufriendo y pasar por esa situación. No importa los errores que cometan los hijos, los padres siempre estarán ahí para apoyarlos, o eso era lo que Charlotte pensaba.

-Van a empezar un juicio contra Royce.

-Nuestra relación fue consensuada mamá… lo de las fotos no.

-Pero eras menor de edad y él tuvo relaciones sexuales contigo, por lo que también se le condenará por eso… pero en fin, hija quiero que sepas que esto no será fácil.

-Lo sé mamá, pero tengo que hacerlo.

-Por Dios, hija-Charlotte empezó a derramar lágrimas silenciosas- siento que tengas que pasar por esto.

-Es mi culpa mamá…

-Hija, tú eras menor de edad… él tiene más culpa que tú… además ¿Por qué lo de las fotos? ¿No le bastaba con estar contigo siendo menor de edad?

Rosalie sabía que Royce podía ser un hijo de puta cuando quería, pero algo no le cabía en la cabeza. ¿Por qué él iba a filtrar las fotos? Si lo hacía, inmediatamente Rose hubiera dicho que él había sido e iría a la cárcel, como lo está pasando ahora. Royce era muchas cosas, pero no un tonto. Sabía que él perdía más que ella al revelar esas fotos.

Sin duda, alguien más está metido en este asunto.

-Mamá… no creo que Royce haya filtrado las fotos.

-¿Qué dices?-le preguntó su madre extrañada- ¿Por qué crees eso?

-Si lo piensas bien, es estúpido que él lo hubiera hecho, creo que me conoció lo suficiente para saber que yo confesaría todo al momento de ver las fotos, cosa que hice… por lo que no le convenía que eso saliera a la luz…

-¿Crees que alguien más las filtró?

-Sí mamá… el problema es, ¿Quién?

Sí, ¿Quién? Ese era lo que Rosalie tenía que descubrir. Quien es la persona que le arruinó la vida.

***SS***

Alec Vulturi estaba tocando el piano en la sala de música. Amaba la pieza que tocaba, se la había compuesto a Vanessa y cuando se la enseñó, ella la adoró y le dio un gran beso de recompensa. El mejor regalo que él podría recibir.

Estaba tan enfrascado en la melodía que no escuchó como la puerta se abría y como esa persona se quedó como un espectador silencioso. Cuando la melodía terminó, unos aplausos lo sacaron de su ensoñación y creyó que estaba soñando cuando vio a la persona frente a él.

-Eres bueno, Vulturi. Me sorprendes.

-¿Qué quieres, Black?

Jacob lo miraba sonriente mientras aún seguía apoyado en la puerta de entrada.

-Necesito hablar una palabrita contigo.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

-¡Oh vamos Alec! Tú y yo sabemos que tenemos más en común de lo que tú crees.

-Jacob, en serio, no quiero problemas.

-Yo tampoco, por lo mismo vine de forma civilizada. Yo a diferencia de Seth, sé hablar, no solo se pegar golpes.

Alec sintió que Jacob le estaba siendo sincero, por lo que decidió que iba a escuchar lo que le tenía que decir. Estaba muy seguro que tenía que ver con Vanessa, en realidad lo único que tenían en común, y sabía que era mejor dejar las cosas claras para no tener problemas.

-Bien-le dijo Alec- tu dirás.

-Mira sé que no te agrado…

-Qué bueno que lo sepas.

-Y tú no me agradas…

-Lo intuí.

-Pero me importa Vanessa, estoy seguro que ella te contó lo que pasó entre nosotros y…

-Sé todo-lo interrumpió- entre ella y yo no hay secretos.

-No te la quiero quitar-le aseguró Jake- no te mentiré, si siento algo por Nessie.

-No entiendo… sientes algo por ella, ¿Pero no me la quieres quitar?

-Nunca la perdonaré, nunca. Eso es algo que se quedará conmigo, nos destruimos mutuamente Alec… yo sé que ella me ama, aunque te duela.

-Lo sé-le aseguró el mellizo Vulturi con un nudo en la garganta- pero estoy intentando hacer que ese amor por ti se vaya.

-Yo la amo, Alec. Pero quiero que entiendas, que yo no me interpondré entre ustedes… lo mío con Ness empezó mal y terminó peor, y a pesar de lo que hizo… yo no le puedo desear mal.

-Sigo sin entender Black, ¿A qué quieres llegar con esta conversación?

-Hazla feliz, por favor-le dijo Jacob mirándolo fijamente- ella y yo estamos dañados. Nos rompimos el corazón mutuamente. Necesitamos a alguien que nos arregle… mi mamá solía decir que el corazón no le pertenece a la persona que lo rompió, sino a la que lo repara… con esto Alec, estoy renunciando para siempre a Vanessa, hazla feliz y nunca la destruyas… ella te amará con el tiempo. Contigo tiene la oportunidad de tener un amor bueno, puro, tranquilo.

Alec quedó sorprendido y conmovido con las palabras de Jacob. Se dio cuenta de que él no era una mala persona, amaba a Vanessa tanto como él, y por ese amor que le tenía, estaba renunciando a ella para que fuera feliz, la estaba dejando ir, aunque le doliera.

-Gracias Jacob, de verdad gracias-le dijo sinceramente- yo siempre la voy a cuidar, pero quiero que me prometas algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Si yo no puedo protegerla, si no la puedo amar por cualquier motivo… tú lo harás.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Sé que la amas, tanto como yo, y sé lo difícil que debe ser renunciar a ella… por lo que si Vanessa por algún motivo no quiere o no puede estar conmigo, tú pelearás por ella.

-Alec yo…

-Prométemelo, Vanessa es lo más hermoso de mi vida, no se la confiaría a nadie más que a ti.

Jacob pensó las palabras un momento, pero estiró su mano y Alec se la estrechó. Eso era un acuerdo, una promesa, todo por la felicidad de Vanessa.

***SS***

Alice llegó a la escuela hecha una furia.

Su reciente término con Jasper la tenía triste. No habían hablado del tema desde entonces. Se veían y compartían como amigos cuando acompañaban a Rosalie pero nada más. Y eso la tenía con el corazón hecho añicos.

Lo extrañaba.

Lo extrañaba tanto que le dolía. Nunca había sido una adolescente cursi, de esas que sentían que la vida se les iba a acabar cuando el novio las dejaba. Pero dolía, tener a Jasper lejos le dolía tanto que ya estaba que iba a exigirle que volviera con ella.

Pero la tristeza esta mañana se esfumó cuando se enteró de lo que Irina Denali había hecho.

La furia que entró en su diminuto cuerpo era muy difícil de controlar. Y Alice Cullen no era una chica paciente. Sabía que había dicho que se mantendría al margen pero no podía. Quería ir y matar literalmente a Irina Denali.

Por eso, cuando la vio caminando en el pasillo, sonriendo al lado de sus primas, cerró la puerta de su casillero de un portazo y camino con paso fiero hasta ella. Se puso de frente y su diminuta mano golpeó fuertemente la mejilla de Irina y luego le agarró de los cabellos para lanzarla al suelo.

Nunca había estado en una pelea antes. Pero al parecer era buena. Ya que a pesar de que Irina intentaba defenderse, Alice le estaba ganando por mucho.

La gente se empezó a juntar alrededor de ellas, observando la pelea.

De pronto Alice sintió como alguien la separaba de Irina, vio hacia atrás y Jasper estaba sosteniéndola para que no se le siguiera abalanzando a la chica que seguía en el suelo.

-¡Te voy a matar, Irina!-le gritaba Alice- ¡¿Crees que no sé lo que hiciste?!

Tanya y Kate fueron a socorrer a su prima que intentaba pararse. Irina tenía el pelo despeinado, la mejilla enrojecida y unos arañazos en su cara y sus brazos.

-¡¿De qué hablas, perra?! ¡Yo no hice nada!

-¡¿Nada?! ¡¿Nada?! ¡Eres una maldita, Irina! ¡Aún no he acabado contigo! ¡Si te metes con mis amigos, te metes conmigo!

-¡SEÑORITA CULLEN, SEÑORITA DENALI, A MI OFICINA, AHORA!

Joder, de nuevo estaba en problemas.

***SS***

Espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos el jueves


	19. Chapter 19

**Joder, universidad.**

La universidad está a la vuelta de la esquina y los ánimos en el St. Smith están terribles.

El juicio contra Royce King seguía y las consecuencias de que este caso se haya hecho tan público habían traído consecuencias. A Rosalie se le había denegado la entrada a Harvard por el escándalo en la que se había envuelto y eso la tenía con el corazón hecho pedazos. Su sueño, su más grande sueño de estudiar medicina en Harvard se había esfumado por sus errores de adolescencia. La habían aceptado en NYU, Yale y Brown, pero no era lo mismo que ir a Harvard.

Jasper estaba feliz y triste al mismo tiempo. Él a diferencia de su hermana si había sido aceptado en Harvard, pero no le gustaba tocar el tema, ya que sabía que eso era algo que a su hermana le dolía. Se sentía un poco culpable por haberlo logrado y ella no.

Edward tenía el corazón que le explotaba. Con el paso de las semanas, el tema de su madre biológica había quedado un poco en el olvido. Poco a poco, volvía a ser el mismo de antes y trataba de lidiar lo mejor posible con la vuelta de su progenitora. Además lo habían aceptado en Stanford y en NYU. Stanford era su sueño de pequeño y el entrenador del equipo de futbol americano en dicha universidad, le había mandado un correo diciéndole que estaría más que encantado de tenerlo en su equipo. Su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad, a excepción de algo. Stanford estaba en California. Lejos de su familia y lejos de Bella.

Bella había sido aceptada en la escuela de arte de Yale, lo que era perfecto para ella. Era una buena universidad, de la Ivy league, estaba en New York, por lo que podría estar cerca de su padre y su hermana. Lo malo, es que estaba casi segura que Edward iría a Stanford, lo que podría significar dos cosas. Una, si siguen juntos no se verían nunca. O dos, terminarían. Aun no sabía qué hacer.

Jacob había sido aceptado en Dartmouth, Brown y NYU. Él no quería ir a ninguna. No se veía estudiando negocios y estar en una oficina y usando un traje de miles de dólares todos los días. No, él no era así. Pero sabía que su padre lo obligaría a ir a una de esas universidades y andaba con un pésimo ánimo sabiendo lo que le esperaba.

Se fue a donde iba a pensar siempre. La azotea. Pero cuando llegó ahí se dio cuenta que no estaba solo. Un cuerpo sentado en un rincón lo alertó. Conocía esos rizos, conocía esa espalda. Había estado evitándola con todas sus fuerzas las últimas semanas.

Vanessa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

La chica se asustó al escuchar su voz, se dio media vuelta y se paró de inmediato. Lo miró asustado y le dio una sonrisa tímida.

-Lo siento-le respondió agachando la cabeza- no sabía que vendrías.

-¿Sueles venir mucho acá?

-A veces.

-Disculpa, yo vendré más tarde entonces.

-¡No!-gritó Ness para que no se fuera- yo me iré, al fin y al cabo este es tu lugar… no tendría por qué quitártelo.

-No te preocupes… yo me iré.

Cuando se estaba yendo, Vanessa sabía que algo andaba mal con él. Ya no sonreía como antes, tenía los ojos apagados y unas ojeras enormes. Tenía miedo a preguntar, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar por lo que se debatió internamente por unos segundos si hablar o no.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó lo que hizo que Jacob se detuviera y se girara para encararla- te ves… diferente.

-Si estoy bien.

-Eres muy malo mintiendo, Jake.

Jacob sonrió levemente antes de responder- Supongo que sí.

-Entonces… ¿Me contarás?

Jacob sabía que le había prometido a Alec que se alejaría de ella, lo había cumplido, en las últimas semanas ni siquiera la había mirado. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, sus hermanos no eran una opción a veces podían ser muy bocazas, ya no tenía a Seth, aún no habían arreglado las cosas. ¿Por qué no ella? Al fin y al cabo, solo hablarían, nada más.

-Es sobre la universidad…

Vanessa sabía que el padre de Jacob lo estaba presionando para que fuera a una universidad y estudiara una carrera tradicional. También hace unas noches, había escuchado a su padre y Billy Black hablando en el despacho sobre Jake. El padre de él decía que esa cosa del baile era algo para _maricas,_ y que no permitiría que su hijo se envolviera en eso. Nessie no sabía cómo podía ser tan cerrado de mente. No todos los bailarines soy gay, ese pensamiento era muy retrógrada.

-¿Tu papá te està presionando, no?

-Sí… joder, ya ni sé que hacer, no me imagino en una universidad estudiando administración o alguna de esa mierda… eso es para Embry o el mismo Seth que quiere hacer esas cosas, yo no sirvo para eso… yo quiero bailar, estar en un escenario… mi papá dice que eso es para maricas…

-Lo sé-dijo Vanessa y Jake la miró extrañado- tu padre y mi padre estaban hablando el otro día en mi casa… los escuché y bueno tu padre no tiene unas muy buenas opiniones de los bailarines varones.

-¡Te lo juro que no sé de donde sacó ese pensamiento! ¡No porque quiero bailar profesionalmente soy gay! ¡Joder, es estúpido!

-Lo sé… pero si eso es lo que quieres hacer, quiero decir bailar… ¿Por qué no lo haces y ya?

-Mi papá no me lo permitiría, no lo aceptaría. No pagaría mis estudios y honestamente no quiero decepcionarlo.

-Pero… ¿Vas a estudiar algo que te hace infeliz? Y probablemente si terminas esa carrera y te pones a trabajar, serás infeliz para siempre.

-Lo sé… tal vez me faltan los cojones para ir y enfrentar a mi papá. Decirle que amo bailar, y que no por eso me volveré gay. Aunque no tengo nada en contra de ellos.

-Yo creo que deberías enfrentarlo. Eres increíblemente talentosísimo, no puedes desperdiciar eso.

-No lo sé Ness… no quiero más problemas.

-¿Y en que universidades te aceptaron?

-Dartmouth, Brown y NYU.

-Wow- exclamó Nessie sorprendida- buenas universidades… yo me conformaría con que me aceptara solo una.

-Tienes un año más para decidir, no te apresures-le dijo sonriendo.

-Y tú… hace lo que te hace feliz, este año ha sido un año de mierda para todos, no dejes que toda tu vida lo sea.

Vanessa tenía razón, y Jacob en su corazón lo sabía. Ya era tarde para aplicar a Julliard o alguna otra universidad que le ofreciera estudios en danza, pero tal vez podría esperar al próximo año, cumplir su sueño y enfrentar a su padre.

***SS***

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

Edward dejó la pregunta en el aire y ni él ni Bella sabían que contestar. Ambos estaban en la habitación de él y hablaban sobre lo que estaba siendo el tema de interés estas últimas semanas. La universidad. Bella definitivamente iría a Yale y Edward a Stanford. La distancia entre ambos universidades era considerable y sabían que se podrían ver muy poco si es que es casi nunca.

-No lo sé Edward… solo te vería en vacaciones, ¿Pero qué pasa con el resto de los meses?

-No lo sé.

-¿Y si te fijas en alguien más?

-Si estoy contigo no lo haré-le dijo él muy decidido.

-Eso dices ahora, pero no sabes que pasará más adelante.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Estarás en una ciudad nueva, lejos de aquí, de tu familia, de tus amigos… te sentirás solo.

-¿Y crees que porque me sentiré solo, podría engañarte?-le preguntó un poco ofendido de que ella creyera eso de él.

-No lo sé Edward, nunca sabemos lo que puede pasar.

-¿Y si eres tú la que se fija en alguien más?

-No digas estupideces, eso es ridículo. Mírame.

-Porque te miro te lo digo. Eres preciosa Bella, inteligente y magnifica. Sin duda más de alguno se fijará en ti.

-No seas ridículo.

-No lo soy.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos. Sin duda esto no lo habían planeado. Cuando empezaron a salir, no habían tocado el tema de la universidad, tal vez porque tenían miedo de que dieran por acabada la relación antes de tiempo.

-No quiero que peleemos, Bella.

-Tampoco yo. Tu hermana es amiga mía, siento que si seguimos juntos y alguno de los dos, o ambos, jodemos esta relación, afectará a todos, no solo a nosotros.

-Tienes razón.

-No podemos pensar solo en nosotros.

-Lo sé.

Ambos sabían la solución para el problema. Pero ninguno de los dos quería aceptarla. Se querían, pero no eran tontos. Tenían diecisiete años, las probabilidades que su amor persistiera con el tiempo eran casi nulas. Al seguir engañándose creyendo que podían hacer algo, solo estaban retrasando el dolor que significaría su ruptura.

-Lo mejor es terminar, ¿No?-preguntó Bella con un nudo en la garganta.

-Creo que si-le contestó Edward agachando la cabeza- sabemos que tarde o temprano pasará… es mejor que quedemos como amigos.

-Tienes razón.

Y ambos lo supieron, esa era la única razón para no odiarse en el futuro.

***SS***

Alice Cullen estaba en la cocina comiendo en un completo aburrimiento. Había sido expulsaba por una semana, el director no entendía como los Cullen resolvían todo a golpes, si tan solo el director entendiera lo que la pequeña Cullen sintió cuando vio la fea cara de Irina. Lo bueno de la situación, es que Jasper la había apoyado y aunque no habían vuelto, si hablaban muy seguido, se llamaban todas las mañanas y todas las noches, y ya Alice tenía un plan de reconquista, no dejaría ir a su rubio de ojos azules.

-¡HERMANITA!

Alice tiró al suelo el muffin que tranquilamente estaba disfrutando en la cocina de su casa. Tranquilamente hasta que su hermano mayor decidió gritar como si se estuviera acabando el mundo. Emmett entró sonriendo a la cocina con una carpeta en las manos.

-¡Joder, Emmett!-le reprochó la menor de los Cullen- ¿No puedes moderar el volumen de tu voz? ¡Casi me matas del susto!

-Lo siento, lo siento… ¡Pero te estaba buscando por todas partes!

-¿Pasó algo?

-Me pediste que investigara a las Denali-le dijo mientras caminaba al refrigerador y sacaba una lata de coca cola, luego le entregó la carpeta a su hermana- y lo hice, sabes que tu hermano es jodidamente fantástico y puede conseguir lo que sea.

-¡Humildad ante todo hermano!, pero en fin… ¿Encontraste algo?

-¡Obvio! Llamé a mi investigador privado y…

-Espera un momento-lo interrumpió Alice- ¿Tienes un investigar privado?

-Toda la gente poderosa tiene un investigador privado, hermanita.

Alice rodó los ojos- bueno da lo mismo, dime que encontró tu investigador.

-Todo está en la carpeta, pero te lo resumiré, al parecer Tanya, Irina, Garrett y Laurent fueron al St. Smith hace unos años…

-¿Ellos iban al mismo colegio que nosotros?

-Sí, anqué yo ni los recuerdo.

-Ni yo.

-Pero cuando tenían trece años se fueron. Laurent se fue a Francia a vivir con su padre, sus padres están divorciados desde que él tenía cinco años y su madre vive acá en New York, su padre sigue viviendo en Francia y cuando Laurent estuvo allá consiguió la doble nacionalidad, es por eso que le dice a todo el mundo que es francés, cuando en realidad es igual o más americano que todos nosotros.

-¿Y Tanya e Irina?

-A los trece años ellas se fueron a Alaska, allí estuvieron hasta que volvieron a New York… y Garrett se fue a vivir a los Angeles, la verdad no tengo la menor idea porque se fueron tan repentinamente… ni siquiera terminaron el año escolar.

-¿Sabes algo más?

-No, es todo lo que mi investigador pudo encontrar… pero no te preocupes, seguirá buscando.

-Que así sea.

***SS***

Jane estaba caminando tranquilamente hacia el camarín de mujeres, después de una agotadora clase de educación física, cuando vio una silueta sentada en un rincón demasiado apartado. Reconocería esa silueta en donde sea.

Demetri Stanford.

Había estado evitándolo desde que lo besó y después salió corriendo como una cobarde. Desde ese día no podía verlo a la cara.

Pero algo en el su corazón le decía que algo no andaba bien, por lo que a paso lento y silencioso se acercó hacia él.

-¿Estas bien?

Demetri se sobresaltó y miró con los ojos muy abiertos a Jane.

-Sí… ¿Qué hora es?

-Las tres y media.

-Me tengo que ir.

Se paró rápidamente, pero Jane le tomó el brazo para que se detuviera.

-En serio Stanford. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, lo estoy no te preocupes… en realidad ni sé porque te preocupas, has estado evitándome.

Jane agachó la cabeza avergonzada y se sonrojó violentamente. Espera… ¿Desde cuándo Jane Vulturi se sonroja?

-Pero tienes razón-continuó Demetri- si me pasa algo… es la universidad.

-Lo pude imaginar… todos andan así de nerviosos, gracias a Dios me queda un año para decidir… ¿Pero qué te preocupa?

-No sé a cuál ir.

-¿Cuáles te aceptaron?

-Harvard, Yale, Stanford, Brown, Georgetown, Columbia y Dartmouth.

La rubia frunció las cejas y soltó una pequeña risa- Okey entiendo porque no sabes por cual decidirte.

-No quiero decepcionar a mis padres.

Demetri se recargó en la pared y Jane lo imitó- Entiendo lo que dices, ¿Sabes? Toda mi vida he intentado hacer feliz a mi padre, para él Alec es su favorito. Y no lo culpo, mi hermanito mellizo es perfecto en muchos sentidos, siempre ha sido mejor que yo… ¿`Pero sabes qué?

-¿Qué?

-Últimamente me he dado cuenta de que tengo que pensar en mí, quiero decir, puedes hacer sentir orgullosos a tus padres haciendo algo que no te gusta, o ir a una universidad que ellos quieren que vayas… pero tu serás infeliz, y ellos no estarán siempre acá, así que es mejor pensar en uno mismo.

-En eso tienes razón.

-Además, si tú eres feliz, estoy seguro que tus padres al verte pleno y contento, aceptaran cualquier decisión que tomes.

Demetri la miró y joder, era hermosa. Demasiado. Y cada día que hablaba con ella, se parecía más a la Jane de sus sueños.

-No eres tan mala como pensaba, Vulturi.

-A veces hasta yo misma me sorprendo, Stanford.

***SS***

Jacob llegaba a su casa después de un agotador día, se recordaba constantemente lo que había hablado con Nessie, y aunque no todo sería como antes, por lo menos habían quedado como amigos, lo que lo hacia sonreír como un bobo.

 _Flash Back._

 _-Creo que te debo una disculpa._

 _Jacob la miró extrañado- ¿De qué hablas?_

 _-Del aborto._

 _Jacob cerró los ojos fuertemente y suspiró._

 _-Debí habértelo dicho-dijo Vanessa- no debí haber tomado esa decisión sola._

 _-Yo te hubiera apoyado Ness…_

 _-Ahora lo sé… pero en el momento no estaba pensando bien, me asusté y cometí el peor error de mi vida._

 _-¿Te arrepientes?_

 _-Sí… yo lo maté- empezó a sollozar sin controlarse- Voy a tener que vivir con eso por el resto de mi vida._

 _Jacob se acercó a ella y la abrazó tiernamente._

 _-Te perdono._

 _Nessie se separó de él y lo miró sorprendida- ¿Qué?_

 _-Te perdono… sé que estabas asustado, entiendo lo que hiciste, no lo comparto, pero ya pasó… las cosas serían muy diferentes si me lo hubieras dicho._

 _-Lo sé, lo siento, pero ya no podemos volver al pasado._

 _-Lamentablemente._

 _-Sí, lamentablemente._

 _Fin del Flash Back_.

Cuando entró a la sala, vio un montón de cartas encima de la mesa, fue hasta ellas, las revisó viendo si había algo interesante. Algunas eran cuentas, otras eran para Embry de algunas universidades, pero la última fue la que llamó su atención.

Era de Julliard.

Y estaba dirigida a él.

Abrió la carta con curiosidad y su corazón dejó de latir cuando leyó el contenido.

Lo habían aceptado, a él, Jacob Black.

Saltó de la emoción y se rio como un loco.

Hasta que se dio cuenta de algo. Él no había aplicado para Julliard.

Pero entonces… ¿Quién aplicó por él?

***SS***

Bella salió de la cafetería después de almorzar. Aun no terminaba el receso así que fue a buscar el libro de matemáticas que estaba en su casillero. Mientras iba para allá algo llamó su atención.

Dándole la espalda estaba Tanya. Podía reconocerla en cualquier parte. No todo el mundo tiene el pelo de ese amarillento color. Estaba prácticamente tirándose encima de un chico al que no podía ver.

 _Pobre_ \- pensó.

Pero su corazón se paró cuando la chica se movió un poco y una cabellera cobriza llegó a su vista. Empezó a respirar con dificultad y lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos cuando Tanya se acercó a él y lo besó. Estaba besando a Edward. _Su_ Edward. Bueno ya no era suyo.

¿Tan rápido la olvidó?

¿Era mentira todo lo que le decía?

Salió corriendo de ahí con el corazón roto y sin entender lo que había visto. Su cabeza estaba hecha un lio. Se pasó quizás la última hora encerrada en el baño llorando como una niña. Pero al final, ella y Edward habían terminado, por lo que no podía reclamarle.

Si él ya la había olvidado, ella igual lo haría.

Apenas sintió la puerta abrirse y después solo se percató cuando unos brazos la rodearon. Alzó su vista y Garrett la abrazaba sin decirle ninguna palabra.

No le importó como fue que él llegó ahí. Solo siguió llorando en sus brazos mientras Garrett le acariciaba tiernamente su cabello.

***SS***

Hola, primero que todo les quiero agradecer por los comentarios y pedir disculpas por mis enredos jajaja intentaré mejorar, gracias por las críticas constructivas y espero que les guste el capítulo. Nos vemos el lunes, espero que tengan un excelente fin de semana.

Saludos a todas


	20. Chapter 20

**¡Adiós, St. Smith!**

Las semanas habían pasado y el St. Smith estaba patas arriba.

Edward y Bella habían dejado de hablarse. Ella nunca superó el verlo besándose con Tanya. Y las cosas emporaron cuando ella llegó al baile de graduación del brazo de Garrett. Edward que se había enterado días antes de la situación, y le había pedido a Tanya que fuera con él. Nunca hablaron el tema, nunca aclararon las cosas, solo se dejaron llevar por lo que vieron y el orgullo fue más grande. Con el paso de las semanas no se volvieron a hablar, ni siquiera cuando fue el último día escolar de ellos. Edward se iría a Stanford muy pronto y Bella se quedaría en New York para ir a Yale, aunque los dos se seguían queriendo, sabían que el pequeño lazo que los unía se terminaría rompiendo una vez que se fueran a la universidad.

El tiempo había pasado muy rápido y las cosas se complicaron aún más. Royce King perdió su licencia para dar clases y fue condenado a cinco años de prisión por dormir con una menor de edad. Puede que haya sido consentido, pero ante la ley, da lo mismo eso, Rosalie tenía dieciséis años cuando empezaron a salir. Nunca se pudo probar que fue él quien subió a internet las fotos de Rosalie, por lo que seguía siendo un misterio.

Alice y Jasper no habían vuelto. Lo que tenía a la menor de los Cullen con el corazón en mil pedazos. Jasper la trataba como una amiga y cada vez que ella intentaba acercarse a él, la rechazaba gentilmente y trataba de alejarse de ella. Jasper estaba yendo a una terapia psicológica para poder superar su trauma y no quería que nadie se enterara. Él pensaba que lo mejor era sanarse él primero y después pensar en volver a retomar la relación con Alice. Además pronto se iría a la universidad y no podría verla tanto como quería.

Rosalie y Emmett estaban más unidos que nunca. Se amaban con locura y no lo escondían. Emmett espantó y golpeó-literalmente- a cualquiera que intentó hacerle una broma a Rose por sus fotos. Desde entonces, no es un tema que se hable en el St. Smith. La noche del baile, ella se entregó a él y él a ella. La primera vez de ellos fue tan cursi y cliché como pudo serlo. Emmett decía que había que aceptar clichés ya que eran jodidamente fantásticos-según él- y le preparó una habitación de hotel llena de pétalos de rosas y velas. Rose lo amó. Desde entonces andaban inseparables y aunque irían a diferentes universidades, prometieron verse todos los fin de semanas, ya que Rose iría a Brown a estudiar medicina y Emmett iría a NYU, a estudiar odontología. Nadie creía que él iba a estudiar para convertirse en dentista. Pero se convenció cuando vio que podría destacar en los deportes.

Jacob estaba como loco. Aun no podía creer que iría a Julliard. Porque sí, aceptó ir y aunque aún no se lo decía a su padre, estaba más feliz que nunca. Aún no sabía quién había sido quien postuló por él, pero seguía investigando quien fue. Había ido con Leah al baile y la pasó increíblemente bien, incluso la besó, le gustó, pero lamentablemente no era Nessie, ni nunca lo seria.

El escandalo el día del baile había sido Jane y Kate. La primera no aguantó más los celos y fue y golpeó en la cara a Kate por besar a Demetri, después fue donde él y lo besó delante de todos. Aun se odiaban, no eran novios, pero tenían una relación bastante extraña.

-¿Sabes lo que investigué?-Emmett le decía a su hermana menor mientras esperaba para que la ceremonia de graduación empezara.

-¿Tú o tu investigador privado?-le preguntó sonriendo Alice mientras arreglaba el birrete de Emmett- te ves guapo hermanito, estas horribles túnicas y birretes azules son horrendas, pero en ti quedan bastante bien… este otro año pediré que no nos dejen llevar este atuendo cuando me gradúe.

-Hermanita yo me veo increíble en todo-Ali rodó los ojos y se rio- pero en fin, mi investigador me dio más pistas acerca de lo que te dije el día del baile.

El día del baile, Emmett había recibido una llamada de su investigador privado y le dijo que el día de la fiesta de principio de año, muchos alumnos habían visto a las Denali con muchos celulares y un bolso. Emmett instantáneamente recordó el día en que se quedó encerrado con Rose, y como alguien se había llevado el bolso de ella. Los celulares y el bolso aparecieron la mañana siguiente cuando fueron encontrados por el conserje. También un alumno había dicho que vio a Laurent cerrando la puerta del baño de hombres con llave desde afuera. Y Alice recordó cuando ella entró y después no pudo salir y se quedó toda la noche con Jasper.

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-Al parecer Tanya y Kate se colaron en la oficina del director, el idiota de Tyler los vio y abrió la boca cuando mi investigador le dio unos cuantos dólares… Jenks, mi investigador, se coló también a la oficina del director, no me preguntes como, y me dijo que los archivos de Tanya, Irina, Garrett y Laurent solo tienen respaldado su último año aquí en el St. Smith.

-¿Y eso quiere decir?

-Que Tanya y Kate sacaron todos los papeles y documentos que respaldaban que los otros cuatro estuvieron en nuestra escuela hace años, es como si no quisieran que supiéramos que ya habían sido alumnos acá.

-Me sorprende que nadie de la dirección se haya dado cuenta de la falta de esos papeles.

-Yo creo que hay algo turbio acá, Jenks seguirá investigando así que no te preocupes.

-Okey… me iré a sentar con mamá y papá, suerte hermanito y sé que darás el mejor discurso.

Cuando la ceremonia empezó todos estaban nerviosos, la emoción empezó a aflorar y otros estaban felices de que la escuela acabara. Los graduados, entre ellos Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, Jasper, Edward, Jacob, Félix, Demetri, Chelsea, Jessica, Ángela, Embry, Leah, Las Denali, Garrett y Laurent estaban sentados con sus túnicas y birretes en las primeras filas. Detrás de ellos, sus padres, hermanos, primos y amigos habían ido a ver a los chicos en su último día como estudiantes del St. Smith.

Cuando el director le dio el pase a Emmett que haría el discurso, este se paró con una gran sonrisa y camino con paso seguro hacia el escenario. Se puso detrás del micrófono y empezó a hablar.

-Cuando me dijeron que yo haría el discurso estaba más que encantado, quiero decir, ¿Quién mejor que este guapetón para hablar frente a todos?-todos rieron- pero quiero empezar por decir que estos años en el St. Smith han sido maravillosos. Conocí a gente maravillosa que siempre tendré en mi corazón y aprendí mucho de la vida. Sé que muchos de ustedes se preguntaran ¿Qué se yo de la vida? Probablemente nada, pero la escuela es una gran parte de nuestras vidas, pasamos la mayoría del tiempo aquí y la gente que te rodea se convierte en tu familia. Yo agradezco los amigos que hice, la maravillosa novia que gané-Rosalie le lanzó un beso- y las experiencias que viví. Ahora puede que nos separemos físicamente, pero nunca de corazón, es probablemente lo más cursi que he dicho en mi vida, pero es la verdad. Siempre estaremos unidos, por los recuerdos, por los momentos vividos, los buenos, los malos, los peores, todas las travesuras que hicimos o las veces que lloramos juntos…. Lo importante es que nos paramos y lo volveremos a hacer una y otra vez. Tenemos toda la vida por delante, estamos llenos de sueños, y estoy seguro que los cumpliremos, ¡aunque Vanessa digas que el mío es imposible!

Vanessa se puso roja-¡Yo nunca dije eso!-gritó y todos se rieron.

-En fin, lo que quiero decir es que hagan lo que quieran hacer, no se restrinjan, si quieren irse a recorrer el mundo, vayan. Si quieren enamorarse hasta la medula, háganlo. Si quieren ser artistas, bailarines, abogados o lo que sea, háganlo. Pero siempre sean él o la mejor en lo que hagan. ¡Sueñen en grande, ningún sueño es imposible! Y sean felices, y los que estén en contra de la felicidad, pues ¡Váyanse al carajo, hijos de puta!

Todos los alumnos se pararon de sus asientos y lo aplaudieron mientras Emmett levantaba los brazos y era echado del escenario por el director. Esme agachaba la cabeza y Carlisle sonreía avergonzado.

Cuando el tiempo de entregar los diplomar llegó. Alice se paró en su asiento cuando sus hermanos caminaron al escenario. Vanessa hizo lo mismo con Bella. Cuando Rosalie recibió su diploma, Emmett se paró, aplaudió, gritó y lanzó besos en su dirección.

Cuando la ceremonia terminó, se hizo una pequeña recepción en el gimnasio. Todos estaban ahí, reían y disfrutaban de sus últimos momentos en el St. Smith.

`Pero Jacob no quería eso, no quería celebrar. Para él no era un nuevo comienzo feliz, era un comienzo de guerra contra su padre. Fue a la azotea por última vez, apoyó sus brazos en las barandas y pensó en su último año. Había sido un año terrible y bueno a la vez. Se le pasó tan rápido. Se arrepintió de no haberlo disfrutado más.

-¿Nostálgico?

Jacob se dio vuelta y sonrió al ver a Nessie frente a él.

-Un poco… es la última vez que estaré aquí.

-Siempre puedes colarte-Nessie se puso al lado de Jake y le sonrió- yo puedo ayudarte.

-Es tentador… pero prefiero avanzar.

-Me enteré que iras a Julliard.

-Sí… ni yo me lo creo, aún sigo buscando a quien fue el que postuló por mí.

-Yo lo sé.

Jacob la miró sorprendido-¿Tú lo sabes? ¿Cómo…?

-Bueno… te lo diré, se supone que guardaría el secreto, pero en fin, qué más da… fue Seth.

-¿Seth?

-Sí… hace unos días hablamos… aclaramos las cosas, nos dijimos todo lo que teníamos guardado y ahora nos llevamos bien, ahí me lo contó, es un buen chico.

-Lo es.

-¿Cuándo arreglaras las cosas con él?

Jacob miró a Nessie y no supo que contestarle. Sin duda fue una sorpresa que Seth haya sido el que lo postuló a Julliard. Por él sus sueños se iban a haber realidad.

-Lo antes posible.

-Me alegro, Jake. De verdad lo hago.

Se quedaron en silencio y no se dijeron nada. Se acercaron poco a poco el uno al otro, y antes de que alguno de los dos se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, juntaron sus labios en beso tierno, lento y dulce, pero a la vez amargo, era el beso de la despedida. Sabían que este era el final de su tortuosa historia de amor, Jacob se iría a Julliard, ella seguiría su noviazgo con Alec y probablemente se volverían a ver pocas veces en sus vidas. Lo disfrutaron, y era la misma sensación que cuando se dieron su primer beso.

-Yo siempre te amaré-le dijo Jake cuando se separaron.

-Y yo siempre te amaré a ti-le respondió Nessie con los ojos aguados y el corazón roto.

***SS***

Edward estaba con su familia en el gimnasio mientras veía de reojo a Bella. Se veía malditamente hermosa. Las últimas semanas no se habían hablado, lo cual era irónico. Se suponía que se iban a separar antes para no odiarse y resultó todo lo contrario.

Aun no entendía que había pasado, sabía que tenía que hablar con ella, pero tenía miedo de ir y joderla aún más de lo que ya estaba. Todavía la quería, creía que siempre la querría, ella había sido su primer amor, la primera persona por la que había sentido algo realmente.

-¿Hijo?-la voz de su madre lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Dime mamá.

-Elizabeth y su esposo están afuera… quieren hablar contigo.

Edward sabía que eso pasaría. En la ceremonia, había visto a Elizabeth y un hombre que se parecía mucho a él, tenían el pelo del mismo color y facciones parecidas, asumió que era su padre biológico.

-Están bien, terminemos con esto.

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos?

-No, prefiero ir solo.

Con un abrazo de su madre y su padre camino hacia el patio de la escuela. En unas bancas color gris vio a Elizabeth y al hombre que no sabía su nombre, sentados. Apenas lo vieron, ambos de pararon y se acercaron a él lentamente.

-Hola Edward-dijo Elizabeth- quiero presentarte a Edward Masen, él es tu padre.

-Padre biológico-corrigió Edward y estrechó la mano de su progenitor.

-Edward-habló Masen- fue un total orgullo verte ahí, fue una hermosa ceremonia, creo que me convertí en un fan de tu hermano Emmett.

Él rio- Sí, bueno así es Emmett.

-¿Él es hijo biológico de los señores Cullen?

-No Señor Masen… también es adoptado, al igual que mi hermana menor Alice.

-Los Cullen son grandes personas-dijo Elizabeth- estoy muy agradecida de que hayas estado con ellos.

-Y yo-le contestó- y bien… ¿Se casaran?-preguntó recordando la escusa con la que su progenitora se acercó a él.

-No, ya estamos casados… haremos una renovación de votos en un par de semanas-le contestó Elizabeth- Edward queremos explicarte.

-Miren yo acepté venir para no ser maleducado, pero honestamente no quiero explicaciones.

-Seré breve, lo prometo.

Edward suspiró y se frotó los ojos-está bien.

-Yo quedé embarazada de ti a los dieciséis años, Edward tenía diecisiete y nuestras familias no se tomaron bien la noticia. Cuando yo di a luz, me obligaron a darte en adopción, ellos dijeron que tenían una buena familia para ti, yo no sabía que terminarías en un orfanato-Elizabeth comenzó a sollozar mientras que Edward Masen le frotaba la espalda- yo te amaba… aún lo hago… después que te fuiste, mis padres me mandaron a Inglaterra y no volví a saber de Edward hasta hace cinco años.

-Yo busqué a Elizabeth-continuó Masen- siempre la he amado, cometimos un error al dejar que nuestros padres nos manipularan… pero no podemos cambiar el pasado.

-¿Saben? Gracias-dijo Edward.

Sus progenitores se quedaron sorprendidos y no entendían lo que decía. Elizabeth fue la primera en reaccionar.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Que gracias-continuó Edward- si no me hubieran dejado, yo no hubiera encontrado a los Cullen, yo sé que tal vez no puedan entenderme pero… yo no soy un Masen, soy un Cullen, siempre lo seré y mis padres son Esme y Carlisle, y no pude tener mejores padres que ellos, son lo mejor de mi vida. No les guardo rencor, pero no esperen que me convierta en su hijo, porque yo ya soy hijo de alguien más.

Edward sintió que un perdía un peso de encima y entonces se dio cuenta que no importaba que ellos hayan reaparecido. Él siempre sería un Cullen.

***SS***

-Me gustó la ceremonia, joder, amé el discurso de Emmett.

Vanessa y Alec iban en el auto hacia la casa de este último. Alec iba manejando y Nessie en el asiento del copiloto, hablaba y hablaba de la ceremonia y lo mucho que le encantó. Estaba nerviosa y se sentía culpable por besar a Jacob, no le quería decir a Alec, no quería arruinar lo lindo que habían construido.

-Yo pensé que el director iba a golpear a Emmett-comentó Alec- fue gracioso ver como lo empujaba para que se fuera.

Ness rio- Este otro año espero que la ceremonia sea tan linda como esta.

-Lo será, y será mejor porque te tendré a mi lado.

-Te quiero Alec-le dijo Nessie- ¿Lo sabes cierto?

-Por supuesto que lo sé… Yo te adoro, ¿Lo sabes cierto?

-¡Claro que sí!

Ambos rieron y aprovecharon que dio luz roja para besarse por unos segundos. Nessie se separó de él, abrió los ojos y lo único que vio fue una luz que provenía detrás de Alec y luego sintió el impacto que generó el auto que chocó la puerta del piloto y después todo se volvió negro.

Malditamente negro.

***SS***

Hola, pasó mucho tiempo ya en la historia y les quería decir que ya está en recta final. Le quedan tres capítulos y el epilogo. El epilogo lo dividiré en varios capítulos y cada uno estará enfocado en una pareja o en personajes. No sé cuantos habrán yo creo que unos cinco o seis más o menos. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y nos vemos el jueves.

Saludos


	21. Chapter 21

**Nube negra**

La sala color blanco estaba en silencio. La angustia estaba en el aire y todos la sentían. Edward y Bella estaban sentados en el piso con la espalda apoyada en la pared y agarrados de las manos. Charlie Swan estaba sentado en un sillón individual con la cabeza entre las manos. Aro Vulturi abraza a su esposa mientras esta sollozaba. Jane miraba por la ventana en silencio. Emmett abrazaba a Rosalie y Jasper hacia lo mismo con Alice. Sorpresivamente Seth también estaba ahí, a los pocos minutos llegó Jacob, se miraron y no se dijeron nada, se dieron un abrazo antes de ir a acompañar a Charlie.

-Esto no puede estar pasando-le dijo Bella a Edward en un susurro- no puede pasarnos esto dos veces. Es como si tuviéramos una nube negra encima de nosotros.

-Ella va a estar bien-le respondió él acariciándole los nudillos con los dedos- ambos lo estarán.

Cuando Bella había llegado al hospital, se sorprendió al ver a Edward ahí, no le dijo nada, solo se echó en sus brazos y este la recibió encantado.

-Si algo malo le pasa a Ness… mi papá y yo no lo resistiremos.

-Calma, van a estar bien. Nessie es fuerte, no te preocupes.

Ella se abrazó a él y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del cobrizo.

-Gracias por estar aquí.

-No hay otro lugar donde quiera estar.

-¿Ni siquiera con Tanya?

Edward sonrió levemente antes de responder- Solo la llevé al baile porque me enteré que irías con Garrett… admito que me puse celoso y no supe manejarlo.

-Te vi besándola.

-¿De qué hablas?-le preguntó extrañado.

-En el pasillo, ella prácticamente estaba tirándose encima de ti, después te besó.

-¿Si quiera viste lo que pasó después?- ella negó con la cabeza- Nada pasó Bella, yo te quiero, no haría algo como eso.

-¿Entonces qué pasó?

-Ella se me lanzó, te lo prometo, sabes que no sé cómo deshacerme de las chicas-ella rodó los ojos- es en serio…

-Está bien, te creo, de verdad no quiero estar enojada contigo…menos ahora.

-Quiero ser tu amigo Bells, no quiero que nos ignoremos… me importas demasiado para eso.

Ella le sonríe levemente-yo tampoco quiero ignorarte.

-Además me alejé de Tanya cuando Emmett me contó todo lo que ha averiguado de las Denali, Garrett y Laurent… y no sé no me da buena espina.

-¿Algo más ha averiguado?

-Al parecer Garrett, Tanya, Irina y Laurent iban al mismo psicólogo hace unos años atrás… según lo que sé, algunos chicos se burlaban de ellos en la escuela o algo así… honestamente yo ni me acuerdo de ellos.

-Ni yo…

-Familia de Vanessa Swan y Alec Vulturi.

La voz del doctor los sacó de su conversación y todos se acercaron a él. Después de que todos lo llenaran de un millón de preguntas, los llamó a la calma y luego les explicó.

-Bueno, la señorita Swan està relativamente bien, tiene una fractura de brazo, contusiones menores, algunos cortes profundos pero ya fueron suturados, el golpe en la cabeza fue bastante fuerte pero estará bien. La tenemos sedada despertará en un par de horas.

Charlie soltó un gran suspiro y se abrazó a su amigo Billy Black que había ido a acompañarlo. Edward rodeó con sus brazos a Bella, y esta escondió su cara en el pecho de él.

-¿Y mi hijo Doctor?-preguntó Aro.

-Alec no tuvo la misma suerte de Vanessa, lamentablemente el auto impactó justo en su lado y las heridas son bastantes… el daño en la medula espinal de Alec es considerable, lamentablemente no hay mucho que podamos hacer… los golpes en su cabeza son demasiado fuertes, ha tenido hemorragias internas, múltiples fracturas, y una de sus costillas rotas ha perforado un pulmón. Ahora està en pabellón… Sr. Vulturi, quiero que se prepare, si su hijo llega superar esto, lo más probable es que queda en estado vegetativo, y eso es en el mejor de los casos. Lamento decirle que se prepare para lo que pueda venir.

Todos en la sala se quedaron en silencio y lo único que se escuchó fue el sollozo de Jane que no pudo retener más las lágrimas. Nadie sabía qué hacer ni que decir. Alice, en un gesto que sorprendió a todos, se acercó a ella y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas mientras que la rubia seguía llorando.

Lo bueno es que Vanessa estaba bien.

Lo malo es que el futuro de Alec, no era positivo.

***SS***

Jacob se acercó lentamente hacia la cama. Después de rogar por cerca de una hora, lo dejaron entrar a la habitación de Nessie. Le dolía verla así. Llena de moretones, cortes y acostada en esa cama se veía tan indefensa. Cuando recibió la noticia del accidente, sintió que su vida se le venía abajo. No pudo reaccionar por varios segundos, y el pecho le dolía, sentía que estaba perdiendo algo, una parte de él.

Acercó la silla que estaba en la habitación y se sentó junto a Ness. Le tomó la mano y la sintió fría, eso lo asustó. Vanessa siempre se caracterizaba por ser cálida, tanto físicamente como en su personalidad, así de fría parecía un vampiro. Jake sonrió levemente por sus pensamientos. Apretó la mano de ella y luego le acarició el cabello, la miraba con adoración y tristeza al mismo tiempo.

-Nessie… joder, ni sé que decirte. Cuando me dijeron que estabas aquí porque tuviste una accidente…-la voz se le quebró- sentí que me moría, cariño… si te pasa algo yo me muero, no sé como vivir en un mundo donde tú no existes, simplemente no lo soportaría. Pero cuando el doctor dijo que estarías bien, joder mi corazón volvió a latir… nunca más me hagas esto, no me hagas pasar por esta angustia de nuevo por favor, te lo suplico.

Se calló un momento para poder calmarse y deshacer el nudo que tenía en su garganta. Besó cuidadosamente la mano de Nessie y luego la volvió a acariciar.

-Todos están afuera, cariño. Edward esta con Bella… de seguro se reconcilian o eso espero. También esta Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jane, los señores Vulturi, mi padre està junto al tuyo… también vinieron Quil y Embry pero ya se fueron a casa. Ángela llama a cada rato para saber cómo estas, incluso esta Seth, no hemos hablado pero nos abrazamos, creo que eso es una avance… lo extraño, es mi mejor amigo, y te haré caso, hablaré con él para hacer las paces, es un buen chico. A pesar de todo, está afuera preocupado como un demonio de ti, sé que te quiere, ustedes pasaron muchos momentos juntos y entiendo el cariño que tiene por ti y la preocupación… bueno todos estamos preocupados por ti, y por Alec también.

Al recordar la situación médica de Alec se entristeció. No eran amigos, pero sabía que él era importante para Nessie y si le pasaba algo, sufriría.

-Alec no está bien. Dicen que no tiene muchas posibilidades de… tu sabes… sobrevivir. Maldición, el chico ni siquiera me cae bien, pero solo tiene diecisiete años, tiene toda una vida por delante y pasa esto. A veces no entiendo este mundo. Sé que cuando despiertes, no te tomaras bien la noticia de que probablemente tu novio no este contigo más… lo siento, de verdad lo siento.

El sonido de la puerta lo alertó. Cuando se volteó, una enfermera le dijo que ya tenía que salir. Jacob solo le pidió unos últimos minutos para despedirse y luego retirarse. La enfermera que sintió la pena de él, aceptó.

-Me tengo que ir, preciosa. Pero volveré. Te amo mujer, de verdad lo hago. Aunque no podamos estar juntos.

Se acercó lentamente a ella y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

-Mejórate y despierta.

Y sin decir nada más, se retiró de la habitación para irse a su casa a refugiarse en sus hermanos.

***SS***

Al día siguiente Vanessa despertó. Bella la acompañó en todo momento. Y cuando ella preguntó por Alec, nadie pudo esconderle el verdadero estado medico de su novio. Durante la noche había tenía un paro cardiaco, lograron estabilizarlo, pero las posibilidades de que pudiera salir adelante, eran casi nulas.

Lloró, lloró por horas y se sintió culpable. Si no hubiera besado a Alec, tal vez hubiera podido ser capaz de esquivar al conductor.

Y a propósito del conductor que chocó a Alec y Vanessa. Aro Vulturi había contratado al mejor buffet de abogados de todo New York para meter preso al hombre que venía ebrio y en exceso de velocidad. El juicio seria en un par de semanas y todos estaban más que seguros que pasaría un buen tiempo en la cárcel. Si Alec no sobrevivía a las heridas, probablemente la estancia en la cárcel se alargaría más.

-Quiero verlo.

-Vanessa…-le advirtió su hermana- estas herida y no te has recuperado, solo ha pasado un día ratoncita. Además… no quiero que veas a Alec en ese estado.

-Bella-la voz se le quebró- ¿Qué pasa si no…? Si le pasa algo y no lo vuelvo a ver… por favor.

-Tendría que hablar con alguien…

-Por favor ayúdame-le suplicó llorando- si quieres voy en una silla de ruedas, solo quiero ir.

-Está bien, ratoncita. Hablaré con alguien.

A la noche siguiente el estado de Alec había empeorado. Jane no hablaba con nadie y ya no lloraba, estaba perdida y no quería estar en compañía de nadie. Aro se desesperaba. Su hijo era su adoración y sentía como día a día se le iba de las manos. Estaba ojeroso y la barba estaba empezando a salir, solo dejaba el hospital para ducharse rápidamente y ni siquiera comía. Sulpicia Vulturi lloraba el estado de su hijo, tampoco se había separado de su lado, la esperanza aún era parte de ella, tenía fe en que su hijo saldría adelante. A pesar de que el doctor les dijera que las próximas horas eran cruciales para el futuro de Alec.

Bella le había cumplido a Nessie y después de hablar con muchas personas, logró que autorizaran a su hermana a ver a Alec por unos cuantos minutos. La llevó en silla de ruedas, y cuando entraron a la habitación, la posicionó al lado de Alec y en silencio se retiró.

Vanessa nunca había visto algo tan horrible en su vida. Su novio, su mejor amigo, su confidente, estaba conectado a un millón de máquinas. Ya no respiraba por sí solo, se estremeció al ver el tubo que estaba en la boca de Alec. Se veía tan frágil, herido, sin vida.

-Alec-le dijo en un susurro mientras lloraba y sollozaba- cariño… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nos pasó esto?... perdóname, perdóname por distraerte esto ha sido mi culpa…

Lloró aún más fuerte mientras apoyaba su frente en la mano de él.

-Te quiero dar las gracias. Por todo, por estar conmigo y quererme siempre, a pesar de que muchas veces no me lo merecía. ¿Sabes?... yo si te recuerdo cuando íbamos en kínder-sonrió entre lagrimas por el recuerdo- andabas detrás de Jane todo el tiempo y golpeabas a los niños que la golpeaban a ella. Eras muy adorable.

Le acarició la mejilla levemente y suspiró por los recuerdos.

-Siempre protegiste a la gente que querías… a mí, Jane, Félix, incluso Chelsea que sé que no la soportas la mayoría de las veces-volvió a sonreír y se secó las lágrimas- por eso eres la persona más maravillosa que yo he conocido en toda mi vida, de verdad lo eres… tu nunca me juzgaste, creo que eres la única persona que nunca me juzgó. Y me quisiste por tanto tiempo… y yo no te veía de esa forma… pero cuando te vi me di cuenta de lo que me estaba perdiendo y quiero que sepas que te amo, de verdad lo hago Alec. Te amo. Y pase lo que pase-la voz se le volvió a quebrar y se limpió la nariz- pase lo que pase, siempre te voy a amar.

Vanessa sabía que el estado de Alec no era bueno. Y si sobrevivía, el estado vegetativo en el que quedaría sería terrible, no podría moverse desde el cuello hacia abajo. Ella lo conocía, ¿él sería feliz viviendo así? Tal vez no, tal vez sí.

-También quiero decirte que… si tú te quieres ir-el nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar cada vez más- si te quieres ir cariño, hazlo. Yo estaré bien… y te voy a recordar siempre. No quiero que te quedes en este mundo si sufrirás, porque no te lo mereces… podría ser egoísta y decirte que no me dejes, que te necesito, y joder, no te voy a mentir, si te necesito… pero necesito aprender a dejar de depender de alguien. Por eso te digo que si tu cuerpo no puede más, si no tienes fuerzas, déjate ir cariño. Yo estaré bien, tu familia también. Nos costará, pero… Tú, donde sea que estés, nos ayudaras a salir adelante, ¿Verdad?, me consolará el saber que estas mejor donde sea que vayas… que estoy segura que es el cielo porque eres un ángel cariño. Has sido mi ángel todo este tiempo y lo serás por siempre.

-¿Ratoncita?

La voz de su hermana la hizo parar de hablar. Bella se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Lloró con ella también. Después le dijo que tenían que irse ya, porque el doctor quería examinarla antes de irse.

-Me voy cariño-de pronto Nessie se dio cuenta que tal vez, esta sería la última vez que lo vería- y ya sabes… te amo, y te amaré siempre. Pase lo que pase. Siempre serás mi ángel.

Bella se secó las lágrimas y sacó a su hermana de la sala.

Vanessa lloró toda la noche, tenía un mal presentimiento. Y tenía razón, la mañana siguiente se despertó con una noticia que estaba esperando, pero que no quería escuchar porque sabía que si la escuchaba. Su corazón se rompería para siempre y no sabía si podría curarlo alguna vez.

***SS***  
Hola, lo siento de verdad por desaparecer así, pero el trabajo y la navidad me quitó mucho tiempo. Sé que el capítulo tal vez no les guste pero ustedes saben que la vida no es perfecta y tampoco lo es en la historia El lunes no podré actualizar porque estaré fuera de la ciudad por el año nuevo, así que nos vemos el próximo jueves.

Espero que hayan tenido unas maravillosa navidad y de antemano les deseo feliz año nuevo.

Saludos :D


	22. Chapter 22

**Alec.**

-…Con mi hermano compartimos todo, hasta el vientre. Me hace imposible imaginarme la vida sin el, pero supongo que tendré que hacerme la idea. Lo extraño tanto y solo ha pasado unos días. No hay mucho que decir, solo que lo amo y que lo voy a extrañar toda mi vida.

Y sin decir nada más, Jane se bajó del estrado. El funeral de Alec fue un golpe más difícil de lo que esperaba. Todos estaban ahí, los chicos de la escuela, familiares y amigos cercanos, pero a pesar de eso, Jane se sentía horriblemente sola.

No quería quedarse en su casa, no después de lo que su padre le dijo mientras se acercaban al ataúd que contenía a su hermano.

" _Deberías ser tú la que estuvieras en ese ataúd, y no Alec"_

Le dolió, entendía que había perdido a un hijo, pero ella había perdido a su mellizo también, y le dolía el corazón tanto como a él.

-…Alec siempre pensaba en los demás, incluso cuando no se lo merecían. Fue un primo excelente para mí, me apoyó, me defendió y muchas veces me cubrió cuando hice algo mal. Todos los extrañaremos, no solo yo de eso estoy seguro. Lamentablemente un talento se ha ido, nunca he conocido a alguien más talentoso que él. Alec no tenía que ensayar horas como el resto de nosotros, a él todo le salía a la perfección, y lo mejor de todo, es que nunca presumió y siempre fue humilde frente a cualquiera. Por eso primo querido, te recordaré por el resto de mis días.

Félix también bajó en silencio y se acercó a Jane y le rodeó los hombros con su brazo. Él había escuchado el comentario que su tío le había hecho a su prima. Lo odió. Odió como pudo haber sido tan frio y decirle semejante aberración. Odió como no pudo pensar en el dolor que le había causado a su hija. Odió que estaba alejando a la única heredera que le quedaba. Félix Vulturi no era de odiar mucho, pero en ese momento odio a su tío.

-En el último año compartí con Alec los momentos más duros y felices de mi vida. Suena muy contradictorio, y lo es. Cada vez que yo estaba mal, él estaba ahí. Sin importar nada… los comentarios, los rumores, nada… el solamente me abrazaba y me decía que todo iba a estar bien, y yo le creía, porque siempre tenía razón, siempre todo mejoraba. Pero era porque él hacia todo mejor-Vanessa se aclaró la garganta para deshacer el nudo que se estaba formando- lo he amado mucho, y probablemente siempre lo amaré, siempre estará en mi corazón sin importar que pase. Me hubiera gustado que se quedara conmigo y viviéramos muchos más momentos felices juntos, pero él era demasiado bueno para este mundo, por eso Dios lo reclamó. Yo nunca había compartido tantos aspectos de mi vida con alguien, a excepción de él, y pensé que siempre lo tendría conmigo, diciéndome lo que está bien y lo que está mal. Lamentablemente no será así, pero esto es una enseñanza, no solo para mí, sino para todos nosotros, de que debemos ser mejores personas todos los días de la vida, por él. Porque él era un ser maravilloso, y nosotros tenemos que honrar su memoria tratando de ser mejores con el mundo. Solo queda decir que te extrañare con la vida y que te amo, y te amaré por el resto de mis días.

El resto de la ceremonia estuvo cargada de tristeza y emoción. Hubo mucho llanto y otros no podían creer lo que estaba pasando. Hace unos días habían estado con él y ahora no lo verían nunca más. Cuando todo terminó, Jane para la sorpresa de muchos, se fue junto a Vanessa a la casa de los Swan.

El resto de los chicos se reunieron en la escuela. En la cafetería donde solían ser las reuniones de todos.

-Ha sido un día de mierda.

Todos asintieron y suspiraron ante la expresión de Emmett.

-Ni que lo digas-dijo Félix- joder, estos días han sido una mierda.

-Ya lo extraño-habló Chelsea- él era el único de ustedes que no me gritaba.

-No quiero ni imaginar cómo están Jane y Ness en estos momentos-dijo Seth.

-Por lo menos se han unido-comentó Bella- antes ni siquiera se hablaban, ahora Jane se quedará con nosotros por tiempo indefinido.

-Solo espero que estén bien-habló Jacob mientras se frotaba las manos.

-En realidad queríamos hablar de otra cosa con ustedes-decía Alice, con un tono calmado- sé que no es el momento, pero creo que deberían saberlo.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Rose.

-Anoche, Emmett, Edward y yo nos reunimos con la persona que estaba investigando al grupito de las Denali, y nos entregó unas copias de grabaciones de las sesiones psicológicas a las que ellas acudían.

-¿Es eso legal?-preguntó un preocupado Jasper- ¿Cuántas reglas estamos rompiendo escuchando esas grabaciones?

-No, no es legal y probablemente estamos rompiendo… eh… creo que todas las reglas.

-Gracias Emmett, eso me deja más tranquilo-le espetó sarcásticamente Jasper.

-De nada cuñadito.

-¿Vamos a escuchar las malditas grabaciones o no?

-Qué carácter Demetri, y pensar que antes eras un nerd.

-Cállate, Emmett.

-¡Perdón, Rosie!

-Okey les pondré play.

Alice apretó un botón de la vieja máquina de grabar.

 _-¿Cómo te sientes en la escuela?-habló una desconocida voz masculina._

 _-Invisible._

-Esa es la voz de Tanya-dijo Seth.

-¡Shhh!

 _-¿Por qué invisible?_

 _-Por ellos._

 _-¿Quiénes son ellos?_

 _-Esos grupos que te apartan, si no eres bonita, si no eres deportista o lo suficientemente talentosa, estas destinada a ser invisible._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

 _-¡Que por su culpa todos se ríen de mí!_

 _-¿Por qué se ríen de ti?_

 _-¡Por mis gafas, mis frenos, mis espinillas, por todo! ¡Los odio! ¡Odio cuando Emmett Cullen me dice granosa todo el tiempo! ¡O cuando la maldita de Bella Swan se gana todos los reconocimientos y las felicitaciones de los profesores por ser bonita! ¡Los odios! ¡Odio esa maldita escuela y odio a esos malditos populares!..._

Alice paró la grabación y todos se quedaron en silencio.

-Joder, yo… ¿Granosa? Ni me acuerdo de eso.

-Emmett tú ni te acuerdas de los que dijiste ayer-le dijo Edward.

-¿Hay más grabaciones?

-Sí, Embry. La siguiente es de Laurent.

Alice cambió las cintas y volvió a presionar play.

 _-¿Por qué ellos pueden decidir quién es popular o no? Ellos se ríen de mi todo el tiempo, me dicen apodos estúpidos… incluso difundieron rumores de mí._

 _-¿Qué rumores difundieron?_

 _-Dijeron que no tenía pene, que era una chica. Por eso soy tan delgado y no me ha salido un poco de barba como el resto de los chicos… el otro día me encerraron en el camerino de mujeres, solo para que me creyera que era una mujer… se ríen de mi todo el tiempo._

 _-¿Quién te hizo eso?_

 _-Jacob… Jacob Black y sus hermanos._

-Maldición ahora me acuerdo de él-dijo Jacob- cuando eres más joven no mides las bromas que les haces a los demás.

-De verdad eran unos verdaderos imbéciles-comentó Leah- ¡No puedo creer que hayan hecho eso!

-Y todavía no termina, el siguiente es de Garrett.

 _-No sé por qué me tratan así. Yo no les hecho nada, pero él siempre me quita el almuerzo, y ella me hace llorar cuando me pega y no puedo defenderme._

 _-¿Quiénes te hacen eso?_

 _-Félix y Chelsea Vulturi… el otro día, me golpearon y me tiraron al bote de basura. Su primo Alec me ayudó a salir y les gritó por hacerme eso. Él es un buen chico, es el único Vulturi que es bueno._

-Alec siempre fue el bueno-dijo Félix mientras se sobaba las sienes.

 _-No quiero seguir yendo a la escuela. El otro día me metieron a un baño químico que está en el patio trasero, después lo giraron conmigo dentro… quedé todo sucio… ni siquiera quiero recordar lo que pasó._

 _-¿Eso pasa seguido?_

 _-Sí, generalmente cuando están aburridos… pero todos me molestan siempre, Edward Cullen me llama marica todo el tiempo. No quiero verlos nunca más. Son malas personas._

Todos se quedaron en silencio cuando la cinta se acabó. ¿De verdad eran malas personas? Deberían serlo, ni siquiera se acordaban de ellos, se les revolvió el estómago pensando en cuantas más personas habían dañado y ellos ni siquiera los recordaban.

-Esta es la última cinta-dijo Alice mientras la colocaba en el reproductor-es de Irina.

 _-Yo quiero se bonita como ella… ni siquiera tiene que esforzarse para hacerlo… todos la miran y ella ni siquiera se da vuelta a mirarlos, no les sonríe. Esta todo el día concentrada en sus estudios o con su hermano…se podría decir que es una nerd… pero no la molestan. ¿Por qué a ella no la molestan y a mi si? ¿Es porque tiene más dinero que yo?_

 _-¿De quién hablas, Irina?_

 _-De Rosalie. De ella hablo._

 _-¿Ella te dice cosas malas? ¿O te molesta?_

 _-No, no lo hace… pero los demás sí. La detesto porque ella tiene todo. Ella puede hablar con Jasper y yo no._

 _-¿Jasper?_

 _-Sí, su hermano._

 _-¿Qué pasa con Jasper?_

 _-Lo amo._

La risa de Emmett sonó en toda la cafetería. Rosalie lo fulminó con la mirada y se calló para seguir escuchando la cinta.

 _-… Él es amable con todo el mundo, no como su hermana. Él le sonríe a la gente y es todo un caballero. Siempre está bien peinado, su pelo rubio es bonito, sus ojos también…_

-Okey pararemos esta cinta-dijo Alice- me siento mal por todos menos por ella.

-¿Estas celosa, hermanita?

-¡Claro que no, Emmett!

-¡Si claro, mira la cara que has puesto!

-¡Cállate, Edward!

-¡El monstruo de los celos te ataca, Alice Cullen!

-¡Cállate, Emmett!

-¡Ya, basta!-dijo Rosalie- creo que todos ya sabemos porque las Denali y su grupo nos odian tanto.

-Fuimos unos malditos hijos de perra, hay que admitir eso-habló Jacob- tenían muchas razones para odiarnos.

-¿Y qué hay de Kate?-preguntó Demetri- ella ni siquiera fue a esta escuela.

-Entiendo que estés preocupado por la chica que mete su lengua en tú garganta-comentó Chelsea y todos hicieron muecas de asco- tal vez solo vino para apoyar a sus primas, quien sabe.

-Yo creo que es mejor que lo dejemos pasar.

-¿A qué te refieres, Bella?-preguntó Quil.

-A que la escuela terminó para ellos y para la mayoría de nosotros. No nos pongamos a organizar una venganza ni nada por el estilo.

-Sí, tienes razón-dijo Edward mientras fruncía los labios- nosotros nos merecemos que hayan sido tan molestos con nosotros este último año, nosotros lo fuimos con ellos en el pasado. Se llama ajuste de cuentas.

-Karma-concordó Seth.

-Exacto.

-Ahora tenemos otras cosas de las cuales preocuparnos. La universidad, lamentablemente el hecho de que Alec no esté… esas cosas son mucho más importantes ahora.

-Jacob tiene razón. Dejémoslo estar, dejemos en paz a las Denali-dijo Rosalie.

-¿Todos están de acuerdo?-preguntó Emmett y todos asintieron- bien. Es hora de olvidar la escuela, madurar y avanzar.

***SS***

Las semanas pasaron y las cosas mejoraron un poco. Jane aún se quedaba en casa de los Swan y con Vanessa habían empezado a entablar una gran amistad. Dejaron los rencores del pasado atrás y ahora Alec donde sea que estuviera, las había unido.

Cuando el día en que todos se tuvieron que ir a la universidad llegó, se organizaron para que antes de irse, se juntaran en la escuela para ver el homenaje a Alec, que habían realizado entre todos. Cuando se vieron se saludaron como amigos, el último año habían pasado tantas cosas juntos que los unirían para siempre.

Caminaron entre bromas y risas hasta llegar al pasillo principal. Todos se callaron automáticamente cuando vieron la vitrina que homenajeaba al chico que había sido amable con todos. Jane y Vanessa soltaron unas lágrimas silenciosas al observar el resultado final.

La vitrina estaba decorada con colores rojos y blancos. Habían fotos de él tocando el piano, con sus amigos, con sus primos, con Jane y otras con Vanessa. También había trofeos y diplomas de sus logros académicos y musicales.

Emmett sacó un montón de lápices y post-ticks de su bolsillo y luego abrió la vitrina.

-Traje esto para que cada uno escriba algo que pensaba de Alec, tal vez una frase, algo que no pudieron decirle, una parte de una canción lo que quieran… la firman con su nombre y la pondremos en el mural.

Todos asintieron y cada uno cuando terminó, fue pegando el post-tick en el mural.

"If I die Young, bury me in satin, lay me down in a bed of roses, sink me in the river at dawn, send me away with the words of a love song"-RosalieHale.

"Gracias por ser mi compañero, mi amigo y el mejor hermano del mundo, te amo y te amaré por siempre"-JaneVulturi.

"De todos los hijos de perra de esta escuela, tú eras el único al que le importaba lo que le pasaba a los demás. Amabilidad hecha persona"-EmmettCullen.

"Perdona por haber sido una perra contigo, no te lo merecías, siempre fuiste bueno conmigo. Te quiero, primo"-ChelseaVulturi.

"Buen contrincante de batalla. Ganaste su corazón y lo hiciste justamente. Eres lo mejor para ella y siempre lo serás"-JacobBlack.

"Fui un idiota contigo y tu conmigo. Pero si alguien merecía una larga y buena vida, ese eras tú"-SethClearwater.

"Sé que no te has ido del todo. Porque siempre estarás conmigo, amigo"-FelixVulturi.

"Dios tenía un plan diferente para ti, ahora eres un ángel para todos nosotros"-AliceCullen.

"Siempre tuviste un buen corazón, ahora nos cuidas y nos das protección"-BellaSwan.

"Joder, la vida es tan injusta"-EmbryBlack.

"Hay mucha gente mala en este mundo, pero siguen vivos y tu no. ¿Por qué pasan estas cosas?-LeahClearwater.

"Gracias por ayudarme esa vez que estaba tan borracha que vomité en mi vestido y tú me llevaste a casa antes de que alguien me viera"-JessicaStanley.

"Que Dios te tenga en su gloria"-AngelaWebber.

"La muerte no existe, la gente solo muere cuando la olvidan"-EdwardCullen.

"La muerte no nos roba a los seres amados. Al contrario, nos los guarda y nos los inmortaliza en el recuerdo"-JasperHale.

"Descansa en paz amigo, yo cuidaré de Jane, lo prometo"-DemetriStanford.

"Dejaste la vara alta para cualquier músico, eras un artista y un ser humano intachable"-QuilBlack.

"Sé que siempre estarás conmigo, aunque no te pueda ver. Te amo y te amaré por siempre"-VanessaSwan.

Y cuando todos terminaron, cerraron la vitrina, la miraron por última vez y se fueron. Unos a la universidad, otros a sus casas.

La escuela había terminado, amigos se separan y personas que se amaban no estarían juntas más.

Pero… ¿De verdad seria así?

**SS**

Hola, perdón por no actualizar ayer, pero hoy les trigo el capítulo. Actualizaré ahora solo los jueves porque los lunes se me hace muy complicado. El próximo capítulo es el final y luego vienen los epílogos que dividiré en cinco. Cuatro de parejas y el ultimo ya más general.

Nos vemos el jueves y saludos.


	23. Chapter 23

**Tiempo.**

Los meses pasaron y con eso la vida de cada uno de los chicos cambió. En la escuela los bandos y rivalidades se acabaron. Cada uno hacia su vida y todos eran amables con todos. Los que aún seguían ahí, Vanessa, Alice, Jane, Quil y Seth, se habían hecho muy unidos y habían formado su propio grupo de amigos. Los problemas del pasado quedaron ahí y ahora intentaban ser mejores por ellos, por la memoria de Alec.

Jane había vuelto a su casa y aunque su padre seguía siendo un idiota con ella, se consolaba que este era su último año y luego se iría a la universidad. Si lo aguantaba, era principalmente por su madre, que cada día trataba de salir adelante después de la muerte de su hijo.

Seth y Vanessa se habían perdonado, ambos habían cometido errores y decidieron olvidarlo y ser amigos como antes. Los cinco ahora terminaban tranquilamente su último año de colegio.

Vanessa intentaba con todas sus fuerzas seguir adelante, pero la vida le había dado muchos golpes, y la habían dejado marcada. Una de las consecuencias de eso, es que desde que su madre murió no volvió a pintar, y ahora que Alec se había ido también, menos ganas le daban de retomar la pintura. Aun así, seguía amando el arte y pretendía dedicarse a eso en el futuro.

Edward se fue a Stanford en California, a la escuela de leyes y los primeros meses fueron difíciles. Extrañaba su casa, su familia, sus amigos y a Bella. Sobre todo a Bella. Cuando se fue a universidad empezaron a hablar como amigos, se mandaban mensajes y una vez cada dos semanas hablaban por teléfono. Pero con el paso de los meses, su comunicación escaseaba cada vez más. Edward estaba muy concentrado en sus estudios y tenía que admitir que sus años de mujeriego habían vuelto. Y cuando se daba cuenta que cada vez hablaba menos con Bella, que cada vez la sentía más lejos, se buscaba a una rubia que la hiciera olvidarla por un rato, pero era imposible. Cuando el primer año de universidad terminó, Edward ya había perdido toda la esperanza con Bella. Sobre todo cuando regresó para las vacaciones de verano, y escuchó a Alice hablar con ella.

 _-¿Y cómo se llama? ¿Dónde lo conociste? ¿Qué hace?-hablaba su hermana entusiasmada._

 _-Calma, calma, se llama James-respondió Bella._

 _Edward dejó sus maletas silenciosamente en su habitación que estaba frente a la de Alice, y luego siguió escuchando la conversación, a través de la puerta._

 _-¿Lo conociste en Brooklyn?-le preguntó Alice sorprendida-¿Qué demonios andabas haciendo en Brooklyn?_

 _-Paseando._

 _-¿Paseando? ¿En serio?_

 _-He conocido partes muy interesantes, James me ha llevado._

 _-Aun no puedo creer que andes vagando con un artista en Brooklyn…_

 _Edward no quiso escuchar nada más, se fue de a la casa de Jasper para evitar al máximo posible encontrarse con Bella. Joder, ni siquiera conocía a James y ya lo odiaba._

Bella se quedó en New York y estudió arte en Yale. Se quedó cerca de su familia y nunca se arrepintió de su decisión. Vivía en el campus y visitaba a su hermana y a su padre todos los fines de semanas. Con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta de que Edward estaba concentrado en sus estudios, y en ser un mujeriego. A Emmett se le salió en una ocasión de que Edward había vuelto a sus andanzas, igual que como lo hacía en la escuela. Eso le rompió el corazón, aún tenía esperanzas en lo de ellos. Pero decidió avanzar y dejar a Edward en el pasado. Un día fue a una exposición de arte en Brooklyn y amó toda la colección, luego conoció al artista, diez años mayor que ella. James Smith.

 _-¿Te gusta?-le preguntó una grave voz a sus espaldas._

 _Bella se giró y vio a un hombre guapo, alto, de pelo rubio desordenado que le llegaba hasta la mandíbula, tenía unos ojos grises muy bonitos y se veía que tenía un cuerpo musculoso._

 _-Si-respondió mientras volvía a ver el cuadro que colgaba en la pared, luego de unos minutos volvió su mirada al chico guapo y le extendió su mano- Soy Bella._

 _-James._

 _-¿James? ¿Cómo James Smith? ¿El artista?_

 _El rio levemente y asintió- ¿Eres de por aquí?_

 _-No en realidad… voy a Yale y vivo en el campus._

 _-¿Yale? Wow, ivy league… ¿De qué parte eres?_

 _-Soy local, de New York… ¿Y tú?_

 _-También, nacido y criado en Brooklyn. ¿De qué parte de esta maravillosa ciudad eres?_

 _-He vivido toda mi vida en el Upper East Side-contestó nerviosa._

 _-¿Upper East Side? ¿Y que hace una niña rica por estos lados?_

 _-Estudio arte, y bueno me gusta ir a todo tipo de exposiciones._

 _-¿Pintas?_

 _-No… lo mío son las esculturas… aunque mi hermana menor pinta… o pintaba mejor dicho._

 _-¿Pintaba?_

 _-Sí… es una larga historia._

 _-Me gustan las historias largas. ¿Qué tal una cena mañana?_

 _Bella le sonrió antes de asentir._

Jasper se fue a Harvard a empezar con sus estudios de medicina. Él solo se concentró en sus estudios, llamaba de vez en cuando a Alice y pasaban horas al teléfono. Él fue el primero en apoyarla cuando ella le dijo lo que tenía pensado hacer con su futuro.

 _-En realidad ya mandé mi solicitud a la universidad-le dijo Alice nerviosa cuando hablaban por teléfono un miércoles por la noche._

 _-¿En serio? ¿No que te tomarías un año sabático?_

 _-Lo pensé mejor, en realidad solo postulé a una… pero no creo que quede de todas formas._

 _-¿A cuál postulaste?_

 _-Al instituto de moda Parsons… mandé mis diseños y sé que es el mejor instituto de moda de todo New York, por eso no tengo tantas esperanzas de que pueda resultar._

 _-No digas eso Ali, eres muy talentosa, estoy seguro que te aceptarán._

 _-¿En serio lo crees?_

 _-Por supuesto, ten un poco de fe en ti. Tú siempre has puesto tu fe en mí, ahora yo lo hago contigo._

Demetri al fin se había decidido a ir a Dartmouth a estudiar Administración y dirección de empresas. No veía a Jane muy a menudo, ni hablaban demasiado, pero siempre estaba pendiente de ella. Sabía que tenía muchas heridas que sanar y tenía que hacerlo sola. Pero eso no significara que estuviera al tanto de cada cosa que le pasaba a la rubia.

Jacob fue a Julliard. El primer año fue el más difícil de todos. Eso porque su padre le negó toda ayuda económica al enterarse de la decisión que había tomado con respecto a su futuro.

 _-Supongo que es una broma, Jacob._

 _Billy Black lo miraba con una ceja alzada detrás de su escritorio, sentado en su gran y acolchada silla._

 _-No papá, no lo es._

 _Billy se quedó en silencio unos minutos y luego golpeó la mesa con todas sus fuerzas, antes de señalar con su dedo índice a su hijo._

 _-¡No me jodas, Jacob!- le gritó y después alzó sus manos al aire- ¡¿Julliard?!_ _¡¿Baile?!_ _¡Ni se te ocurra!_

 _-Papá, es lo quiero hacer… lo que ha mamá le hiciese gustado que hiciera._

 _-¡No metas a tu madre en esto!-le gritó otra vez - ¡Olvídate de Julliard! ¡Ningún hijo mío será bailarín!-luego soltó una carcajada burlesca- ¿Bailarín? ¿Sabes lo estúpido que suena eso? Te aceptaron en Dartmouth, en NYU, ¡En Brown! ¡¿Y tú me dices que iras a Julliard?! ¡Olvídalo!_

 _-Pero papá…_

 _-Eso del baile es un hobby, Jacob, no una carrera. ¿Por qué no haces como tu hermano? Embry irá a Georgetown a estudiar ciencias políticas, ¿y tú? ¿Baile? Aun no puedo creer que te metieras esa estúpida idea en la cabeza._

 _-No es estúpida, lo haré, te guste o no-le dijo Jacob alzando el mentón._

 _-Bien-le dijo tranquilamente su padre mientras se acariciaba la barbilla- pero olvídate de mi dinero._

 _-¿Qué?-le preguntó sorprendido-¿Y cómo pagaré…?_

 _-Ese no es mi problema… yo no desperdiciaré dinero esas estúpidas escuelas. Si quieres ir ahí, págala tú mismo._

Después de la conversación de su padre, investigó y se enteró de que su madre había dejado una herencia en partes iguales para sus tres hijos. Aunque Embry no era su hijo biológico, ella lo consideraba suyo por lo que estaba también incluido. El dinero se suponía que tenía que serles entregado al cumplir los 18 años, pero su padre no lo hizo. Por lo que Jacob pidió el dinero y pagó sus estudios con él. Se fue de su casa y vivía en un pequeño departamento en Queens con un compañero de la universidad que venía de California. Cuando no tenía clases, trabajaba como mesero en una cafetería. ¿Quién diría que un niño rico del Upper East Side, terminaría trabajando de mesero y viviendo en Queens? Bueno, Jacob nunca creyó que fuera a pasar, pero sus sueños eran más grandes y sabía que tomaría sacrificios poder lograrlos.

Seth y Quil intentaron ayudarlo económicamente pero él se negó rotundamente. Lo visitaban a menudo, y veía a Bella algunas veces, hablaban de la vida y le preguntaba cómo estaba Nessie. Con ella había perdido todo tipo de contacto desde que Alec murió. También hablaba con Leah de vez en cuando, que se había ido a Seattle a estudiar literatura inglesa, con el paso de los meses se hicieron cada vez más cercanos, a pesar de que estaban a kilómetros de distancia.

Rosalie fue a la escuela de medicina de Brown y Emmett fue a NYU, jugaba en el equipo de la universidad y se estaba especializando en odontología.

Ni siquiera su propia familia se lo creía.

Cada uno vivía en el campus y se veían todos los fines de semanas. Su amor se hizo más fuerte con el paso de los meses. Ya tenían planes a futuro, y Emmett había rechazado a cada una de las chicas que se le acercaban. Él solo tenía ojos para una sola.

Al parecer todos habían encontrado su camino. Unos tenían caminos más fáciles, otro no tanto. Algunos encontraron nuevos amores, crecieron, maduraron y dejaron el drama del St. Smith atrás. Ahora todo estaría bien. Todos avanzarían y probablemente se olvidarían de los amigos que hicieron, de los amores que tuvieron. Todo cambiaría.

¿Cierto?

¿De verdad todo cambiaria?

**SS**

Hola, bueno este es el último capítulo. Ahora viene el epilogo que está dividido en varios capítulos. Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos el próximo jueves.

Saludos.


	24. Chapter 24

**Epílogo parte 1.**

 _ **Edward &Bella: "Volviendo al primer amor"**_

 _ **"Pero solo la idea de perderla me aterraba. Es como si te faltara un brazo, o una pierna, o lo que es peor, el corazón"**_

 _ **Jorge Muñoz.**_

Edward Cullen había crecido con el paso de los años. Crecido en el ámbito académico, como persona y también físicamente. Ya no era el adolescente que había dejado el St. Smith y New York, para irse a California a convertirse en abogado.

Y ahora su sueño se estaba cumpliendo. Después de los años de estudios y esfuerzos, se graduaría. Ya toda su familia estaba ahí, sus hermanos y sus padres. Incluso Edward y Elizabeth Masen habían venido a verlo. Con el tiempo había decidido hablar con ellos, y entablar una relación amistosa, pero él seguía sosteniendo que no eran sus padres. Esme y Carlisle Cullen eran sus padres.

-¿Estás listo, cariño?

Miró a su novia que también se graduaría con él. Era preciosa. Alta, curvilínea, pelo rojo brillante y además inteligente. Lo que la mayoría de los hombres sueña. Excepto él. No la amaba. Y Victoria lo sabía, pero a ella no le importaba, se llevaban bien y tenían buen sexo, eso era lo importante, por algo llevaban dos años juntos.

Ambos estudiaban leyes y cuando Edward decidió dejar su faceta de mujeriego atrás, le prestó atención a la pelirroja y despertó su curiosidad. La invitó a salir un día que estaban en la biblioteca y el resto es historia.

Habían ido para las vacaciones de navidad a New York para que Victoria conociera a su familia, se llevó bien con todos. Excepto con Alice. La menor de los Cullen no hacía nada más que decirle pesadeces en la mesa y Edward terminó peleando con ella por defender a su novia.

-Sí-le respondió antes de besarla en los labios-vamos, la ceremonia ya va a empezar.

Cuando entró al auditorio donde sería la ceremonia, vio a sus padres, Edward y Elizabeth, a Emmett con Rosalie y también a Alice. Les sonrió antes de sentarse en la silla.

La ceremonia fue larga y emotiva. Y cuando Edward tuvo ya el diploma en sus manos, sintió un calor en el pecho. Al fin lo había logrado. Ahora era un abogado.

-¡Hermanito, estoy tan orgullosa de ti!-le dijo Alice antes de lanzarse a sus brazos-no puedo creer que ya hayas terminado la universidad.

-La siguiente eres tú, duende.

-¡Claro que sí!... ¿Y dónde està el demonio? Quiero decir, Victoria.

-Alice-le advirtió Edward-deja a Vicky en paz.

-Está bien, está bien.

-Y esta con sus padres, después nos reuniremos con ellos.

-Maldición- susurró la pequeña de los Cullen.

Después todos se acercaron a felicitar al reciente graduado. Cuando el turno de Emmett llegó, casi le quebró todos los huesos con su "abrazo de hermano jodidamente orgulloso"

-No puedo creer como pasa el tiempo-dijo Emmett mientras se limpiaba lágrimas falsas- unos se gradúan, otros se van a casar…

-Emmett-le dijo Rosalie con un tono de advertencia que no pasó desapercibido por Edward.

-¿Quién se va a casar?

-Nadie-le respondió Rose rápidamente.

-¿Cómo que nadie, Rosie?-le dijo Emmett- ¡A Bella le pidieron matrimonio!

-¿Qué?

Edward se quedó helado. Bella seguía ocupando un lugar en su corazón aunque no quisiera admitirlo. No la veía hace años. Cada vez que iba a casa por vacaciones hacía de todo para evitarla. Sabía que tenía un romance con ese tal James, pero no pensaba que era tan serio.

-Lo que oíste hermanito, el artista de Brooklyn le compró un anillo, se arrodilló frente a ella y le pidió matrimonio. ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo!

 _¿Bella se va a casar? ¿Con ese idiota de James? -_ pensó- _Joder._

***SS***

Bella se graduó con honores de Yale. Después encontró un trabajo en el MET, haciendo la misma labor que su madre, y en su tiempo libre, hacia esculturas que exhibía en algunas galerías de Manhattan.

Desde que conoció a James a los 18 años, durante su primer año de universidad, no se separó de él. A pesar de la diferencia de edad, se complementaban muy bien. Incluso hace dos años, para las vacaciones de verano, se fueron de viaje por Asia, solo con una mochila y unos cuantos dólares. Fue una experiencia maravillosa y le cambió la vida.

Pero ahora a sus 24 años, no era completamente feliz, algo le faltaba aunque no sabía que.

-Deberías ir a ver a Edward-le dijo Alice una vez hace unos años- tal vez lo que te falta es cerrar el capítulo con él, o abrirlo nuevamente. ¿Quién sabe?

-Ya cerré ese capítulo hace tiempo, además tengo a James.

-Para ti James, es como Victoria para Edward.

-¿Victoria?

-Sí, la zorra que es la novia de Edward.

-Alice, no hables así de ella.

Joder, ella también odiaba a Victoria por estar con Edward, aunque no debería, se supone que lo de ellos había terminado hace tiempo.

-Lo que quiero decir, Bells, es que James es el sustituto de Edward, y Victoria es tu sustituta. Ustedes son tan estúpidos. ¡Han estado enamorados desde la secundaria! ¡Pero ninguno de los dos hace algo para estar juntos!

-No es así, Alice.

-¡Por supuesto que lo es!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que sí!

-¡Que no!

-Maldición Bella, ¿Amas a James?-Bella se quedó en silencio y no le respondió- ¡A eso me refiero! Si lo amaras de verdad no dudarías en responder.

¿Amaba a James? Ella creía que sí, aunque dudó seriamente de eso, cuando una noche él se arrodilló frente a ella y le pidió que fuera su esposa.

***SS***

-Hijo, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Victoria?

Esme Cullen quedó sorprendida al ver a su hijo llegar a la casa con todas sus maletas.

-Vengo para quedarme madre, por lo menos por un tiempo, buscaré un lugar propio.

Después de la revelación de su hermano, Edward pensó durante varios días la situación. Primero pensó que no le importaba, pero con el paso de los días, su mente no podía dejar de pensar en Bella. Y en que no podía permitir que se casara con James. Con la única persona que Bella se casaría seria con él.

Así que dejó su orgullo de lado, empacó sus cosas y terminó con Victoria. A la pelirroja no le pareció buena la idea, ya que le gritó, lo insultó, le tiró un par de cosas y le prometió que eso no se quedaría así. Pero Edward estaba decidido, agarró sus maletas y tomó el primer vuelo a New York.

-¿Y Victoria?-le preguntó nuevamente su mamá.

-Terminé con ella, tengo cosas importantes que hacer aquí en New York.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Convencer a Bella de que no se case con James y que se case conmigo.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste mamá.

Esme estaba pasmada con lo que le dijo su hijo, pero por una parte se alegraba, nunca terminó de gustarle por completo Victoria.

-Hijo creo que hay algo que necesitas saber.

-Ahora no mamá, tengo que ir a buscar a Bella.

-Pero Edward…

-¡Adiós!

Salió de su casa como alma que lleva el diablo y buscó un taxi. Sabía que Isabella trabajaba en el MET, Alice le había dicho hace un par de semanas. Cuando finalmente llegó pidió hablar con ella y después de rogar y rogar, lo llevaron hasta su oficina.

Tocó y cuando entró vio a Bella sentada detrás de un escritorio y frente a ella estaba James. Lo reconoció porque vio unas fotos de ellos en Facebook.

-¿Edward?-le preguntó Bella sorprendida mientras el corazón le amenazaba con salírsele del pecho- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué hago aquí? ¡Vengo a impedir que te cases con este idiota!

-¿Perdona?-le dijo James levantándose de su asiento.

-¡¿De que estas hablando, Edward?!-habló Bella cada vez más confundida.

-Bella te amo, joder he sido un estúpido todos estos años. Nunca debimos separarnos al terminar la escuela, debimos seguir juntos y luchar por nosotros… parezco un idiota cursi pero es la verdad. He cometido muchos errores estos años, pero ya no más, no quiero cometer otro error. No te puedes casar con este, porque sé que no lo amas, por favor dame una oportunidad, pelemos por lo nuestro, sé que podemos recuperarlo… lo que tuvimos fue más que un amor adolescente, tú lo sabes y yo lo sé. Por favor cariño, solo una última oportunidad, te prometo que no te arrepentirás.

Isabella pensó que moriría en ese instante. Por mucho tiempo esperó que le dijera esas palabras. Se le aguaron los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa involuntaria.

 _Espera…-_ pensó- _¿Casarme?_

-¿Dijiste que no quieres que me case?-le preguntó extrañada.

-No quiero que te cases con James, quiero que te cases conmigo.

-Yo no me voy a casar con James.

-¿Qué?

Edward le miró el dedo anular y efectivamente no había ningún anillo allí.

-Me dijeron que te ibas a casar.

-Me rechazó idiota-le espetó James y Edward recordó que seguía ahí- me dijo que no podía olvidar su pasado, supongo que tú eres ese pasado.

-¿Es cierto eso?-le preguntó Edward a Bella, ignorando por completo a James- Dímelo por favor.

-Por supuesto que es cierto-le confirmó ella- ¿Quién te dijo que me casaría?

-Emmett.

Después de decir ese nombre, Edward entendió su estupidez. Su hermano mayor lo había planeado todo.

-¿Me engañó, cierto?

Bella asintió con una sonrisa- No podía casarme con él, amándote a ti,

Edward se olvidó de donde estaba. Lo único que veía era a ella. Se acercó hasta a ella, la estrechó en sus brazos y la besó. La besó como hace tiempo deseaba y ahora se estaba cumpliendo.

-¿Edward?

Esa voz interrumpió el momento romántico y ambos se alejaron para mirar a la puerta.

-¿Victoria?-dijo Edward sorprendido- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-¡¿Cómo que, que hago aquí?! ¡Vine a buscarte! ¡Te dije que no podías dejarme! ¡Y te encuentro besándote con otra chica!

-Vicky…

-¡No me interrumpas, Edward Cullen! ¡Terminas conmigo para venir a los brazos de otra! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Y más encima tengo que verte como le metes la lengua en la garganta!

-Te entiendo, ella fue mi novia hasta hace unos días y le pedí matrimonio, me rechazó y hoy vine a visitarla como amigo y viene este idiota y la besa al frente mío. ¡Ni siquiera tienen un poco de respeto!-le dijo James.

-Lo siento Vicky-habló Edward- pero amo a esta chica y no puedo perderla, lo siento si te hice daño. Y ahora si nos disculpan.

Tomó a Bella de la mano y la guío fuera de la oficina, mientras ella le pedía disculpas a James.

-¡No me dejes aquí, Edward!-le gritaba Victoria mientras él se alejaba con Bella- ¡Te vas a arrepentir te lo juro! ¡Idiota! ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Te odio!

Mientras ella gritaba, James se dedicó a mirar a la fiera que tenía en frente. Le pareció la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Y tenía un carácter de aquellos. Le gustaba. Cuando Victoria dejó de gritar, se volteó a ver al chico que seguía en la oficina y lo descubrió mirándola.

-¿Qué miras?

-Eres hermosa.

-¿Disculpa?

-Soy James Smith… ¿Tu eres?-le preguntó mientras extendía su mano.

Ella dudó unos segundos, pero el chico era guapo, había que admitirlo- Victoria Scott.

-Un gusto Victoria Scott… ya que nos acaban de dejar, ¿Te apetecería ir por una copa?

-Bueno, viaje desde California, al menos me merezco una copa.

James le ofreció su brazo y ella aceptó gustosa.

Dos meses después James y Victoria se fueron a un viaje a la India. Como novios.

Y a los tres meses Bella y Edward se casaron en New York. Con Jasper, Emmett y Jacob como padrinos. Y Rosalie, Alice y Vanessa como madrinas. Emmett se jactó todo el tiempo de que gracias a él, Edward y Bella acabaron juntos.

-Prometo amarte, entenderte y aguantarte por siempre-recitaba sus votos Bella- Nunca nos separaremos, ya tuvimos muchos años alejados del otro. Aun no puedo creer que voy a ser la esposa del chico mujeriego que conocí en la escuela. Salvo que ahora has cambiado, para mejor y he pasado años enamorada de ti y sigo enamorándome de ti cada día, con cada detalle, con cada te amo que me dices. Ahora tenemos un futuro por delante, formaremos una familia y estoy ansiosa por eso. Estoy feliz por estar contigo, por ser una Cullen. Te amo y te amaré por el resto de mis días. Solo te pido que nunca me dejes sola.

-Bella, joder prometo estar contigo siempre y nunca dejarte ir… otra vez-todos rieron levemente- Sobrevivimos a años separados, pero ni la distancia pudo disminuir el gran amor que ciento por ti. Te prometo nunca dejarte sola, amarte, respetarte, cuidarte, llevarte desayuno a la cama todos los días y a hacerte masajes cuando tengas un día cansado. Y a cambio lo único que te pido es que me ames, porque no puedo vivir en un mundo sin tu amor, sin ti. ¿Quién dijo que los amores de secundaria no son para siempre? ¡Nosotros somos para siempre! Te amo, cariño.

Después fueron declarados marido y mujer. James le mando un mensaje de felicitación de Bella, adjunta con una foto de él y Victoria en la India. También le agradeció por rechazar su propuesta de matrimonio, porque gracias a eso había conocido a la fiera pelirroja que consideraba el amor de su vida.

Al final todo terminó bien, Isabella y Edward Cullen habían vuelto el uno al otro. Habían vuelto a su primer amor.

***SS***

Hola! Este es el primer epilogo para a las que les gusta Edward y Bella. El próximo es de Emmett y Rosalie. Nos vemos el jueves.

Saludos.


End file.
